Eine magische Reise
by Melody1212
Summary: Ein Mädchen erwacht in der Welt von Harry Potter. Was wird sie tun und erleben? Kann sie den Lauf der Ereignisse verändern oder sind manche Dinge bestimmt zu geschehen! Lest selbst Disclaimer: Mir gehören nur meine eigene Charaktere und Erfindungen und Ergänzungen der Welt von JKR. Alles andere gehört JKR selbst!
1. Die Vergangenheit

Hallo sehr geehrter Leser! Diese Geschichte passierte vor vielen Jahren. Ich habe damals Tagebuch geführt und aus diesen Ausschnitten habe ich diese, meine Lebensgeschichte zusammengeschrieben. Sie handelt von einer Reise, so unglaublich, dass man von so etwas eigentlich nur träumt. Aber mir ist es wirklich geschehen.

Ach so als kleine Anmerkung, wenn Sätze _kursiv_ geschrieben, sind es Gedanken, diese Zeichen: „…", bedeuten natürlich wörtliche Rede. Da ich aus Aufzeichnungen von Tagebucheinträgen schreibe ist natürlich nicht alles was ich schreibe schriftlich irgendwo festgehalten, sondern kommt auch viel aus meiner Erinnerung. Ich bin nun alt und manche Dinge habe ich ein klein wenig anders in Erinnerung als sie wirklich passiert sind, aber diese kleinen Abweichungen seien mir bitte verziehen, denn schließlich ist dies eine Geschichte, aber wie in jeder Geschichte gibt es einen wahren Kern und ein paar unbescheidene falsche Details ändern nichts an der Geschichte, wie sie mir geschehen ist.

Also begleitet mich in eine zauberhafte Welt…

 **Die Vergangenheit…**

Ich packte meine Tasche. _Ich hab genug, niemals will ich hier bleiben. In diesem mittelalterlichen vorsinnflutzeitlichen Haus, deren Bewohner noch ältere Ansichten haben_. Seit dem Tod meiner Eltern lebte ich bei meinen Verwandten in einer Stadt hunderte Kilometer entfernt von meinem zu Hause. Mit dem Tod meiner Eltern hatte ich nicht nur mein Zuhause und unsere Habseligkeiten verloren, sondern auch noch meine Freunde. E-mails, Computer und andere technische Geräte waren in dem Haus meines Onkels verbannt, nur in seinem Büro, das immer abgeschlossen war, stand ein Computer. Jeden Tag konnte ich auch nicht mit meinen Freunden telefonieren, hinzukommt, dass mein Onkel es verboten hatte. Er und meine Tante hatten sowieso einen Schuss weg. Meine Eltern waren offene lebenslustige Menschen, die mir mehr als einmal klar machten, dass ohne Fragen und Geheimnisse die Welt langweilig und grau ist. Vaters größter Schatz war seine Büchersammlung: Geschichtsbücher und -atlanten, geographische Karten, Legendensammlungen von alten Kulturen, Tier- und Pflanzenbücher.

Einen ganzen Raum füllte man mit ihnen und wann immer ich eine Frage hatte, die Vater nicht sogleich beantworten konnte, so suchten wir in diesen Büchern unsere Antworten. Mutter hatte Unmengen an Gedichtsammlungen und Büchern von berühmten Dichtern und Autoren, wie zum Beispiel Gothe und Schiller, aber auch Doyle, Melvin und Austen; um nur einige zu nennen; Historienromane bis hin zu Märchenbüchern von Grimm und Anderson. Ich kannte all diese Geschichten und Gedichte, manche sogar konnte ich rezitieren. Aber all dies war Vergangenheit, denn an Halloween im Jahr 2015 war meine ganze Welt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in Rauch aufgegangen. Als wir alle in unseren Betten schliefen, fing unser Haus aus irgendeinem, der Polizei unbekannten, Grund an zu brennen. Ich wachte auf und konnte kaum atmen. Mein ganzes Zimmer war voller Rauch. Als ich die Tür zum Flur öffnete, schlugen mir Flammen entgegen. Ich verschluckte mich an dem Rauch und fing fürchterlich an zu husten.

Gott sei Dank, konnte ich mein Fenster öffnen und mein Fotoalbum und mein Märchenbuch, das ich von meiner Urgroßmutter geerbt hatte, aus dem Fenster werfen. Danach sprang ich selbst in unseren Garten. Meine Eltern waren nirgends zu sehen und aus ihrem Fenster schlugen schon die Flammen. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich mir die Seele nach ihnen ausschrie, aber sie antworteten mir nicht. Ich verlor das Bewusstsein und als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich in einem Krankenhausbett und ein Psychologe sagte mir, dass meine Eltern in dem Feuer ums Leben gekommen seien und von unserem Haus stehen nur noch die Grundmauern, alles sei verbrannt. Nach Wochen im Krankenhaus wurde ich in die Obhut meiner Verwandten gegeben. Im Krankenhaus habe ich mich in die Welt der Bücher verzogen. Ich habe die Harry Potter Bücher gelesen, und auch andere Fantasy Romane und Thrillers. Wie sehr ich mir damals wünschte, wie in diesen Büchern magische Kräfte zu besitzen und meine Eltern ins Leben zurück zu holen. Aber das ist leider unmöglich! Der Tod ist der letzte Schritt im Leben und man kann und darf ihn nicht betrügen, dass hatte mir meine Ur- Großmutter mehr als einmal gesagt.

Mit diesen Lehren bin ich aufgewachsen und auch wenn meine Eltern tot waren, hatten diese mich nicht verlassen. Ich spürte sie jeden Tag in mir und jeder Tag bei meinen Verwandten zeigte mir, wie ich niemals werden wollte. Mein Onkel war der Chef und meine Tante musste sich ihm unterordnen. Sie hatte keine Meinung, keine Stimme und kein Rückgrat. Mein Onkel nahm das Geld meiner Eltern und kaufte davon überflüssigen Luxus und Prestige. Er nahm es mir weg und ich hatte genug. Ich war zwar noch nicht offiziell erwachsen (17 Jahre), aber ein Kleinkind war ich auch nicht mehr und ich hatte genug von meinen Eltern gelernt und geerbt um es allein zu schaffen, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Deswegen packte ich. Es war nicht viel, nur mein Album, das Märchenbuch und das restliche Geld, das ich in Scheinen von der Bank geholt hatte. Es waren über 300000 Euro. Ich wollte wieder lernen und leben und nicht nur überleben. Deswegen hatte ich mich entschieden davon zu laufen, auch wenn ich wusste, dass Weglaufen eigentlich keine Lösung war. Aber ich hatte keine Wahl!

Am Abend des 26. Juli 2016 nahm ich meine Tasche und schlich aus dem Haus, aber bevor ich mich vom Grundstück entfernen konnte, packte mich eine harte Hand am Oberarm und schleuderte mich dabei herum. Meine Tasche flog in der Dunkelheit in die Büsche am Rand des Weges. Das wütende Gesicht meines Onkels tauchte im Schein der aufleuchtenden Taschenlampe auf „Wohin willst du? Auf dem Weg zu einer Party, nicht wahr? Du aufmüpfiges Ding, dich werde ich Gehorsam lehren!" Und damit zog er mich hinter sich her ins Haus zurück. Was dann geschah werde ich nicht im Detail erzählen, aber das Endergebnis war, dass ich mit blauen Flecken über meinem ganzen Körper und roten Striemen an Beinen, Po und Rücken und einem schmerzenden Kopf in einem Kellerraum auf einer dünnen Matratze aufwachte.

Mein Onkel hatte die ganze Zeit geschrien, was für eine Belastung ich sei und dass ich dankbar sein sollte, dass sie mich aufgenommen haben nach dem Tod meiner Eltern. Von nun an würde es immer so sein. Wenn ich aufmüpfig bin und meinen Platz nicht kenne, werde er ihn mir zeigen. _Ich muss hier weg!_ Ich stand wankend auf. Alles tat weh und meine Beine fühlten sich wie Gummi an. Als ich die Kellertür erreichte war diese abgeschlossen. _Der hat mich ehrlich eingesperrt. Er hat wirklich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!_ , dachte ich wütend. Ich rüttelte eine Weile an der Tür und da sprang sie plötzlich auf. Ich war total baff, aber jetzt war dafür nicht die Zeit. Leise schlich ich die Treppe ins Erdgeschoß hinauf und in die Eingangshalle.

Als ich die Tür öffnete, hörte ich meinen Onkel von oben rufen: „ Wer ist da?" Ich dachte nicht weiter nach, riss die Tür auf und rannte nach draußen. Im Gebüsch fand ich meine Tasche. Da erschien auch schon die Silhouette meines Onkels in der Tür: „DU! Wo willst du hin? NA WARTE, wenn ich dich erwische…" Er rannte auf mich zu, aber ich hatte die Tasche schon vor mich geschnallt und rannte weg, sprang über die Mauer und die Straße hinunter. Mein Onkel war mir dicht auf den Fersen. Beinahe hatte er mich erreicht. _Bitte, bitte lass ihn mich nicht erwischen. Mutter, Vater bringt mich in Sicherheit!_ betete ich still. Da plötzlich leuchtete alles um mich herum hell auf und ich hatte das Gefühl in einer Achterbahn zu sitzen. Die Welt fing an sich zu drehen und im Rausch der Geschwindigkeit zu verschwimmen. Ich fühlte, wie ich gestreckt wurde und dann wieder zusammengedrückt. Mir wurde richtig übel und dann wurde alles dunkel um mich…


	2. oder auch nicht

… **oder auch nicht**

Als ich aufwachte, hörte ich den Wind durch die Wipfel von vielen Bäumen rauschen, unter mir fühlte ich das Piksen von Stroh, wie ich es von der Scheune meiner Freundin kannte. Ich öffnete langsam die Augen _Wo bin ich? In einer Scheune?_ Es drehte sich alles noch leicht um mich herum. Als mein Blick klarer wurde, sah ich mich um und erkannte Heuberge und über mir war ein schräges flaches Dach mit dunklen Balken. Ich robbte mich bis zum Vorsprung vor und schaute in die Tiefe. _Mhm, scheint eine Art Stall zu sein. Auf jeden Fall bin ich nicht bei Jasmin_. Jasmin war meine beste Freundin von zu Hause, die auf einem Bauernhof lebte, mit vielen Ställen; bevölkert mit Kühen und Pferden und einer großen Scheune. Unter mir konnte ich leere Boxen erkennen, aber sie schienen nicht mehr benutzt zu werden. Alles war dunkel, nur der Schein des Vollmondes schien durch die Dachluke über dem großen Scheunentor. Ich konnte nicht weiter darüber das wie oder wo nachdenken. Mir tat einfach alles weh! Seufzend legte ich mich zurück ins Heu und schloss die Augen.

Pick, pick, pick. Pick, pick, pick. Immer wieder spürte ich ein leichtes Stupsen an meinen Kopf. _Nein, ich will noch schlafen, lass mich in Ruhe!_ Da hörte ich ein Schuhuhen, wie von einer Eule. „Sie muss den Brief beantworten. Es wird langsam Zeit!", hörte ich eine Stimme, die tief, gleichzeitig melodiös und ruhig klang. Ich drehte mich zu der Stimme um und öffnete ein Auge. Dann schoss ich in die Höhe. Vor mir saß ein Uhu und sah mich starr an. „Hast du gerade gesprochen?", rief ich überrascht aus. _Na toll. Jetzt bin ich endgültig irre. Ich denke eine Eule spricht mit mir…_ Bevor ich den Gedanken weiterspinnen konnte, schuhute der Uhu tatsächlich wieder: „Kann sie mich verstehen? Das ist unmöglich!" Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf und kniff mir in den Arm. _Autsch! Das tat weh, also bin ich wach. Aber das kann nicht sein! Ich musste mir den Kopf hart angestoßen haben oder es ist ein sehr realer Traum._

Der Uhu schuhute wieder und streckte sein Bein vor. „Der Brief, nimm ihn endlich!" Wie in Trance nahm ich den Brief ohne ihn anzusehen. _Na gut, ich hab das Tier nun schon wieder sprechen gehört. Wenn das ein Traum ist, dann sollte ich vielleicht einfach mitspielen und wie hat Vater immer gesagt: Immer nur mutig voran, die Mutigen leben vielleicht nicht lange, aber die Verzagten leben überhaupt nicht! Na dann los Anna, nur Mut!_ So räusperte ich mich und antwortete dem Uhu tapfer: „Ja ich kann dich verstehen. Aber warum? Wo bin ich? Wie bin ich hier her gekommen?" Ich sah das Tier skeptisch an. „Ich… ich bin sprachlos.", stotterte der Uhu. „Sowas habe ich noch nie erlebt und in der magischen Welt gibt es einige Sonderlichkeiten." „Moment!", stoppte ich die Eule, holte tief Luft: „Okay, das letzte woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass mein Onkel mich verfolgte und dann fing die Welt an sich zu drehen und jetzt bin ich wo?", fragend sah ich mich um und erkannte die Scheune wieder, die ich gestern Nacht gesehen hatte.

 _Oh Mann, was ist bloß passiert? Ich muss mir irgendwie doch hart den Kopf gestoßen haben. Oder ich träume, oh lass mich bitte träumen. Ich wollte schon immer was Cooles können und mit einer Eule zu reden, ist doch einfach genial!_ „Ja, ich träume vermutlich nur.", sagte ich zu mir selbst und kniff mir hart ein zweites Mal in den Arm: „AU! Das tut weh. Okay, träumen ausgeschlossen, aber was dann…", versuchte ich mir dieses verrückte Schauspiel zu erklären. „Stopp!", unterbrach mich nun die Eule und ich sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Du wurdest verfolgt und dann hat sich alles gedreht und du kannst mich verstehen?", fasste sie staunend zusammen.

Ich nickte. „Nun vielleicht hat deine Magie dich fort appariert. Wäre zumindest logisch. Erklärt nicht das Sprechen, aber das Auftauchen hier schon und warum ich noch so spät einen Brief ausfliegen musste…", mutmaßte das Tier. Geschockt sah ich die Eule an: „Sagtest du gerade meine Magie?" „Ja", der Uhu nickte. „Ich hab keine Magie. Magie existiert nicht, nur in Büchern natürlich.", wiedersprach ich heftig. „Ach wirklich?" die Eule sah mich an und ich könnte schwören sie hatte einen spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck. „Wie erklärst du es denn dann?" „Keine Ahnung, aber auf keinen Fall mit Magie. Das sind Kindermärchen. Ich mein von sowas hab ich schon oft geträumt, aber wahr ist es deswegen noch lange nicht.", ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht überzeugt dich das!", die Eule hob ein Stück Papier mit ihrem Schnabel auf und ließ es in meinen Schoß fallen. Es war der Brief, den ich ihr abgenommen und dann ignoriert hatte. In grüner Schrift stand auf dem schweren Brief aus Pergament.

 _Miss Anna Hansen. In der abgelegenen Scheune, Cokeworth, Surrey_

Ich sah das Symbol von Hogwarts über der Schrift und ließ den Brief sofort wieder los, als wäre er heiß wie glühende Kohle. „Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich träume. Das ist unmöglich! Das ist nur eine Geschichte! Hogwarts, Dumbledore, der verbotene Wald, die magische Welt, das alles ist nur eine Fantasiegeschichte. Und außerdem bin ich viel zu alt um nach Hogwarts zu gehen!", sprach ich erbost. „Du kennst Hogwarts und den Schulleiter? Ich versichere dir, die Geschichten sind vermutlich alle wahr, die du gehört hast. Und wieso zu alt? Du bist 11 Jahre alt, oder nicht? Harry Potter wird mit dir nach Hogwarts gehen. In der Schule reden alle davon und wir sind alle schon sehr gespannt auf ihn", versicherte mir der Uhu und sah mich eingehend an. Ich sah erst die Eule an, als wäre sie von einem anderen Stern, dann blickte ich an mir herunter und erschrak fürchterlich. _Was soll das? Wo, was wie?_

Ich stand auf und blickte an meinem Kleid herunter. Gestern Abend ging es mir nur bis knapp zu den Knien, aber jetzt schlackerte es an meinen Knöcheln entlang, die Ärmel, die eigentlich ¾ lang waren, fielen mir über die Hand und auch mein Busen war verschwunden. Ich drehte mich um mich selbst und besah meine Hände, Arme, Beine. _Ich glaub, ich spinne! Was ist los? Ich bin in meinem Kinderkörper. Jetzt ist es ein Alptraum!_ Die Eule sah mich besorgt an: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Ich nickte abwesend. _Was soll ich machen? Ich bin in meinem Kinderkörper. Ich bin wieder, was hat die Eule gesagt, 11 Jahre alt. Okay, Anna Stopp. Durchatmen! Keiner darf was merken! Wie sollte ich irgendwem erklären, wo ich herkomme…Ich muss mehr über das hier herausfinden._ Ich sah die Eule wieder an und setzte mich. _Worüber hatten wir geredet? Ach ja Harry Potter…_

„Harry Potter lebt also und Voldemort ist besiegt?! Natürlich!" meinte ich sarkastisch, meine Fassung langsam wiederfindend. Der Uhu zuckte zusammen, aber trotzdem nickte sie sicher. „Ja. Diese Geschichten sind wahr. Das alles geschah vor etwa 10 Jahren. Wer hat dir diese Geschichten erzählt?", fragte das Tier verwundert. Ich sah die Eule vor mir lange an und dachte nach. _Okay Anna, tief durchatmen. Der Onkel hat mich verfolgt. Ich fühlte mich, wie in einer Achterbahn und meine Kette hat geleuchtet. Woher habe ich sie nochmal? Ach ja! Ur-Großmutter hat sie mir damals geschenkt und gemeint sie berge angeblich Schutzkräfte in sich! Gut kann ja möglich sein. Ich mein, es gibt Menschen, die an so einen Aberglauben glauben und Ur-Großmutter war so eine._

Dann stockte ich: „Einen Moment. Sagtest du gerade Harry Potter wird mit mir zur Schule gehen?" „Ja, er kommt nach Hogwarts, wie jeder der seinen 11. Geburtstag vor dem 01. September hat.", nickte die Eule. _Ok, stopp langsam. Harry Potter ging im Jahr 1991 zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts, oder? Das würde heißen wir haben das Jahr 1991! Oh Gott! Es ist 1991. Ich war damals noch nicht geboren. Und meine Eltern…Sie leben! Aber sie kennen sich noch nicht_ , dachte ich betrübt. Traurig sah ich die Eule kurz an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

 _Gut weiter im Text. Nehmen wir also mal ganz verrückt an 1. Magie existiert; 2. meine Kette hat mich in Sicherheit gebracht, so wie in Ur-Großmutters Geschichten; 3. Ich bin in England, über 17 Jahre in der Vergangenheit; 4. In der Welt von Harry Potter, was eigentlich nur ein Buch sein dürfte! Eine Geschichte! Oder diese Welt existiert wirklich neben unserer und die Autorin hat irgendwie Wind von der Sache bekommen und eine Realität in eine Geschichte geformt._ Ich sah kurz wieder zur Eule. Dann grübelte ich weiter. _Aber von wegen Sicherheit: Voldemort existiert! Hier ist es doch nicht sicher! Harrys Leben war nicht sicher, das war mehr eine Katastrophe nach der Anderen. Moment! Ich kenne die Geschichte, aber nicht nur die Vergangenheit, sondern auch die Zukunft._ Ich hielt mir den Kopf, als mir etwas klar wurde. _O oh! Mit der Zeit darf man nicht spielen. Das ist ein Gesetz in der magischen Welt. Band 3: Gefangener von Askaban. Niemand darf wissen, dass ich von der Zukunft komme! Was mach ich jetzt?_ Verzweifelt sank ich zusammen. _Was mach ich nun? Ein neues Leben hier starten? Mein Onkel existiert zwar, aber ich bin jetzt im Jahr 1991. Vielleicht kann ich die Katastrophe verhindern oder…_

Die Eule stupste mich an und blickte zu mir auf, anscheinend war ich lange in meinen Grübeleien versunken gewesen. „Ähm ja…", ich sah sie irritiert an. _Was nun? Erst mal nichts sagen, mal sehen, was passiert…_ „…ähm meine Ur-Großmutter hatte mir diese Geschichten erzählt, aber es waren nur das; Geschichten! Meine Familie war… ist nicht magisch.", erklärte ich stockend. _Klingt doch plausibel, hoffentlich kauft sie mir diese Geschichte ab!_ Ich sah etwas verwirrt zur Eule hinunter. „Vielleicht haben sie es nur nicht praktiziert?", vermutete die Eule „oder sie hatten Freunde in der magischen Welt und daher kannte deine Ur-Großmutter die Geschichten", mutmaßte sie weiter. „Vielleicht wollte deine Urgroßmutter dich mit den Geschichten auf Hogwarts und die magische Welt vorbereiten", setzte sie zufrieden hinzu. „Ja vielleicht…", gab ich zu. _Gut. Story abgekauft. Das war aber knapp. Am besten bleib ich bei dieser Geschichte._

„..Ähm der Brief" ich hob den Brief auf und sah die Eule an. „Du brauchst eine Antwort, nicht wahr?" Die Eule stimmte nickend zu: „Es ist der 27. Juli." „Die Sache ist nur so, meine Verwandten mögen mich nicht, ich mein, verfolgt werden und so… und sie glauben auch nicht an Magie. Ich könnte mich in der magischen Welt verstecken… vor ihnen?! Aber Hogwarts wird Briefe an sie schicken, oder?", zweifelte ich. Wieder ein Nicken. „Ich überleg nur, ich kann zu ähm… Freunden. Ich mein über die Sommerferien. Also muss der Schulleiter nicht unbedingt erfahren, dass ich nicht wirklich Eltern habe, oder?"

Ich sah das Tier bittend an. „Nun ja", zögerte diese und fügte hinzu: „Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen und Prof. McGonagall hat auch keine Bedenken wegen dem Datum. Sie dachte, sie hätte dich schon angeschrieben, aber weil noch keine Zusage, Absage oder Verwunderung als Antwort zurückkam, schickte sie mich gestern Abend los. Sie hat genug andere Pflichten und wenn du alle Schulsachen kaufst und in der Schule keinen Unfug treibst…?! Weiß ich nicht, wie sie es herausfinden sollte. Ich werde dich nicht verraten." Sie schuhute lachend: „Du kannst mit mir sprechen; eine Fähigkeit, die keine andere Hexe oder Zauberer besitzt. Das ist etwas ganz besonderes und ich weiß nicht, was es bedeutet. Vielleicht eine alte vergessene Fähigkeit." Ich nickte zögerlich dankbar und zog aus meinem Rucksack einen Stift und einen Block. _Solange die Lehrer nichts erfahren bin ich hier und jetzt erstmal sicher und vielleicht kann ich wirklich ein paar Leben hier verbessern und in Hogwarts gibt es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit wieder in meine Zeit zu kommen… Wenn ich es will?!_ Ich schrieb eine Antwort:

 _Sehr geehrte Professor McGonagall,_

 _ich nehme gerne die Einladung meine Ausbildung in Hogwarts zu beginnen an._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

 _Anna Hansen_

Ich wollte den Zettel schon der Eule geben, aber diese schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich brauch noch das Schulgeld." „Was für ein Schulgeld?" _Das ist neu._ „Naja Hogwarts ist doch nicht umsonst. Das Essen, die Lehrer und alles andere muss doch bezahlt werden", erklärte die Eule. „Äh ja natürlich. Aber ich hab kein magisches Geld bei mir. Kann ich das nicht… nachschicken?", fragte ich. „Ja, aber es muss vor dem 1. September ankommen." Ich nickte und fügte dem Brief hinzu:

 _PS.: Das Schulgeld schicke ich Ihnen sobald ich Gringotts besuche._

Dann gab ich den Brief der Eule, aber bevor sie wegfliegen konnte, stoppte ich sie nochmal. „Warte, wie ist dein Name? Ich heiße Anna." „Mystery werde ich gerufen! Es war mir eine Ehre dich kennen zu lernen." Ich nickte leicht den Kopf und damit flog Mystery aus der Dachluke raus und war verschwunden. Ich sah ihr lange nach.

Nach einer Weile öffnete ich den Brief und wirklich es war der Willkommensbrief von Hogwarts, genauso wie in der Geschichte. Ebenfalls die Schulliste, aber etwas war anders: Es wurde ein Schulgeld erhoben in Höhe von 600 Galleonen. _Wie viel war noch einmal eine Galleone? 5 Pfund oder weniger?_ _Ich frag mich woher die Weasleys dieses Geld aufbringen? Anscheinend gibt es ein paar Unterschiede zu den Büchern. Bin gespannt was noch alles anders ist._ Dann sah ich mich um. Ich war wirklich in einer Scheune auf einem Heuboden. Mein Rucksack lag neben mir und sowohl mein Album, als auch mein Märchenbuch waren noch darin. Das Geld aber hatte sich verändert. Es waren nun englische Pfund! _Praktisch, dann muss ich es nicht erst umtauschen._ Ich reckte mich und zuckte zusammen. Mein Rücken tat immer noch sehr weh. Ich tastete mit meinen Fingern meinen Rücken entlang und konnte die Striemen ertasten. _Verflucht sei mein Onkel!_ Das Erlebnis gestern war also wirklich kein Traum gewesen. _Aber was jetzt? Ich kann doch nicht vier Wochen in dieser Scheune verbringen,_ dachte ich verzweifelt.

Ich kletterte zunächst die Leiter nach unten und sah mich um. Hier unten gab es 4 Boxen (2 sich gegenüber), die mal für Pferde genutzt worden waren. An einem Haken hing sogar noch ein altes Halfter. Neben den Boxen war die Scheune leer. Hier stand vielleicht mal eine Kutsche oder Ähnliches. Gegenüber diesem Leerraum war das Scheunentor. Am Ende vom Gang der Boxen war eine Tür. Ich öffnete sie und fand mich in einem Funktionsraum mit Dusche und Waschbecken, einem Ofen sowie einem Tisch mit 3 Schemeln. Alles war verstaubt und verdreckt. In der Ecke stand ein Besen, der mit Spinnenweben bedeckt war. Ich drehte den Knauf an der Dusche und Wasser kam aus dem Duschkopf. Ich sah, dass die Leitung in der Scheunenwand verschwand. Ich kletterte zurück auf den Heuboden und kroch bis zu der Stelle über der letzten Box. Dort war ein Blechkasten. Offensichtlich war dieser mit Wasser gefüllt. Ich konnte mich also duschen, wenn auch nur kalt. _Das ist doch schon mal was_. Ich kletterte wieder die Leiter hinunter und stolperte dabei über mein langes Kleid. Ich seufzte. _Ich bin wieder ein Kind, das kann ja noch lustig werden._

Mein Magen knurrte. _Na klar, schließlich hab ich seit fast 24 Stunden nichts mehr gegessen._ Ich holte meinen Rucksack und trat aus der Scheune ins Tageslicht. Die Scheune stand am Rande eines Waldes, der entlang eines Feldweges stand. Links neben der Scheune floss ein Bach, nicht seht tief aber breit. Ich fühlte die Temperatur. Sie war kalt. Ich trank ein paar Schlucke aus meinen Händen. Als ich mich aufrichtete, sah ich in der Ferne ein Bauernhaus und etwas weiter links einen Kirchturm. _Ein Kirchturm bedeutet Menschen und Geschäfte, also auch einen Supermarkt. Na dann los._

Ich schultere meinen Rucksack und lief den Feldweg entlang Richtung Bauernhof. Nach einer Weile kam ich an einer geteerten Straße an, die rechts zum Bauernhof führte und links zu den Ausläufern einer kleinen Stadt. Ich lief die Straße weiter zur Stadt. Nach weiteren 60 Fußminuten kam ich endlich an den ersten Häusern an. Nach etwa 600 Metern kam ich schließlich endlich an der Kirche an. Auf dem Kirchplatz war wohl so etwas wie ein Wochenmarkt. Überall gab es Stände mit Gemüse, Früchten, Brot, Fleisch, Käse, Tieren, Kleiderständern und Gartenfiguren. Eine Menge Menschen liefen die engen Gassen zwischen den Ständen entlang. Ich lief zu den Ständen auf dem Kirchplatz und kaufte Brot, Äpfel, Saft, Milch und Honig ein, sowie eine Wolldecke. Ich konnte ja nichts Verderbliches einkaufen. _Die Glasflaschen könnte ich jedoch verschlossen in den Bach legen, zumindest für einen Tag oder zwei würden sie so gekühlt werden_.

Nach dem Einkauf setzte ich mich auf eine Holzbank, die bei einem Stand aufgebaut war, bei dem es leckere warme belegte Baguettes gab und aß mich erst mal satt. Als ich aufgegessen hatte, sah ich mich um. Um den Kirchplatz herum waren Cafés und Eisdielen, ein Optiker, einen Bücherladen und ein Kleidergeschäft. Etwas die Straße hinauf leuchtete die Reklametafel eines Supermarktes, der Angebote für Campinggeräte für diesen Sommer preisbot. Ich ging zum Supermarkt und kaufte einen Schlafsack, eine große Taschenlampe und Ersatzbatterien. Zum Schluss fand ich auch eine flache Kühlbox, sowie Kühlakkus. _Wenn ich die in den Bach lege für einen Tag, müssten die das Innere der Box kühlen können. Ausprobieren kann nicht schaden._

Danach kaufte ich noch eine Menge Butterkekse und alles was man gebrauchen konnte für eine Erste-Hilfetasche. So schwer bepackt brauchte ich eine ganze Weile bis ich wieder an der Scheune ankam. Es dämmerte bereits. Ich packte die Akkus in den Bach und bedeckte sie mit schweren Steinen. Dann stellte ich die Saftflaschen und die Milchflasche eingekeilt zwischen großen Steinen in die Strömung. Als ich mich wieder oben auf den Heuboden auf meinen neuen Schlafsack legte war ich total erschöpft und schlief sofort ein.

Als ich aufwachte war ich nicht allein. Nur war es diesmal nicht Mystery, sondern diesmal eine getigerte Katze. Sie sah wirklich aus wie ein kleiner Tiger mit schwarzen Streifen und weißen Bauch mit gelblich oranger Grundfarbe. „Hallo, guten Morgen! Ich tu dir nichts.", sagte ich vorsichtig. _Vielleicht kann ich auch mit Katzen sprechen?!_ Die Katze machte große Augen und kauerte sich ein wenig hin, fertig zum Angriff. „Ehrlich ich tue dir nichts", versicherte ich nochmals. „Hast du Hunger? Ich hab Milch." Da setzte sich die Katze wieder auf. „Milch nehme ich", schnurrte sie leise. „Du kannst mich also auch verstehen?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Der kleine Kater blickte mich an. „Du hast das verstanden?", fragte er neugierig. „Ja ich konnte gestern auch eine Eule verstehen und mit ihr sprechen", erklärte ich ihm. „Wow, das ist aufregend. Ich bin Tiger." Ich lächelte: „Ein passender Name. Du bist also ein Kater."

Der Kater lächelte. „Jep. Und du?" „Oh, mein Name ist Anna. Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Ich stand auf und schüttelte das Stroh aus meinem kurzen blonden welligen Haaren. „Nun, Lust auf Milch?", fragte ich nochmals und Tiger nickte. Er folgte mir nach draußen. _Es ist schön mit jemandem reden zu können, auch wenn es sich dabei um Tiere handelt._ Ich holte die Milch aus dem Bach. Sie war schön kühl. Ich füllte etwas davon in eine Schale und gab sie Tiger. Ich trank auch und aß einen Apfel. „So wo kommst du her? Hier ist sonst nie jemand. Selbst die alten Bauern kommen hier nicht mehr her. Ich schlafe oft in dieser Scheune, wenn ich nicht auf dem Bauernhof bin. Die alte Bäuerin ist immer so lieb zu mir", erklärte Tiger ohne Luft zu holen.

Ich erzählte ihm meine Geschichte mit ein paar ausgelassenen Details und Tiger lauschte. „Das ist unglaublich! Ich bin auch alleine. Meine Mutter und Familie leben in diesem Wald", er nickte zum Wald hinüber. „Tief in ihm. Sie verlassen ihn nie. Aber ich wollte die Welt der Menschen kennen lernen", maunzte er. „Wieso kommen sie nicht heraus aus dem Wald?", fragte ich verwundert. „Meine Mutter gehörte mal einer Squib und die behandelte sie nicht so gut. Deswegen lief sie weg und traf meinen Vater. Er ist eine Wildkatze und sie ist ein Kniesel. Ich bin ein Halbwesen", erklärte Tiger stolz wieder ohne Pause. „Entschuldige, aber was ist ein Kniesel?", fragte ich, obwohl ich es natürlich wusste, aber man muss ja den Schein wahren.

„Oh, das ist eine magische Katze. Sie sehen aus wie normale Katzen, aber mit einem anderen Schwanz. Außerdem haben wir magische Fähigkeiten, wir können Auren detektieren, ob sie gut oder schlecht sind und magische Wesen aufspüren", erklärte Tiger geduldig. „Wow, das ist toll", meinte ich. _Noch ein Detail, das in den Harry-Potter Büchern nicht erzählt wurde._ _Ich glaub in dieser Welt gibt es noch eine Menge zu entdecken und zu lernen. Aber Magie hab ich noch immer nicht gespürt. Bin ich wirklich eine Hexe?_

„Diese Welt, äh… ich mein die magische Welt, ist so neu für mich", sagte ich schulterzuckend. „Ich weiß auch nicht viel, nur ein bisschen von meiner Mutter", sagte Tiger traurig. Ich nickte und blickte hinauf in die Sonne. Es war ein schöner warmer Tag, das Graß auf dem wir saßen war trocken und es blies eine frische kühle Brise. „Willst du mich vielleicht begleiten? Ich will mich hier ein bisschen umsehen. Du könntest mir die Gegend zeigen", schlug ich vor. „Na klar! Folge mir. Ich zeig dir alles!", mit diesen Worten sprang Tiger auf und lief den Feldweg in Richtung des Bauernhauses. Ich lachte und folgte, nachdem ich die Milch wieder in den Bach gestellt hatte.

Tiger zeigte mir die Gegend. Hinter den Ausläufern vom Wald war ein großer See, indem man baden konnte. Das Wasser war angenehm warm und ich watete bis zu den Knien hinein und spritze vergnügt herum. Tiger wartete geduldig am Ufer. _Katzen sind wasserscheue Wesen!_ Der Wald selbst war in seinen Ausläufern lichtdurchflutet und voller Sträuchern mit Beeren, die ich in einem Tuch sammelte und aß auch ein paar davon. Dann machten wir einen Umweg über die Felder, bepflanzt mit Korn und Kartoffeln, um am frühen Abend am Bauernhof an zu kommen. Unterwegs hatte ich den Rest der Kekse leer gegessen und hatte großen Hunger.

Tiger stellte sich vor das Küchenfenster und miaute laut. Da öffnete sich das Fenster und eine alte Frau mit grauen Locken und einer roten Schürze schaute heraus. „Da bist du ja wieder kleiner Streuner", meinte sie freundlich. Dann sah sie mich und lächelte „und wie ich sehe hast du eine Freundin gefunden. Guten Abend mein Kind!", grüßte sie mich. „Guten Abend!", sagte ich höflich und lächelte. _Bereit für die Show_. Tiger und ich hatten uns schon eine Geschichte ausgedacht. „Wo kommst du denn her, meine Kleine?", fragte die alte Bäuerin. „Oh, mein Vater und ich zelten im Wald. Er erforscht Tiere und ihre Gewohnheiten und hat mich mitgenommen. Damit ich mal aus der Stadt hinaus komme. Mein Name ist Anna", antwortete ich. „Ich bin Mrs. Greene. Aber nenn mich Dora. Das tun alle. Komm doch herein. Woher kennst du denn den kleinen Streuner?", lud sie mich ins Haus ein.

Ich nickte, putze meine Schuhe ab und antwortete ihr höflich: „Er war am Lager. Da hab ich ihm Milch gegeben und naja da blieb er bei mir. Er hat mir den Weg hierher gezeigt. Ach entschuldigen Sie, Dora, aber kann ich Milch bei Ihnen kaufen?", fragte ich schüchtern. „Ja natürlich mein Kind, auch Obst und Gemüse. Wir produzieren alles, was man zum Leben braucht, selbst." Ich trat in die gemütliche im alten Holzstil eingerichtete Küche, in der es herrlich duftete. „Hast du Hunger? Es ist doch längst Zeit fürs Abendbrot", sie schaute auf die Uhr und runzelte die Stirn. „Ja schon, ich wollte in der Stadt etwas kaufen", erklärte ich ausweichend. „Ach Unsinn. Iss hier etwas und dann nimm mit was du brauchst", bestimmte Dora und schob mich zum Esstisch auf dem eine dampfende Suppe stand. „Wir haben selten Besuch. Es ist ein weiter Weg bis in die Stadt. Alle zwei Wochen ist dort ein Markt, aber ansonsten sehen wir selten einen anderen Menschen."

Ein alter Mann mit Latzhose und kariertem Hemd trat ein und grüßte. „Na wer ist das denn?", fragte er neugierig. „Ich bin Anna. Mein Vater und ich zelten im Wald. Er betreibt dort Forschung", stellte ich mich erneut vor. „Ja ich hab sie eingeladen hier zu essen, mein Schatz", erklärte Dora. „Aha, ich heiße George. Nett dich kennen zu lernen, Anna. Was für eine Art Forschung betreibt dein Vater?", er musterte mich freundlich. „Er studiert Tiere, Sir." George nickte, setzte sich und wir aßen. Auch Tiger bekam etwas zu fressen. Als es draußen schon dunkel war, machte ich mich auf den Heimweg. George wollte mich bringen, aber ich überzeugte ihn davon, dass meine Augen im Dunkeln besser sahen als seine und ich ganz leicht den Weg finden würde. Beide wünschten mir eine gute Nacht und luden mich ein sie jederzeit wieder zu besuchen. Ich versprach es und lief in die Dunkelheit. Ich musste zugeben ohne Tiger wäre es schwer gewesen den Weg nach Hause _die Scheune_ zu finden, aber so waren wir wenig später auf dem Heuboden und fest eingeschlafen.

 **Das war´s für heute. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bitte schreibt unten rechts ins Kommentarfeld, ob ja oder nein. Bis zum nächsten Mal**


	3. Die Winkelgasse

**Hallo liebe Lesegemeinschaft! Lange nichts gehört, tut mir leid. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

 **Die Winkelgasse**

In den Wochen vor September war ich noch ein paar Mal in der Stadt und kaufte zwei Latzhosen, drei einfarbige T-Shirts, zwei Paar schwarze Schnürschuhe, sowie eine burgunderrote Wolljacke und einen Badeanzug. Außerdem noch Badetücher und Waschzubehör. _Wenn ich schon kalt duschen muss oder in einem See bade, will ich zumindest auch Seife, Creme und Zahnbürste zur Verfügung haben._ Ich ging jeden Tag zum See und badete dort. Nach meinem ersten Besuch auf dem Bauernhof, machte ich am Morgen klar Schiff in der Scheune und säuberte die Kammer. Ich wischte den Boden und putzte die Schränke, polierte die Dusche und reinigte die Fenster. Die Kühlbox mit Aufschnitt und Brot, die ich bei Dora gekauft hatte, stand in einem Schrank in der Ecke.

Jeden vierten oder fünften Tag kaufte ich frische Milch und Obst. Dora und George zeigten mir ihren Hof und ich half Dora oft am Morgen im Kräuter- und Gemüsegarten oder George bei den Tieren, bevor ich den Nachmittag am See verbrachte. Es war herrlich und ich fühlte mich nach Monaten endlich wieder frei und wohl. Auch an mein neues Aussehen hatte ich mich langsam gewöhnt, obwohl wieder ein Kind zu sein mich ziemlich nervte. In der Nacht hatte ich manchmal Alpträume vom Feuer, aber nicht mehr so intensiv, wie noch in der „alten" Welt, wie ich meine Vergangenheit ab sofort nannte. Tiger blieb wirklich bei mir und kuschelte sich jede Nacht an mich. Er genoss es auch endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der mit ihm Zeit verbrachte und ihm zuhörte.

Nach zwei Woche endlosen Grübelns am See hatte ich endlich eine Idee, wie ich nach London und auch wieder zurück kommen würde mit dem ganzen schweren Gepäck, das ich dort kaufen müsste. „Der fahrende Ritter" war mir eingefallen. Es ist ein magischer Bus, der Hexen und Zauberer über ganz England transportiert. Um ihn zu rufen muss man den Arm mit dem Zauberstab schnell heben und der Bus appariert sogleich neben der Person. Harry hatte ihn ausversehen in seinem dritten Jahr gerufen. Einfach genial! Sobald ich meinen Zauberstab hätte, könnte ich ihn immer rufen um mich in die magische Welt zu bringen und auch zum Zug am 1. September. Die Hinreise müsste ich auf nicht-magischer Weise bestreiten, aber mit dem Muggel-Zug waren es knapp 2 Stunden bis zur Kings Cross Station. Von dort müsste ich den Tropfenden Kessel suchen, der wenn ich wirklich magisch war; was ich immer noch bezweifelte; ja finden sollte.

Ich erzählte Tiger von meinem Plan. „Ich komme mit dir. Diese magische Einkaufsstraße wollte ich schon lange einmal sehen. Meine Mutter hat oft von ihr erzählt, denn die Squib hatte sie ein paar Mal dorthin mitgenommen." Ich lächelte ihn an: „Ich würde mich sehr viel wohler mit dir dort fühlen. Also abgemacht, morgen fahren wir nach London." Ich hätte natürlich auch am 31. Juli dort einkaufen können, um einen ersten Blick auf Harry erhaschen zu können, aber ich wollte nicht zu sehr auffallen. Wenn ich ihn sehe, würde ich vermutlich viel zu viel reden. Nein ich hatte mich entschlossen ihn auf dem Gleis in Kings Cross zu treffen und ihm zu helfen auf die Plattform 9 ¾ zu kommen.

Kaum, dass die Sonne am 12. August über den Horizont wanderte, machten Tiger und ich uns auf den Weg und kamen gegen 9 Uhr morgens in London an. Wir liefen die Charing Cross Road hinauf und wirklich zwischen einem großen Buchladen und einem Musikgeschäft, stand der tropfende Kessel. Es sah von außen nichtssagend aus und alle Menschen, die mit uns auf der Straße waren, ignorierten ihn. Tiger und ich traten ein. Der Pub war dunkel und schäbig. _Kein Ort um lange zu verweilen._ „Hier wird man ja depressiv", maunzte Tiger und ich konnte ihm nicht mehr zustimmen. Hinter einer Theke stand ein kahlköpfiger Mann. „Das muss Tom der Wirt sein", meinte ich leise, näherte mich und fragte höflich: „Guten Tag, Sir. Könnten Sie mir bitte den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse öffnen?" „Selbstverständlich mein Fräulein und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen? Mein Name ist Tom. Ich bin hier der Wirt", nickte er. „Mein Name ist Anna Hansen. Ich muss meine Schulsachen für Hogwarts einkaufen", fügte ich erklärend hinzu. „Ein Getränk vor dem Aufbruch? Ich kenne von vielen ihr Lieblingsgetränk", fragte Tom.

Ich sah zu Tiger und der maunzte zustimmend. „Gern, Milch für meinen Kater und Kirschsaft für mich, bitte." Tom verneigte sich leicht und kam wenig später wieder. „Kann ich es anschreiben lassen. Ich werde heute Abend hier essen, bevor ich nach Hause fahre", fragte ich Tom. Er sah mich kurz an, dann nickte er. Ich trank aus und Tiger schleckte seine Milch. Dann öffnete Tom den Durchgang in der Backsteinmauer. Der Anblick war atemberaubend. Kein Buch kann die Wirklichkeit auch nur annähernd beschreiben.

Die Häuser waren bestimmt mehr als 600 Jahre alt _allerdings angepasst an unsere heutige Zeit mit Glasscheiben in den Fenstern_ und waren wie Fachwerkhäuser gebaut, standen aber teilweise recht schief und quer an der Straße entlang. Überall liefen Menschen in Umhängen und Kleidern in verschiedenen Farben und Moden, die aus einer anderen Zeit stammen könnten, herum. „Wow, das ist aber ein krasser Unterschied zu der Straße VOR dem tropfenden Kessel", meinte Tiger. Ich nickte nur. Am Ende der Straße sah ich das weiße Gebäude mit den schiefen Säulen. Ich zeigte in die Richtung und meinte: „Das Gebäude da vorne muss Gringotts sein. Komm!" Ich lief mit Tiger an meiner Seite die Straße entlang und sah Flourish & Blotts, die Buchhandlung und Madam Malkins, wo ich meine Schulkleidung kaufen konnte. Aber auch das Quidditchgeschäft, eine Apotheke, ein Zaubertrankladen und mehrere kleine Geschäfte, die in ihren Auslagen alle möglichen Teile von Tieren und Pflanzen ausstellten. _Das ist ein bisschen gruselig_!

Ich trat in die kühle erhabene Eingangshalle von Gringotts und stellte mich in die Reihe der wartende Zauberer und Hexen. Tiger war es wohl etwas mulmig, denn er stellte sich ganz nah zu mir und beobachtete alles und jeden ganz genau. Während wir warteten sah ich zu, wie Kobolde an den langen hohen Tischen Erze, Edelsteine und Gold abwogen. Es war faszinierend. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Räuspern hinter mir. Der Kobold am Schalter sah mich fordernd an. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd. „Ich möchte Muggelgeld in Gold umwandeln und wollte fragen, ob ich ein Verlies eröffnen könnte, Sir?", fragte ich höflich. Der Kobold sah mich prüfend an und dann zu Tiger. „Wie alt seid Ihr, Miss?", fragte er fordernd. „11 Jahre, werde aber im Dezember 12", antwortete ich. Der Kobold nickte wieder, dann rief er etwas nach hinten und nur wenige Augenblicke später erschien ein weiterer Kobold.

„Dies ist Meriadock. Er wird sich um Ihre Angelegenheit kümmern. Folgen Sie ihm." Ich knickste und dankte. Der junge Kobold mit Namen Meriadock führte mich und Tiger durch eine leere große Halle an deren Wänden Holzbänke standen und von den vier Fluren mit vielen Türen abgingen. Er führte uns durch eine dieser Türen und dahinter war ein kleines Büro. Es war einfach möbliert mit einem Schreibtisch in der Mitte und zwei Holzstühlen davor. Meriadock gestikulierte mir, mich zu setzten. Er kramte einen Pergamentbogen aus dem Schreibtisch und sagte streng und laut: „Name?" Ich sah ihn verdutzt an. „Wie bitte?", fragte ich höflich. Meriadock seufzte theatralisch: „Ihren Namen, Miss." „Oh, natürlich!" Ich räusperte mich. „Anna Frieda Hansen." Meriadock nickte und kritzelte etwas mit seiner Feder aufs Pergament. „Geburtsdatum und Ort." _Ohje, jetzt am besten nah bei der Wahrheit bleiben. Gott sei Dank bin ich in England geboren worden_. _In dem Punkt muss ich also nicht lügen._ „24.12.1979 in London."

Wieder war das Kratzen der Feder zu hören. „Welchen Betrag wollen Sie einzahlen?", Meriadock sah mich amüsiert an. _Ich glaub der nimmt mich nicht ernst_! Tigers Haar sträubte sich ein wenig und ich nahm ihn auf meinen Schoß um ihn zu streicheln. Dann sah ich Meriadock an und sagte unschuldig: „90.000 Pfund." Jetzt sah der Kobold mich baff an. „Ist es Ihr Geld?", fragte er kritisch. „Natürlich! Es ist mein Erbe!", sagte ich erbost und Tiger knurrte leise. „Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Hansen. Bei einem solchen Betrag und Ihrem jungen Alter musste ich fragen. Warum, wenn die Frage gestattet ist, wollen Sie so viel Geld einzahlen und es nicht auf Ihrer Muggelbank verweilen lassen?"

Ich sah ihn verständnislos an. „Ich bin eine Hexe. Meine Verwandten sind nicht magisch. Ich glaube in einer magischen Bank ist mein Geld besser aufgehoben, als in der Reichweite meiner Verwandten." Meriadock nickte ernst. „Als dann, ich benötige die Daten von wo das Geld transferiert werden soll?", meinte er ruhig und wieder in einem herablassenden Ton. „Ich habe das Geld mitgebracht. Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie es von Muggelbanken transferieren können", sagte ich gespielt entschuldigend und reichte ihm den Stoffbeutel mit dem Geld. Ich hatte mich entschieden 10.000 Pfund Muggelgeld zu behalten. Ein bisschen hatte ich davon schon in der Stadt und bei Dora und George gelassen. Meriadock nahm den Beutel, der kurz golden leuchtete, als ich ihn fragend ansah, erklärte er: „Das goldene Leuchten bestätigt, dass es Ihr Geld ist." Er schrieb wieder etwas auf den Pergamentbogen, dann drehte er ihn zu mir um und sagte: „Dort stehen ihre Daten, der Betrag und umgerechnet ihr magisches Gold. Die Umrechnung beträgt zurzeit 5 Pfund zu 1 Galleone."

Ich nickte und blickte auf den Bogen um zu überprüfen was dort stand:

 _Gringotts, London, August 1991_

 _Name: Hansen, Anna Frieda_

 _Geburt: 24.12.1979, London_

 _Eingezahlt: 90.000 Pfund = 18.000 Galleonen_

 _Verlies Nr.: 3112_

 _Kobold-Verwalter: Meriadock_

Ich nickte, unterschrieb und wollte den Bogen zurückgeben, da hielt mir Meriadock einen Dolch entgegen. Ich erschrak fürchterlich. „Was,… was wollen Sie mit dem Dolch?", fragte ich. „Ein Vertrag wird mit Blut besiegelt. Durch das Blut kann ihre Identität festgestellt werden, sodass kein Betrüger etwas ändern kann. Es werden nur wenige Tropfen benötigt und die Wunde schließt sich danach sofort wieder." _Das macht Sinn! Bei den vielen Glamour-Zaubern, Vielsafttrank und Verwirrungszaubern._ Ich nickte nahm den Dolch und stach mir in den Finger. _Au, das tat weh_! Nachdem 10 Tropfen von meinem Blut auf das Pergament getropft waren, schloss sich meine Wunde wirklich sofort wieder. Tiger maunzte und leckte mit seiner rauen Zunge über meinen Finger.

Meriadock schien zufrieden und reichte mir einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel. „Ihr Schlüssel, Miss Hansen. Bitte gut aufbewahren! Bei Verlust oder wenn er gestohlen wird, schicken Sie mir eine Eule und ich versiegle ihr Verließ bis zu ihrem persönlichen Erscheinen." Ich nickte. „Eine weitere Angelegenheit…", sprach er weiter „… soll Ihr Schulgeld für dieses Jahr von Ihrem Gringotts Verließ abgehoben werden, so werde ich das gerne in Ihrem Namen veranlassen?!", fragend blickte er mich an. Ich nickte: „Ja bitte." Er nickte und schrieb auf einen weiteren Bogen: _Schulgeld: Miss Anna Frieda Hansen: 600 Galleonen, 12. August 1991 Gringotts, London_. Diesen reichte er mir und ich unterschrieb, dann verschwand auch dieser Bogen auf magische Weise durch ein Fingerschnipsen von Meriadock.

„Wie viel Gold wollen Sie heute abheben?", fragte er geschäftsmäßig. „1000 Galleonen", Meriadock nickte und verschwand durch die Tür. Keine 5 Minuten später kam er mit einem Beutel mit 1000 Galleonen zurück. Ich bedankte und verabschiedete mich. Als ich mit Tiger aus Gringotts wieder in die Sonne trat, holte ich erst mal tief Luft. „Man oh Mann. Dieser Ort ist komisch und dieser Meriadock ist merkwürdig. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm traue", maunzte Tiger.

Ich nickte zustimmend. „So was zuerst?" „Du brauchst eine Tasche und einen Koffer", meinte Tiger. In einem Taschengeschäft kaufte ich einen mittelgroßen Koffer und eine aus hellbraunen Leder mit Blumengravur verschnörkelte Schultertasche. Ich bat die Verkäuferin um ein Schloss für den Koffer und bezahlte 42 Galleonen, 3 Sickel, 10 Knut. Ich brachte den Koffer zum tropfenden Kessel und bat Tom um ein Zimmer. So könnte ich meine Einkäufe gleich lagern und müsste nicht alles schleppen. Gegen einen Lohn erlaubte er es und führte mich in Zimmer Nr. 8, wo ich den Koffer abstellen konnte. So trat ich nur mit der Tasche aus dem Laden zurück in die Winkelgasse und machte mich an den Einkauf.

 _Zunächst brauchte ich dringend einen Zauberstab._ Deswegen suchte ich den Laden von Mr. Ollivander auf. Im Buch hieß es er sei der beste Zauberstabmacher weit und breit. Ich betrat den Laden vorsichtig. Er war klein und schmal und hatte im hinteren Teil des Raumes, der durch eine Theke getrennt wurde, standen eine Unmenge an Regalen, die vollgestopft waren mit Schachteln. _Himmel ist das ein Durcheinander. Ist ja ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt jemandem einen Zauberstab verkaufen kann, schließlich muss er ihn ja erst mal finden_. „Wow, schau dir die Unmengen an Schachteln an. Sieht ja aus wie bei den Bibern in der Burg", miaute Tiger.

Ich grinste und schreckte zurück, als auf einmal aus dem Nichts ein Mann auf einer Leiter heran gerauscht kam. Tiger fauchte leise und sträubte leicht seine Nackenhaare. „Guten Tag. Hogwarts!?" Ich nickte und knickste leicht. „Ja guten Tag, Sir", grüßte ich ihn. „Mhm, na dann lass sehen mein Kind." Ein Maßband tauchte auf einmal auf und begann mich zu messen. Währenddessen fragte mich Mr. Ollivander: „Welche Hand ist Ihre Zaubererhand?" „Links." Er zog eine Menge Schachteln heraus und reichte mir einen Zauberstab. Ich nahm ihn in die Hand und schwenkte diesen. Aber er nahm den Zauberstab sofort weg. „Nein, nicht der Richtige." So ging es eine Weile weiter. Nach 10 Zauberstäben, sah mich Mr. Ollivander mit seinen eisblauen Augen lange an.

Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und suchte aus dem hintersten Regal eine Holzschachtel mit goldener Gravur. „Oj, das sieht aber edel aus und strahlt mit einer starken weißen Aura. Wahnsinn!", schnurrte Tiger. Ich sah ihn an und blickte dann wieder auf die Schachtel. „Ja dein kleiner Kniesel fühlt die Magie, nicht wahr?", Mr. Ollivander kraulte Tiger hinter den Ohren „Braver Kater. Guter Spürsinn. Hier mein Kind öffne es und entnimm den Zauberstab", sagte er auffordernd. Ich tat, wie mir geheißen war und nahm den Zauberstab, der aus rotem Holz und goldenen Strähnen besteht, in die Hand. Ich fühlte sofort ein warmes Kribbeln in den Fingern und schwenkte die Hand. Sofort sprühten goldene Funken aus der Spitze des Stabes.

„Sehr gut! Dies ist Ihr Zauberstab! Kirschholz mit der Feder eines blauen Phönix und dem Haar eines Einhornes als Kern, 11 Zoll, geschmeidig. Ein mächtiger Zauberstab, ideal zum Heilen und für die Zauberkunst. Halten Sie ihre Gedanken immer rein und fern von schwarzer Magie. Ihr Stab wird Ihrem Willen gehorchen, auch wenn Sie ihn nicht benutzen", meinte Mr. Ollivander ernst. „Das verstehe ich nicht. Ich dachte der Zauberer beherrscht den Zauberstab und nicht umgekehrt", sagte ich unsicher. _Das klingt ja fast so, als ob mein Stab gefährlich und unkontrollierbar sei. Aber Tiger meinte doch starke WEIßE Magie?_

„So ist es auch, aber mächtige Stäbe handeln nach dem unbewussten Wünschen ihrer Meister und wenn Sie nicht achtsam sind, können diese Wünsche auch wenn nur im Zorn gedacht, wahr werden. Deswegen achten Sie auf ihre Gefühle und Gedanken, mein Kind und dieser Zauberstab wird Ihnen ein unersetzbarer Begleiter werden." Mr. Ollivander verbeugte sich leicht. Ich zahlte ihm 14 Galleonen und verließ mit Tiger den Laden. „Alles in Ordnung, Anna?", fragte Tiger mich. Ich zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung was ich davon halten soll", murmelte ich leise. „Denk nicht weiter drüber nach, sollte etwas Merkwürdiges geschehen, so können wir uns dann sorgen und nicht vorher", beruhigte er mich. „Ja du hast Recht. Komm, auf meiner Liste stehen noch eine Menge Sachen."

Kessel, Rührstäbe und Kristallflaschen kaufte ich in einem Laden für Zaubertränke, ein zusammenschiebbares Teleskop fand ich in einem Laden mit lauter Sternenkarten und die Messingwaage, in einem Laden voller anderer merkwürdiger Gerätschaften. Die Drachenlederhandschuhe erwarb ich in einem abgelegenen Geschäft in einer Seitenstraße zur Winkelgasse. Die Winkelgasse war nicht die einzige Einkaufsstraße. _Noch eine Kleinigkeit, die anders ist, als in den Büchern._ Vielmehr gab es ein ganzes Viertel voller Straßen und Geschäfte. Eine solche Querstraße lief ich soeben entlang. Aus einem Geschäft kamen wunderbare Gerüche und im Schaufenster konnte man toll geformte Glasfläschchen sehen. _Offensichtlich eine alte Parfümerie. Toll ich fühl mich wie in den Zeiten von Austen!_

Ich sah auf meine Einkaufsliste und dann auf meine Armbanduhr. Es war bereits später Mittag. „So nun haben wir fast alles. Ich habe Hunger. Wie steht es mit dir?", fragend sah ich Tiger an. Ein Nicken. Ich setzte mich an einen Tisch im Außenbereich von einem Café. Eine Bedienung kam und fragte freundlich: „Was kann ich für dich tun?" „Ein paar Sandwiche, Wasser für meinen Kater und Kirschsaft für mich, bitte." Die Bedienung nickte und kam nach ein paar Minuten mit dem Gewünschten zurück. Wir aßen und ich beobachtete das Treiben auf der Straße. _Eigentlich ist alles ziemlich normal. Die Leute schlendern, machen einen Schaufensterbummel oder sind hektisch unterwegs. Nicht viel anders, als in der Welt vor dem „tropfenden Kessel". Nur die Kleidung und die ganze Atmosphäre sind anders._ Ich trank in Ruhe meinen Saft und Tiger sein Wasser. „Das tat gut. Also auf geht´s. Kleidung und Bücher fehlen noch", sagte ich munter und sprang auf nachdem ich 4 Sickel und 10 Knut bezahlt hatte.

Wir gingen zu Madam Malkins. Es war ein großes Geschäft an den Wänden entlang hingen Kleider, Umhänge und Roben in allen möglichen Variationen und Designs. Allerdings von jedem nur ein einziges Exemplar; keine verschiedenen Größen oder Farben. Wobei die Auswahl für das weibliche Geschlecht eindeutig größer war, als für die Herren. Schräg vor dem Eingang stand ein Tresen mit einer alten schweren Kasse darauf. Vor dem Schaufenster standen zwei Sitzgruppen mit jeweils einem Sofa und zwei Sesseln. In der Mitte des Raumes standen drei Podeste und im hinteren Teil des Raumes standen Trennwände hinter denen man sich wohl umziehen konnte. _Mhm, keine Umkleidekabinen, wie in den modernen Kaufhäusern._ Außerdem gab es überall im Raum Spiegel, rechts neben der einen Sitzgruppe war sogar ein Spiegelkabinett, indem man sich rundum bewundern konnte. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Schätzchen?", eine freundliche stämmige ältere Dame in einem malvenfarbenden lockeren Figur-umschmeichelnden Kleid kam auf mich zu. _Wieso bin ich immer ein Schätzchen oder Liebes für total Fremde? Zuhause war das nie so!_

„Ich brauche Schulkleidung, aber auch Alltagskleider, Schlafanzüge und einen Bademantel", sagte ich ihr. „Ein Großauftrag, wie schön! Na dann stellen Sie sich mal auf das Podest, meine Liebe." _Und schon wieder!_ Schon wieder erschien ein Maßband wie aus dem Nichts, das um mich herumflog und meine Maße nahm. _Zumindest diesmal nicht den Abstand meiner Nasenlöcher._ Tiger sprang auf einen der Sessel, machte es sich gemütlich und fing an sich zu putzen. „Also Hogwarts Roben, Rock, Blusen und Pullover. Wie viele von was?", fragte sie geschäftig. „Wie Rock und Bluse? Auf meinem Zettel stehen doch nur 3 Roben, 1 Spitzhut und ein Winterumhang?", fragte ich verwundert. Madam Malkins erklärte geduldig: „Natürlich, aber Sie müssen doch unter der Robe etwas anhaben, und das ist: die Hogwartsuniform. Diese besteht aus Rock, Bluse und Pullover, sowie Krawatte und Strümpfen."

„Ach so, natürlich!" _Wieder etwas das nicht im Buch beschrieben war_. „Also ich denke 7 Röcke, 10 Blusen, 4 Pullover, 4 Krawatten und 10 Kniestrümpfe sollten reichen, oder?", fragte ich unsicher. Madam Malkins nickte und meinte: „Ja klingt ganz gut." „Ich brauche auch noch drei einfache weiße Nachtkleider und einen Bademantel am liebsten in blau. Kann ich auch Unterwäsche hier kaufen?" Sie nickte. „Dann brauche ich noch 20 Unterhosen, 10 Unterhemden, 10 weiße Kniestrümpfe, 5 schwarze Kniestrümpfe und 10 schwarze Strumpfhosen." „Natürlich. Und wie ist es mit Ihrer Alltagskleidung?", fragte sie. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich brauche neue Kleider… _Ich hab nur einen Rock, die zwei Latzhosen, 4 T-Shirts und ein langärmeliger Pullover, sowie die Wolljacke und diverse Unterwäsche_ … Ich bin aus den alten herausgewachsen", erklärte ich.

„Nun denn, welche Farben bevorzugen Sie?", fragte Madam Malkins während sie verschiedene Varianten von Kleidern vor mich hielt. „Blau, lila und ein warmes braun", überlegte ich laut. „Ich habe hier linke Hand und im hinteren Teil Musterkleider, sehen Sie sie ebenfalls durch und entscheidet Euch, welcher Stil Euch gefällt." Doch bevor ich das tat, steckte Madam Malkins meine Roben und Uniform ab. Ich sah die Kleider durch. Es waren einige schöne Kleider dabei mit Spitzen und Rüschen. Madam Malkin sah die Muster mit mir durch, die mir gefielen. Zum Schluss hatte ich mir 6 Kleider ausgesucht.

Alle Kleider waren etwas über knielang; drei hatten lange Ärmel, die anderen drei waren Trägerkleider unter denen ich kurze, wie auch lange Blusen oder Pullover tragen konnte. Die drei Trägerkleider waren jeweils in meinen Lieblingsfarben: blau, lila und braun. Die anderen drei waren: schwarz mit roten Rosen, lila mit silbernen Ranken und Spitze und ein braunes Kleid mit Rüschen. Unter den Kleidern könnte ich in der kalten Jahreszeit ein Unterkleid tragen. Ich kaufte vier davon. Außerdem noch 4 knielange Röcke (blau 2x, lila, schwarz/grau kariert), 7 langärmelige Blusen in Weiß, hellblau, Flieder, Beige und 3 weiße mit Motiv, 7 Pullover: 3 mit Motive: Eule, Phönix und Elfen und 4 einfache in Weiß, creme, Flieder und hellblau. Dazu passend 20 Kniestrümpfe je 5 in Weiß, blau, braun und lila. _Wieso werden Einkaufslisten im Geschäft nur immer länger?_

Danach suchte ich mir noch 3 Umhänge aus, zwei in schwarz und einen in blau. Diese drei Umhänge, sowie der Winterumhang wurden mit einem Regenabweiß-Zauber belegt. Danach folgten noch ein Schal, drei Mütze (schwarz, blau und lila), Handschuhe und eine Wolljacke in schwarz, sowie je zwei Paar schwarze Schuhe und Stiefel. Nach fünf Stunden, in denen ich teilweise im Sessel eine Zeitschrift las und die magischen Nähmaschinen währenddessen im Hinterzimmer meine Kleider nähten, waren alle Aufträge erledigt, etikettiert mit meinem Namen und zusammengepackt. „Das macht 226 Galleonen, 12 Sickel und 22 Knut. Vielen Dank für den Einkauf", verabschiedete mich Madam Malkins. Ich bezahlte, knickste und verließ den Laden. „Bin ich froh, dass ich ein Fell habe und keine Kleider brauche", scherzte Tiger. „Ja sei froh drum", erwiderte ich erschöpft.

Es war Abend geworden und ich war hundemüde. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir im tropfenden Kessel einkehren und den Einkauf morgen fortsetzen?", schlug ich Tiger vor. Der nickte und wir kehrten zum Tropfenden Kessel zurück. Wir aßen im Tropfenden Kessel ein leckeres Abendessen; Roastbeef mit Bratkartoffeln und als Nachtisch Schokoladenpudding. Ich blieb eine Weile sitzen und beobachtete die anderen Zauberer und Hexen, die sich ebenfalls im Schankraum aufhielten. Um neun Uhr gingen wir auf unser Zimmer und ich fiel todmüde ins Bett. _Es ist herrlich mal wieder in einem richtigen Bett in einem_ _richtigen Zimmer zu schlafen…Dieser Tag war absolut anstrengend!_

Am nächsten Morgen aßen wir auf unserem Zimmer ein leckeres Frühstück mit Eiern, Speck und Toast. Danach machten wir uns daran den restlichen Einkauf zu erledigen. „Also für heute stehen noch Federn, Pergament und die Bücher auf der Liste", sagte ich tatenfreudig „und mal sehen, was wir sonst noch finden." Die ersten beiden waren schnell erledigt. Ich kaufte Hefte, Pergamentrollen und mehrere Tintenfässer mit schwarzer, blauer und eines mit lila Tinte. Außerdem Buntstifte, Bleistifte und Radiergummi, sowie einige Gänsefedern und ein Federkästchen, in dem eine Delle war, die für das Tintenfässchen vorgesehen war. Die Feder konnte man unter eine Schlaufe schnallen. Außerdem hatte es ein kleines Messer festgeschnallt im Deckel, mit dem man die Feder schärfen konnte. Auch fand ich in dem Laden ein kleines Büchlein, das ich als Tagebuch führen konnte und 7 verschiedenen farbige Ordner, die ich praktisch fand für meine sieben Schulfächer. Ich zahlte 27 Galleonen, 8 Sickel und 23 Knut.

Im Buchladen und suchte ich meine Schulbücher. Dabei fand ich auch das Märchenbuch von Beedle den Barden; einen Roman, indem es um ein Abenteuer unter Wasser ging (Nixe Nemesis Bd 1); ein paar weitere Romane: Lea Luanda Bd 1, Die verschollenen Kinder und Geheimnis der Heilerin; einen Atlas: unsere magische Welt; ein politisches Buch: magischer Rat & Blutslinien, sowie ein dickes in dunklem Leder gebundenes Legendenbuch mit allerhand Geschichten über alle möglichen magischen Wesen und ein Buch mit dem Titel: Warum unsere Welt so ist, wie sie ist: Eine Einführung in die Zauberwelt und ihre Gebräuche. _Das klingt interessant und lehrreich._ Außerdem abonnierte ich für monatlich 13 Sickel eine Zeitschrift, in der es um magische Tiere, ihre Pflege, Legenden, Tunierergebnisse im Flying Derby und Kaufangebote ging. Insgesamt zahlte ich 77 Galleonen, 15 Sickel und 10 Knut. Ich schickte den Einkauf per Eule in mein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel. Hiernach kaufte ich noch Kerzen, Kerzenhalter, eine Laterne und einen Wecker. _Schließlich will ich in der Scheune auch im Dunklen lesen können. Muss nur vorsichtig sein: Feuer und Stroh!_ Dann kehrten Tiger und ich wieder im Café von gestern ein und aßen zu Mittag dort.

Danach schlenderten wir die Straßen entlang und genossen die magische Atmosphäre. Ich hörte Musik und entdeckte einen Musikladen, indessen Auslage eine der merkwürdigsten Plattenspieler zu sehen war, den ich je gesehen habe. Der Verkäufer erklärte mir, dass dieses Gerät sowohl Schallplatten, wie auch magische Platten, denn die Zauberwelt kannte noch nicht die Kassetten, geschweige denn CDs, _obwohl waren die schon erfunden?_ abspielen konnte und ein Radio war auch eingebaut. Ich kaufte einen solchen Plattenspieler und noch 20 Platten mit Geschichten und Musik für knapp 36 Galleonen. Ich schickte auch diesen Einkauf per Eule in mein Zimmer. Dann kamen Tiger und ich an einer Apotheke vorbei in der ich mir Pflegeprodukte, eine Waschtasche, Kamm und ein Nagelset kaufte.

„Ich glaub so langsam haben wir alles. Fällt dir noch was ein Tiger?", fragte ich. Tiger nickte: „Ja Spielsachen!", maunzte er schelmisch „Menschenkinder haben immer Spielsachen", sagte er todernst. „Schon", stimmte ich ihm zu. „Aber ich bin fast 12, so viele Spielsachen brauch ich nicht mehr." _Und eigentlich bin ich fast erwachsen, also Puppen oder sowas brauche ich wirklich nicht mehr. Aber das! darf ja niemand wissen. Dieses Kind-Spielen wird glaube ich auf die Dauer anstrengend. Naja auf der anderen Seite gibt es auch ernste und stille Kinder. Ein Schachbrett wäre nicht schlecht und wie hieß dieses Kartenspiel nochmal…_ „Ach lass uns doch mal sehen, was es so gibt", schlug Tiger vor und unterbrach so meine Grübeleien. So machten wir uns auf die Suche nach einem Spielzeugladen.

Wir fanden einen, indem es extrem viele verschiedene sich bewegende Spielsachen gab. Ich fand ein Schachspiel mit magischen Wesen als Figuren, Schnippschnapp-Karten, _so hieß dieses Spiel?!_ Zauberer-ärgere-dich-nicht _Komisch, wer hat hier von wem abgekupfert?_ und ein Kartenspiel: alte Runen, sowie zwei Puzzle. Nachdem ich in einem kleinen Laden eine Taschenuhr fand, die auch einen Mondkalender zeigte, war mein Einkauf abgeschlossen. Es war schon wieder Abend geworden. „Na komm Tiger, lass uns zurückgehen." Tiger nickte müde. Im Tropfenden Kessel packte ich meinen Koffer fertig, aß ein weiteres leckeres Abendessen und bezahlte die Zeche: 10 Galleonen. Dann rief ich den fahrenden Ritter, der uns beide nach Hause brachte. Die Fahrt war mörderisch und wir waren beide froh aussteigen zu können. Insgesamt hatte ich noch etwas mehr als 410 Galleonen in meinem Beutel. Als ich mich diese Nacht aufs Lager legte, war ich erschöpfter als je zuvor. _Eigentlich ist so ein Heubett auch nicht schlecht!_ Mein Koffer stand in einer der alten Pferdeboxen. Hogwarts konnte beginnen!

 **Das war der erste Geschmack auf die magische Welt. Ob es nächstes Mal gleich nach Hogwarts geht? Mal sehen ;)**

 **Bitte Kommis, unten rechts, bitte bitte :)**


	4. Die magische Welt

**Hey Leute, heute nur ein kürzeres Kapitel. Ist mir so beim Schreiben eingefallen** **Ich weiß ihr wollt nach Hogwarts, aber ein kleiner Zwischenstopp schadet nicht. Nächstes Mal geht es ganz sicher mit dem Zug in die Schule.**

 **Die magische Welt**

Zwei Tage später wachte ich vom Donnergrollen auf. Draußen regnete es, als ob die nächste Sintflut kommen wollte. Ich hatte genug zu essen für die nächsten 4 Tage und das war auch gut so, denn das Unwetter nahm nicht ab. Ich saß den ganzen Tag im Heu und las meine Schulbücher und die anderen Bücher laut vor, so konnte Tiger zuhören, während er sich putzte oder auf meinem Schoß zusammen gerollt lag. Oder wir sahen uns die Bilder im magischen Atlas über die Zauberwelt an.

Vor allem das Buch über die Gebräuche der magischen Welt war faszinierend.

Viele Dinge wurden erklärt, die ich in den Büchern sehr seltsam fand, wie zum Beispiel die Kerzen und Federn. Ich kuschelte mich tiefer in meine Decke und begann vorzulesen: „Die Erklärung dafür, dass in der magischen Welt keine elektrische Energie benutzt wird, ist, dass Elektrizität nicht benötigt wird und damit auch nicht der Verbrauch dieser Rohstoffe. Kerzen werden besprochen, damit sie heller und wärmer leuchten, ebenso Kamine und Öfen. Somit sind elektronische Lampen nicht von Nöten. Federn sind Produkte, die freiwillig gegeben oder vor einer Schlachtung gesammelt werden. Natürlich sind freiwillig gegebene Federn teurer, als die zweite Variante." _Meine sind also vom zweiten Fall. Einfache Gänsefedern._

„Auch der magische Transport ist nicht auf Maschinen angewiesen. Erwachsene Zauberer können apparieren und andere (auch Kinder, wobei der Transport von Säuglingen und Kleinkindern nicht empfohlen wird) dabei mitnehmen. Jene die dazu nicht in der Lage sind, können das Flohnetzwerk innerhalb Englands und auch international benutzen. Flohnetzwerke funktionieren über die Kamine, die in allen magischen Haushalten und öffentlichen Plätzen existieren. An Plätzen, die auch von Muggeln genutzt werden, werden diese magisch versteckt. Man wirft Flohpulver in die Flammen und steigt in den Kamin, dann ruft man den Namen des Ortes, den man aufsuchen will, und wird per Feuer wegtransportiert. Das ist auch ein Grund warum Häuser und Adressen in der magischen Welt keine Straßennamen oder Hausnummern haben. Man muss den Namen eines Ortes kennen um dort hinreisen zu können. Um lange Strecken zu reisen, wie nach Russland, Afrika oder Asien, muss man entweder mehrere Flohtransporte auf dem Festland in Kauf nehmen oder einen teuren Portschlüssel ordern. Um jedoch über den Ozean zu reisen, muss ein Schiff oder die Muggel- Transportmöglichkeiten benutzt werden. Die Schiffe sind alte Segelschiffe aber mit verschiedenen Komfortklassen bis hin zum puren Luxus, wenn man den Geldbeutel dafür hat", las ich vor. Tiger sah auf und maunzte neugierig: „Das heißt doch, dass die magische Welt die Fortschritte der Muggel benutzen." Ich nickte und meinte: „Natürlich. Sieh doch nur wie die Schüler von Hogwarts zur ihrer Schule kommen, mit einem Zug." Ich lachte und kicherte: „Allerdings einem ziemlich alten. Inzwischen haben die Menschen viel modernere und schnellere Züge." Tiger nickte zustimmend und rollte sich wieder zusammen. „Lies bitte weiter!"

Ich nahm einen Schluck Saft und las weiter: „Auch das Reisen mit geflügelten Pferden und Kutschen ist über längere Strecken möglich, allerdings ist diese Möglichkeit mehr jenen vorbehalten, die auch über den Platz verfügen, die Tiere zu versorgen. Für alle anderen gibt es weltweit in jedem Land eine sogenannte Kutschstation, wo Kutschen, Pferde und Kutscher gemietet werden können. Diese bringen ihre Gäste dann zur gewünschten Kutschstation in einem anderen Land. Bei weiten Strecken werden die Pferde an Zwischenstationen, wenn nötig, gewechselt. Allerdings ist diese Form des Reisens in den letzten Jahrhunderten deutlich zurückgegangen, da sich das Flohnetzwerk immer mehr ausbreitet und kostengünstiger wird. Geflügelte Pferde sind heutzutage vor allem im Pferdesport sehr beliebt und ihre Rennen weltweit allerseits bekannt und viel besucht. Das sogenannte Flying Derby ist eine Hindernisstrecke in der Luft, die eine Herausforderung an Pferd und Reiter bietet", endete ich das Kapitel über magische Transportmöglichkeiten.

„Mhm das war interessant. Was gibt es sonst noch?!" Ich blätterte durch das Inhaltsverzeichnis und summte leise. „Ah, hier das könnte extrem interessant sein." Ich nahm mir einen Keks und begann zu lesen: „Das folgende Kapitel behandelt die Politik in der magischen Welt. Diese ist ähnlich wie die Regierung in der Muggelwelt, allerdings ist unser Zauberminister ein gewähltes Mitglied des Zaubergamots und nicht durch seine Geburt an der Macht, wie die Königin in der britischen Muggelwelt. In der magischen Welt gibt es den magischen Rat, der Gesetze erlässt und jedes seiner Mitglieder hat ein Stimmrecht im Gericht. Er besteht aus den 8 antiken Häusern, sprich den ältesten Zaubererfamilien Englands, den 20 noblen Häusern, die teilweise aus den antiken Häusern stammen oder sich im Laufe der Geschichte Land, Macht und Anerkennung angeeignet haben, sowie weiteren 22 freien Plätzen, die von der „einfachen" Bevölkerung besetzt werden können.

 _Ich frage mich, ob Harry zu diesen Familien gehört. Die Potters sind doch eine alte Familie und Land, Macht und Anerkennung klingt stark nach den Malfoys. Hab ich nicht mal irgendwann was von den 28 gelesen mit denen die Weasleys nichts zu tun haben wollen? In den Büchern war es wohl nicht so wichtig, aber das hier klingt sehr wichtig: Gesetze erlassen und Stimmrecht im Gericht! Kein Wunder das Draco so ein kleiner Angeber ist, wenn er einmal diesen Einfluss besitzen wird._ Den Platz der antiken und noblen Häuser hält immer der Familienpatriarchat oder -matriarchat inne. Niemand anderes als dieser oder sein Erbe, in den meisten Fällen das erstgeborene Kind, kann diesen Platz füllen. Verloren werden kann dieser Platz nur durch ein Verbrechen, dass den Zauberer oder die Hexe nach Askaban, dem Zauberer-Gefängnis, schickt."

Ich hielt kurz inne. _Heißt das Sirius hat seinen Platz verloren. Er ist doch bestimmt auch ein Erbe, als einziger Black. Ich muss das unbedingt recherchieren._ Dann las ich weiter: „Der Platz bleibt dann solange leer bis der Erbe mündig ist. Ist kein Erbe benannt, so wird das Erstgeborene Kind der ältesten Nebenlinie zum Erben. Die einfachen Stühle werden gewählt und können auch abgewählt werden. Aus diesen 50 Zauberern und Hexen wird der Zaubereiminister gewählt. Meistens haben auch diese Personen bedeutende Posten im Ministerium. Seit der Zeit Von-du-weißt-schon-wem _der wird ja wirklich so in den Büchern genannt. Ist ja echt Wahnsinn! Das alle so eine Heidenangst vor einem Namen haben._ ist dieses System allerdings sehr brüchig." Ich legte das Buch zur Seite, aß einen Apfel und trank den Kirschsaft um meiner Stimme mal eine Pause zu gönnen.

Danach zündete ich eine weitere Kerze in meiner Laterne an, denn die andere war schon herniedergebrannt. „Das Verhalten im Allgemeinen ist auch mehr der Hierarchie und der Geschichte der antiken und noblen Häuser unterworfen. Hexen reichen Zauberern nicht die Hand. Zauberer können niederen und gleichgestellten in der Hierarchie die Hand reichen. Die Hierarchie in der Zauberwelt ist wie folgt: Personen aus den antiken Häusern stehen am Höchsten, danach kommen die Personen aus den noblen Häusern, hiernach Halbblüter und zum Schluss die Muggelgeborenen. Jedoch ändert sich dies wenn durch eine Heirat ein anderer Status gilt, nämlich immer der, der besseren Partie. Der Handschlag bedeutete Gleichwertigkeit und muss immer erneuert werden. Wird kein Handschlag offeriert bleibt die Hierarchie bestehend. Normalerweise begrüßen Männer sich durch leichte Verbeugung oder tiefer um Demut oder Hörigkeit zu demonstrieren. Damen neigen nur leicht den Kopf zum Gruß, wenn vom gleichen Stand. Damen niederer Herkunft knicksen. Kinder knicksen und verbeugen sich vor Erwachsenen, deren Herkunft gleich oder höher gestellt ist. Vor Niedergeborenen wäre es rein ein Zeichen von Höflichkeit, wenn Eltern oder Verwandten mit diesen befreundet sind. Ansonsten wird nur leicht mit dem Kopf genickt zum Gruße, wie auch zum Abschied. Für Kinder untereinander gelten dieselben Regeln, wie bei den Erwachsenen", endete ich erschöpft.

„Oh je ist das kompliziert", stöhnte Tiger „ich hab den Anschluss verpasst. Ich bin so froh eine Katze zu sein." Ich nickte nur und meinte leise: „Da hast du mehr als Recht."

„Da ist noch ein Kapitel über Reinblüter", meinte ich interessiert. _Ich hab nie verstanden warum Malfoy seine Herkunft so wichtig war. So langsam verstehe ich es. Mal sehen was es sonst noch gibt. Nur aus einer alten Familie zu stammen und diese Vorzüge zu haben kann es nicht sein! Neville ist schließlich nicht so und Ron auch nicht! Mal sehen warum_? Ich begann vorzulesen: „Ein Reinblut ist eine Person, deren Vorfahren selbst in vierter Generation magischen Blutes entstammen. _Wie nur 4, das ist aber nicht viel!_ Ein Halbblut ist eine Person mit magischen und Muggel Vorfahren. Ein Muggelgeborener ist eine Person, deren Eltern beide keine Magie besitzen. Den Reinblütern ist ihre Blutlinie sehr wichtig, weil Magie formbar ist. _Formbar?_ Alle alten Familien haben eine besondere Begabung oder Vorteil in einem Zweig der Magie, ob nun Zauberkunst, Verteidigung, Verwandlung oder andere Zweigen der Magie. Manche Fähigkeiten sind sogar in nur einer Familie vorhanden. Ein Beispiel ist die Familie Slytherin in der alle Mitglieder Pasel sprechen konnten. Mit der Mischung von anderem Blut können diese Fähigkeiten verloren gehen, so ist es in der Vergangenheit oft geschehen. Mehr noch wenn Muggelgeborene oder gar Menschen in die Blutlinie einheirateten. _Das ist der Grund für den Hass gegen Muggel?_ Die Magie von Muggelgeborenen ist wild. Keine Fähigkeit ist vorrangig, sie fängt an sich zu formen auf Grund der Vorlieben der Person selbst. Das Formen von Magie ist ein langwieriger und aufwendiger Prozess. Daher wollen Reinblüter keine „wilde Magie" in ihrer Blutlinie haben", endete ich und schloss das Buch.

„Wow, in den Geschichten meiner Ur-Großmutter hörte sich es mehr so an, als wären diese Reinblüter einfach nur gemein und selbstherrlich, aber das hier hört sich irgendwie vernünftig und verständig an", seufzte ich leicht irritiert. „Manche sind es vermutlich auch einfach", mutmaßte Tiger „ich mein, diese Familien haben eine menge Macht allein durch ihre Geburt. Da wollen sie sich ihre Stellung bestimmt nicht nehmen lassen durch Menschen, die ihre Welt nicht mal kennen." „Ja, aber ich habe gelernt jeden Menschen selbst zu sehen und zu achten, Prestige, Glaube, Vermögen, Hautfarbe oder Herkunft sind nicht wichtig. Jeder Mensch ist einmalig und wichtig so wie er ist und in der Menschenwelt stamme ich auch aus einer reichen, alten und einflussreichen Familie", wandte ich ein. „Du wurdest eben anders erzogen. Deinen Eltern war der Mensch wichtig, nicht seine Stellung. Wie es in der Zauberwelt gehandhabt wird, weiß ich nicht. Ich kann nur sagen, dass die Squib kein hohes Ansehen haben, allein weil sie in der magischen Welt keine magischen Kräfte besitzen", nickte Tiger erklärend „Vielleicht stammst du auch aus so einer alten magischen Familie. Schließlich hast du auch eine einmalige Fähigkeit", fügte Tiger hinzu. „Das glaube ich nicht, keiner meiner Vorfahren hat Magie praktiziert", verneinte ich diese Möglichkeit. „Woher kannte deine Ur-Großmutter dann die Geschichten?", fragte er. „Vielleicht durch eine magische Freundin", log ich.

 _Wie lange ich das durchhalten kann, bevor ich mich verspreche…?_ Draußen krachte ein Donnerschlag. Tiger zuckte zusammen. „Seit vier Tagen regnet es ohne wirklichen Unterlass und morgen müssen wir einkaufen gehen. Unsere Vorräte sind leer", maunzte er wenig lustvoll. Ich nickte und mummelte mich tiefer in die Wolldecke. Die Kerze in der tragbaren Eisenlaterne flackerte durch den Wind, aber sie spendete dennoch helles Licht und Wärme. Seit vier Tagen tat ich nichts anderes als zu lesen und Musik zu hören. Mein magischer Plattenspieler war ein wahrer Segen. Ich hatte aber schon alle Liederplatten angehört und auch die Geschichten, die sehr spannend und unterhaltsam waren. Das Radioprogramm war bis auf die Musikeinlagen ziemlich langweiliges Blabla. Es wurde langsam Zeit für eine Veränderung.

Am nächsten Tag (18.8), regnete es zwar immer noch, aber zum Glück nicht mehr so stark. Ich zog meinen schwarzen Umhang an. All meine anderen gekauften Kleider lagen in meinem Koffer. Hier auf dem Land zog ich nur meine Latzhosen, T-Shirts und die Wolljacke an. Ich rannte nun mit Tiger zum Bauernhof, überall waren Pfützen und ganze Bäche aus Regenwasser flossen die Feldwege hinunter. _Naja vier Tage Regen haben diesen Einfluss_. Auf dem Hof des Bauernhofes sah es nicht besser aus. Dora war in der Küche und wischte den Boden. „Hallo Dora, habt ihr das Unwetter auch überlebt?", begrüßte ich sie fröhlich. „Oh hallo, meine Kleine! Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, wo du wohl abgeblieben bist. Ihr wart nicht in eurem Zelt, oder doch?", fragte sie besorgt. „Wir waren in Sicherheit. Keine Sorge", antwortete ich leichthin. „Aber unsere Lebensmittel sind ausgegangen. Ich bräuchte Brot, Aufschnitt, Milch, Saft und Obst", listete ich meinen Einkauf auf. „Ja ich dachte mir das und habe alles bereits zusammengestellt. Aber du musst doch nicht gleich wieder gehen, oder? Wenn du willst kannst du mir helfen Plätzchen zu backen und mir währenddessen von London erzählen. Du warst dort einkaufen?" Ich nickte, trat ein und hängte meinen Umhang an den Haken bei der Tür. Dann begann ich alles für das Backen zusammen zu stellen. Ich kramte Mehl, Eier, Zucker und Butter hervor, suchte nach den Blechen für die Kekse und stellte die Stechformen auf den Tisch. Tiger legte sich auf den Kachelofen, schnurrte und rollte sich gemütlich zusammen. Ich blieb den ganzen Tag in der warmen und gemütlichen Bauernhofküche und nahm am Ende nicht nur den Einkauf, sondern noch eine Menge köstlicher Plätzchen mit.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ähnlich, wie die letzten. Ich lag im Heu, las und hörte Musik. Das Wetter war immer noch recht kühl und nass und lud nur wenig zu Sparziergängen ein. Am 22. des Monats, noch 10 Tage bis zur Abfahrt nach Hogwarts, war der Himmel zum Glück gänzlich wieder aufgeklart. Da es aber leider zu kühl zum Schwimmen war, lief ich stattdessen die nächsten drei Tage zum Bauernhof und half Dora im Garten und George beim Melken und im Stall.

Am 24.08 fuhr ich mit dem fahrenden Ritter noch einmal alleine nach London. Ich kaufte in der Winkelgasse einen Handgelenkshalter für meinen Zauberstab, von dem ich in einen meiner Bücher gelesen hatte. Der eigentliche Grund war allerdings der Besuch bei einem Heiler im St. Mungus, dem Zauberer-Krankenhaus und eine neue Brille. Im St. Mungus kam nach kurzer Zeit ein Heiler, untersuchte mich, gab mir einen Schutz gegen ein paar Zauberkrankheiten und außerdem ein Rezept gegen Kopfschmerzen und eine Salbe gegen blaue Flecken, die ich mir in einer Apotheke besorgte.

Beim Optiker überprüfte dieser erst meine Augen und dann suchte ich mir ein neues Gestell aus. Er passte mein altes, wie auch mein neues, Gestell meiner neuen Brillenstärke an und legte ein Regenabprall- Zauber und einen Anti-Beschlag-Zauber auf die Gläser. Insgesamt kosteten mich diese Besuche 45 Galleonen. Auf meinem Rückweg zum Tropfenden Kessel kam ich an dem Musikgeschäft vorbei und kaufte einige neue Musikschallplatten mit Geschichten, Liedern und Märchen aus der magischen Welt. Im Buchhandel erwarb ich weitere Bände des Unterwasserabenteuers: Nixe Nemesis Bd. 2-4. In der magischen Menagerie erstand ich ein paar Katzenleckerlis und ein Schlafkissen für Tiger. _Keine Ahnung wie es in Hogwarts ablaufen wird und ob Tiger immer in meinem Bett schlafen will oder nicht. So wird er auf jeden Fall einen Ort haben ganz für sich allein_.

In einem Süßwarengeschäft erwarb ich eine Packung Schokofrösche, BertiBottsBohnen, Toffees und Zuckerstangen. Im Muggel-London kaufte ich im Buchladen neben dem tropfenden Kessel einfache Klassiker, wie Tom Sawyer, Olliver Twist, Secret Garden, Moby Dick und Jules Verne, wie auch die gesamte Reihe der O´Sullivan Zwillinge, der kleine Hobbit, die „Herr der Ringe" Trilogie, die Austen-Reihe und die Geschichten von Robert Dahl. Im Musikladen nebenan einige Abenteuer der Fünf Freunde, _in der englischen Welt kennt man TKKG offensichtlich nicht_. _Schade!_ sowie Schallplatten von Disney mit allen Geschichten, die ich finden konnte. So voll bepackt, gesättigt und müde kam ich abends in der Scheune an.

Tiger war gespannt auf die neuen Geschichten und die letzten sonnigen Tage verbrachten wir, wie gewohnt morgens auf dem Bauernhof und nachmittags am See schwimmend, entspannend in der Sonne lesend und Geschichte hörend. Ich genoss die „alten" Disneygeschichten, die ich schon aus meiner früheren Kindheit kannte. _Die werden nie langweilig!_

 **So der Sommer ist zu Ende! Auf nach Hogwarts! Kommentare bitte! Bis zum nächsten Mal…**


	5. Der Hogwarts-Express

**Hallo Leute, wie versprochen geht es jetzt endlich nach Hogwarts und Anna trifft Harry. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **Der Hogwarts-Express**

„Guten Morgen! Hey du Schlafmütze aufwachen! Wir müssen bald los", maunzte Tiger mir am Morgen des 1. Septembers ins Ohr. Ich gähnte herzhaft und reckte mich. „Guten Morgen, Tiger", murmelte ich verschlafen. Ich kramte meine Taschenuhr heraus und sah auf das Ziffernblatt. Es war 6.30 Uhr in der Früh. Ich setzte mich auf und blinzelte nach draußen. Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen mir aufs Gesicht. „Ein schöner Tag und den verbringen wir fast gänzlich in einem Zug.", seufzte ich leicht. Ich zog mir die Hogwartsuniform an, allerdings ohne den Umhang, stattdessen die schwarze Wolljacke. Ich durchsuchte die gesamte Scheune zweimal, damit ich auch ja nichts vergaß. Dann lief ich ein letztes Mal zum Bauernhof um die leeren Flaschen abzugeben und um mich zu verabschieden. „Guten Morgen, meine Kleine. Na geht es jetzt ab ins Internat", begrüßte mich Dora. Ich nickte. „Deine Uniform sieht neutral aus, ein bisschen Farbe wäre nicht schlecht, oder?", meinte sie schmunzelnd. Ich lachte und sah an mir herunter. _Naja, Recht hat sie: dunkelgrauer Rock und Pullover, weiße Bluse und schwarzer Schlips und Kniestrümpfe. Zum Glück kommt noch Farbe an die Ränder vom Pullover und auch die Krawatte wird die Farbe noch ändern_!

Ich sagte geheimnisvoll: „Die kommt noch." Dora sah mich erstaunt an, aber dann nahm sie mich in den Arm. „Ich werde dich vermissen. Schreib bitte, ja? Vielleicht kommst du nächstes Jahr wieder? Der Sommer war herrlich." Ich nickte und erwiderte die Umarmung, als George hereinkam. „Na ist der Abschied soweit?" Ich nickte. George nahm ein Album von der Fensterbank und gab es mir. „Hier das ist für dich! Eine kleine Erinnerung an deinen Sommer hier", sagte er leicht verlegen. Ich sah auf das Album, nickte abermals und antwortete: „Danke. Vielen Dank! Ich werde euch auch vermissen." Ich umarmte George und wollte schon aus der Tür gehen, da hielt mich Dora nochmal kurz auf: „Hier nimm die mit. Ein kleiner Snack, bis nach Schottland ist es weit." In einer Keksdose lagen unzählige Schoko- und Karamellplätzchen. „Danke, macht es gut. Ich werde mich melden. Das ist versprochen", sagte ich leise und schwor mir dieses Versprechen nicht zu brechen.

Dann ging ich endgültig hinaus, winkte ihnen noch einmal zu und lief zur Straße, wo ich meinen Koffer stehen gelassen hatte. Hier war nie ein Mensch gewesen, so auch dieses Mal und Tiger hatte dort die ganze Zeit gewartet und gewacht. Es war 9.10 Uhr, als ich meinen Zauberstab zog und ihn schnell hochruckte. Nach 10 Minuten knallte es und der fahrende Ritter stand neben mir. „Guten Tag, das Fräulein Hansen? Kings Cross Bahnhof nehme ich an", begrüßte mich der Begleiter wieder. Ich nickte, verstaute meinen Koffer und setzte mich in einen der Sessel. Tiger sprang auf meinen Schoß und rollte sich ein. Ich hielt ihn fest und schon ging die Tortur los. Nach knapp 1 Stunde kamen wir endlich an und ich stieg mit wackeligen Beinen aus. „Bis nächsten Sommer", verabschiedete ich mich und zog meinen Koffer hinter mir her zum Bahnhof.

„Weißt du wo wir hinmüssen?", fragte Tiger. Ich nickte und sah mich um. _Noch ist Harry nicht da. Ich muss ein bisschen Zeit schinden. Laut dem Buch bringt ihn sein Onkel um 10.30 Uhr zum Bahnhof. Das ist noch ein wenig hin._ „Tiger ich hol uns noch was zu essen und zu trinken", sagte ich und ging zu einem Kiosk. Dort kaufte ich Sandwiche und mehrere Flaschen Wasser und Eistee. Als ich zurück zu meinem Koffer ging, sah ich Harry, der von seinem Onkel stehen gelassen wurde, der wiederum laut lachend weglief. _Der ist wirklich ein Ekel. Lässt seinen Neffen einfach stehen. Mmh. Harry sieht wirklich aus wie beschrieben: Schwarzes wirres Haar und grüne Augen. Aber er ist ganz schön klein und dünn, mindestens ein Kopf kleiner als ich. Also ich würde ihn auf neun schätzen, vielleicht 10 mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen, aber keinesfalls 11. Wieso fiel das in Hogwarts niemandem auf? Kapier ich nicht! Na dann, los geht's._

Es war 10.30 Uhr, also fuhr der Hogwarts-Express in 30 Minuten ab. Ich ging auf Harry zu und begrüßte ihn: „Hallo, auch Hogwarts?", ich sah zu der Schneeeule. _Das muss Hedwig sein, sie ist wirklich wunderschön._ Harry nickte. Ich lächelte und meinte: „Ich heiße Anna und das ist Tiger", zeigte auf meinen Reisebegleiter. Tiger schnurrte und strich um Harrys Beine. „Er mag dich. Komm wir müssen zu unserem Gleis." Ich schob meinen Koffer zu der Absperrung zwischen Gleiß neun und zehn: „Siehst du diese Absperrung, laufe auf sie zu und dann einfach durch. Es ist ein magisches Portal, wenn du nervös bist, dann lauf einfach ein bisschen schneller. Du darfst keine Angst haben dagegen zu knallen", sagte ich ernst und sah ihn an. „Soll ich vorgehen?", fragte ich und er nickte.

Tiger sprang auf meinen Koffer und ich rannte auf die Absperrung zu und … durch. Als ich die Augen aufmachte, die ich überraschenderweise doch zugekniffen hatte, obwohl ich mir geschworen hatte es nicht zu tun, sah ich die Lok vor mir stehen. _Mann Vater, du hättest hier dran deine Freude. Alte Züge haben dich doch schon immer fasziniert_! Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Seit Wochen hatte ich nicht mehr an meine Eltern gedacht und wurde ein bisschen traurig. Ich hatte nur noch mein Fotoalbum um mich an sie zu erinnern und so drangen sie immer mehr in den Hintergrund. „Geschafft! Vielen Dank! Hagrid hat mir total vergessen zu sagen, wie ich aufs Gleis komme. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst...", hörte ich Harrys Stimme dankbar hinter mir. Ich winkte ab: „Ich wäre bestimmt nicht die letzte gewesen, die aufs Gleis müsste. Aber komm wir haben nur noch 25 Minuten, lass uns in den Zug steigen und ein leeres Abteil finden."

Wir schoben unsere Koffer an vielen Hexen und Zauberern vorbei, _ganz deutlich an der Kleidung zu erkennen_ aber auch Menschen standen hier und verabschiedeten ihre Kinder. Es war ein heilloses Durcheinander: ein Junge jammerte nach seiner Kröte, ein Mädchen mit blonden langen Locken beschwerte sich, dass man keine geflügelten Pferde nach Hogwarts mitbringen durfte und überall kreischten Eulen und andere Tiere. Etwas weiter hinten am Gleis war es ruhiger, Harry und ich halfen uns gegenseitig unsere Koffer in den Zug zu bugsieren und in einem Abteil unterzubringen. Total geschafft fielen wir nebeneinander auf die Sitzbank. Hedwig kreischte in ihrem Käfig und rüttelte am Schloss. „Hör auf Hedwig! Was hast du nur?", fragte Harry und versuchte vergeblich seine Eule zu beruhigen. Ich aber verstand ihr Kreischen, wie immer, _oder mehr seit meinem neuen Leben hier._ „ICH WILL RAUS! LASS MICH RAUS!", kreischte Hedwig. Ich seufzte. _Ich muss hier wohl intervenieren._

„Harry, ich denke sie möchte selbst nach Hogwarts fliegen oder zumindest nicht im Käfig sein", flüsterte ich leise. Hedwig war jetzt still und sah mich starr an, genau wie Harry. Ich musste lachen. Ihre Blicke waren einfach zu identisch. „Aber sie wird den Weg nicht finden. Sie weiß doch nicht wo Hogwarts ist. Himmel selbst ich weiß es nicht", stammelte Harry verunsichert. „Unsinn! Sie ist eine magische Eule. Sie findet ihren Weg", ich sah zu Hedwig, die sich leise mit Tiger unterhielt. „Darum können diese Tiere ja die Briefe transportieren. Sie finden jeden und alles und deine sieht besonders gescheit aus", ich lächelte Hedwig an, die leise schuhute. „Bist du dir da ganz sicher?", Harry sah immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt aus. Aber ich nickte selbstsicher und Harry öffnete den Käfig. Hedwig flog heraus und knabberte Harry freundlich an den Fingern, dann schuhute sie zu mir: „Danke, kleines Mädchen." Ich nickte leicht und Hedwig flog aus dem Fenster des Zuges nach draußen. Harry sah ihr besorgt nach. „Keine Sorge Harry, spätestens heute Abend wird sie in Hogwarts und bei dir sein. Wirst sehen!" Harry nickte.

Er setzte sich zurück in seinen Sitz und sah mich an. „Kommst du aus einer Zaubererfamilie?", fragte er neugierig. Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, meine Eltern waren Menschen, aber meine Ur-Großmutter kannte viele Geschichten. Ich denke sie hatte einen Freund oder Freundin in der magischen Welt. Aber das mit den Eulen hab ich in einem Buch gelesen. Darin steht alles Mögliche über die magische Welt und wie sie funktioniert." Ich kramte das Buch über die „Einführung in die magische Welt und ihre Gebräuche" heraus und reichte es ihm. „Das hat mir geholfen diese Welt besser zu verstehen." Harry nahm das Buch und klappte es auf. „Du kannst es leihen, wenn du möchtest Harry", bot ich ihm an und er nickte abermals.

Ich lehnte mich zurück, Tiger sprang auf meinen Schoß und schnurrte. Ich streichelte sein seidiges Fell. Auf dem Bahnsteig sah ich die Weasleys und blickte auf meine Taschenuhr: 10:52 Uhr. In 8 Minuten fährt der Zug los. Mrs. Weasley verabschiedete ihre Kinder und das kleine Mädchen neben ihr weinte. _Das muss Ginny sein. Sie sieht süß aus_. Harry sah mich an und fragte: „Darf ich das wirklich ausleihen?", und zeigte auf mein Buch. Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Klar. Ich hab es schon gelesen." „Danke." Er sah mich an und ich spürte, das er mir was sagen wollte, sich aber nicht sicher war. „Ja?..", fragte ich leicht. Er wurde leicht rot, rutschte etwas unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her, aber dann räusperte er sich und fragte: „Warum warst du allein?" Ich lächelte: „Meine Eltern sind seit letztem Halloween tot und meine Verwandten halten nicht viel von mir. Ich bin froh nach Hogwarts gehen zu können, denn so hab ich bis nächsten Sommer meine Ruhe." Harry lächelte zurück: „Meine Verwandten mögen mich auch nicht sonderlich. Bis letzten Monat wusste ich nicht mal, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Mein Onkel und meine Tante haben es mir immer verschwiegen. Ich glaube sie mögen Magie nicht." Er schaute traurig auf das Buch in seinen Händen. „Sie haben vermutlich ihre Gründe, aber mach dir nichts draus. Du gehörst in diese Welt, obwohl ich glaube, es war ganz gut, dass du fernab von der magischen Welt aufgewachsen bist. Sonst hätten dich Fotografen und Journalisten immer bedrängt", versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern.

Harry sah abrupt auf: „Du kennst meine Geschichte?" Ich nickte: „Ja von meiner Ur-Großmutter, aber ich glaub in dieser Welt kennt jedes Kind die Geschichte." „Ich weiß nur wenig. Naja meine Eltern kämpften gegen Voldemo… ich mein Du-weißt-schon-wer und er tötete sie und ich überlebte aus einem unbekannten Grund", sagte er leise. „Sag ruhig Voldemort. Ehre diesen Zauberer nicht damit, dass du seinen Namen nicht nennst", schob ich ein. „Naja, ich dachte… also alle anderen sagen seinen Namen nicht. Hagrid hatte sogar richtig Angst davor. Da dachte ich…", fing er an sich zu verteidigen, aber ich unterbrach ihn bestimmt: „Na das wäre so, als ob alle Deutschen sich nicht trauen würden den Namen Adolf Hitler zu sagen, der hat schließlich für den Ausbruch des 2. Weltkrieges gesorgt, der Millionen von Menschenleben gefordert hat. Man würde ihn ja ehren, wenn man seinen Namen nicht wagen würde auszusprechen und das hat er nicht verdient und Voldemort auch nicht! Ich werde ihn nicht ehren!" Harry sah mich mit großen Augen an und nickte: „Ja da hast du Recht, Anna. Huch….", ein Rucken ging durch den Zug und er fing an sich zu bewegen. „Wir fahren", stellte ich fest.

„Was hat dir deine Ur-Großmutter sonst noch darüber erzählt?", fragte er neugierig. „Naja ungefähr das, was du schon erzählt hast. Nur mit dem Zusatz, das dein Überleben vermutlich mit dem Opfer deiner Mutter zusammenhängt." Harry sah mich verständnislos an. Ich seufzte: „Deine Mutter hat sich für dich geopfert. Ihr Körper wurde in deinem Zimmer gefunden. Vermutlich war es eine Art alte antike Magie, die dich geschützt hat. Liebe ist eben die stärkste Macht auf Erden", schloss ich. „Also war es mehr meine Mutter, die ihn besiegt hat!", stellte Harry unschlüssig fest. _Treffender kann man es nicht sagen! Plus, minus Prophezeiung._ Ich sagte zu ihm bestätigend: „Ja, du warst gerade ein Jahr alt, welche Magie solltest du schon besessen haben. Deiner Mutter hingegen wurde nachgesagt, dass sie eine brillante Hexe war." Harry lächelte schwach.

Da wurde unsere Abteiltür aufgeschoben und ein hochgewachsener Junge mit feuerrotem Haar kam herein. _Ron Weasley!_ „Kann ich hier sitzen? Der ganze restliche Zug ist voll." Harry und ich nickten und Ron setzte sich uns gegenüber. „Ich heiße Ron Weasley", stellte er sich vor. „Ich heiße Anna Hansen und das ist Tiger", ich zeigte auf den Vorgestellten, der verschlafen den Kopf hob und schnurrte. Harry stellte sich vor und Rons Augen wurden groß. „Echt, hast du auch die … ähm Narbe?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. _Nein Ron, es gibt auch einen ohne diese Narbe._ Harry lachte und schob sein Haar beiseite. Ich lächelte _wie im Buch. Manche Sachen kann man also nicht ändern. Harry und Ron sollen wohl Freunde werden. Nicht, dass ich das verhindern wollte. Die Weasleys sind für Harry sehr wichtig und Ron ein guter Freund._ Ron grinste und setzte sich. Harry fragte ihn aus und Ron erzählte bereitwillig von seiner Familie. Er war der sechste und jüngste Sohn des Weasley-Clans und seine ältesten Brüder Bill und Charlie waren schon nicht mehr in Hogwarts. Harry fragte ihn weiter aus über Zaubererfamilien und Ron erzählte.

Ich hörte abwesend zu und sah aus dem Fenster. Wir hatten London inzwischen hinter uns gelassen und Felder und Wiesen flogen an uns vorbei. Tiger schnurrte leise ohne den Kopf zu heben: „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Ich spüre etwas Negatives. Es ist schwach, aber da. Es kommt von diesem Jungen." Ich streichelte ihn weiter und nickte leicht, als Zeichen, dass ich ihn verstanden habe. Dann schaute ich kurz zu Ron hinüber. _Peter Pettigrew, die Ratte! Aber ich kann nichts machen, noch nicht!_ Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber mit anderen um mich herum konnte ich nicht so einfach mit Tiger reden. _Das wird noch kompliziert_. Ich seufzte leise.

Wieder ging die Tür auf. „Etwas zum Essen, ihr Süßen?", fragte eine ältere schmale, kleine Frau. _Der Süßwarenwagen._ Ron verneinte und zeigte auf ein paar Stullen. Ich hatte eigentlich auch Sandwiche, aber ich hatte Lust auf ein paar Schokofrösche und Bonbons. Also legte ich Tiger auf den Platz neben mir und stand auf. Auch Harry erhob sich und zusammen kauften wir von allem etwas. _Lasst die Fressorgie beginnen._ Ron sah uns ungläubig an. „Ihr habt wohl Hunger!" Ich zuckte die Schultern und meinte: „Nö, ich hab auch ein paar Sandwiche und Kekse, aber ich habe Lust auf Schokofrösche. Hab schon ein paar Karten gesammelt." Ich setzte mich und Tiger sprang auf meinen Schoß zurück. „Karten?", Harry sah mich fragend an. „Innen drin sind Karten mit berühmten Hexen oder Zauberer. Ich hab schon über 600 und mir fehlen noch Agrippa und Ptolemäus", erklärte Ron. Ich nickte und öffnete eine Karte, fing den Frosch und biss ihm den Kopf ab. _Lustig, wenn man darüber nachdenkt, dass ich mich zuerst nicht getraut habe. Irgendwie ist es auch barbarisch, aber die Schokolade ist himmlisch_. Ich musste laut auflachen und die Jungs sahen mich verwirrt an. „Nur ein Gedanke", erklärte ich und aß den Rest vom Schokofrosch, als ich die Karte umdrehte, sah ich eine Frau mit dunkelblondem langen Haar und strahlend blauen Augen, irgendwie kamen mir diese Augen bekannt vor, aber ich konnte nicht sagen woher. „Rowena Ravenclaw", las ich vor. „Eine der vier Gründerin von Hogwarts und Erschafferin des berühmten Diadems... Wow, das also ist sie! Sie war sehr schön." Harry beugte sich rüber und sah auf die Karte: „Oh ja, wunderschön und diese blauen Augen. Wahnsinn!" Ich nickte und packte sie in meine Schultertasche.

Die Fahrt ging weiter und Ron erzählte vom Quidditch und seinen Regeln, besonderen Spielen, die er gesehen hatte und begann seine Lieblingsmoves zu beschreiben, als die Abteiltür abermals aufglitt. Ein Junge mit rundem rosafarbenen Gesicht und verweinten Augen kam herein. _Das muss Neville Longbottom sein._ „Habt ihr eine Kröte gesehen?" Wir verneinten und Neville sah noch verzweifelter aus. Ich stand auf und legte den schlafenden Tiger auf dem Sitz ab. „Ich helfe dir suchen. _Ich glaube Harry kann ein bisschen Zeit nur mit Ron gebrauchen und ehrlich gesagt kann ich das Wort Quidditch nicht mehr hören._ Ich heiße übrigens Anna", stellte ich mich Neville vor und schob ihn aus dem Abteil. „Ich komme gleich zurück", rief ich den beiden anderen zu und trat auf den Gang. Neville sah wirklich unglücklich aus. _Als würde die Welt gleich untergehen._

„Na na, ganz ruhig. Deine Kröte ist doch magisch, oder?", fragte ich ruhig und er nickte niedergeschlagen. „Dann kann sie auf sich selbst aufpassen. Es wird ihr schon nichts geschehen. Aber lass uns suchen", meinte ich aufmunternd und machte mich auf den Gang entlang zu laufen. „Danke", sagte Neville leise. „Kein Ding. Ehrlich!", ich lächelte ihn an. _Ich glaub Neville könnte wirklich Freunde gebrauchen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es, dass Harry und er früher Freunde werden._ _Wir liefen durch den Zug und fragten in jedem Abteil nach Nevilles Kröte. E_ inigen Abteilen später trafen wir auf Hermine Granger, die sich auch sogleich anbot bei der Suche zu helfen. Sie lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung _in Richtung Harry und Ron. Viel Spaß Jungs?!_ und Neville und ich kamen in einen Großraumabteilwagen. Ich erkannte an einem der Tische, dass Mädchen wieder, das sich auf dem Bahnsteig über die geflügelten Pferde beschwerte. Wir fragten auch hier und erhielten, wie zuvor, nur Schulterzucken und Kopfschütteln als Antwort. Ein Junge, von vermutlich 14 oder 15 Jahren; er hatte blondes Haar, braune wache Augen und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen; gab uns den Rat: „Ihr solltet einen der Vertrauensschüler aufsuchen. Sie dürfen zaubern und könnten das Tier herbeirufen." Wir nickten, dankten und liefen nach vorne zu den Abteilen der Vertrauensschüler.

Ich klopfte an der Abteiltür an, weil wir uns nicht sicher waren, ob wir einfach so eintreten dürften. Ein Mädchen mit braunem langen Haar und einer Hogwartsuniform mit blauen Accessoires _Ravenclaw!_ öffnete die Tür: „Ja, was gibt es?" „Entschuldigung, wir bräuchten Hilfe. Neville hier" ich zeigte auf ihn „vermisst seine Kröte und wir können sie nicht finden. Könntest du uns helfen?", fragend blickte ich zu ihr hinauf. Sie lächelte sanft, dann wand sie sich an Neville. „Wie heißt deine Kröte?" „Trevor!" Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte etwas. Nach ein paar Sekunden kam die Kröte herbeigeflogen und quakte erbost. Aber ich konnte es nicht verstehen. _Mhm, das erste Tier, das ich nicht verstehe._ Neville war überglücklich. „Trevor, Merlin sei Dank. Vielen, vielen Dank", stammelte er. Das Mädchen winkte ab. „Gern geschehen. Ihr beide solltet nun aber schnell auf eure Plätze und eure Roben anziehen. Wir kommen demnächst an." Wir nickten und machten uns auf den Weg zurück. Ich verabschiedete mich von Neville an seinem Abteil und er dankte mir abermals. „Schon gut, Neville. So viel hab ich doch nicht gemacht. Bis später."

Ich wand mich ab und ging den Gang weiter entlang. Auf etwa halben Weg kamen mir ein weißblonder Junge und zwei stämmige Jungen flott entgegen. Ich machte ihnen Platz, aber sie wichen nicht einen Zentimeter und so stieß ich mit dem zweiten etwas Kleinere der beiden stämmigen Junge zusammen, er schubste mich weg und ich fiel hin. „Pass doch auf! Keine Augen im Kopf, was?", meinte einer von ihnen. „Wie bitte? Ich hör wohl nicht recht. Wie wäre es mit einer Entschuldigung. Schließlich hast du mich geschubst", sagte ich erbost. Ich stand auf und sah die Jungen an. _Draco Malfoy und seine Gang, na wundervoll!_ „Wieso sollten wir dir Platz machen?", meinte Draco hochnäsig. „Wieso denn nicht? Und außerdem, selbst wenn ihr keinen Platz macht und kein bisschen höflich oder respektvoll seid, hat er mich extra geschubst", konterte ich und zeigte mit meinem Finger auf den kleineren Jungen. Dieser schnaubte und musterte mich von oben bis unten an. „Wer bist du eigentlich?", fragte er gelangweilt. „Anna Hansen." „Muggelgeboren?", fragte er herablassend. „Und wenn?", fragte ich herausfordernd und fragte wütend: „Glaubst du, du bist was Besseres?" „Ich weiß es", sagte er bissig. Ich zuckte die Schultern: „Naja Einbildung ist auch ne Bildung", und wollte mich abwenden, aber da hielt er mich am Arm fest und drehte mich hart um. „WAS? Was hast du gesagt, du Schlammblut!", rief er wütend. „Du…"

Aber bevor er weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach ihn eine herrische Stimme, die ich kannte: „Was ist hier los? Junger Mann, ich hoffe, ich habe mich verhört! Wie hast du das Mädchen gerade genannt?" Das Mädchen von vorhin stand plötzlich hinter uns. Draco, der die ganze Zeit eher still gewesen war, sah zwischen ihr und seinem Freund hin und her. „Sie hat Goyle vorher beleidigt", warf er ein. Das Mädchen sah ihn streng an und fragte: „In wie fern?" Draco wollte antworten, da unterbrach Goyle ihn: „Sie hat gesagt Einbildung sei auch eine Bildung…" Das Mädchen sah verständnislos zu mir und ich erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte, bevor die Jungen noch die Wahrheit verdrehten. Als ich geendet hatte, sah das Mädchen Goyle streng an: „Das rechtfertigt deine Worte in keinster Weise. 10 Punkte Abzug von deinem zukünftigen Haus und ich werde eine Unterredung mit deinem zukünftigen Hauslehrer oder -lehrerin haben, er oder sie soll dann entscheiden, ob weitere Konsequenzen folgen sollen. Diese Art von Sprache dulden wir nicht in Hogwarts! Merk dir das für die Zukunft, sonst machst du dir dein Schulleben unnötig schwer! Und jetzt geht auf eure Plätze! Wir erreichen gleich die Station." Goyle warf mir einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, aber bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, zog Draco ihn am Ärmel von mir weg. Ich blickte ihnen nach. _Ich glaube, ich habe mir einen Feind gemacht. Aber k_ _omisch ist, dass Draco fast gar nichts Gemeines gesagt und seine Verteidigung war auch nur halbherzig_.

„Das galt auch für dich. Zieh deine Robe an", befahl die Vertrauensschülerin. Ich sah zu ihr auf, blickte entschuldigend und sagte: „Ja und danke für deine Hilfe, schon wieder." Das Mädchen lächelte und winkte ab: „Dieses Wort ist in Hogwarts tabu und du solltest auch nichts draufgeben. Muggelfamilie, Zaubererfamilie, am Ende zählt nur deine Leistung." Ich nickte dankbar und kehrte endgültig in mein Abteil zurück. Harry und Ron waren bereits umgezogen. Ich streifte mir schnell meine Robe über, denn die Schuluniform trug ich ja bereits. Dann klang eine metallische Stimme durch den Zug: „Wir erreichen in 10 Minuten die Station. Bitte lassen Sie Ihr Gepäck im Zug; es wird sich darum gekümmert."

Tiger war aufgewacht und sah mich besorgt an. Auch Harry musterte mich und fragte: „Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist so blass." _Bin ich echt blass. So schlimm war das doch auch nicht, oder?!_ Ich zuckte die Schultern und erzählte den beiden in kurzen Worten von meinem Zusammenprall mit den drei Jungen. Ron wurde blass und knirschte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen: „Das ist unglaublich und der redet von besseren Zaubererfamilien. Von wegen, wer solche Worte in den Mund nimmt, der ist das Letzte vom Letzten", dann wand er sich an mich. „Mach dir nichts draus, vergiss es einfach." Ich nickte. Tiger maunzte und ich streichelte ihn hinter den Ohren, dann miaute er zustimmend: „Er hat Recht. Du bist toll und jeder der das anders sieht, sollte dir egal sein, vor allem solche Wichte. Das nächste Mal spürt der meine Krallen, wenn er dich wieder beleidigt." Ich lächelte leicht, gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Danke." Dann hielt der Zug und wir stiegen aus.

 **Wir sind in Hogwarts angekommen. Na in welches Haus wird Anna wohl eingeteilt? Bitte schreibt mir eure Gedanken und Kommentare unten rechts in die Box! Vielen Dank!**


	6. Die Zeremonie

**Hallo Leute, willkommen zurück. Na, in welches Haus wird Anna wohl kommen? Findet es heraus und viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **Die Zeremonie**

„Erstklässler hier her. Kommt schon!", rief eine dröhnende Stimme. „Das ist Hagrid", erklärte uns Harry. _Mann oh Mann. Der ist wahrhaftig riesig. Echt beeindruckend! Wirklich, ein Buch zeigt nicht die Wirklichkeit und selbst mit Fantasie kann man sich das so nicht vorstellen. Und auch in den Filmen ist das nicht sooo deutlich. Naja die Wirklichkeit kann man wohl doch in keiner Kamera richtig einfangen._ Hagrid führte uns zu den Booten und ich setzte mich mit Harry, Ron und Neville in ein Boot. Der Anblick von Hogwarts war beeindruckend! Das große altwürdige Schloss, das sich auf den Kuppeln eines leichten Hügels über einen dunklen großen See erhob, schien majestätisch und zeitlos. Der noch relative volle Mond stand halb hoch hinter dem Schloss. In einigen Fenstern flackerte warmes Licht, es mussten Kerzen sein, denn elektronisches Licht hatte einen stärkeren grelleren Schein. Seit meiner Zeit in der Scheune, in der ich lieber die Kerzen angemacht hatte, als die Taschenlampe, genoss ich deren Schein.

Wir kamen im unterirdischen Hafen von Hogwarts an und Hagrid führte uns über eine steile Steintreppe auf die große Freifläche vor Hogwarts und dann zum großen Portal. Dieses öffnete sich und eine ältere Frau mit hochgesteckten schwarzen Haaren in einer langen smaragdgrünen Robe gekleidet trat heraus. _Prof. McGonogall. Sie ist alt…aäh naja in einem sehr fortgeschrittenen Alter._ „Willkommen in Hogwarts", begrüßte sie uns mit fester strenger Stimme und führte uns in eine kleine Kammer. Langsam wurde ich sehr nervös. _Was wohl gleich geschehen wird? Ob mich der Hut überhaupt einteilt? Wird er merken, dass ich aus einer anderen Zeit komme? Hoffentlich nicht_ _!_

„In wenigen Minuten findet in der angrenzenden großen Halle die Auswahlzeremonie statt. Dort werdet ihr auf die vier Häuser von Hogwarts eingeteilt. Diese sind Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Euer Haus wird auch gleichsam eure Familie sein. Ihr werdet mit ihnen essen, schlafen und gemeinsam Unterricht haben. Für hervorragende Leistungen erhaltet ihr Punkte für euer Haus; verstoßt ihr gegen die Regeln werden euch welche abgezogen. Also in ein paar Minuten hole ich euch. Vielleicht nutzt ihr die Zeit und macht euch zurecht." Kritisch sah sie auf uns herunter und verschwand dann durch die Tür. Harry neben mir versuchte nervös seine Haare zu glätten und ich musste kichern. Harry sah mich böse an. „Sei nicht so. Du mit deinen blonden Wellen hast es einfach. Meine Haare sind immer wild und lassen sich nie ordnen", sagte er verzweifelt. „Wieso versuchst du es dann?", fragte ich unschuldig. Er sah mich wieder böse an. Aber bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, schrien ein paar Kinder hinter uns auf und ich trete mich erschrocken um. Um uns herum flogen die Geister von Hogwarts. _Okay… Das ist… cool! Und… merkwürdig, absolut merkwürdig!_

Ich schluckte und hielt unwillkürlich Harrys Arm fest. Die Geister huschten eine Weile um uns herum, bis Prof. McGonagall sie verscheuchte und uns in die große Halle führte, vorbei an den vier langen Haustischen. Alle starrten uns an und ich begann mich etwas unwohl zu fühlen, bis ich zur Decke schaute. Dann waren alle starrenden Augen vergessen und ich musste scharf Luft holen. Dort war keine Decke! Man konnte den Himmel so sehen wie er draußen war. _Wunderschön und die ganzen schwebenden Kerzen! Das sieht einfach romantisch zauberhaft aus_. _Unglaublich!_ Ich hörte Hermine aus dem Buch „Geschichte Hogwarts" zitieren und musste die Augen verdrehen. Professor McGonagall setzte auf einen Schemel einen alten zerknautschten Hut. Ich lächelte leicht. _Die Show beginnt!_ Plötzlich fing der Hut an zu singen:

 _Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,_

 _mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut._

 _Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,_

 _und ist's nicht wahr, so fresse ich mich, du meine Güte!_

 _Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen_

 _sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!_

 _Ich weiß in Hogwarts am Besten Bescheid_

 _und bin für jeden Schädel bereit._

 _Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,_

 _wohin ihr gehört - denn ich bin schlau._

 _Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindor, sagt euer alter Hut,_

 _denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut._

 _In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,_

 _man hilft dem Andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu._

 _Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,_

 _dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise._

 _In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,_

 _doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden._

 _Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,_

 _habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!_

 _(Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen)_

Die ganze Schule applaudierte und ich hörte Ron flüstern: „Ich bring Fred um. Von wegen kämpfen mit einem Troll." Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen. _Ich hätte ihm die Angst nehmen können, aber er hätte mir eh nicht geglaubt. Ron sollte echt lernen nicht auf seine zwei Scherzbrüder zu hören_. „Wenn ich euren Namen aufrufe, setzt ihr den Hut auf. Er verteilt euch dann auf eure Häuser", erklärte Prof. McGonagall nochmals. Ich trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. _In welches Haus ich wohl komme? Gryffindor?... glaub ich nicht, wäre cool. Slytherin?_ Ich sah schnell zu dem dunklen gekleideten Mann mit Hakennase hin, der dort stockgerade saß und uns mit Habichtsaugen beobachtete. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. _Lieber nicht. Und jeden Tag mit Draco Malfoy und seinen Gorillas?! Nein, danke! Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff sind unbekanntes Terrain, wäre interessant, alles mal aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu erleben… aus einem anderen Blickwinkel ist gut…_ Ich musste leise lachen.

Schneller, als mir lieb war, rief Prof. McGonogall: „Hansen, Anna." Ich schluckte leicht, sah nochmal zu Harry und dieser nickte mir aufmunternd zu. Da ich mich kurz mit den Rücken zum Lehrertisch gedreht hatte, bekam ich nicht mit, wie Prof. Snape seine Augen kurz zusammen kniff. Ich setzte mich auf den Schemel und Prof. McGonagall setzte mir den Hut auf. „Ah ein interessanter Kopf. Mhm was sehe ich hier. Mut und Freundschaft, ein kluger Kopf, ja…ja. Ich sehe den Wunsch deinen Freund zu beschützen, aber Gryffindor ist nicht dein Haus und auch nicht Hufflepuff. Nein, du bist klug und wissbegierig. Du hast schon viel erlebt. _Ja, sehr viel_. Ja das sehe ich. Ja, doch. Mhm, ich denke im Haus von Rowena bist du gut aufgehoben und dort wirst du noch ein anderes Geheimnis lüften, eines um dich. _Was meinst du? Was für ein Geheimnis?_ Das wirst du lernen in RAVENCLAW."

Das letzte Wort rief er laut aus und der Tisch linker Hand jubelte und ich lief dorthin und setzte mich neben ein Mädchen mit schulterlangen hellbraunen glatten Haaren und lustigen blauen Augen. „Hallo ich heiße Lauren." Ich lächelte sie an und nickte ihr zu, dabei schüttelte ich ein paar Hände. Ich sah hinauf zu dem Professorentisch. Dort saßen Quirrell, Hagrid, Flitwick, Sprout, Pomfrey, McGonagall, Dumbledore und Snape. Jeden konnte ich benennen nach den Beschreibungen, die ich von ihnen kannte. _Aber wie die Schauspieler sehen sie nicht aus! Vor allem Snape sieht viel jünger aus. Logisch, er müsste jetzt 31 Jahre alt sein oder so?!_ Aber dort saßen noch jede Menge andere Personen, die ich nicht kannte; insgesamt weitere 10 Personen; und verfolgten die Zeremonie. Als ich mit den Augen über jede Person fuhr und bei Snape hängen blieb, blickte dieser mich plötzlich an. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich sah in seine extrem dunklen, ja fast schwarzen Augen. Er zog seine Augenbrauen kurz zusammen und fixierte mich dann sehr streng. Ich nickte ihm leicht zu, er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ich wendete den Blick zurück zum Schemel. Da rief Prof. McGonagall den Namen: „Potter, Harry."

Es wurde erst ganz still, aber dann wurde es immer lauter, als die ganze Halle anfing von lautem Gemurmel erfüllt zu werden. „Sagte Sie Potter." „Harry Potter." „Wahnsinn, der Junge-der-lebt." Harry ging vorsichtig zum Schemel und sah sich unsicher zur Halle um. _Der Arme!_ Ich nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Er setzte sich und dann wurde es endlich langsam ruhiger. Nach einer Weile murmelte Lauren neben mir: „Mhm dieses Jahr scheint sich der Hut viel Zeit zu lassen." Ich sah sie an und flüsterte fragend: „Was meinst du damit?" Sie lehnte sich ein wenig zu mir und flüsterte zurück: „Naja erst bei diesem Mädchen Granger brauchte er mehrere Minuten, deine Auswahl dauerte auch relativ lange und die Auswahl bei der zweiten der Patil-Zwillingen brauchte auch ihre Zeit." Sie nickte zu der noch immer schmollenden Padma hinüber. „Ich vermute ihr Zwilling wollte auch nach Ravenclaw. Aber das wollte der Hut offensichtlich nicht und deswegen war die Auswahl so lange und jetzt bei Potter auch…Meine Schwester sagte mir, dass die Auswahlzeremonie manchmal schnell geht, aber eben manchmal auch lange." „Du hast eine Schwester hier in Hogwarts?", fragte ich neugierig. „Ja, sie ist in Hufflepuff. Sie heißt Carolin und ist im 3. Jahr…"

„GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut aus und die Gryffindors hinter uns explodierten. _Gut! Ich habe seine Auswahl also nicht beeinflusst. Das wäre ja was gewesen, wenn er nach Slytherin gekommen wäre. Obwohl den Gesichtsausdruck von Snapes und Dumbledore hätte ich mein Lebtag wohl nicht vergessen._ Harry lief zum Gryffindortisch und musste viele Hände schütteln. Ich grinste ihn schief an und er grinste zurück. Nach einer Weile kam ein neues Mädchen und setzte sich zwischen mich und Lisa Turpin, ein weiteres neues Mädchen. „Hi Emily, so wie gedacht; zusammen in Ravenclaw", lachte Lauren. „Ja", stimmte Emily zu. Sie begrüßte auch Lisa und mich und nickte den Jungs uns gegenüber zu. Sie hatte blondes lockiges etwas über schulterlanges Haar und grüne blitzende Augen.

Schließlich war die Zeremonie zu Ende und Dumbledore stand auf und sagte ein paar komische Worte. Kurz darauf wurden die Tische, wie durch Zauberhand, gedeckt und ganze Berge von Essen erschienen vor uns. Alle fingen an zu essen. Ich hatte einen Riesenhunger, die Pasteten, Sandwiche und Süßigkeiten vom Zug waren schon längst vergessen. Zuerst aßen wir schweigend, aber nach einer Weile begannen Gespräche. „Woher kommst du?", fragte mich Lauren und aß gleichzeitig Kartoffeln und eine Hühnchenkeule. „Aus Deutschland." „WAS?!", fragte Emily. „Wieso kamst du dann nach Hogwarts und bist nicht auf die Merlin-Akademie auf dem Festland gegangen?", fragte Lauren. _Das ist eine gute Frage!_ Ich zuckte die Schultern und erklärte: „Ich bin hier geboren und habe das letzte Jahr auch hier bei Verwandten gelebt, weil meine Eltern in einem Feuer gestorben sind." _Das ist zumindest nah bei der Wahrheit._ „Ach so. Das mit deinen Eltern tut mir leid", sagte Emily mitfühlend. Ich nickte.

„Deine Eltern waren nicht magisch, oder?", fragte sie wieder. Ich nickte abermals und meinte: „Ja, deswegen habe ich auch Bücher über die Zauberwelt gekauft. Diese Welt ist wirklich anders, als die Menschenwelt." Lisa Turpin, zwei Plätze weiter, stimmte mir zu und fügte hinzu: „Ich bin froh, dass Prof. McGonagall mich und meine Eltern mit in die Winkelgasse begleitet und all unsere Fragen beantwortet hat. Ich war so froh, als sie mir erklärte, dass ich kein Freak bin, sondern ganz normal." Sie musste leicht lachen und auch die anderen kicherten zustimmend.

„Emily und ich leben in Gryffin Coast. Das ist ein Küstendorf mit dem größten magischen Hafen in England. Ist aber auch berühmt für sein Flying Derby." Ich sah Lauren an und fragte: „Flying Derby, das Pferderennen? Ich hab darüber was gelesen." Emily lachte und nickte: „Stimmt. Es ist ein Pferderennen, aber mit geflügelten Pferden." „Geflügelte Pferde? So wie ein Pegasus?", fragte ich erneut. „In dem Buch gab es keine Bilder", fügte ich erklärend hinzu. Emily nickte. „Jep. Ungefähr. Meine Familie züchtet sie schon seit Generationen. Unser Gestüt ist in der magischen Welt berühmt", erklärte sie stolz. „Wow, ich mag Pferde, aber reiten kann ich leider nicht. Und deine Eltern Lauren?", fragte ich. „Mein Vater erfindet Dinge. Er ist sehr versiert in Zauberkunst und meine Mutter betreibt einen riesigen Kräutergarten. Sie verkauft ihre Kräuter und Samen an Apotheken und Zaubertränkemeister", antwortete Lauren mir.

„Kennst du dich mit Kräutern aus?", fragte ich neugierig. Sie nickte: „Ja, meine Mutter hat mich ein paar Dinge gelehrt, aber sie meint in Hogwarts werde ich noch mehr lernen. In ein paar ihrer Gewächshäuser und Gärten dürfen wir nicht hinein, weil die Pflanzen dort besonderer Pflege brauchen oder gefährlich sind." Ich nickte, stutzte dann und fragte: „Wir, meinst du deine Schwester?" Lauren nickte und meinte: „Ja und meinen kleinen Bruder Michael. Er ist 2 Jahre jünger als ich." _Na Gott sei Dank. Vielleicht werde ich nicht total hinterherhinken_. Der Junge mir gegenüber lächelte mich wissend an: „Ich bin auch Muggelgeboren, übrigens ich heiße Kevin. Ich hab auch ein bisschen Angst. Vor 2 Monaten wusste ich nichts über die Zauberwelt und ich weiß kaum etwas über Magie." Emily winkte lächelnd ab: „Habt keine Angst. Auch wir haben keine Zauber gelernt. Erst mit 11 darf man einen Zauberstab besitzen. So viel wissen wir auch nicht über praktizierende Magie. Mein großer Bruder Matthew meint, dass auch die Muggelgeborenen und die, in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsenen, Zauberer und Hexen, schnell zu den Besten gehören und manche aus reinen Zauberfamilien kaum Vorteile haben." „Ist dein Bruder hier in Ravenclaw?", fragte Kevin. „Nein, er ist in Gryffindor im 4. Jahr", antwortete Emily.

So ging es den ganzen Hauptgang lang weiter. Ich erzählte von Deutschland und Emily und Lauren von Gryffin Coast. Kevin war in London aufgewachsen. Terry Boot, der Junge, der links neben Kevin saß, kam aus Oxford und erzählte sehr lebhaft von seinem Zuhause und seinen Eltern. Michael, der rechts neben Kevin saß, war ein Halbblut, sein Vater war ein Zauberer und seine Mutter ein Mensch. Sie arbeitete als Autorin und sein Vater als Auror im Ministerium. Padma war die ganze Zeit sehr still und bedrückt. Ich bemerkte, wie sie immer wieder traurig zu ihrer Schwester hinüberblickte. Sie tat mir leid. Stephen, ein weiterer Junge, war, wie Emily, ein Reinblut und lebte alleine mit seiner Familie in einem Manor, das irgendwo in Wales lag. Sein Vater arbeitete im Ministerium in der Justizabteilung. Anthony lebte in Dartmoor, das wie Gryffin Coast ein magisches Dorf war, indem aber auch Menschen lebten, die über Magie Bescheid wussten, aber trotzdem war das Dorf verborgen vor der Muggelwelt. Die beiden anderen Mädchen (Lisa und Sue Li), die still am Ende des Tisches saßen und aßen, waren ebenfalls Muggelgeboren und lebten beide in der Nähe von London.

Als der Nachtisch kam, war ich eigentlich schon pappsatt, aber als ich den Schokoladenpudding und das viele Eis sah, hatte ich wieder Lust und so probierte ich mich durch alles Süße durch. „Sag mal Anna, kennst du den Jungen da vorne? Der sieht dich die ganze Zeit säuerlich an", fragte Lauren leise. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und sah Goyle am anderen Ende der Halle am Tisch ganz rechts. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als ich seinen Blick sah. „Ja, das ist der Junge mit dem ich im Zug aneinandergeraten bin." „Im Zug? Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Emily und auch Lauren, Kevin, Stephen, Terry und Anthony sahen mich interessiert an. Also erzählte ich was passiert war und Lauren, Emily und Stephen zogen scharf die Luft ein und Anthony sagte erbost: „Dass der es wagt so etwas laut zu sagen. Dass die so denken, dass ist inoffiziell bekannt, aber das er es wagt es laut kund zu tun, das ist…. Der ist echt bescheuerter, als jeder Troll. Hör wirklich nicht auf das, was der sagt oder auch jeder anderer Idiot, der so denkt."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend. „Also ich hoffe, dass Snape dem eine Lektion erteilt", meinte Kevin leise. „Das glaube ich nicht", wiedersprach Stephen. „Er ist selber Slytherin und bestraft sie kaum, auch zieht er ihnen kaum Punkte ab, sagen mein Cousin und Cousine." „Trotzdem kommt er damit nicht durch. Prof. Snape bestraft nie offen, aber hinter verschlossenen Türen ist er genauso, wenn nicht sogar strenger zu seinen Schützlingen, als zu uns", meldete sich das Mädchen vom Zug zu Wort. „Ich habe Prof. Flitwick darüber informiert und Prof. Snape hat zugehört. Er hat versichert, dass dergleichen nicht mehr vorkommen wird." Sie nickte mir zu. „Wenn er dir Schwierigkeiten macht, sag mir Bescheid. Ich bin eure Vertrauensschülerin. Ich heiße Tanja White und der da hinten ist Alex Brown, der zweite Vertrauensschüler."

Sie nickte den Tisch hinunter, wo ein Junge mit braunen Locken saß. Wir alle nickten, aßen weiter und ignorierten fortan Goyles finstere Blicke komplett. Die anderen erzählten wieder von ihren Familien und ich hörte interessiert zu. Ab und zu schielte ich zum Lehrertisch hinauf und beobachtete Snape, der neben Quirrell saß und sich leise mit einer in einem blauen Umhang gekleideten Frau unterhielt. Sie sah nett aus. _Wer sie wohl ist?_ _Ob der wirklich etwas gegen Goyle tut? In den Büchern scheint er zwar streng, aber vor allem ungerecht gegenüber Gryffindor; hauptsächlich Harry! und bevorzugend gegenüber Slytherin zu sein. Naja kommt Zeit, kommt Rat. Ich bin ja in Ravenclaw, da sollte ich nicht so auf dem Radarschirm sein._

Es war nun schon 21 Uhr und ich war müde, schließlich war ich am morgen früh aufgestanden. Die Tische leerten sich magisch und Dumbledore stand nochmals auf: „So nun wo wir alle gefüttert und getränkt sind, möchte ich euch ein paar Dinge mitteilen. Die Erstklässler nehmen bitte zur Kenntnis, dass der Wald von keinem Schüler betreten werden darf und die Älteren möchte ich gerne noch einmal darin erinnern. Auch ist das Zaubern auf den Gängen nicht erlaubt. Außerdem ist in diesem Jahr der rechte Korridor im 3. Stock verboten für jeden, der nicht wünscht, einen grausamen Tod zu sterben." Ein paar lachten, aber an unserem Tisch blieben alle still. Ich sah mich fragend um und auch anderen sahen sich irritiert an.

„Ansonsten wünsche ich euch und uns ein aufregendes lehrreiches Jahr. Und bevor wir uns nun alle in die Betten begeben, singen wir unsere Hymne. Jeder in seinem Tempo und Melodie", er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und Worte erschienen in der Luft, Musik ertönte und alle fingen an zu singen. Ich war total erschrocken und hielt mir instinktiv die Ohren zu. _Himmel im Buch hörte sich das schon schrecklich an, aber in natura ist es ja 1000x schlimmer. Das ist doch keine Musik._ Ich sah zum Lehrertisch rauf und sah Dumbledore, der seine Augen geschlossen hielt und zufrieden aussah, aber die anderen Lehrer sahen nicht ganz so zufrieden aus, vor allem Snape hatte eine säuerliche Miene. Er sah mir kurz in die Augen und zog abermals die Augenbrauen hoch, als er meine Hände über meinen Ohren sah, aber ich verdrehte nur die Augen und schloss sie dann wieder. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, hatte er den Blick wieder abgewandt. Die Musik erlosch und Dumbledore schickten uns ins Bett.

Tanja stand auf und führte uns aus der Halle und rief: „Ravenclaw folgt mir bitte." „Gryffindor folgt mir!", rief eine herrische Stimme und ein großer schlaksiger Junge mit roten Haaren führte hinter uns die jungen Gryffindors aus der Halle. Ich sah Harry, winkte ihm zu und er schloss zu uns auf. „Hey, na hat dir das Abendessen auch so gut geschmeckt?", fragte ich ihn. Er nickte und gähnte: „Ja aber ich bin total müde." Ich nickte und antwortete: „Ich auch!" „Anna bitte schließ zu uns auf!", hörte ich Tanjas Stimme und sah hinter mich. Tanja und die anderen standen an den bewegenden Treppen. Ich nickte und wünschte Harry und Ron eine gute Nacht und lief dann schnell zu Emily und Lauren, die mich neugierig ansahen. Ich weichte ihren Blicken aus. Wir folgten Tanja und bestaunten die Gemälde, die uns begrüßten und sich bewegten. Anders als die Gryffindors folgten wir den Treppen links nach oben. Im 7. Stock angekommen führte uns Tanja in den linken Gang und am Ende durch einen Torbogen in einen anderen Gang und dann nach rechts durch einen weiteren diesmal verborgenen Torbogen. Wir liefen durch einen langen Gang mit ein paar Holztüren. Vor einer dieser Türen blieb Tanja stehen und öffnete sie. Dahinter lag eine Wendeltreppe, die wir emporstiegen. _Den Weg finde ich nicht wieder zurück!_

Am Ende der Wendeltreppe waren eine Empore und eine weitere Tür mit einem Türklopfer in Form eines Adlers. „Das ist der Eingang zum Ravenclawturm. Klopft an und der Adler wird euch ein Rätsel stellen, beantwortet es klug und die Tür geht auf. Ihr habt alle Zeit der Welt für die Antwort. Ist eure Antwort falsch, dann stellt er euch ein anderes Rätsel, aber bedenkt, dass er euch innerhalb einer Stunde nur zwei Rätsel stellen kann. Also wer traut sich, bitte anklopfen!", Tanja gestikulierte zur Tür, Stephen trat vor und klopfte an die Tür. Der Adler wurde lebendig und stellte und sein Rätsel: „Was ist schwer zu gewinnen, aber leicht zu verlieren. Was ist unendlich kostbar und doch kostet es nichts." Alle überlegten. „Ein Freund!", rief ich nach einer Weile aus und die Tür schwang auf. Alle lachten und traten ein.

 **Na überrascht? oder habt ihr es erwartet? Naja Anna ist jetzt in Hogwarts, was sie wohl erwarten wird? Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. Bitte schreibt ein Kommentar unten rechts in die Box, ob es euch gefallen hat, was ihr erwartet oder einfach nur ein ;)**

 **:) :) :)**


	7. Der Ravenclawturm

_**Hallo ihr Lieben! Ein neues Kapitel, was haltet ihr davon? Bitte reviews! Anna ist also in Ravenclaw, wollte ein bisschen kreativ sein, wie die kleinen Raben leben. Ein bisschen anders als die Löwen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**_

 **Der Ravenclawturm**

„Wow!", kam es aus mehreren Mündern gleichzeitig und wow war auch das richtige Wort. Der Gemeinschaftsraum von Ravenclaw war kreisrund und weitläufig. Die Fenster waren hoch und ließen viel Licht reinfallen. Im Moment strahlte der Mond durch die Fenster und spendete helles Licht. Die Decke war halbrund und Sterne waren darauf abgebildet, die sich im Moment auf dem blauen Teppichboden spiegelten. Es war als wäre man im Himmel über und unter uns Sterne. In der Mitte stand auf einem weißen Marmorsockel eine weiße lebensecht nachgebildete große Marmorstatur einer wunderschönen Frau. Um diese Statur herum standen Tische mit je vier Polsterstühlen. Von der Statur und den Tischen eingerahmt, wie in einem offenen Viereck, drei halbhohe Regale, die den inneren Bereich des Raumes einschlossen. Gerade dahinter, sowie auf halb links und halb rechts an der äußeren Wand, waren große Kamine mit jeweils einer großen Sessellandschaft drum herum gruppiert.

Links und rechts standen zwischen den halbhohen Regalen und der äußeren Wand nochmals je 6-7 Tische mit je vier Stühlen herum. Hinter uns links und rechts neben dem kleinen Gang, durch den wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen sind, waren zwei Türen, eine links vom Gang und eine rechts. An der Wand entlang standen 4m hohe Regale mit vielen, vielen Büchern. Die Sessel waren alle mit dunkelblauem Samt bezogen und hatten weiche weiße und goldene Kissen. In den Zwischenräumen zwischen diesen Sofalandschaften standen Sesselgruppen mit kleinen Tischen zwischen ihnen. Unter allen Fenstern waren Fensternischen, die ebenso wie die Sofas und Sessel, mit blauen Samt bezogen waren und mit weißen Stoffkissen belegt. An den Wänden zwischen den hohen Fenstern hangen blaue Banner mit abwechselnd historischen Szenen und dem Ravenclaw Wappen. Außerdem hingen an allen Wänden überall verteilt; teilweise versteckt; Wandkerzen und auf den halbhohen Regalen standen je zwei große Kerzenleuchter, die den Raum mit warmen flackernden Licht erfüllten.

Ich drehte mich um mich selbst und bestaunte alles. „Willkommen im Ravenclawturm", meinte Tanja und grinste schief, als sie unsere Gesichter sah. _Oh Mann! Egal wie der Gryffindorturm beschrieben wurde, mit diesem Gemeinschaftsraum kann auch die Realität bestimmt nicht mithalten. Da bin ich mir 100% sicher! Das hier ist der Wahnsinn!_ „Links von euch ist die Tür, die zu den Mädchenzimmern führt und die Rechte führt zu den Jungenzimmern. Nur als kleine Warnung: Keiner vom anderen Geschlecht kann die jeweils andere Tür passieren. Versucht es gar nicht erst; die Konsequenzen sind recht unangenehm! So und nun ab in die Betten! Ihr wohnt jeweils zu dritt oder zweit in einem Zimmer. An den Zimmertüren sind silberne Schilder mit euren Namen darauf. So wisst ihr wer, wo wohnt. Lasst mal sehen…" Tanja sah auf ein Stück Pergament und las vor: „Lisa, Padma und Sue, ihr wohnt im 10. Stock in Zimmer 3. Anna, Lauren und Emily, ihr wohnt direkt daneben in Zimmer 2. Jetzt zu den Jungen." Sie sah kurz auf und fuhr fort. „Anthony, Terry und Michael, ihr wohnt im 9. Stock in Zimmer 2 und Stephen und Kevin ihr wohnt im selben Stock in Zimmer 1. Alles klar?", sie sah uns fragend an.

Wir nickten und wollten gerade gehen, da hielt sie uns nochmal kurz auf: „Ach ja bevor ich das vergesse, morgen früh um 7.30 Uhr findet hier im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Besprechung statt. Prof. Flitwick wird uns alle begrüßen und die speziellen Regeln für Ravenclaw erklären. Seid pünktlich! Aber jetzt endgültig: ab in die Betten. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht!" Damit scheuchte sie uns nach oben. Wir Mädchen gingen durch die linke Tür, die Jungs durch die Rechte. _Ich frage mich was passiert, wenn man durch die andere Tür geht. In Gryffindor werden die Treppen zu Rutschen, aber nur bei den Mädchen. Schon komisch! Besser noch nicht ausprobieren._

Wir liefen in den 10. Stock und dann geradeaus den Gang entlang. Die vierte Tür hatte meinen, Laurens und Emilys Namen auf kleinen silbernen Schildern. Emily öffnete die Tür neugierig. Dahinter befanden sich an der rechten Wand entlang drei Kombinationen von Schrank, Bett und Nachtisch. In der hinteren rechten Ecke standen ein Sofa und ein Sessel. Gegenüber den Betten an der linken Wand entlang standen je drei Schreibtische und drei halbhohe Regale, sowie in der vorderen linken Ecke direkt hinter der Tür ein kleiner schwarzer Ofen. Das Sofa und der Sessel waren, wie unten im Gemeinschaftsraum, mit blauem Samt bezogen und waren mit weißen und goldenen Kissen dekoriert. Auch die gepolsterten Schreibtischstühle waren die gleichen, wie die im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Himmelbetten hatten jeweils zwei weiße dicke weiche Kissen, eine luftige weiße Federdecke, sowie eine samtene blaue Überdecke. Der Himmel bestand aus einem leichten weißen fast durchsichtigen Tuch und an den Pfosten baumelte zusammengebunden ein blauer samtener Vorhang. Vor den Fenstern hing ein genauso weißer fast durchsichtiger Stoff, wie der des Himmels, und an der Seite hingen, mit dicken goldenen Kordeln zusammengebunden, blaue samtene Vorhänge. _Sehr stimmig und gemütlich!_

„Also hier kann man es aushalten", meinte Emily. Ich setzte mich auf das erste Bett und gähnte herzhaft. „Ja das denke ich auch." Lauren setzte sich auf das mittlere Bett und Emily nahm das Bett am nächsten zu den Fenstern. Vor unseren Schränken standen unsere Koffer und ich öffnete meinen um meinen Schlafanzug und das Waschzeug heraus zu suchen. Emily und Lauren taten es mir gleich und wir gingen gemeinsam zum Badezimmer, das hinter der ersten Tür direkt neben der Treppe lag. Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen uns zwei leuchtende Augen entgegen. „Tiger!", rief ich erfreut und nahm meinen tierischen Freund in den Arm. Emily beugte sich zu mir herunter und meinte: „Wow, ein kleiner Kniesel. Gehört er dir?" Ich nickte und antwortete: „Ja, das ist Tiger und er ist mein bester Freund." Tiger miaute leise und schurrte dann. „Tiger, das sind Emily und Lauren", stellte ich die zwei Mädchen vor und zeigte dann den Gang entlang. „Die zweite Tür von hier ist unser Zimmer und das erste Bett, von der Tür aus, ist meins. Ich komm gleich nach." Tiger maunzte und schnurrte an Laurens Beine entlang und lief dann in unser Zimmer. „Er ist niedlich", bemerkte Lauren lächelnd. Ich nickte und bestätigte abermals: „Ja und er ist auch wirklich mein bester Freund."

Wir gingen ins Badezimmer und führten die Nachtwäsche so kurz wie möglich durch. Als wir wieder ins Zimmer kamen, saß Tiger vor einem Terrarium, das auf einmal auf der linken Seite des Zimmers neben einem der Schreibtische stand. „Oh, was ist das denn?" Ich trat heran, blickte in das Terrarium und sah darin zwei kleine Schildkröten mit schimmernden Panzern. „Die sehen ungewöhnlich aus", meinte ich zaghaft. Emily trat heran, nickte und erklärte: „Das sind Tom und Jerry. Es sind meine und Juwelenschildkröten. Ihre Panzer kann man mit einer feinen Bürste abstauben und dieser Juwelenstaub ist sehr kostbar." Sie reichte in das Terrarium hinein und streichelte die mehr bläulich schimmernde Schildkröte am Kopf. Die schien das zu genießen und streckte sich der Hand entgegen. Ich lächelte und Tiger maunzte: „Ich hab hier also Gesellschaft. Die beiden sind sehr lustig." Ich nahm Tiger auf den Arm und streichelte ihn. Dann drehte ich mich zu Lauren um und fragte sie: „Hast du auch ein Haustier?" Lauren nickte: „Ja, eine Schleiereule. Sein Name ist Robin, aber er schläft in der Eulerei und nicht hier bei uns. Unter seinesgleichen fühlt er sich wohler."

Lauren zog sich ihren Schlafanzug an und stellte ihren Wecker. Emily trat auch an ihr Bett heran und zog sich um. Ich legte Tiger auf mein Bett und zog mir auch mein Schlafkleid an. Ich krabbelte in mein Bett und mummelte mich unter die Decken. Sie waren wundervoll weich und warm. Ich fühlte mich wie auf einer weichen Wolke. _Nachdem ich wochenlang im Stroh geschlafen habe, ist so ein Bett wirklich eine wunderbare Verbesserung._ Ich seufzte glücklich und Tiger rollte sich in meiner Nähe zusammen. Emily löschte das Licht und wir wünschten uns allen gegenseitig eine gute Nacht. Dann herrschte Ruhe und ich lag noch wach im dunklen Zimmer. _Ich bin wirklich in Hogwarts! Hoffentlich kann ich Harry helfen, aber ich darf nicht zu viel machen. Dumbledore darf nichts bemerken. Sonst wer weiß, was mit mir geschehen wird. Aber vielleicht kann ich ein paar Leben verbessern. Neville, Fred, Sirus und Harry…_ Ich schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich ein nerviges Piepen, gefolgt von einer stillen zerreißenden Klingel. „Oh Mann!", stöhnte ich in mein Kissen und zog die Decke weiter über meinen Kopf. Es war viel zu früh. „Guten Morgen", gähnte Lauren und kicherte. Ich zog die Decke wieder weg, sah sie schief an und gähnte: „Morgen." Emily war schon aufgestanden und kam an meinem Bett vorbei. „Ich gehe ins Badezimmer. Schnell duschen", meinte sie. Ich nickte, stand gähnend auf, zog mir meinen Bademantel über und folgte ihr. Im Badezimmer war der Teufel los. Fast alle Duschen waren besetzt, schnell wählte ich eine leere Kabine, duschte mich kurz und kämmte mir dann vor dem großen Spiegel meine Haare. Das ganze Badezimmer lag im warmen Dunst. Nach und nach kamen alle Mädchen aus unserer Etage ins Badezimmer. Einige Mädchen waren schon älter, vermutlich im zweiten oder dritten Jahr. Sie musterten uns, sagten jedoch nichts und Emily, Lauren und ich gingen in unser Zimmer zurück. Tiger lag noch zusammengerollt auf meinem Bett und schnarchte leise. _Schlafmütze!_ Schnell zogen wir uns unsere Uniformen an. Als ich fertig angezogen war, sah ich auf die Uhr. Es war bereits 7:20 Uhr. „Jetzt aber los", meinte Emily und Lauren und ich folgten ihr nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren schon fast alle versammelt und saßen auf den Sesseln und Sofas vor den drei Kaminen. Prof. Flitwick stand auf dem halbhohen Regal, dass parallel zum größten Kamin stand und überblickte das Gewusel vor ihm. Lauren, Emily und ich setzten uns zu Terry, Anthony und Stephen auf eines der Sofas. Um 7:30 Uhr waren endlich alle versammelt und hatten einen Platz, die letzten saßen auf dem Fußboden.

„Guten Morgen, meine kleinen jungen Raben!", piepste Prof. Flitwick mit seiner hohen Stimme und im nu war es leise im Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle sahen zu ihm und hörten aufmerksam zu. „Ich heiße euch alle hier wieder in Hogwarts willkommen! Ich möchte euch heute Morgen unsere Regeln erläutern, den Älteren zur Erinnerung", er lächelte und fuhr fort: „und damit auch unser jüngster Nachwuchs weiß, wie der Gnom hier läuft." Flitwick sah zu uns und lächelte freundlich. „Ihr alle seid wegen eurer Klugheit und Wissbegierde hier nach Ravenclaw eingeteilt worden, daher erwarte ich, dass ihr eure Studien ernst nehmt und euch stets bemüht diese auf dem höchsten Niveau zu halten. Um dies für euch einfacher zu gestalten, findet hier jeden Tag von 17:15 – 18:15 Uhr eine Studienstunde statt. Jeder der keinen Unterricht hat, findet sich hier im Gemeinschaftsraum ein und macht seine Hausaufgaben oder lernt, alleine oder in der Gruppe. Ich selbst werde ebenfalls anwesend sein, wann immer ich keinen Unterricht habe. Sollten Fragen aufkommen, bin ich jederzeit in meinem Büro anzutreffen und unterstütze euch mit Rat und Tat. Aber natürlich könnt und sollt ihr euch auch gegenseitig helfen."

Er zwinkerte und einige lachten leise. „Jede Woche bekomme ich von euren anderen Professoren alle Noten, die ihr für Hausaufgaben und Prüfungen erhaltet habt. Sollte ich einen Einbruch in den Noten feststellen, werden wir gemeinsam in einem Gespräch feststellen, wo das Problem liegt und eine Lösung finden. Das kann ein Tutor oder ein streng einzuhaltender Studierplan sein", erklärte Prof. Flitwick und musterte uns. _Das kann ja witzig werden. Noch nie bin ich gezwungen worden um eine bestimmte Zeit zu lernen und wurde auch nicht ständig kontrolliert. Aber Flitwick hat wohl mehr den Spruch: Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser!_ Ich seufzte leicht.

„Die zweite wichtige Regel, die nicht gebrochen werden sollte, wenn ihr nicht meine negative Seite erleben wollt, ist das Verbot sich abends nach 21 Uhr auf den Gängen aufzuhalten. Ich habe einen Zauber auf die Tür gelegt, sodass jeder der nach 21 Uhr Einlass wünscht von diesem Zauber erkannt wird und ich werde davon unmittelbar unterrichtet. Ausnahme ist natürlich der Astronomie Unterricht, zudem ihr geschlossen hin und auch wieder zurückkehrt. Solltet ihr diese Regel brechen, werde ich sehr kreativ mit Strafen sein." Prof. Flitwick sah ernst auf uns hinab.

Er fuhr fort: „Ich möchte euch erklären, wieso mir diese Regel so wichtig ist. Hogwarts ist ein altes Schloss. Es gibt Geheimgänge, Trickstufen, bewegende Treppen und Gänge, die heute hierhin führen und morgen woanders. Wenn ihr euch am Tage verlauft oder in einer Trickstufe gefangen werdet und das kann auch den erfahrensten Schülern passieren", sagte er streng auf eine Gruppe älterer Jungen blickend. „Am Tag werden andere Schüler oder Professoren da sein um euch zu helfen, aber nach 21 Uhr befinden sich alle in ihren Gemächern und Türmen. Kaum jemand ist zu jener Zeit noch unterwegs. Sollte euch dann etwas passieren, kann es sein, dass Hilfe erst am nächsten Tag kommt und das kann zu spät sein um Folgeschäden aufgrund von Verletzungen zu verhindern. Ihr bringt also euer Leben in Gefahr und da verstehe ich keinen Spaß mehr! Euer Leben ist kostbar und es aufgrund eines Spaßes oder Streiches so aufs Spiel zu setzen ist dumm. Also handelt klug und brecht diese Regel nicht!" Flitwick sah sehr streng in die Runde. Ich schluckte. _Ich glaube, ich werde Harry und die anderen auf ihre nächtlichen Abenteuer nicht begleiten._

„Gut, meine dritte Regel ist, damit ihr dem Unterricht gut folgen könnt und nicht wie Zombies durch die Gänge lauft, die Schlafenszeit." Allgemeines Stöhnen ging durch den Raum. „Ja ich weiß", er lächelte wissend und redete dann weiter: „Es gefällt euch nicht, aber ich halte diese Regel für sinnvoll. Also, alle Raben, egal welchen Alters, sind um 22 Uhr im Bett. An Wochenende eine Stunde später. Geht lieber früher ins Bett und steht morgens zeitiger auf, wenn ihr unbedingt noch etwas erledigen wollt. Und nur um es nochmals klar zu machen, um 22 Uhr ist das Licht aus und ihr liegt, gewaschen, gekämmt, Zähne geputzt, im Bett. Die Vertrauensschüler kontrollieren die Einhaltung dieser Regel und sollte jemand ständig Probleme haben die Zeit einzuhalten, so wird er schnell merken, dass es noch schlimmer ist, schon um 21 Uhr im Bett zu liegen, auch am Wochenende!"

Wieder allgemeines Stöhnen und Prof. Flitwick lächelt wissend und führte fort: „Wie gesagt, wenn ihr meine wenigen Regeln ignoriert, kann ich sehr kreativ werden." Er machte eine kleine Pause, bevor er wieder zu sprechen begann: „So als letztes möchte ich euch daran erinnern, dass ihr hier in Hogwarts seid, nicht nur um zu lernen, sondern natürlich auch um Freundschaften zu schließen und Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln. Das heißt, blickt über den Tellerrand hinaus, seht was euch sonst noch fasziniert. Nicht alle Aspekte der Zauberwelt werden hier in Hogwarts gelehrt und deswegen ist es mein Wunsch, dass jeder von euch etwas findet, dass nichts mit dem Unterricht zu tun hat. Etwas das ihr aufregend und interessant findet und mit dem ihr euch in eurer Freizeit beschäftigen könnt. Das kann alles sein von Musik, Kunst, Sport bis hin zu Justiz oder Ähnlichem. Seht euch um und entdeckt die Welt, die euch umgibt. Ihr werdet erkennen, dass es abertausend Dinge gibt, die ihr entdecken könnt. Wissen stammt nicht nur aus Büchern, sondern ist in jedem von uns. Jeder von uns hat bereits Dinge erlebt und erfahren, tauscht euch aus und lernt einen anderen Blickwinkel oder auch einen ganz anderen Teil der Welt kennen."

Es war es still und ich überlegte, was mich faszinierte. _Musik, aber wie sollte ich das hier in Hogwarts verfolgen. In den Büchern wurde davon nichts erwähnt, zumindest erinnere ich mich nicht._ „Schade, dass man hier nicht reiten kann, sonst würde ich den Aspekt meines Lebens gerne wiederaufnehmen. Nicht reiten zu können, ist das Schlimmste", murmelte Emily leise neben mir und Lauren nickte zustimmend. „Nun zum Schluss nur noch eines: Helft euch gegenseitig und unterstützt den Gemeinschaftssinn hier in Hogwarts. Ihr seid zwar in das Haus Ravenclaw eingeteilt worden, das heißt aber nicht, dass ihr außerhalb dieses Hauses keine Freundschaften haben sollt. Auch in den anderen drei Häusern gibt es Zauberer und Hexen, die es wert sind, kennengelernt zu werden", er lächelte uns ermutigend an.

„Für meine jüngsten Raben gibt es noch eine Regel, die aber nur eine Woche lang gilt. Ihr werdet von einem älteren Raben diese Woche zu eurem Unterricht, in die große Halle oder auf die Ländereien geführt. Auf diese Weise lernt ihr das Schloss kennen und auch bestimmte Wege, somit wird das Risiko sich zu verlaufen minimiert." Flitwick lächelte wieder und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes flogen viele Pergamentbögen durch die Luft. „Hier sind eure Stundenpläne, packt eure Taschen und dann ab zum Frühstück und in den Unterricht. Ich sehe euch alle heute Abend zur Studierstunde."

Ich fing den Bogen, der auf mich zuflog, und studierte ihn. Der Unterricht begann um 08:30 Uhr, jede Stunde dauert 1:15 h und jeden Tag fanden drei Schulstunden vor dem Mittagessen und drei Stunden danach statt. _Super, da hab ich ja Zeit Hogwarts anzusehen und zu erkunden. Mal sehen, was sonst so los ist._

Montag: 1. Verwandlung mit Slytherin (S), 2. Zauberkunst (S), 3. Freistunde, Mittag, 4. Freistunde, 5. Astronomie (G), 6. Freistunde

Dienstag: 1. Kräuterkunde mit Gryffindor (G), 2. VgddK (S), 3. Geschichte (G), nachts Astronomie (G)

Mittwoch: 1. Geschichte (G), 2. Verwandlung (S), 3. Zauberkunst (S), Mittag, 4. Freistunde, 5. Kräuterkunde (G), 6. Freistunde

Donnerstag: 1. VgddK (S), 2./3. Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit Hufflepuff (H), Mittag, 4. Verwandlung (S)

Freitag: 1. Kräuterkunde (G), 2./3. Freistunde, Mittag, 4. Astronomie (G)

Ich stöhnte auf: „Oh je. Wir haben dauernd mit den Slytherins Unterricht. Das überleb ich nicht." Lauren klopfte auf meine Schulter und sagte lächelnd: „Wenn dieser Junger dir Schwierigkeiten macht, dann sag Bescheid." Ich nickte schwach. Tanja kam auf uns zu und sagte: „Na ihr? Dann packt mal eure Schultasche für den Vormittag. In eurer Freistunde vor dem Mittagessen packt ihr eure Koffer aus, die werden dann später von den Hauselfen weggeräumt. Ich führe euch gleich zum Frühstück und dann zum Verwandlungsunterricht." „Hauselfen?", fragte ich. „Das sind magische Kreaturen, die sehr gut in Haushaltsmagie sind. Sie putzen, waschen, kochen und räumen hier in Hogwarts auf. Aber ich warne euch, kommt nicht auf die Idee eure Zimmer von ihnen aufräumen zu lassen, sonst wird Prof. Flitwick kreativ", erklärte sie, zwinkert uns zu und wir mussten lachen.

 **Hat es euch gefallen, wenn ja oder wenn ihr Anmerkungen habt, bitte schreibt mir ein Kommentar/Review unten rechts** **. Oder schreibt mir eine Nachricht!**


	8. Die erste Woche

**Sarah: Danke für dein Review. Es stimmt positive, wie auch konstruktive Reviews sind klasse und macht das Schreiben interessanter. Deswegen vielen Dank für deine!**

 **Aber mein RL ist im Moment sehr einnehmend, deswegen habe ich solange nicht mehr geschrieben bzw. hatte nicht genug um es hochzuladen. :(**

 **Ich versuche öfter zu schreiben, aber keine Versprechungen. Ich wünsche euch auf jeden Fall allen viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **Die erste Woche**

So begann meine erste Woche in Hogwarts und eine Menge weitere sollten folgen. Tanja führte uns in die große Halle und auf dem Weg dorthin zeigte sie uns Dinge an denen wir uns orientieren konnten, um unseren Weg zu finden. Es waren Dinge, die sich nicht veränderten, wie die Farben bestimmter Teppiche oder die Größe oder Gestaltung bestimmter Bilderrahmen. Die Figuren und Personen liefen zwar von Porträt zu Porträt, aber der Bilderrahmen selbst blieb wo er war. Als wir an der großen Halle ankamen, war ich mir sicher den Weg wieder zurück zu finden. _Und das am ersten Morgen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, verirrten sich Harry und Ron noch am Ende der ersten Woche. Die Löwen werden wohl ziemlich sich selbst überlassen._ Wir setzten uns an unseren Tisch. Am Gryffindortisch saßen zwar schon ein paar und ich konnte auch Hermine Granger ausmachen, aber Harry und Ron waren noch nirgends zu sehen.

Wir aßen unser Frühstück. Es gab Eier, gebratenen Schinken, Müsli, Toast, Butter, Marmelade und verschiedenes Obst. Zum Trinken standen mehrere Kannen Tee und Milch auf dem Tisch, sowie einige Karaffen an Orangensaft. Ein paar Zuckerdosen rundeten das Bild ab. „Wow, so gedeckt sieht es bei uns allerhöchstens nur an Sonn- und Feiertagen aus.", staunte ich. Terry und Kevin nickten bestätigend. Lauren beugte sich zu mir und flüsterte: „Bei uns auch, aber bei Emily gibt es jeden Tag so etwas zu essen." Emily zuckte die Schultern: „Bei uns machen, wie auch hier, die Hauselfen das Essen."

Der Unterricht sollte bald beginnen und Alex brachte uns zu unserer ersten Unterrichtsstunde in Verwandlung in den ersten Stock. „Hier ist es." Er zeigte auf eine große runde Doppeleichentür. „Ich hole euch von hier wieder ab, also wartet auf mich. Verstanden?", er sah uns erwartungsvoll an. Wir nickten stumm und traten vorsichtig ein.

Je drei lange Tischreihen mit Bänke standen links und rechts akkurat vor einem erhöhten Podest auf dem ein großes Pult und links daneben eine alte Tafel standen. Prof. McGonagall begrüßte uns in ihrer wohl normalen Strenge und warnte uns davor, irgendwelche Dinger in ihrem Unterricht zu drehen, denn dann bräuchten wir nicht wiederkommen. _Mit der ist nicht gut Kirschen essen!_ Ihr Unterricht war aber aufregend und spannend. Ich konnte es nicht abwarten endlich zu zaubern, aber davor mussten wir eine Menge über die Theorie der Magie lesen und abschreiben. Erst gegen Ende der Stunde durften wir tatsächlich versuchen ein Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln. _Okay, tief einatmen, Konzentration und Vorstellungskraft. Die richtige Stabbewegung und…_ „Enesco" Nichts geschah. Mehrere Versuche folgten. Ich war ein wenig enttäuscht. _Mhm, mehr Konzentration und klarere Aussprache sind vielleicht nötig._ Wieder schwang ich den Zauberstab und sprach die Worte und wirklich das Streichholz wurde ein wenig silbrig. Ich wurde ganz aufgeregt. Alle übten fleißig, aber Stephen schaffte es als einziger sein Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln und gewann 5 Punkte für Ravenclaw.

Dann folgte Zauberkunst bei unserem Prof. Flitwick. Sein Klassenraum sah ganz anders aus. Es waren je zwei erhöhte Bankreihen an den zwei Längsseiten des Klassenraumes sich gegenüber aufgestellt. Die Mitte des Zimmers war leer und auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers direkt vor den Fenstern am Ende der Bankreihen Stand ein großes Pult, das mit vielen Bücher verdeckt waren. Auf dem Stuhl, der dahinter stand, lag ebenfalls ein Bücherstapel auf dem der kleine Professor stand und auf uns wartete. „Guten Morgen, zu ihrem ersten Zauberkunstunterricht.", er schwenkte den Zauberstab und an der Tafel neben ihm erschienen Formeln und Symbole. „Fangen wir mit der Theorie an, denn ohne die keine erfolgreiche Zauber.", er grinste leicht, als wir ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnten. Der Unterricht begann und wir schrieben alle fleißig alles auf. Am Ende übten wir den Lumos- und Noxzauber, mit dem man Licht anmachen und ausmachen konnte. Schon beim zweiten Versuch klappte es bei mir. Das Licht wurde immer heller und heller. Prof. Flitwick war völlig begeistert und gab mir 3 Punkte für Ravenclaw. Es schien, als ob ich einen Knacks für Zauberkunst hatte. Es war wirklich einfacher diesen Zauber zu schaffen, als das Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln.

Der Rest des Tages flog nur so vorbei. Wir gingen nach Zauberkunst zurück in den Turm und packten unsere Koffer aus. Alle Kleidungsstücke fanden den Weg in den Schrank, alle meine Bücher hatten Platz in meinem eigenen Regal und im Schreibtisch fanden sich alle Tintenfässer und Pergamentrollen in den Schubläden wieder. Meine wenigen Spiele kamen ins untere Regalbrett und Tigers Kissen lag neben meinem Bett vor dem Nachttisch. Wobei ich stark bezweifelte, dass er es oft nutzen würde, da er sich doch daran gewöhnt hatte, bei mir im Bett zu schlafen.

Am Nachmittag sahen wir, also alle Raben, uns die Ländereien an und genossen den ersten Tag in Hogwarts am Ufer des schwarzen Sees. Harry und die anderen sah ich nur beim Essen, aber das störte mich nicht. Mit Emily und Lauren konnte man sich toll unterhalten und sie kannten viele Geschichten aus ihrem Dorf. Selbst Sue und Lisa wurden offener und erzählten von ihrem zuhause. Ich begann mich richtig wohl zu fühlen und das nach einem Tag. Tiger schnurrte in meinem Schoß und genoss die Streicheleinheiten.

Die Studierstunde war sehr lange und still. Es waren fast 70 Schüler im Raum und trotzdem konnte man nur das Kratzen der Federn auf dem Pergament hören und hier da leises Geflüster. Ich beendete meine Hausaufgaben und am Abend spielten wir alle zusammen Schnippschnapp bevor wir um 10 Uhr abends den Tag beendeten.

Am nächsten Tag war es nicht viel anders. In Kräuterkunde am Morgen, lernten wir im Gewächshaus 1 die ersten Kräuter kennen, interessanterweise kannte ich sie schon Liebstöckel und Arnica waren mir schon aus der Menschenwelt ein Begriff. Aber der große Schock war Vgddk. Ich glaube Quirrels Unterricht überlebe ich nicht! Er hat sein Klassenzimmer im Erdgeschoß mit nur wenigen Fenstern, kaum Licht und einfach überall ist Knoblauch. Der Geruch war atemraubend, wörtlich! Mir wurde richtig schlecht und ich versuchte möglichst durch den Mund zu atmen, aber viel half das nicht. Als wir den Raum verließen und zu Geschichte liefen, meinte Emily angewiedert: „Ich glaube ich werde diesen Geruch noch heute Abend riechen. Was hat der Typ bloß. Ich mein glaubt der Ernsthaft Vampire würden Hogwarts angreifen, oder was?!" Sie schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Gibt es Vampire wirklich?", fragte ich entsetzt. Lauren nickte nur den Kopf. „Sie werden teilweise, als gefährlich eingestuft, sind aber bei weitem nicht so grausam, wie gesagt wird. Naja es gibt halt gute und schlechte, so wie überall, aber deswegen muss man nicht einen ganzen Klassenraum vergiften."

Wir waren im Geschichtssaal angekommen. Die Bänke standen in U-Form an den Wänden und ein Geist schwebte in der Mitte hin und her. _Das muss Binns sein. Na dann mal sehen, wie langweilig das jetzt wirklich wird. Ich hoffe sie haben das in den Büchern einfach übertrieben um die Klischees zu bedienen._

Es war schlimmer! Professor Binns begann seinen Unterricht und seine monotone Stimme machte es unmöglich dabei wach zu bleiben. Mir gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers saß Hermine Granger und schrieb fleißig mit, aber alle anderen hatten ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten wach zu bleiben. Ich hörte seiner Lektion zu und bemerkte, dass ich darüber etwas im Geschichtsbuch gelesen hatte, als ich in der Scheune mit Tiger war. Dort schien mir das alles sehr spannend, aber Binns erzählte es so lethargisch, dass die Geschichte wirklich tot erschien. _Das werden die längsten 7 Jahre meines Lebens._

„Okay es ist offiziell, bis jetzt ist der Dienstag der schlimmste Tag. Erst der verrückte Knoblauchtyp, der uns lehren soll, uns zu verteidigen und Angst hat vor seinem eigenen Schatten und dann der Geist… Oh Mann, Leute, ich schlaf immer noch.", Lauren gähnte herzhaft. Emily und ich sahen uns kurz an und mussten lachen. Die anderen folgten uns und Tanja zur großen Halle. Es war Zeit zum Mittagessen. Tanja lachte ebenfalls auf: „Naja Binns ist halt Binns, der war schon immer so und naja Quirrell ist anders.", sie überlegte „Früher war er anders, aber letztes Jahr hat er eine Pause vom Unterricht gemacht und wollte die Welt ansehen. Er war glaub ich, in Rumänien, oder so. Irgendwas muss dort geschehen sein." Wir nickten und setzten uns an unseren Tisch. _Ja etwas war passiert, das hat nur leider nichts mit Vampiren zu tun gehabt. Ich wünschte es hätte…_

„Ah Mittagessen, der erste Lichtblick an diesem Tag.", scherzte Stephen. Wir lachten, nach dem Essen gingen wir wieder an den See und genossen abermals den Nachmittag draußen und am Abend machten Emily, Lauren und ich wieder gemeinsam Hausaufgaben. Abends saß ich in meinem Bett, streichelte Tiger und erzählte ihm von diesem Tag. „Weißt du in einer Menschenschule wäre Binns schon längst gefeuert worden. Und Quirrell vermutlich auch… Ich mein viel verstehen von seinem Fach scheint er ja nicht, wenn er Angst vor Vampiren hat." Tiger schnurrte und meinte: „Naja wenn dich das so sehr stört, dann ändere es." Ich sah ihn an „Und wie?" „Keine Ahnung, denk dir was aus. Bist du im Haus der Schlauen und Weisen, oder nicht?!", meinte er keck. Ich lächelte und wollte antworten, aber da kamen Emily und Lauren vom Badezimmer zurück und deshalb nickte ich nur leicht.

Der Mittwoch war eine Wiederholung des Montages. Zaubern machte Spaß, aber wir lernten vor allem wieder viel Theorie und bekamen Unmengen an Hausaufgaben, die uns den gesamten Nachmittag beschäftigten. Der Donnerstag hingegen wurde interessant, denn ich begegnete Snape zum ersten Mal vom Nahen. Aber zunächst hatten wir nochmals eine übelriechende Stunde beim stotternden verängstigten Quirrell. _Ich weiß ja, dass Dumbledore nichts von Voldie weiß, aber diesen inkompetenten Trottel… Gibt es denn keinen Elternrat, der hier ein bisschen einlenken kann._

Wir gingen in Richtung Kerker. Diesmal führte uns eine 4-Klässlerin hinunter. Es wurde immer kühler und irgendwie feuchter. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und ich rückte näher an Emily heran, die neben mir lief. „Ich glaube den Weg finde ich nicht alleine nächste Woche.", flüsterte Emily mir leise zu und ich nickte. Vor einer Holztür ließ uns das Mädchen stehen und schärfte uns ein nachher auf sie zu warten. „Die Kerker sind wie ein unendliches Labyrinth und führen weit unter den Berg und unter den schwarzen See, wenn ihr euch dort verirrt, seid ihr verloren, also geht dort nicht auf Geistersuche." Sie ließ uns stehen und Lauren flüsterte uns zu: „Bin ich froh, dass wir nur 1x pro Woche hier unten sind." Plötzlich ging die Tür schlagartig auf und wir alle zuckten zusammen. In der Tür stand eine schwarzgekleidete hochgewachsene Person drohend vor uns und nickte ruckartig den Kopf in Richtung des Klassenraums. „Rein da!" Schnell huschten wir mit gesenkten Köpfen auf unsere Plätze. Ich setzte mich mit Emily und Lauren an einen Tisch und stellte meinen Kessel und Zaubertrankzutaten auf. Ich roch an meinem Arm und verzog das Gesicht. „Immer noch dieser Knoblauchgestank! Ich hoffe das Zeug reagiert nicht negativ mit den Zaubertränken.", murmelte ich leise vor mich hin. Das war ein Fehler!

„Aha offensichtlich denken unsere Alleswisser sie hätten bereits Ahnung, nur weil sie in der Lage sind ein Buch zu lesen." Es folgte eine Totenstille. Snapes kohlschwarze Augen bohrten sich in meine. Ich schluckte schwer. _Das fängt ja gut an._ „Sagen Sie, Miss Hansen, was geschieht wenn Knoblauch und Flubberwurm in einem Trank direkt nacheinander zuzugeben werden?" _Mhm, Knoblauch, da habe ich doch etwas gelesen. Verflixt ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Bin halt nicht Hermine!_ Schweigend sah ich unsicher auf den Boden. „Na kommt noch was, Miss Hansen? Oder wars das schon mit ihrem Wissen? Das ist überaus…. Bedauerlich!" Allgemeines Schweigen, alle saßen mit gesenkten Köpfen an ihren Plätzen und versuchten möglichst unauffällig zu sein. „Ist kein anderer in der Lage diese Frage zu beantworten oder muss ich davon ausgehen auch in dieser Klasse nur auf Inkompetenz zu treffen." Snape verzog leicht das Gesicht und sah herablassend durch den Raum. Lauren sah sehr unsicher zwischen mir und Prof. Snape hin und her. Ich sah sie fragend an. „Miss Grey, wenn sie etwas beizutragen haben, sprechen sie.", herrschte Prof. Snape sie an.

 _Offensichtlich sieht der alles!_ „Ich bezweifle, dass ihre Mitschüler des Gedankenlesens mächtig sind." Lauren senkte ihren Kopf noch mehr, aber antwortete leise: „Knoblauch ist sehr aggressiv und würde die stabilisierende Wirkung der Flubberwürmer aufheben, wodurch ein solcher Trank explosiv werden könnte" „Nicht werden könnte, sondern wird!", bestätigte Prof. Snape ihre Aussage. Dann schwenkte er über jeden einzelnen von uns seinen Zauberstab während er mit raschem Schritte und wehendem Umhang durch die Klasse schritt. Ich fühlte ein Kribbeln auf der Haut, wie von tausend Ameisen. Der Geruch – vorher noch überall auf der Kleidung und der Haut – war verschwunden. Snape kam vorne in der Klasse an, wendete sich uns zu und flüsterte: „Von nun an bestehe ich darauf, dass sie sauber und geruchsfrei in diesem Klassenraum erscheinen!" Damit drehte er sich um und ging mit wehenden Schritt zu seinem Pult. Mit leicht spöttischem Lächeln wendete er sich wieder an mich: „Nun, Miss Hansen, da Sie mein erste Frage nicht beantworten konnten, lassen Sie sehen, ob diese mehr ihrem Intellektuell entspricht. Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz?" Herausfordernd sah er mich an. _Ha! Diese Frage habe ich erwartet… Ich frage mich, ob er diese Fragen immer seinen Erstklässlern stellt um sie bloß zu stellen oder ihnen zu zeigen, wie viel sie noch lernen müssen oder um zu sehen, ob sie ihre Bücher gelesen haben. Das stand nämlich in Tausend Zauberkräuter und –pilze._

Ich sah zu Prof. Snape auf und antwortete selbstsicher: „Es ist dieselbe Pflanze, Sir. Auch bekannt unter dem Namen Aconitum." Prof. Snape schwieg kurz, dann drehte er sich der gesamten Klasse zu. „Und wo würden Sie suchen, wenn sie einen Bezeor besorgen sollten? Miss…. Abbott?" Ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Locken sah verschreckt auf. „Also ähm…. also ich… keine Ahnung!", stammelte sie. Snape seufzte theatralisch. Stephen erhob zögernd seine Hand „Ja Mr. Cornfoot. Wollen Sie ihre Mitschüler erleuchten." Stephen schluckte leicht: „Im Bauch einer Ziege, Sir." „Und wofür ist er gut, Mr. Finch-Fletchley" Ein Schüler mit der gelben Hufflepuff Uniform sah unsicher auf und flüsterte: „Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Tut mir Leid." _Mhm, dass stand im vierten Kapitel im Zaubertrankbuch. Er scheint wirklich zu testen, wie viel wir schon vorgelesen haben. Sollte ich mich melden…_ Bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde ich in meinen Grübeleien unterbrochen. „In meinem Unterricht gibt es das nicht, Mr. Macmillan!", fuhr Prof. Snape den Jungen, der neben Mr. Finch-Fletchley saß an. „5 Punkte Abzug von Hufflepuff. Antworten Sie laut für alle hörbar." Offensichtlich hatte dieser also versucht seinem Schulfreund die Lösung vorzuflü rutschte ich auf meinem Stuhl herum. „Der Stein rettet einen vor den meisten Giften, wenn er schnell genug eingenommen wird, Sir.", antwortete Ernie Macmillan mit hochrotem Kopf. Snape nickte.

Ich sah mich unauffällig um. _Alle scheinen zu versuchen möglichst unauffällig zu sein._ Ich lächelte leicht. „Miss Hansen, Augen nach vorne!", streng sah er mich an. „Was erhält man, wenn man geriebene Affondilwurzel einem Wermutaufguss hinzufügt?" _Okay, jetzt sitze ich in der Klemme. Das steht nicht im Lehrbuch! Was mache ich jetzt._ Offensichtlich waren meine Zweifel auf meinem Gesicht zu sehen, denn Prof. Snapes spöttisches Lächeln wurde ein bisschen deutlicher. Das reichte! _Ich lasse mich von dem bestimmt nicht kleinkriegen!_ Ich holte tief Luft und antwortete mit fester Stimme: „ Es ergibt einen Schlaftrunk, Sir… Ich glaube er heißt Trank der lebenden Toten." Ich sah ihm diesmal direkt in die Augen. Er blickte mich an und ich hielt seinem Blick stand, allerdings auch nur für ein paar Sekunden, dann senkte ich meinen Kopf wieder. „Korrekt.", hörte ich ihn flüstern. Ich wollte schon erleichtert ausatmen, als Snape wieder anfing zu reden. „Aber lassen Sie mich eines klar stellen: Bücherwissen allein wird Sie hier nicht weitbringen! Die Kunst des Zaubertrank-brauens benötigt präzise und exakte Ausführungen und ein gewisses Maß an Intuition und Talent, ansonsten wird es in einer Katastrophe enden. Die wenigen unter Ihnen, die Talent durchblicken lassen, kann ich lehren die Sinne zu betören und den Kopf zu verhexen. Ohne dieses lächerliche Zauberstabgewedel."

Streng sah er über die Klasse und keiner wagte es auch nur sich einen Zentimeter zu bewegen und den Unmut von diesem schwarzgekleideten anscheinend sehr missmutigen Zauberer auf sich zu lenken. „Die anderen unter Ihnen", fuhr Snape fort „halten sich exakt an meine Anweisungen, wenn Sie nicht ihr Leben und das ihrer Mitschüler in Gefahr bringen wollen! In diesem Raum gibt es kein Getuschel, kein Herumgealber oder anderen Blödsinn, den meine Kollegen vielleicht tolerieren… _Der plustert sich vielleicht auf. Prof. McGonagall ist ziemlich streng und ich bezweifle, dass irgendjemand blöd genug ist, es sich mit ihr zu verscherzen. Aber bei all der Strenge ist sie zumindest fair._ …absolute Konzentration und Gehorsam, ansonsten werden die kommenden 7 Jahre sehr unangenehm für Sie werden.", endete Prof. Snape seine Rede und schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab.

Auf der Tafel hinter ihm erschienen die Anweisungen für den Furunkelheiltrank. „Schlagen Sie ihre Bücher auf Seite 12 auf und beginnen Sie." Er sah noch einmal mit kritischem Blick über die Reihen und setzte sich dann an sein Pult und begann zu schreiben. Leise seufzend schlug ich mein Buch auf und begann das Kapitel zu lesen und die Anweisungen von der Tafel abzuschreiben. Dann begann ich meinen ersten Zaubertrank. Eigentlich war das nicht so schwer, wie ich dachte, Schritt für Schritt stand dort, was man machen musste und ich versuchte mich genau daran zu halten. Ein paar Mal merkte ich, dass es klüger gewesen wäre einige Zutaten vorher schon geschnitten oder gemahlt zu haben, weil sie in sehr kurzen Zeitabschnitten in den Trank gegeben werden musste. _Eine kleine Randnotiz wäre sehr schön. Snape hätte das auch mal in seinen Hinweisen auf der Tafel erwähnen können._ Ich seufzte mein Trank würde nicht perfekt werden, aber ganz gut. Emily und Lauren neben mir schienen auch ganz gut zurecht zu kommen. Immer wieder sahen wir einander an und lächelten aufmunternd.

Insgesamt verlief die Stunde nach diesem „holprigen" Anfang ganz gut. Zumindest explodierten keine Kessel und alle arbeiteten konzentriert. Am Ende der Stunde stellte uns Snape einige Fragen zu dem Trank, wie in einem kleinen Quiz, dann klingelte es und die Stunde war beendet. Ich packte meine Tasche zusammen. _Mhm, eigentlich hat Snape uns hauptsächlich ignoriert, naja manchmal kamen paar weniger aufmunternde Kommentare von ihm, aber nicht wie ich es aus der Geschichte mit Harry kenne. Snape scheint wirklich eine tiefe Abneigung gegen Gryffindor zu haben…_

Nach dem Unterricht, als wir endlich wieder im Sonnenlicht gingen, atmete Lauren hörbar aus: „Ihr könnt sagen, was ihr wollt, aber ich bin doppelt… ach was viermal so froh, dass wir nur einmal die Woche da unten sind!" Wir sahen sie verdutzt an und mussten dann laut lachen. Freunde zu haben ist wirklich das Beste auf der Welt!

 **Hoffe es hat euch so gefallen, wie es mir Spaß gemacht hat, es zu schreiben!**


	9. Hauseinigkeit

Hauseinigkeit

Die erste Woche verging und ich wachte an meinem ersten Samstagmorgen in Hogwarts auf. Draußen schien die Sonne von einem makellosen blauen Himmel. Emily reckte sich genüßlich, während Lauren ihre Schleiereule streichelte. Ich gähnte und kraulte Tiger hinter den Ohren. „Guten Morgen, ihr zwei. Gut geschlafen?" Emily ließ sich zurück in ihr Kissen fallen. „So gut, dass es eine Schande ist aufzuwachen, aber diese furchtbare Eule hat so lange an dem Fenster geklopft, bis sie eingelassen wurde.", Emily stöhnte leise und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen. Robin schuhute empört: „Furchtbar! Ich bin nicht furchtbar! Ich bin pünktlich und zuverlässig!" Sie drehte ihren Kopf ab, da verteidigte sie Lauren vehement: „Robin hat mir ein Päckchen von meinen Eltern gebracht. Sie ist zuverlässig und außerdem ist schon neun Uhr durch. Da kannst du ruhig aufstehen, wärst du auf deinem Hof, wärst du schon längst im Stall oder bereits im Sattel." Ich musste leicht kichern, als Emily Lauren die Zunge herausstreckte und sich von ihr wegdrehte. „Na wie ich es sehe, sind alle gut drauf.", meinte ich gut gelaunt. „Was haben denn deine Eltern dir geschickt?", fragte ich neugierig. Lauren grinste: „Naja meine Mutter leckere Kekse und von meinem Vater einen…. Moment.." Lauren las ihren Brief nochmals. „…einen Switchball." „Einen was, bitte?", fragte ich verblüfft und kletterte aus dem Bett.

Lauren sah wieder auf den Brief hinab. „Einen Switchball.", sie sah mich an und zeigte mir einen Ball, der etwa so groß war wie ein Handball, vlt. etwas größer. Ich kam heran und nahm den Ball, den sie mir entgegenstreckte, entgegen. „Mhm, sieht aus, wie ein normaler Ball.", stellte ich fest. „Wieso heißt er denn Switchball?" „Wirf ihn hoch.", sagte Lauren. „Mein Vater schreibt, dass ich es dann verstehen würde." Sie las den Brief nochmals durch. Ich warf den Ball nach oben und dann… als er wieder hinunterfiel war es kein einfacher Ball mehr, sondern ein Rugby. _Wow das ist cool!_ Ich sah beeindruckt auf den Rugby hinab. Auch Lauren staunte. „Mein Vater ist genial. Das ist seine Erfindung. Er möchte, dass ich es ausprobiere… eben teste und schreibe was ich davon halte." „Na das lässt sich arrangieren. Lasst es uns gleich nach dem Frühstück ausprobieren. Das Wetter ist doch super." Ich sah aus dem Fenster hinunter auf die Ländereien. Lauren war sofort einverstanden und auch Emily, die sich das alles vom Bett aus angesehen hat, stand jetzt auf und zog sich an. Tiger schnurrte leise: „Na der Tag beginnt ja toll. Ich spiele mit euch." Ich lächelte ihn an und nickte.

Nach dem Frühstück liefen wir hinaus auf die Wiesen hinter dem Schloss. Stephen und Kevin kamen mit uns. „Okay, Lauren hat dein Vater dir geschrieben, wie man mit dem Ding spielt? Ich meine hat er irgendwelche Spielregeln mitgeschickt?", fragte Kevin. Lauren schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Nein, er sagte ich solle mir was ausdenken. Er dachte nur. Ich könnte was gebrauchen um mit anderen in Kontakt zu kommen. Und in der Muggelwelt spielen Kinder im Park immer Ball. Aber in unserer Welt muss es ein bisschen mehr sein.", sie lächelte schelmisch. _Ja, ein einfaches Ballspiel ist zu wenig._ Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Lasst uns doch einfach einen Kreis bilden und ihn hin und her werfen.", schlug Stephen vor und das taten wir auch. Der Switchball veränderte sich von einem großen Handball zu einem Rugby und dann in eine Frisbee. Immer wieder veränderte es im Flug seine Gestalt und es schien keine Regel zu geben, wann welche Form kam. Das hat zu vielen lustigen Zwischenfällen geführt. Einmal wollte Lauren den Rugby auffangen, aber kurz vorm Kontakt, verwandelte er sich in die Frisbee und so schnell konnte Lauren ihre Stellung nicht verändern um die Frisbee mit den Händen zu fangen, sodass sie sie mehr mit ihrem ganzen Oberkörper stoppte und mit komischen Verrenkungen gerade noch verhindern konnte, dass sie zu Boden fiel.

Wir mussten viel lachen. Irgendwann war es uns zu langweilig nur im Kreis zu stehen, also fingen wir an weiter zu werfen und hin und her zu rennen. Inzwischen sahen uns ein paar andere Kinder zu, die das Lachen und Rufen herangelockt hatten. Wir riefen ihnen zu, dass sie mitmachen sollen und sie kamen heran. Bald waren wir mehr als 16 Kinder und Kevin kam auf die Idee, dass wir uns aufteilen sollten und wie im Quidditch sollten wir versuchen uns gegenseitig den Ball abzujagen. Da wir nicht nur Raben waren, sondern auch ein paar Dachse und zwei Jungen aus Gryffindor, Dean und Seamus, teilten wir uns so auf, dass in jedem Team, jedes Haus vertreten war. Es machte einen Heidenspaß. Mit je 2 Roben markierten wir ein Tor, durch dass der Ball geworfen oder getragen musste um einen Punkt zu erzielen. Immer mehr Schüler saßen und standen auf dem Hügel, der neben unserem erdachten Spielfeld heraufführte zum Schloss, und sahen unserem Spiel zu.

Nach dem Mittageessen trafen wir uns alle wieder unten auf der Wiese und wieder bildeten sieh zwei Mannschaften, diesmal waren nicht nur unser Jahrgang vertreten, sondern auch 4-5 aus dem zweiten Jahrgang. Emily, Lauren und ich setzten uns auf einer Decke auf den Hügel und sahen zu, wie sich viele zusammen amüsierten. „Wisst ihr was? Wir müssen Regeln aufstellen, dann können wir das…" Lauren zeigte auf die Szene vor uns „…nächstes Wochenende wiederholen." Emily nickte und holte Pergament und eine Feder aus ihrer Tasche heraus. „Okay, dann lasst uns überlegen…" Und so saßen wir den Nachmittag zusammen und überlegten uns ein paar Regeln aus. Die wichtigste Regel war diese: kein Team darf nur aus einem Haus bestehen. Emilys Bruder Matthew saß mit seinen Freunden bei uns und gab uns auch ein paar Tipps. Sein Freund Thomas meinte: „Ich glaube, dass ist zum ersten Mal, dass so viele aus verschiedenen Häusern so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen!"

Ich saß neben Lauren und streichelte Tiger, der sich auf meinem Schoß zusammen gerollt hatte. „Ja das ist wahre Häusereinigkeit, kein Gegeneinander und kein Konkurrenzkampf, wie beim Quidditch, sondern einfach Spaß.", sagte ich leise, sodass nur die in meiner direkten Umgebung es hörten. Lauren war zwischendurch aufgestanden und hat die Regeln erklärt und wann während des Spiels eine Situation entstand, die eine neue Regel brauchte, erschufen wir sie. Es ist schließlich unser Spiel. Als die Sonne sich langsam am Horizont senkte saßen viele Gruppen auf der Wiese, unterhielten sich, lachten und hatten eine gute Zeit. Sie alle genossen das erste Wochenende in Hogwarts. Selbst ein paar der Professoren waren im Laufe des Nachmittags herangekommen und haben dem Treiben zugesehen.

Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum war das immer noch Thema und Sue, Lisa, Anthony, Stephen und Kevin unterhielten sich fast bis zur Schlafenszeit darüber. Padma war glücklich und dankte Lauren und uns für den Tag, denn es war das erste Mal seit sie hier war, dass sie ungestört so lange Zeit mit ihrer Schwester verbringen konnte. Sie vermisste sie sehr und während der Woche war doch kaum Zeit gewesen, da wir ja nur ein zwei Fächer gemeinsam mit den Gryffindors haben und unsere Stundenpläne sich doch unterschieden, sodass am Nachmittag nicht viel Zeit blieb mit anderen, außer Raben, etwas zu unternehmen. Selbst das Essen mussten sie getrennt einnehmen, was wirklich schade war. Ich zog mich bei all dem Trubel irgendwann zurück in mein Zimmer um auch mal wieder ungestört mit Tiger zu reden. Es war mehr als schwierig meine Gabe vor den anderen geheim zu halten, aber ich hatte die Woche über bemerkt, wie man ständig über Harry Potter geflüstert hatte, und ehrlich gesagt, ich hatte nicht die geringste Lust dem gleichen Klatsch und Tratsch ausgesetzt zu werden.

„Na das war doch ein gelungener Tag, Kleine.", maunzte Tiger, der sich auf meinem Bett räkelte, während ich meine Gedanken, wie jeden Abend, in meinem Tagebuch festhielt. Ich nickte zustimmend. „Ja, das war sehr lustig und es war interessant die anderen besser kennenzulernen.

 _Schade nur, dass weder Harry, noch Hermine oder Neville dabei waren. Irgendwie waren von Gryffindor nur Dean, Seamus, Lavendar -auch wenn sie nicht gespielt hat- und Pavarti dort. Hermine war wohl wieder in der Bibliothek. Wann immer ich diese Woche da war, sie war immer schon dort, umgeben von mehreren Stapeln Bücher._

„Hoffentlich können wir nächstes Wochenende wieder zusammen spielen.", meinte ich und sah kurz auf. „Es spricht doch nichts dagegen. Deine Professoren waren sehr positiv angetan, von diesem Zusammentreffen. Ich habe mich zu ihnen gesetzt und habe ein bisschen gelauscht.", schnurrte Tiger verschmitzt. Ich sah ihn gespielt vorwurfsvoll an: „Du hast gelauscht?! Tsk, tsk tsk. Das macht man doch nicht." Ich schüttelte gespielt streng meinen Finger und lachte. „Und was haben sie gesagt?", fragte ich interessiert. „Aha, lauschen darf man nicht, aber die Infos willst du doch haben, was?!" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte leichthin: „Wenn ich schon mal meinen eigenen 007 habe, warum soll ich das nicht nutzen?" „00… wer?", Tiger schaute verdutzt. Ich musste abermals lachen. „007, ist die Abkürzung für einen weltberühmten Spion und Agenten.", erklärte ich. Tiger setzte sich stolz auf, nahm eine würdevolle Haltung an und sagte ernst: „Jep, ich bin der Spion aller Klassen! Und deine Professoren fanden es toll zu sehen, wie sich ihre Schüler miteinander verstanden, wenn auch nur in den unteren Jahrgängen. Sie meinten, dass es sowas vlt. öfter geben sollte…"

 _Oh Mann, diese Idee ist ja atemberaubend. Darauf sind sie früher nicht allein gekommen. Soviel war dafür jetzt auch nicht nötig, nur ein Ball und ein paar Freunde. Obwohl ich habe zwar ein paar Slytherin gesehen, die zugesehen haben, aber mitgemacht hat von denen keiner…._

„Hey, hey…", unterbrach Tiger meine Gedanken. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" „Entschuldige, meine Gedanken sind auf Reisen gegangen. Was hast du gesagt?", sagte ich entschuldigend. „Ich sagte…", führte Tiger an „…dass auch schon eine Kleinigkeit scheinbar eine große Wirkung haben kann und wir vlt. überlegen sollten, wie wir die Gemeinschaft noch stärken können. Ich mein, das war ein schöner Anfang, aber wer weiß, ob es nicht nur ein einmaliger Funken war. Das Schuljahr hat gerade erst begonnen und du hast schon viel Zeit mit deinen Hausaufgaben verbracht, dass wird in Zukunft nicht weniger und der Winter steht bald vor der Tür. Hier ist es schon viel kühler, als zu Hause. So wie heute können wir das nicht mehr oft machen." Ich sah Tiger an und überlegte.

 _Er hat Recht. Die Frage ist, ob die anderen das auch wiederholen wollen. Es wäre eine Gelegenheit mit Harry ins Gespräch zu kommen. Aber was dann, wie soll ich verhindern, was passieren wird oder viel mehr, darf ich es überhaupt verhindern… Oh Mann, mir schwirrt der Kopf._

Ich sah zu Tiger auf, der mich erwartungsvoll ansah. „Ich glaube, wir sollten einen Tag nach dem anderen nehmen, wie er kommt. Und wenn sich was ergibt, dann gut, aber wir sollten es nicht drängen! Ich will keine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen. Du weißt ich habe keine Eltern und ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand das hier erfährt." Tiger nickte.

Emily und Lauren traten ein und beendeten so unser Gespräch. Der nächste Morgen kam und die Sonne schien abermals, allerdings lernten Emily, Lauren und ich am Vormittag, bereiteten uns auf den Unterricht in der nächsten Woche zu und beendeten die letzten Aufsätze. Aber am Nachmittag gingen wir wieder auf die Wiese und da warteten tatsächlich schon 3 Schüler von Hufflepuff, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley und Oliver Rogers. Wir fingen wieder an zu spielen und es kamen noch ein paar mehr dazu, aber es war bei weitem nicht das gleiche Zusammentreffen, wie am Tag zuvor. Aber es machte Spaß und das war die Hauptsache!


	10. Halloween

**Halloween…**

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen verliefen nicht viel anders, als die erste Woche in Hogwarts: Unterricht, Freunde treffen, Lernen, Schlafen und am Wochenende Switchball. Inzwischen hatten sich schon kleine Teams gebildet, die am Samstagnachmittag regelmäßig gegeneinander antraten. Und wie es unsere Regeln sagten, bestanden sie aus verschiedenen Häusern. Emily, Lauren und ich gaben oft die Schiedsrichter. Es machte wirklich großen Spaß. Harry hatte sich noch keinem Team angeschlossen, aber ich sah ihn und Ron oft auf dem Hügelkamm sitzen und zuschauen. Viel hatte ich nicht mehr mit Harry und Ron sprechen können, denn ich sah sie kaum, außer zum Unterricht und da war es mit dem Reden und Austauschen etwas schwierig. Auch saß Harry immer mit Ron zusammen an einer Bank und ich mit Emily, Lauren oder Stephen.

Über die Wochen hatte sich herauskristallisiert, wer in welchem Fach gut war. So konnte man sich an Emily in Verwandlung wenden, Kräuterkunde war Laurens Spezialität, Stephen war ein Ass in Astronomie, Kevin hingegen hatte ein Faible für Geschichte und studierte sie stundenlang und mir fiel Zauberkunst erstaunlich leicht. So hatten wir fünf eine Lerngruppe gebildet und saßen in den Studierstunden immer an einem Tisch. Padma, Sue und Lisa bildeten eine andere Gruppe und Anthony, Terry und Michael eine weitere. Klar tauschten und redeten wir auch untereinander viel, aber doch hatten sich irgendwie diese drei Cliquen gebildet. So ist das wohl immer.

Es gab zwischendrin aber doch ein paar interessante Dinge zu berichten. Das erste war der Flugunterricht, der in der 4. Woche an einem Mittwoch bei uns stattfand. Madame Hooch lehrte uns, wie wir uns auf einem Besen halten sollten, was wir tun müssen um zu lenken, zu starten und zu landen. Es lässt sich kurz zusammenfassen. Ich bin lieber mit beiden Beinen auf dem festen Erdboden. Das Gefühl nur auf einem dünnen Holzstiel zu sitzen und sich dabei gerade zu halten ist… merkwürdig. Ich mein, stellt euch vor, ihr schaut nach unten und da ist nichts. Nur eure Füße 10 m über dem Erdboden. Mir wurde ein bisschen schummerig in der Luft und ich war heilfroh, als Madame Hooch pfiff und das Ende dieser Stunde einläutete. Emily und Lauren waren nicht zum ersten Mal auf einem Besen und stellten sich ganz gut an, aber ins Quidditchteam werden sie wohl kaum aufgenommen. Bei Kevin ist das wohl etwas Anderes. Er schien sich da oben sehr wohl zu fühlen. Es wurde an diesem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum darüber gesprochen und diskutiert, aber richtig laut wurde es erst am nächsten Abend…

Es war abends nach dem Abendessen. Ich saß auf einer der gepolsterten Fensterbänke und las in meinem Zauberspruchbuch, als Lauren ganz aufgeregt hereingestürmt kam, mit Emily dicht auf den Fersen. „Oh, oh das sieht nach Ärger aus!", schnurrte Tiger leise und setzte sich in meinem Schoß ein wenig auf. Ich blickte verwundert auf und sah Lauren, die völlig außer Atem war, direkt vor mir. „Hallo, du siehst aus, als wärst du Peeves gerade so entkommen. Was ist denn los?" Lauren schnappte immer noch nach Luft, Emily setzte sich neben mich und streichelte Tiger. „Du… du glaubst nicht, was…. Was wir gerade gehört haben", Lauren sah mich erwartungsvoll an. _Ich kann es mir denken, heute war der Flugunterricht von Harry und den anderen Gryffindors._ „Keine Ahnung. Erzähle es mir." Lauren richtete sich auf und sagte laut: „Harry Potter ist der neue Sucher von Gryffindor! Kannst du dir das vorstellen. Er und Malfoy hatte wohl wieder eine Auseinandersetzung. Sie sind geflogen… VERBOTENER WEISE…. Und schwupp McGonogall macht ihn zum jüngsten Sucher seit einem Jahrhundert.", sagte sie entrüstet.

Ich sah von Lauren zu Emily, die auch nicht begeistert dreinblickte. „Verstehe.", sagte ich vorsichtig. „Ich erkenn in deiner Miene, das dir das nicht gefällt…" „Nicht gefällt", unterbrach mich Lauren. „Natürlich nicht. Er verstößt gegen die Regeln und wird belohnt.", wutschnaubend setzte sich Lauren auf einen Sessel und blickte sauer ins Leere. „Was habe ich da gehört?", Stephen und Kevin, die ganz in unserer Nähe saßen, wurden aufmerksam und kamen heran um sich zu uns zu setzen. Emily wiederholte in sachlicher Weise, was geschehen war. Danach sah Kevin sauer aus, Stephen beeindruckt. „Wow, das ist… Wahnsinn. Der jüngste seit einem Jahrhundert.", Stephen pfiff leise. „Du klingst begeistert. Er hat diese Position nur, weil er gegen die Regeln verstoßen hat. Madame Hooch hatte ihnen aufgetragen mit den Füßen am Boden zu bleiben. Aber er und Malfoy sind geflogen, keine Ahnung warum.", ging Lauren wütend dazwischen. „Ach komm schon...", antwortete Stephen, aber ich hörte der Argumentation nicht weiter zu. _Mmh, scheint so, als ob nicht alle so beeindruckt sind vom Jungen-der-lebt. Im Unterricht ist er zwar ganz gut, aber auch nicht überragend. Ich hab auf jeden Fall bessere Noten und auch die Zauber gelingen mir schneller, als ihm und manchmal war ich sogar schneller als Hermine._

Ich lächelte, während Lauren, Kevin und Stephen eine hitzige Diskussion führten, durch die immer mehr Raben herangelockt wurden und auch ihren Senf dazu gaben. Im Durchschnitt waren sie wohl beeindruckt, aber auch empört. Schließlich gab es Schulregeln nicht ohne Grund. _Irgendwie ist es auch nicht wirklich fair. Er bricht die Regeln und wird nicht bestraft, auf der anderen Seite ist seine Flugkunst einzigartig und sollte anerkannt werden, aber ihn gleich so zu belohnen, ist das fair? Also was ist hier richtig, was falsch? Ich bin verwirrt. Ich frage mich, was Malfoy für eine Strafe erhält. Snape ist mit Sicherheit nicht begeistert, das Malfoy Harry zum Sucher gemacht hat._ „… stell dir mal vor, was einem von uns passiert wäre. Wenn einer von uns unerlaubte Flugstunts geflogen wäre und Flitwick davon erfahren hätte. Er wäre garantiert sehr kreativ geworden. Keiner von uns hätte eine Extrawurst bekommen. Oder?", herausfordernd sah Lauren Stephen an und ich konnte in vielen Gesichtern um mich herum sehen, dass Lauren mit ihrer Meinung nicht alleine dastand. Einige grinsten bei der Vorstellung. Mit Prof. Flitwick konnte man Pferde stehlen und er kümmert sich auch um jede Kleinigkeit, seien es unsere Schulaufgaben oder persönlicher Kummer. Auch war er für jeden Spaß zu haben, aber wenn jemand die Regeln, die für unsere Sicherheit da waren, brach, naja sagen wir einfach, dass Prof. Snape nicht der einzige war, der furchteregend wirken konnte.

Ich seufzte tief und plötzlich sahen viele mich an. Ich war nicht ganz sicher, was ich sagen sollte. „Es ist nun mal so wie es ist. _Sehr einfallsreich Miss Offensichtlich._ McGonogall will sicher einfach den Pokal gewinnen und Harry ist begabt. Ich sage nicht, dass mir das gefällt,", ich hob abwehrend die Hände, als ich einige erboste Ausrufe hörte. „Aber ändern können wir es auch nicht mehr. Ein altes Muggelsprichwort besagt: Es ist sinnlos über vergossene Milch zu weinen." Emily nickte: „Finde ich auch. Es bringt nichts. Also anderes Thema.", sie blickte sich um und alle anderen nickten zustimmend. Die meisten wendeten sich wieder ihren Beschäftigungen zu. Ich lächelte Emily zu, klappte wieder mein Buch auf und las das Kapitel weiter. Lauren stürmte in unser Zimmer. _Sie ist immer noch sauer._ Ich sah zu Emily hinüber, diese schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte, dann zog auch sie ein Buch hervor und begann zu lesen. Ich sah mich im Gemeinschaftsraum um: Viele saßen an den Tischen und lasen oder machten Hausaufgaben. Nur wenige spielten Karten oder andere Spiele. Die meisten unterhielten sich leise. Insgesamt lag eine entspannte Ruhe, nach dieser großen Aufregung, über dem ganzen Raum.

Ich lächelte. _Das gefällt mir. Viele sitzen zusammen und trotzdem kann man seine eigenen Gedanken hören. Irgendwie kommt es mir so vor, als ob dieser Raum einem hilft zu denken. Es ist als ob das Lernen hier einfach einfacher fällt. Magie…_ Ich streichelte Tiger hinterm Ohr und er schnurrte leise. Draußen wurde es dunkel und die Sterne an unserer Decke fingen an zu leuchten. Genau wie die Sterne am echten Himmel. Es waren tausende und ich liebte es sie zu betrachten. Hier am Fenster auf den gemütlichen Kissen war mein absoluter Lieblingsplatz. Man konnte so weit sehen, über den dunklen See hinweg, den Wald zur Linken und in der Ferne die Lichter vom Dorf Hogsmeade. Es war schön in Hogwarts und ich konnte Harrys Gedanken, dass dieses Schloss ein Zuhause sein konnte, nur zu gut verstehen.

Die Wochen gingen weiter ins Land. Es wurde Herbst und kälter. Die Samstagnachmittage fanden weiter wie gewohnt statt, sowie auch der Unterricht. Prof. Snape war zum Glück mehr mit seinem Lieblings-Feindschüler beschäftigt und so waren unsere Stunden ganz erträglich. Meine Tränke waren ganz gut, zumindest nickte er nur immer, wenn ich sie abgab. Im Durchschnitt hatte ich in allen meinen Fächern ein E bis O. Also war ich ganz zufrieden. Oft versuchte ich mit Hermine zu konkurrieren, aber wir hatten nur Vgddk, Geschichte und Astronomie mit den Gryffindors und was soll ich sagen: Quierrel war ein Idiot, Binns eine Schlaftablette und so blieb als einziges Fach Astronomie und das war nicht so meine starke Seite. Es war zwar spannend etwas über die Sterne und Planeten zu lernen, aber sie nachts durch das Teleskop zu finden, war wirklich eine Kunst.

Und naja Hermine, war Hermine, wie im Buch beschrieben. Wann immer ich in die Bibliothek ging, war sie schon da, hinter einem Berg von Büchern begraben und las oder schrieb. Nie sah ich jemanden in ihrer Nähe und auch ich ging nicht näher. Das goldene Trio sollte sich erst bilden. Ich wollte nicht schuld sein, wenn Hermine keine Freunde fand, denn so wie sie es anstellte, würde das ganz sicher nichts werden. Sie blieb für sich und wenn ich sie sprechen hörte, dann war das irgendwie, keine Ahnung,… ich glaub das beste Wort ist wirklich: besserwisserisch. Papa und Mama hatten immer recht gehabt: Es gibt viel, was man aus Büchern lernen kann, aber das wichtigste lernen wir von den Menschen in unserer direkten Umgebung: soziale Kompetenz! Und die fehlte Hermine zu 100%. Leider! Aber ich weiß ja, dass Ron und Harry ihr helfen werden. Ich bin mir inzwischen nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass ich dafür nicht geeignet wäre, denn dazu fehlt mir einfach die Geduld. Ich war ja eigentlich ein 17jähriges Mädchen, dass nun gefangen war in ihrem 11jährigen Körper und obwohl ich oft wie ein Kind empfand, war ich mir meines 17jährigen Geistes bewusst. Was bedeutete die Dramen meiner Mitschüler empfand ich dann manchmal doch als reichlich kindisch. Im Nachhinein bin ich umso froher in Ravenclaw gelandet zu sein.

Ich wurde ganz allmählich zu Flitwicks Liebling, denn jeder Zauber, den er uns lehrte beherrschte ich nach wenigen Versuchen. Es machte einfach einen riesen Spaß leblose Objekte zu verändern oder komische Dinge machen zu lassen. Viele Zauber waren sehr nützlich für den Alltag, wie z. B. Tinte zu trocknen, Licht an- und auszumachen oder einen Weckzauber auf ein Kissen zu legen. Teilweise verwies Prof. Flitwick nur auf diese Zauber und wir probierten sie im GR oder auf unserem Zimmer. Ich hatte mich der Musik-AG angeschlossen und übte wann immer ich die Zeit fand in einem Flügel, dem Musik-Flügel, Klavier. Ein Schüler aus Slytherin, Claire Devorro, unterrichtete mich und noch ein paar andere. Insgesamt gab es viele Schüler, die bereits ein Instrument zu spielen gelernt hatten und ihre Studien hier in Hogwarts nicht unterbrachen. Allerdings lief das ganze ohne Lehrer ab. Schüler unterrichteten Schüler. Prof. Flitwick leitete zwar den Chor, aber auf den war ich nicht so erpicht. Mein kleiner Tiger hatte sich mit ein paar anderen Knieseln und Katzen angefreundet und war seltsamerweise oft verschwunden, aber wenn ich ihn danach fragte, dann wich er mir aus und meinte er wäre auf Erkundungen gewesen. _Interessant!_

Halloween rückte immer näher und dann war es da. Die ganze Woche war ich aufgeregt, denn ich wusste nicht so recht, ob ich die Dinge wirklich geschehen lassen sollte, oder nicht. Ich weiß zwar, dass nichts passiert, nichts Schlimmes zumindest, aber konnte ich wirklich vollkommen sicher sein? Würden Ron und Harry wirklich loslaufen um Hermine zu retten, würde der Troll überhaupt den Weg nach oben finden? Aber vor allem würde Prof. Snape, Quirrel aufhalten? Das machte mir die größten Sorgen. Was wenn Quirrel viel früher an den Stein herankam, denn noch war der Spiegel nicht in Position. Noch stand er in irgendeinem ungenutzten Klassenraum in der Nähe der Bibliothek herum. Übrigens, wem jetzt der Gedanke kommt, such ihn doch einfach. Ganz, ganz blöde Idee. Hogwarts ist ein riesiges Schloss, größer als im Buch beschrieben, es gibt unendlich viele Gänge und ungenutzte Räume, auch versteckte hinter Gemälden, möchte ich wetten. Natürlich bin ich zusammen mit meinen Freundinnen auf Erkundungstour gegangen, mehrmals sogar, aber nach einer Weile sind unbenutzte Räume und leere Klassensäle langweilig. Ich frage mich oft, wann Hogwarts jemals so viele Räume gebraucht hatte. Ob hier früher mal viel mehr Menschen, als nur die Lehrer und Schüler gelebt hatten? Von der Größe her ist das fast zu vermuten.

Wo war ich, ach ja, Halloween. Der Tag kam und ich sah mich bei jeder Mahlzeit nach Hermine um. Emily und Lauren war schon aufgefallen, dass ich unaufmerksamer war als gewöhnlich, aber wenn sie mich darauf ansprachen, winkte ich nur ab und meinte, ich hätte nicht gut geschlafen. Ich konnte ihnen ja schlecht sagen: „Ich bin nervös, weil heute Abend ein 3m großer Troll in unser Schloss einbricht und drei Schüler fast umbringt." Käme vermutlich sehr komisch. Als das große Festessen in der großen Halle dann endlich stattfand, saß Hermine wirklich nicht an ihrem Platz am Gryffindortisch. _Okay die Show kann also beginnen._ Das Essen war wirklich köstlich. Es gab unendlich viele Leckereien, von gebratenen Hühnerkeulen, über Bratkartoffeln, Ofenkartoffeln, verschiedene Nudelsalate, verschiedene Aufläufe, Pudding verschiedener Sorten, Kürbis in unterschiedlichen Varianten sogar als Kuchen, und, und, und. Ich aß bis plötzlich die Türen aufgeschlagen wurden, und obwohl ich damit gerechnet hatte und darauf eigentlich gefasst war, zuckte ich furchtbar zusammen. „TROLL…TROLL im Kerker, dachte sie sollten es wissen." Und zack unser Lehrer gegen die dunklen Künste brach ohnmächtig zusammen und blieb mitten im Gang einfach liegen, während um ihn herum erst totenstille und dann absolute Panik entstand.


	11. weiter gehts

… **und weiter gehts**

Entsetzt sprangen alle auf, schrien, kreischten und riefen durcheinander. Ich hielt mir die Ohren zu, als endlich Dumbledores dröhnende Stimme über dem ganzen Chaos zu hören war: „Beruhigt euch. Alle Schüler begeben sich mit ihren Vertrauensschülern in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Slytherin weicht auf den Gästeflügel im 4. Stock aus. Euch wird Bescheid gegeben, wenn es wieder sicher ist. Seid wachsam und nun geht. Alle Lehrer kommen mit mir." Schnell bildeten sich Reihen von Schülern, die geführt durch die Vertrauensschüler, die große Halle verließen. Ich reihte mich fast zuletzt ein, denn ich hatte mich entschieden, zumindest aus der Ferne darauf zu achten, was passiert. Ich lief mit den Ravenclaws in die Richtung der bewegenden Treppen. Dir Gryffindors waren beinahe gleich auf. Es war fast unmöglich in dieser Masse Harry und Ron auszumachen, aber zum Glück war Rons feuerroter Schopf doch gut zu erkennen. Ich sah, wie sie miteinander sprachen und sich dann mittels einer Gruppe Hufflepuffs davonstahlen. _Gut, dieser Teil der Geschichte läuft also ab, wie geplant… äh geschrieben. Viel Glück euch dreien. Jetzt muss ich mich um den Stein kümmern._

Ich folgte den Ravenclaws und Gryffindors weiter. Emily und Lauren sahen sich, ab und zu, zu mir um, aber da ich ihnen zu lächelte und sie voran winkte, ließen sie die Blicke zurück bald bleiben und als wir im 4. Stock ankamen, lief ich nach links in einen Gang und versteckte mich hinter einer Steinskulptur. Von hier aus hatte ich einen guten Blick auf die andere Seite jenseits der bewegenden Treppen auf den Korridor im 3. Stock, rechts. Ich wartete eine Weile ab. _Komm schon Quirrel, Snape wo bleibt ihr. Meine Freunde werden sicher schnell merken, dass ich nicht da bin._ Nervös stand ich hinter der Skulptur und trat von einem Bein aufs andere. Da entdeckte ich den lila Turban, der sich über die Treppen, dem 3. Stock näherte. Leise hielt ich den Atem an und kauerte mich noch etwas weiter in den Schatten des Steines, damit mich Quirrel nicht entdeckte. Quirrel sah sich angespannt um, während ich ein leichtes Zischen hörte. Mir lief es eiskalt über den Rücken. _Voldemort!_ Da hörte ich plötzlich leise Schritte, die sich von irgendwo weiter unten näherten. Quirrel hatte sie wohl auch gehört, denn er stockte, blickte sich verärgert um und verschwand, wie ich, hinter einer Steinsäule. Da erschien Snape leise mit wehendem Umhang um eine Ecke im 3. Stock und sah sich prüfend um. _Das wird ja hier ne richtige Party. Aber alles mit nicht eingeladenen Gästen._ Noch mehr ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, ruckte ich in die dunkle Ecke und sah gespannt, wie Snape im verbotenen Korridor verschwand. _Gut gemacht Snape! Das war wohl nichts Quirrel. Pech, vielleicht beim nächsten Mal… Nee, hoffentlich nie mehr!_

Leise fluchend kam Quirrel aus seinem Versteck und ging vor den Eingang zum verbotenen Korridor. Ich strengte meine Ohren an und da hörte ich wieder eine zischende Stimme und Quirrel, der untertänig: „Ja, Meister." und „Es tut mir leid, Meister.", murmelte. _Kriechender Wurm!_ Da nahm ich plötzlich ganz andere Stimmen und Geräusche war. _Harry und die anderen! Der Kampf scheint in vollem Gange zu sein._ Ich schauderte und betete leise, dass den dreien bloß nichts geschehen würde. Quirrel sah sich erstaunt um, aber bevor er sich davonstehlen konnte, erschien Snape, wie ein Geist plötzlich im Torbogen und sah erst erstaunt, dann mörderisch auf Quirrel. Doch bevor ein Gespräch oder so etwas in der Art entstehen konnte, hörte man noch deutlicher Kampfgeräusche aus einem der unteren Stockwerke. Snape flüsterte irgendwas zu Quirrel, das ich nicht verstehen konnte, dann gingen beide in Richtung der Lärmquelle davon. Snape mehr humpelnd, als laufend. _Mann, Fluffy muss ihn wirklich gut erwischt haben._ Als ich weder meine beiden Lehrer, noch irgendjemand anderes hören konnte, verließ ich mein Versteck und lief leise in Richtung meines Gemeinschaftsraumes. _Hoffentlich ist noch niemandem aufgefallen, dass ich nicht da bin. Ach, das ist Wunschdenken. Emily und Lauren suchen mich bestimmt schon._

In Gedanken versunken kam ich an der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum an. Der Türknauf gab mir ein Rätsel: Was war zuerst da, das Ei oder das Huhn? Ich antwortete und die Tür öffnete sich. Aber bevor ich mich in den Raum schleichen konnte umso zu tun, als wäre ich die ganze Zeit da gewesen, hielt mich jemand am Arm fest und drehte mich unsanft um.„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte mich eine herrische Stimme, die ich kannte, sie gehörte Markus, einem 7. Klässler und unserer Schulsprecher. Mit sehr ernsten Augen sah er auf mich herunter und als ich nicht sofort antwortete, schüttelte er mich leicht am Arm: „Na, was ist. Prof. Dumbledore hat die klare Anweisung an alle gegeben, sich in die Gemeinschaftsräume zurück zu begeben. Glaubst du, du ständest über diesen Regeln. In diesem Schloss läuft ein Troll herum, hast du eine Ahnung, wie gefährlich solch eine Kreatur für dich werden kann?!", bevor er mir weiter eine Gardinenpredigt halten konnte, erklang ein lauter Gong und Dumbledores Stimme hallte magisch durch den gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum: „Die Gefahr ist gebannt. Bleibt trotzdem alle in euren Räumen. Die Slytherins warten bitte, bis jemand vom Lehrkörper, sie zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum führen kann. Das Festessen könnt ihr in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen beenden." Markus lächelte zu mir herunter. „Du erstmal nicht! Da du mir ja anscheinend nicht antworten willst. Gehen wir beide jetzt in Prof. Flitwicks Büro und dort kannst du deine Geschichte unserem Hauslehrer berichten." Am Arm festhaltend führte er mich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Als ich noch einen Blick zurückwarf, sah ich Lauren und Emily erleichtert, aber mir auch einen mitfühlenden Blick zuwerfend nachschauen.

Markus führte mich in Flitwicks Büro. Bis jetzt war ich erst einmal hier gewesen, als Flitwick mir ein Zauberbuch mit Alltagssprüchen ausgeliehen hatte, um meine Fähigkeiten in Zauberkunst weiter zu fördern. Er war noch nicht da und so setzten wir uns auf die zwei blau gepolsterten Stühle, die vor einem großen Schreibtisch standen. In einem Regal rechts an der Wand lagen und standen alle möglichen Gegenstände, die Flitwick bestimmt für seinen Unterricht benötigte. Die Regalwand links war vollgestopft mit Büchern und Pergamentrollen. Ich saß etwas unbehaglich auf dem Stuhl und versuchte krampfhaft nicht zu nervös zu sein. Mir wurde bewusst, dass aus Prof. Flitwicks Sicht, ich gegen elementare Regeln, die zu meiner Sicherheit existieren, gebrochen hatte und somit Flitwicks goldene Regeln. Ich schluckte leicht. Während Markus mich aufmerksam beobachtete. Offensichtlich war er entweder verärgert oder besorgt.

 _So was nun? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich Flitwick sagen soll. Die Wahrheit geht auf keinen Fall. Vielleicht, dass ich mich verlaufen hatte? Aber nein, ich hätte einen Elfen rufen müssen. Es war schließlich eine Notsituation._ Ich überlegte hin und her, aber es fiel mir einfach keine plausibel klingende Ausrede ein. Nach 10 Minuten kam Flitwick in sein Büro und setzte sich vor mich auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Danke, Mr. Hayden. Sie können gehen." Markus sah so, als ob er protestieren wollte, aber er besann sich, nickte Prof. Flitwick zu und verließ den Raum leise.

Flitwick sah mich lange durchdringend an und ich konnte in seinen Augen, die wenigen Augenblicke, die ich zu ihm aufblickte, Enttäuschung sehen. Ich schluckte schwer und sagte dann leise: „Es tut mir leid, Prof Flitwick. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht mich in Gefahr zu begeben, das müssen Sie mir glauben." Prof. Flitwick seufzte seinerseits und meinte dann in ruhiger Stimme: „Wenn Sie das nicht vorhatten, wieso haben Sie sich dann überhaupt von der Gruppe entfernt? Sie sind ein kluges Mädchen, Miss Hansen. Ich muss Ihnen doch nicht erklären, wie gefährlich ein Troll ist, oder?" Ich nickte leicht und sah zu ihm auf. „Nein, das müssen Sie nicht. Ich weiß…", ich konnte nicht weitersprechen, denn was sollte ich denn sagen? „Ich war nicht in der Nähe des Trolls. Nur in der Nähe des verbotenen Korridors und einem der dunkelsten Zauberer in der Geschichte?!" Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Prof. Flitwick sah mich weiter forschend an, aber als ich nichts weitersagte, sprach er: „Ich kann sehen, dass Sie mir nicht sagen wollen, warum Sie es getan haben oder wo Sie waren. Ich dachte ich hätte Ihr Vertrauen…" „Das haben Sie. Wirklich! Es ist nur…", unterbrach ich ihn.

Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an. „Ich… ich kann nicht, weil… _ja weil, denk dir schnell was aus. Die Wahrheit kannst du nicht sagen. Niemand darf davon jemals erfahren. Wer weiß, was sonst passiert…_ weil ich es versprochen habe.", schloss ich meine Erklärung. Prof. Flitwick zog eine Braue hoch, sagte jedoch nichts. „Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, aber nicht wegen fehlendem Vertrauen." Ich zuckte schwach mit den Schultern und blickte ihn direkt in die Augen. _Er kann ja keine Leglimentik. Meine Gedanken sind vor ihm sicher._ Er suchte in meinem Gesicht offensichtlich nach einer Antwort und ich wendete den Blick nicht ab. Ich wollte definitiv nicht, dass Flitwick mir nicht vertraute oder glaubte ich würde ihm nicht vertrauen. Nach einer endlosen Weile, nickte Prof. Flitwick: „Ich verstehe, aber Miss Hansen, Sie haben gegen die Regeln verstoßen und da Sie mir keine Erklärung geben wollen, kann ich darüber nicht einfach hinwegsehen. Es würde Chaos entstehen, wenn ein Regelbruch ignoriert wird und keine Konsequenzen folgen. Also werden Sie das kommende Wochenende und die gesamte nächste Woche ihr Zimmer im Turm nur für den Unterricht und die Mahlzeiten verlassen. Außerdem werden Sie an den beiden Wochenenden Prof. Sprout in den Gewächshäusern helfen. Dort müssen mehrere Beete abgeerntet, gejätet und neu bepflanzt werden. Prof. Sprout wird um Ihre Hilfe dankbar sein. Ziehen Sie sich am besten alte Kleidung an. Und dann schreiben Sie zusätzlich bitte bis morgen Abend einen 4seitigen Aufsatz über Bergtrolle, sehr detailliert und mit besonderem Augenmerk auf die Notwendigkeit einer rundum magischen Ausbildung, die benötigt wird um mit diesen Wesen umgehen zu können. Haben wir uns verstanden, Miss Hansen?", streng sah Prof. Flitwick mich an und ich nickte schwach und antwortete leise: „Ja, Prof. Flitwick."

Er nickte und sagte: „Miss Hansen, ich bin sehr froh, dass Ihnen nichts geschehen ist und ich hoffe, dass Sie durch diese Strafe in Zukunft zweimal darüber nachdenken werden, ob das brechen der Regeln, es wirklich wert ist, meinen Unmut auf sich zu ziehen." Wieder nickte ich. _Heute ist Donnerstag und ich kann bis übernächste Woche Montag sämtliche Freizeitaktivitäten streichen. Dazu noch Gartenarbeit stundenlang an 4 Tagen und ein 4seitiger Aufsatz bis morgen. Mit Flitwick will man wirklich nicht kreativ werden. Und was, weiß ich jetzt schon mehr? Nur dass alles so abgelaufen ist, wie im Buch beschrieben. So ein Mist! Ich hoffe Harry und Ron haben nicht wirklich auch noch Punkte für ihre Aktion bekommen. DAS wäre wirklich unfair._

Meine Gedanken schienen deutlich auf meinem Gesicht zu lesen zu sein, denn Flitwick lächelte leicht und meinte: „Ich weiß, dass meine kleinen Raben unter sich sagen, ich würde sehr kreativ mit Strafen sein und es wäre keine angenehme Erfahrung. Ich muss zugeben, dass mich das zufrieden stimmt, denn so habe ich diese Art von Gesprächen nur 1 oder 2x mit einem Schüler und ich hoffe sehr, dass auch Sie, Miss Hansen, schnell lernen und wenn Sie das nächste Mal in diesem Raum sind, dann nur, weil wir mal wieder über ihre hervorragenden Leistungen im Unterricht sprechen." Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich musste lächeln. „Ja, Prof. Flitwick, das hoffe ich auch." „Gehen wir nun in den Gemeinschaftsraum und genießen das Festessen. Heute Abend dürfen Sie noch im Gemeinschaftsraum sein, die Bannung gilt erst ab morgen, dann aber bis übernächsten Montag." Ich nickte und folgte Prof. Flitwick in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort überfielen mich meine Freunde natürlich mit tausenden Fragen: „Wo warst du?" „Du warst plötzlich verschwunden. Wir haben uns die größten Sorgen gemacht." „Hast du dich verlaufen?" „Hast du den Troll gesehen?" „Wohin bist du verschwunden?" „Was hat Flitwick gesagt?" „Bist du bestraft worden?" Ich seufzte tief, setzte mich an den Tisch und nahm mir erstmal eine Hühnerkeule und Kartoffelauflauf. Die anderen sahen mich noch immer gespannt an, also sagte ich: „Ich bin von euch getrennt worden und nein ich habe mich nicht verlaufen, aber wo ich war, kann ich nicht sagen. Habs versprochen! _Besser ich bleibe bei dieser Ausrede._ Ich habe den Troll nicht gesehen, aber ich glaube gehört und ja, ich bin bestraft worden, denn Flitwick war natürlich nicht begeistert.", schloss ich seufzend. Die anderen sahen sich gegenseitig an und versuchten noch mehr aus mir heraus zu bekommen, aber ich erklärte ihnen nur meine Strafe, worauf sie mich mitleidig anblickten und dann mich, Merlin sei Dank, in Ruhe ließen. Nur Lauren musste hinzufügen: „Seht ihr, ich habe es doch gesagt, wenn einer von uns die Regeln bricht, werden wir ganz sicher nicht belohnt und ich wette mit euch, dass wenn Potter und Konsorten etwas Ähnliches abgezogen hätten, wären sie noch belohnt worden." Sie blickte zu mir und flüsterte dann zerknirscht: „Sorry." Ich nickte ihr verzeihend zu. _Du weißt ja gar nicht Lauren, wie Recht du damit hast. Manchmal ist das Leben nicht fair!_


	12. Strafarbeit

**Hallo Leute, ein neues Kapitel ist online. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ist ein bisschen länger. Ich hoffe ihr habt so viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben! ;)**

 **Strafarbeit**

Das Halloweenessen war schnell beendet und ich lief recht rasch in mein Zimmer oben im Turm und legte mich auf mein Bett. Tiger kam heran und sprang auf meinen Rücken und maunzte mir ins Ohr: „Na, was sollte denn deine Aktion heute Nacht. Das sieht gar nicht nach dir aus?!" Ich stöhnte leise in mein Kissen. „Nicht du auch noch!", ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und seufzte tief. „Ich wollte Quirrell überprüfen, der hat sich so komisch verhalten und ich wollte ihn verfolgen. Er war im dritten Stock, aber Prof. Snape war auch da und Quirrell ist abgehauen. Ich war nicht mal in der Nähe des blöden Trolls." „Du hast Quirrell verfolgt? Das ist nicht sehr umsichtig. Sei um den extrem vorsichtig, eine dunkle Aura umgibt ihn.", schnurrte Tiger leise und sprang neben meinem Kopf aufs Kissen. Ich nickte nur und drehte mich auf den Rücken, bevor ich noch mehr sagen konnte, kamen Emily und Lauren ins Zimmer. Ich seufzte abermals, streichelte Tiger am Kopf und zog mein Nachthemd an. „Anna?", Emily schaute mich vorsichtig an. „Alles in Ordnung? Die Woche geht bestimmt schnell rum. Du wirst sehen. Wir können auch ein bisschen mehr Zeit hier im Zimmer verbringen, dass kann Prof. Flitwick doch nicht verbieten." Lauren blickte auf und sagte: „Ja eben. Die Tage gehen schnell rum und deine Arbeit im Gewächshaus, sieh sie einfach als Hilfestellung für dein fehlendes Wissen in Kräuterkunde.", Lauren grinste frech. Ich nickte ihr zu, streckte ihr zum Spaß die Zunge raus und lächelte. Alle zusammen machten wir uns Bettfertig und bald schliefen die beiden tief und fest in ihren Betten.

Tiger lag wiedermal ganz nah bei mir und ich unterhielt mich mit ihm im Flüsterton, als ich nur noch das regelmäßige atmen meiner Freundinnen hörte. „Was ist bloß in diesem dritten Stock?", wunderte sich Tiger und ich zuckte meine Schultern. _Noch kann ich ihm nichts sagen. Wir sind über diesen blöden Stein noch nicht gestolpert. Der Abend ist irgendwie für die Katz gewesen. Schade!_ Ich sah durch das Fenster in den Sternenhimmel. „Vielleicht ist dort ein Schatz versteckt oder so.", mutmaßte Tiger weiter. Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Gringotts ist doch sicherer als Hogwarts, hier sind viele Menschen und keiner kann überprüfen wo sich wer aufhält. Ich würde etwas Wertvolles in Gringotts verstecken und der Schulleiter hat auch noch am ersten Abend alle gewarnt, den dritten Stock zu betreten, da wüsste doch jeder Dieb, wo er zu suchen hat.", flüsterte ich leise. Tiger nickte und sah mich dann ernst an: „Du vermutest also auch das dort etwas ist und das Quirrell es stehlen will. Deswegen hast du ihn beschattet." Ich sah ihn lange an und dann nickte ich. „Ja." „Aber wieso hast du das Flitwick nicht erzählt? Dann hätte er dich bestimmt nicht bestraft.", sagte Tiger irritiert. „Weil ich nichts beweisen kann, sondern nur mutmaße und ich hätte zugegeben, dass ich mich mit dem verbotenen Korridor beschäftige und das hat Flitwick uns untersagt. Also hätte das auch Ärger gegeben." Ich kuschelte mich tiefer in meine Decke. Tiger nickte zustimmend und sagte dann ernst: „Naja, ändern können wir es nicht mehr, aber versprich mir, dass wenn du wieder so etwas planst, dass du mich mitnimmst. Ich kann dich schließlich beschützen oder im Notfall Hilfe holen." Ich versprach es ihm und dann schliefen auch wir beide ein.

Der nächste Morgen kam und ich stand widerwillig auf. Emily, Lauren und die anderen sprachen alle aufgeregt über das bevorstehende Quidditchspiel: Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Ich aß leise und hörte ihnen zu. Als ich mir ein weiteres Brötchen nehmen wollte, erschien aus dem Nichts ein kleines Stück Pergament auf dem folgendes stand: Prof. Sprout erwartet dich in einer Stunde im Gewächshaus 1. Trage am besten alte Kleidung. Unterzeichnet war das Pergament von Prof Flitwick. Ich sah zum Lehrertisch auf und blickte direkt in Prof. Flitwicks ernste Augen. Ich nickte leicht und aß stumm weiter. Nach dem Frühstück lief ich zurück auf mein Zimmer und suchte in meinem Schrank nach den Latzhosen und einem der Pullis, die ich damals im Sommer gekauft hatte. Als ich mich umgezogen hatte, sah ich in den Spiegel und dachte an den Sommer auf dem Land zurück.

 _Es ist unglaublich. Es sind bereits 3 Monate vergangen, seit ich in diese Welt gefallen bin. Soviel ist bereits passiert, aber eins ist sicher, der Sommer war einfacher, als die Zeit hier in Hogwarts. Das Lernen macht zwar Spaß, aber an Tagen wie gestern, zeigt sich deutlich, wie schwierig es ist, mein Wissen zu verbergen. Es ist ein großes Glück, dass ich in Ravenclaw bin und nicht in Slytherin oder Gryffindor, sonst wäre es noch schwerer. In den Büchern waren Emily, Lauren, Stephen und all die anderen nicht wirklich beschrieben, aber das ist ja auch kein Wunder. Harry scheint wirklich abgekapselt zu sein. Er verbringt seine Zeit wirklich nur mit Ron, nicht mal zu unseren Switchspielen kommt er oder nur sehr selten._

Ich seufzte tief, als Tiger hereinkam. Er sah mich von oben bis unten an und maunzte dann: „Du siehst aus, wie im Sommer!" ich lachte und meinte: „Ja, der Gedanke kam mir auch. Ich muss Dora unbedingt schreiben. Ich habe es die ganze Zeit aufgeschoben." Tiger nickte und meinte: „Naja, jetzt hast du ja Zeit." Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht jetzt. Ich muss mich mit Sprout treffen. Kommst du mit und leistest mir Gesellschaft?" „Gerne." So machten wir uns auf zum Gewächshaus 1.

Prof. Sprout wartete schon auf mich und wies mich ein, dann gab sie mir eine Liste mit allen Aufgaben für dieses Wochenende. „Für dieses Wochenende harken Sie die vorderen sechs Beete und danach bestreuen Sie sie mit Gründünger. Danach müssen sämtliche 15 Beete gejätet und gewässert werden. Haben Sie noch Fragen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn Sie mit diesen Aufgaben fertig sind, haben Sie für dieses Wochenende ihre Strafarbeit erledigt. Arbeiten Sie sorgfältig und dabei denken Sie am besten über Ihr Verhalten nach!", sagte Prof. Sprout streng. „Dort im Schrank ist ihr Mittagessen. Ich werde Sie vor dem Abendessen abholen. Sie verlassen nicht ohne Erlaubnis dieses Gebäude. Haben Sie mich verstanden?" Ich nickte und sie verließ das Gewächshaus und schloss die Türen. Ich seufzte und sah auf die endlos langen Beete vor mir und machte mich am ersten Beet an die Arbeit. _Wenn ich bloß Musik hätte._ Ich harkte zunächst die sechs vorderen Beete. Als ich damit fertig war und mich streckte, hörte ich das Johlen von vielen Kindern. _Das Quidditchspiel beginnt also._

Ich blickte auf meine Uhr und sah, dass bereits 3 Stunden vergangen waren. Es war nun 13 Uhr mittags und so ich machte eine kleine Pause und aß mein Mittagessen. Für Tiger hatte ich einen kleinen Snack mitgebracht. „Zum Glück habe ich dich. Sonst wäre das hier verflixt langweilig." „Immer gern." Nach der kurzen Mittagspause machte ich mit dem Dünger weiter. So ging es weiter, weiter und weiter, als nach Stunden Prof. Sprout endlich kam, spürte ich jeden Knochen und war total erschöpft, aber zumindest war die erste Aufgabe komplett erledigt und 5 von den insg. 15 Beeten waren gejätet. Ich sah auf die Uhr, es war 17.45 Uhr. Also bin ich seit 7,5 Stunden hier drin. Ich streckte mich und verließ erleichtert das Gewächshaus. Prof. Sprout war zufrieden und befahl mir, morgen um 10 Uhr wieder hier zu erscheinen. Ich nickte und lief schnell hoch hinauf in den Turm. Ich duschte lange unter der heißen Dusche und versuchte meine angespannten Muskeln zu entspannen. Dann ging es schnell nach unten in die große Halle um noch zu Abend essen zu können.

Völlig erschöpft viel ich früh abends in mein Bett und war fast am Einschlafen, als Emily und Lauren ins Zimmer kamen. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Möchtest du lieber schlafen oder wollen wir uns unterhalten?", fragte Lauren besorgt. Emily ging derweil zu ihren Schildkröten und versorgte sie. Ich drehte mich auf die Seite und meinte: „Ich würde gern mit euch reden. Ich glaub ich spür jeden Knochen in meinem Körper." „So schlimm?", fragte Emily. Ich nickte. „Was musstest du denn machen?", fragte Lauren. Ich zählte es auf und Lauren pfiff. „Ohje, dann wirst du morgen nochmals deine Knochen spüren." Ich nickte müde. „Prof. Flitwick ist wahrhaftig kreativ oder extrem streng, wenn es um unsere Sicherheit geht und das Einhalten der Regeln. Man sollte ihn wirklich nicht herausfordern." Ich nickte abermals. „Wie war das Quidditchspiel?", fragte ich neugierig.

Emily und Lauren fingen sofort an zu berichten. Sie beschrieben die Manöver und Tricks, die Fouls die gespielt worden waren, aber allen voran sprachen sie über Harrys bockenden Besen. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen. Ein Nimbus2000 und er verhielt sich total verrückt –buckelte und wetzte von einer Ecke in die andere- es ist das neueste Modell auf dem Markt." „Ja, Potter wäre beinahe heruntergefallen." „Ich hatte vielleicht Angst und man hat es erst gar nicht bemerkt. Stephen hat mich drauf aufmerksam gemacht. Ich war so gebannt von dem Spiel." „Stell dir das vor 30 m über dem Boden, sich nur an einem Stil festhaltend. Merlin sei Dank, dass er sich festgehalten hat." Ich hörte aufmerksam zu. _Quirrells zweiter Versuch. Hermine/Snape sei wohl eher Dank, dass das nichts geworden ist._

„Und was ist dann passiert? Ich mein, wurde das Spiel abgebrochen?", unterbrach ich die beiden. „Nein, irgendwann hörte der Besen auf zu spinnen und Harry ist wieder raufgeklettert und dann ist er im Sturzflug runter auf die Erde. Ich dachte gleich küsst er den Erdboden." Lauren nickte und fügte hinzu: „Ja, ich dachte der Besen spinnt noch immer und dann ist Potter vom Besen geknallt und hat sich mehrmals überschlagen." Ich versuchte erschrocken auszusehen. Offensichtlich erfolgreich, denn die beiden beschwichtigten sofort und meinten es wäre ihm nichts passiert. „Im Gegenteil", erklärte Emily weiter: „Harry hatte den Schnatz gefangen und Gryffindor hat gewonnen." „Wow, scheint ich habe ein spannendes Spiel verpasst."

„Oh nicht nur das. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das erzählen soll. Du wirst sauer sein. Bestimmt.", meinte Lauren zaghaft und sah zu Emily. Ich sah die beiden verwundert an. _Was könnte denn noch passiert sein. Ich habe gestern doch nicht ins Geschehen eingegriffen. Vielleicht etwas das nicht in den Büchern steht?_ „Was ist denn noch. Erzähl es mir. Ich werde nicht sauer. Versprochen!", drängte ich Lauren und setzte mich in meinem Bett auf. Lauren seufzte, sah zu Emily, die herankam und sich neben Lauren aufs Bett setzte und mich dann ernst ansah: „Doch du wirst sauer werden, aber das ist in Ordnung. Es ist auch wirklich nicht sehr fair." Ich sah von der einen zu anderen und wurde ein wenig ungeduldig. „Jetzt spannt mich nicht so auf die Folter!" „Nun ja, gestern ist noch etwas geschehen und es hat mit den Gryffindors zu tun, eher gesagt, mit zwei bestimmten." _Ach darauf wollen sie heraus. Jetzt kann ich es mir denken._ „Potter und Weasley waren gestern auch draußen unterwegs und haben sich mit dem Troll angelegt und ihn naja… besiegt." „Wohl eher k.o. geschlagen.", wand Emily ein. Lauren nickte zustimmend. „Aber das dicke Ende kommt noch. Sie haben dafür Punkte bekommen, weil sie das Grangermädchen retten wollten... Angeblich!", sagte Lauren verächtlich.

Ich sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „So solltest du nicht reden, Lauren. Ich finde es ja auch unfair, wenn ich drüber nachdenken, sogar sehr, aber das ganze Fiasko ist nicht Harrys oder Rons Schuld. Die Punkte hat ihnen ja wohl ein Lehrer gegeben.", meinte ich ernst. „Ja, vielleicht. Trotzdem ist das nicht gerecht. Sie verstoßen gegen die Regeln und werden belohnt. Du warst nicht mal in der Nähe des Trolles und hast 1 Woche Arrest und 2 Wochenenden voll Gartenarbeit.", erboste sich Lauren. Ich seufzte. _Sie hat ja Recht. Es ist nicht fair, aber es ist nicht Harrys Schuld. Er hatte ja erwartet bestraft zu werden. Es war McGonogall. Sie hat ihnen Punkte gegeben und auch nicht viele. 5 Punkte insgesamt, das haben wir in einer Schulstunde wieder aufgeholt. Aber vielleicht bricht Harry deswegen so oft die Regeln, weil es keine Konsequenzen für ihn hat. Zumindest keine schwerwiegenden. Ich glaube wäre er in Ravenclaw oder Slytherin würde es nicht so sein…. Vielleicht…. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ach, ich habe keine Ahnung._ „Anna…Anna. Hey, wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?", fragte mich Emily. „Ach nur, irgendwo.", ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts Wichtiges." „Du bist doch sauer, oder?", Lauren setzte sich neben mich und nahm meine Hand in ihre. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte leise: „Vielleicht…Aber nicht auf Harry und Ron, sondern auf McGonogall." Lauren nickte und drückte meine Hand. Ich sah sie an und lächelte. _Es tut gut Freunde zu haben._

Der nächste Tag kam und wieder arbeitete ich im Gewächshaus. Doch diesmal nicht alleine. Neville Longbottom arbeitete am Ende des Gewächshauses bei ein paar der seltenen magischen Pflanzen. Ich jätete und wässerte die restlichen 10 Beete. Tiger und ich konnten uns nicht weiter unterhalten, denn Neville hätte mich hören können. Ich sah ein paar Mal zu ihm herüber und lächelte, aber immer, wenn er mich ansah wurde er rot und senkte schnell den Kopf. Während es später Nachmittag wurde kam ich immer näher zu seinem Beet, sodass wir zum Schluss direkt nebeneinander arbeiteten. Ich nickte ihm zu: „Hallo, du bist Neville, nicht wahr?", fragte ich ihn freundlich. Er nickte hastig und blickte kurz zu mir bevor er sich wieder der Pflanze vor ihm widmete. „Ich heiße Anna.", versuchte ich es erneut. Er nickte nur wieder. Ich seufzte leise. „Du bist ziemlich gut mit Pflanzen.", bemerkte ich. Er wurde noch etwas röter und arbeitete umso emsiger. Ich gab auf und arbeitete stumm weiter, bis auch endlich das letzte Beet gewässert war. Dann stand ich auf und streckte mich. „Na dann bis bald, Neville.", verabschiedete ich mich von ihm und verließ das Gewächshaus. _Der ist ja noch scheuer, als eine Maus._

Die nächste Woche kam und sie wurde extrem langweilig. Außer zum Unterricht und für die Mahlzeiten durfte ich mein Zimmer nicht verlassen, also lernte ich eine Menge in dieser Woche, machte meine Hausaufgaben sorgfältiger als sonst und las einige Kapitel in meinem Zauberkunstbuch vor. Am Mittwoch schrieb ich den lange überfälligen Brief an Dora und ihren Mann. Tiger leistete mir die Woche über Gesellschaft. Es schien ihm zu gefallen, dass ich mehr Zeit für ihn hatte, als die letzten Wochen, vor allem ungestört, denn Emily und Lauren verbrachten doch viel Zeit in der Bibliothek oder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Abends saßen wir zusammen in unserem Zimmer, fragten uns gegenseitig unsere Schulaufgaben ab, aber in erster Linie machten wir uns eine gute Zeit, mit Tee und Keksen.

Der Freitag kam und ich war mehr als froh darum, denn es bedeutete, dass nur noch das Wochenende vor mir lag und dann wäre ich wieder frei, wie ein kleines Vögelchen. Als ich um die Ecke bog, knallte ich fast mit Ron zusammen, der zusammen mit Harry unterwegs war. _Warum wundert mich das nicht._ „Hey Anna, wir haben dich ja lange nicht mehr gesehen. Geht´s gut?", fragte Ron. Ich nickte: „Ja, ich war in letzter Zeit ziemlich beschäftigt." Ron grinste: „Das Quidditchspiel war doch super, nicht? Harry ist ein super Sucher. Dieses Jahr gewinnt Gryffindor sicher den Quidditchpokal." Harry blickt unsicher zu Boden, aber ein Lächeln war zu sehen. „Ich habe das Spiel nicht gesehen. Aber Lauren und Emily haben mir davon erzählt. Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts geschehen ist, Harry. Hat sich rausgestellt, was mit deinem Besen nicht in Ordnung war?" Harry sah mich an und wollte gerade antworten, als Ron ihn entsetzt unterbrach: „Du hast das Spiel nicht gesehen? Warum denn nicht? Wie kann man denn das Spiel nicht sehen?" „Das war kaum meine Entscheidung.", meinte ich gereizt. Harry blickte überrascht auf. „Was ist denn geschehen?"

Ich sah ihn an und sagte: „Nun, ich war in der Nacht von Halloween nicht sofort im Gemeinschaftsraum und daher habe ich eine Strafe von Prof. Flitwick erhalten. Dadurch konnte ich nicht zum Spiel." Harry sah mich lange an und ich wich seinem Blick nicht aus. „Bist du sauer auf mich?", fragte Harry. Ron sah verwirrt von mir zu Harry und wieder zurück. Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, nicht auf dich!" „Auf wen dann?", fragte Harry. Ich murmelte: „Prof. McGonogall." „Prof. McGonogall!", entfuhr es Ron. „Wieso bist du sauer auf sie. Sie hat nichts getan." „Doch! Sie hat euch Punkte gegeben, nachdem ihr schon wieder gegen die Schulregeln und die direkten Anweisungen von Prof. Dumbledore verstoßen habt. Das ist nicht gerecht!" „Das ist total gerecht! Wir haben Hermine gerettet!", entrüstete sich Ron. Harry blieb stumm. „Und warum brauchte sie Rettung?", fuhr ich Ron an. „Wer hat sie beleidigt?" Ron wurde rot, aber blickte mich weiter sauer an.

Ich holte tief Luft: „Ich war nicht mal in der Nähe des Trolls, aber ich habe gegen die Regeln verstoßen und das kann Prof. Flitwick nicht haben. Aber wenn es um Harry Potter geht, scheinen alle Lehrer beide Augen zuzumachen und glaubt mir ihr beiden, wenn ich euch sage, dass darüber nicht alle Schüler glücklich sind." Ich wendete mich an Harry. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht deine Schuld ist. Du hast darum nicht gebeten, aber es ist nun mal so. Die Lehrer haben ein blindes Auge, wenn es um dich geht. Du kannst daran nichts ändern, deswegen bin ich nicht sauer auf dich. Ich bin froh, dass ihr Hermine gerettet habt und offensichtlich seid ihr nun Freunde, das ist sehr schön. Allerdings wäre es auch schön gewesen, wenn ihr Freunde geworden wärt ohne diese todesbringende Aktion."

Harry nickte und nun war Ron endlich stumm. „Ich habe darum wirklich nicht gebeten und ich dachte auch das McGonogall uns bestrafen würde. Dass sie es nicht getan hat, war ein Schock. Glaub mir Anna." Ich nickte nur. „Vielleicht könnten wir mal zusammen Zeit verbringen. Seit der Zugfahrt haben wir kaum Zeit miteinander verbracht. Leider bist du in Ravenclaw." „Wieso leider? Nur weil ich in einem anderen Haus bin, heißt das doch nicht, dass wir keine Freunde sein können. Du kapselst dich ab, Harry.", unterbrach ich ihn. Harry sah mich verdutzt an. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss los. Wenn ich nicht bald auf meinem Zimmer bin, bekomme ich Ärger. Komm einfach mal am Samstagnachmittag zum Switchballspiel. Diesen Samstag kann ich nicht, aber nächsten. Dort kannst du viele Schüler von den anderen Häusern kennen lernen." Ich nickte beiden zu und lief schnell in den Ravenclawturm.

Das Wochenende kam und wieder saß ich im Gewächshaus fest. Ich putze die Fenster, stutze ein paar Sträucher, beschnitt die Äste eines blühenden Baumes, dessen Früchte wertvoll waren in verschieden Zaubertränken, und räumte und sortierte den Geräteraum. Am Sonntagnachmittag kam Neville wieder ins Gewächshaus, als ich dabei war ein paar Pflanzen der Gattung Conseruisse virent Rosacea zu entstacheln. Das war eine schweißtreibende Arbeit, denn dieses kleine Pflänzchen hatten lange Schlingen, die sich ständig um meine Handgelenke wanden und das Arbeiten recht schwierig gestalteten. Neville sah mir eine Weile zu, wie ich immer wieder versuchte die Schlingen von meinen Händen zu schieben. _Blödes Mistzeug. Bleibt doch einfach mal ruhig liegen._

Er kam näher heran. Ich stieß frustriert die Luft aus. „Wenn du sie oben am Stängel kurz unterhalb der Blüte festhält, dann halten sie still." Ich sah erstaunt nach oben. Neville stand dicht hinter mir und lächelte mich schüchtern an. Ich lächelte zurück. „Vielen Dank!" Er kniete sich neben mich. „Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du willst." Ich zögerte kurz. „Naja ich wollte ja nur… bis später." Er stand wieder auf und wollte sich abwenden. „Halt, nein, danke. Ich weiß nur nicht, eigentlich ist das eine Strafaufgabe… und Prof. Sprout… ich weiß nicht, ob sie das gutheißen wird.", versuchte ich zu erklären. Neville setzte sich wieder zu mir herunter und fing an die Stacheln abzusammeln. „Ich helfe dir." „Danke!" Ich packte den Stängel kurz unter der Blüte und konnte nun problemlos die Stacheln abtrennen.

Wir arbeiteten eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander, als Neville mich leise fragte: „Warum musst du hier eine Strafarbeit machen?" Ich lächelte. „Weil ich mich an Halloween in der Nähe des verbotenen Korridors aufgehalten habe." Neville sah total erschrocken auf und stammelte: „Du warst im dritten Stock? Das… das würde ich aber nicht. Ich mein, da ist ein Hund… ein großer Hund." Ich sah auf: „Was für ein Hund? Wovon sprichst du?" Neville wurde ein wenig blass. „Im dritten Stock da ist…also wir sind da über einen…damals nach der Flugstunde…da war…Hermine hat die Tür geöffnet und wir haben uns versteckt. Und dann war hinter uns ein rießiger Hund. Der hat uns fast aufgefressen.", erklärte Neville mit Unterbrechungen. _Also wenn ich nicht schon wüsste, was los ist, hätte ich kein Wort verstanden. Das er mir das erzählt finde ich aber toll, auch wenn es aus Versehen war._

Ich schluckte. „Ich war nicht im Korridor nur davor. Ich bin nicht direkt in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen und naja Flitwick war nicht begeistert.", erklärte ich. Neville nickte und arbeitete stumm weiter. Ich seufzte und arbeitete auch weiter. _Er ist sehr nett, aber so schüchtern. Na mal sehen, vielleicht wenn sein Selbstvertrauen schon jetzt aufgebaut wird…_ „Woher weißt du so viel über Kräuterkunde?", fragte ich ihn neugierig. Neville wurde noch röter, aber lächelte: „Ich habe zu Hause selbst ein Gewächshaus und naja verbringe darin viel Zeit. Großmutter liebt meine Orchideen. Sie stellt sie überall im Haus auf." „Das ist cool. Ich war in Botanik nie richtig gut. Es fällt mir schwer die ganzen Namen und so zu lernen." Neville sah mich an. Nach einer Weile meinte er leise: „Ich kann dir ein bisschen helfen, wenn du magst. Aber du bist so gut. Ich dachte du brauchst keine Hilfe. Ich mein, du bist eine Ravenclaw."

Ich schaute überrascht auf. „Wenn du auf Klugheit und Weisheit anspielst, dann kann ich nur sagen, dass die nicht von ungefähr kommen. Das muss man, wie alles, erarbeiten." Ich erntete die letzten Stacheln ab, richtete mich auf und streckte meinen Rücken durch. Neville sah zu mir auf und sah traurig dann zu Boden. „Was ist?", fragte ich ihn vorsichtig. „Nichts. Es ist nur… ich bin… ich weiß nicht warum ich in Gryffindor bin. Ich mein, ich wollte, aber ich bin nicht mutig." Ich sah ihn weiter an, da erklärte er weiter: „Ich bin nicht mutig, ich kann mich keinem Troll stellen oder dass was meine Großmutter von meinem Vater erzählt, das werde ich nie können. Ich bin schlecht im Zaubern." Ich setzte mich zu ihm auf die Kante des Beetes und legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er sah erstaunt auf. „Ich erzähl dir jetzt etwas, was mich mein Vater gelehrt hat. Mut bedeutet nicht, dass man keine Angst hat, sondern das man erkennt, das etwas wichtiger ist, als die Angst! Mut hat die verschiedensten Gesichter. Und sich blindlings in Gefahr zu stürzen, ist -meiner Meinung nach- nicht Mut, sondern Dummheit. Außerdem ist die Angst eine nützliche Emotion, sie hält uns nämlich davon ab, unser Leben in Gefahr zu bringen! Wie man so schön sagt, wer die Höhe fürchtet, wird niemals zu nahe an den Abgrund gehen und abstürzen."

Nach dieser Rede schwieg Neville eine ganze Weile und ich sah mich um. Das Gewächshaus, vor allem die Beete, sah jetzt richtig ordentlich aus. Ich war mit mir zufrieden, aber in nächster Zukunft brauchte ich das bestimmt nicht nochmal! „So habe ich das nie gesehen." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann fang eben an. Und was das Zaubern angeht, wie wärs denn mit einem Deal?" „Was für ein Deal?", fragte Neville. „Ich helfe dir beim Zaubern und du hilfst mir in Kräuterkunde.", ich streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Neville sah mich an, dann auf meine Hand und schlug dann ein. „Gerne." In dem Moment kam Prof. Sprout herein. „Ah, da sind Sie ja." Sie sah sich um und inspizierte die Beete. „Das haben Sie sehr gut gemacht.", lobte sie und nahm dann den Eimer mit den Stacheln entgegen. „Damit ist Ihre Strafe zu Ende." Ich nickte erleichtert: „Danke, Prof. Sprout." Prof. Sprout sah von mir zu Neville und lächelte. „Nun das Abendessen steht vor der Tür. Nehmen Sie beide eine heiße Dusche, wechseln Sie ihre Kleidung und genießen sie den Rest vom Sonntag." „Natürlich, Prof. Sprout.", antwortete wir beide und verließen das Gewächshaus. Wir liefen in unsere Türme, als wir uns trennten, lächelte Neville und ich fragte: „Morgen nach dem Mittagessen in der Bibliothek?" Er nickte und dann trennten sich unsere Wege. Fürs Erste!

 **Na, hat´s euch gefallen. Dann schreibt mir bitte reviews :)**

 **Wenn ihr Wünsche habt was vlt. noch passieren soll dann schreibt mir einfach.**

 **PS: Ja ich weiß, Harry und Ron stehen nicht so als die Helden da, aber ich wollte es mal anders schreiben. Keine Sorge, ich schreibe die Geschichte nicht komplett um, nur hier und da kleine Änderungen und manchmal einen etwas anderen Blick auf das Geschehen! ;)**


	13. Spaziergang

**Hallo alle zusammen. Das hier ist nur ein kurzes Kapitel. Etwas das mir so eingefallen ist. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß! R &R**

 **Spaziergang**

Die nächste Woche kam und ging. Ich war froh wieder frei zu sein. Am nächsten Wochenende spielte ich mit Emily, Lauren, Stephen, Hanna, Megan und Justin Switchball in einem Team. Wir wurden immer besser und gewannen sogar gegen das Team der Zwillinge. Die hatten sich mit ein paar Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws zusammengetan und spielten das Spiel sehr gut, denn den Weasley- Zwillingen fielen oft irgendwelche absurde Züge ein um den Ball ins Netz zu kriegen. Harry war am nächsten Sonntag tatsächlich gekommen und sah unserem Spiel zu; Ron sah ich allerdings nicht. Am Ende von unserem Spiel setzte ich mich außer Atem zu Harry ins Gras.

„Hallo, freut mich dich zu sehen!", begrüßte ich ihn. Harry lächelte: „Das Spiel ist wirklich sehr interessant. Im Gryffindorturm sprechen viele darüber." „Wieso warst du dann so selten hier oder machst gar mit?" „Ich bin nicht gut im Sport." Ich sah Harry überrascht und dann skeptisch an. „Ja, natürlich, jüngster Sucher seit… keine Ahnung wann!", meinte ich sarkastisch. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Das ist zum ersten Mal das ich in etwas gut bin. Keine Ahnung, warum! Hermine meint es ist angeboren, mein Vater hat auch gespielt." Ich lachte: „Ja vielleicht, aber man kann auch Dinge ausprobieren für die man kein Talent hat. Einfach nur um Spaß zu haben!" Emily und Lauren setzten sich zu uns. „Hallo, ich bin Emily und das ist Lauren.", stellte Emily sich und Lauren vor. Harry nickte und lächelte leicht: „Freut mich. Anna hat gemeint, ich sollte öfter mal vorbeikommen und naja da bin ich." „Schön.", meinte Lauren. Emily stupste sie an und ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Harry sah mich fragend an, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf abermals. „Wie gefällt dir nun Gryffindor?", fragte ich ihn stattdessen.

Harry fing sofort begeistert an zu erzählen an und alles was wir Mädels machen mussten, war zuhören und wieder zu Atem kommen. Harry beschrieb gerade auf Anfrage von Emily seinen Schlafsaal, als Lauren ihn unterbrach: „Moment, warte mal. Heißt das ihr schlaft zu fünft in einem Saal?" Harry nickte. „Da habt ihr aber nicht viel Platz, oder? Ich stell es mir das extrem eng vor. Jeder ein Bett, Schrank, Schreibtisch und Regal…" „Wovon sprichst du jetzt?", unterbrach Harry sie diesmal. „Wir haben nur zwei große Regale und einen großen Tisch mit 5 Stühlen drum herum, aber an dem macht keiner seine Hausaufgaben. Die machen wir unten im Gemeinschaftsraum." Lauren sah ihn erstaunt an. „Oh, na es scheint so, als ob unsere Wohngelegenheiten anders sind, als bei euch." Dann beschrieb ich auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin, ihm unser Zimmer. „Wow, es scheint, alle Häuser leben ein wenig anders." Wir alle nickten.

Da flog Hedwig zu uns herab und setzte sich auf Harrys Knie. „Hallo, Hedwig.", begrüßte er sie und streichelte sanft ihre Federn. Hedwig gurrte, ihr gefiel das. Da bemerkte ich, dass Tiger nicht da war. Als wir angefangen hatten zu spielen, hatte er noch hier gesessen und uns zugeschaut, aber dann muss er irgendwann verschwunden sein. „Was suchst du Anna?", fragte mich Emily und Harry fragte: „Hast du was verloren." Ich nickte: „Ja Tiger. Vorhin war er noch hier, aber jetzt kann ich ihn nirgendwo entdecken." Die anderen sahen sich nun ebenfalls um. Aber es war Hedwig, die mir antwortete: „Den habe ich vorhin in Richtung Wald laufen sehen. Hinterm Schloss rechts ist er in den Wald gelaufen." Ich sah Hedwig erstaunt an und dann nickte ich ihr unauffällig zu und flüsterte leise: „Danke!" Die anderen sahen sich immer noch um.

Ich stand auf und meinte: „Ich geh ihn mal suchen." Harry bot sich an mir zu helfen, aber in diesem Moment kamen die Zwillinge: „Harry, du musst mitkommen. Wood will ein zusätzliches Training absolvieren. Wir müssen unsere Besen holen. Na komm schon." Harry sah mich entschuldigend an, aber ich winkte ab. „Ist schon okay Harry, geh nur. War schön, dass du hier warst." Ich umarmte ihn und die Jungen gingen. „Sollen wir dir helfen beim Suchen?", fragte Lauren, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein lasst mal. Schon okay." Wir liefen gemeinsam zum Schloss, aber trennten uns dann am Portal. Emily und Lauren gingen hinein und ich lief am Schloss entlang in Richtung der Gewächshäuser. _Zum Wald ist er. Was zum Teufel will er denn da._ Hedwig kam herangeflogen. „Soll ich dir zeigen, wo ich ihn zuletzt gesehen habe?", fragte sie mich und ich nickte dankbar den Kopf. Hedwig führte mich eine lange Weile am Wald entlang.

Bald war das Schloss halb hinter Hügeln verschwunden. „Ist es noch weit?", fragte ich halb außer Atem. Hedwig verneint und landete auf einem Baumstumpf. „Hier habe ich ihn zuletzt gesehen. Er ist dort in den Wald verschwunden." Ich sah mich um, aber außer Hügeln und Wiesen und den Wald zur Linken war hier nichts. _Ist er etwa in den Wald gegangen. Das ist doch total absurd. Er weiß doch was da für Kreaturen hausen. Kniesel oder nicht, das ist lebensmüde._

Ich lugte in den Wald hinein, aber außer Dunkelheit und ein paar Vogelstimmen konnte ich nichts entdecken. „Hallo! Tiiiger! Hörst du mich?", rief ich in den Wald. Nichts. Ich schlich ein paar Schritte in den Wald. „Tiger, wo bist du?", rief ich abermals, aber leiser. Noch ein paar Schritte in den Wald. „Tiger?" Ich hörte ein leises Rascheln und blickte mich suchend um. Langsam und vorsichtig folgte ich dem Geräusch. „Tiger?", fragte ich vorsichtig. _Wo ist der bloß hin. In den verbotenen Wald. So ein Irrsinn._ Wieder ein knacken, diesmal von weiter links. Ich blickte nochmal zurück und sah Hedwig nicht weit, in der Sonne auf dem Baumstumpf sitzend. Es knackte wieder, diesmal etwas lauter und näher. _Ich bin verrückt. Im Wald. Es dämmert. Was denk ich mir bloß. Tiger, verflixt._ „Tiger ich hab keine Lust zu spielen, komm raus!", rief ich genervt. Wieder ein Rascheln und Knacken. Dann war es leise.

„Suchst sie wen?" Ich erschrak fast zu Tode, schrie auf und drehte mich abrupt um. Ein kleiner Vogel saß auf einen Zweig und blickte mich an. Ich räusperte mich und nickte: „Aä, ja ich suche einen kleinen Kniesel. Er ist orangefarbend, mit weißen Bauch, und schwarzen und weißen Streifen. Hast du ihn gesehen?" Das Vögelchen flog näher heran: „Du kannst mich verstehen?" Ich nickte: „Ja, lange Geschichte. Hast du Tiger nun gesehen?" Das Vögelchen zwitscherte: „Folge mir, aber halte deinen Zauberstab bereit." Ich rief meinen Zauberstab aus meinem Handgelenkshalter in meine Hand und lief dem kleinen Vogel hinterher. Er folgte einem kleinen Bachlauf und dann musste ich über eine größere Steinkuppel klettern. Danach liefen wir über eine Lichtung und an mehreren alten Buchen vorbei. Vor mir erschien eine Steinwand. Das Vögelchen flatterte auf einen Zweig. „Bis hierhin kann ich dich führen, aber jetzt musst du dich selber zurechtfinden." Dann flog es ohne Vorwarnung davon. Ich sah ihm entsetzt nach. „Hey, warte! Wie soll ich denn zurückfinden?" Verzweifelt sah ich dem verschwundenen Vogel hinterher.

 _Na klasse! Ich bin mitten im Nirgendwo im verbotenen Wald. Hoffentlich finde ich wieder zurück. Ich frage mich, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war? Wenn Flitwick von dieser Aktion erfährt, dann gute Nacht._ Ich sah hinauf in den sich langsam rotfärbenden Himmel. _Bald ist es dunkel._ Es lief mir eiskalt den Rücken herunter. _Ach du Schande, wieviel Uhr haben wir?_ Ich blickte auf meine Armbanduhr und seufzte erleichtert; es war kurz nach 6 Uhr. „Ich muss mich darin erinnern, dass es im Herbst früher dunkel wird. Aber viel Zeit bleibt mir trotzdem nicht. Ich muss Tiger finden!", murmelte ich leise. _Finden, ja._ _Aber wie? Wo könnte Tiger sein? Hier mitten im Wald._

Ich sah die Steinwand entlang und dann nach oben. Es schien, als ob die Wand bis in den Himmel reichte. Ich berührte sie mit meiner freien Hand und ging ein Stück an ihr entlang. _Irgendetwas ist merkwürdig hier. Ich hab so ein komisches Gefühl._ Ich inspizierte die Wand abermals. „Vielleicht gibt es hier eine Art Portal, sowie auf dem Bahngleis.", flüsterte ich leise und tastete mit meinem Zauberstab an den Ritzen entlang, aber nichts tat sich. Ich stieß genervt die Luft aus. Ging wieder das Stück zurück und sah die andere Richtung entlang. Es schien so, als ob die Wand nach links wegknickte. _Mhm, vielleicht, ist da vorne irgendwo ein Spalt oder eine Höhle._

Ich lief schnell dorthin und musste abrupt abbremsen, ansonsten wäre ich in eine kleine Schlucht und in den dort knapp 5 m unter mir fließenden Fluss gestürzt. Es kam mir so vor, als ob dieser aus dem unteren Teil Steinwand heraustrat und dann in den Wald floss. _OOOkay, kein Eingang, es sei denn jemand möchte tauchen._ Ich seufzte tief, drehte mich um und lief zurück. _Wenn es in die eine Richtung nicht geht, dann in die andere._ Zum keine Ahnung, wievieltem Mal lief ich an dem Baum vorbei an dem mich der kleine Vogel verlassen hatte, und dann weiter die Wand entlang. Immer wieder stocherte ich mit meinem Stab in die Wand um vielleicht eine magische Pforte oder so zu entdecken. Aber ich fand nichts und es wurde bedenklich dunkler. „Tiger!", rief ich laut. „Wo bist du?" Ich sah mich verzweifelt um. Wie lange war ich nun schon diesen Weg entlanggelaufen?

Da hörte ich hinter mir ein Rascheln und hob meinen Zauberstab. _Stupor, Protego, klasse mir fällt nicht wirklich was ein. Verflucht seien Quirrell und sein lausiger Unterricht._ Aber das war zum Glück gar nicht nötig, denn ein kleiner mir wohlbekannter kleiner Tiger kam aus dem Gebüsch hervor. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte dieser mich erstaunt. Ich sah ihn sprachlos an. „Was ich hier mache? Komisch, ich wollte dir gerade die gleiche Frage stellen! Was zum Teufel tust du hier, so tief im Wald? Du weißt doch wie gefährlich das hier ist!" Tiger legte seinen Kopf schräg: „Für mich nicht so sehr, wie für dich. Ich bin in einem Wald groß geworden und außerdem ist es hier nicht so gefährlich. Das Spinnennest ist weit entfernt von hier." Ich sah ihn weiterhin perplex an. „Komm, Anna. Wir müssen zurück. Es ist schon spät und der Weg ist noch weit."

Mit diesen Worten lief Tiger den Weg entlang, den ich gerade gekommen war und ich folgte ihm. „Warte, Tiger! Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet: Was tust du hier?" Er antwortete mir nicht. „Hast du hier im Wald Freunde gefunden?", versuchte ich es erneut. Tiger blieb tatsächlich stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. Er sah mich ernst an und dann sagte er leise: „Ja." Sofort, bevor ich noch eine Frage stellen konnte, lief er in Richtung der Buchen. _Was ist mit ihm los? Will er mir etwas nicht erzählen?_ Tiger führte mich durch den Wald. Es war inzwischen hier so dunkel, dass ich meinen Zauberstab heben wollte um mit Lumos mir ein wenig den Weg zu leuchten, aber Tiger sprang mir auf den Arm und unterbrach den Zauber. „Nicht! hier ist es nicht mehr sicher. Wenn du Magie benutzt werden sie angezogen. Wir müssen hier schnell weg. Folge mir. Keine Angst, ich führe dich sicher.", sagte er todernst. Ich schluckte und nickte. Tiger führte mich aus dem Wald hinaus auf die Wiesen hinter Hogwarts.

Ich atmete tief aus, als wir den Schatten des Waldes endgültig verlassen hatten und sah auf meine Uhr; es war kurz nach halb neun. _Jetzt müssen wir uns aber beeilen._ Hedwig war verschwunden. _Wahrscheinlich ist sie in die Eulerei zurückgeflogen._ „Wo waren wir?", fragte ich laut. Tiger sah mir wieder in die Augen und sagte: „In der Nähe meiner Freunde." Ich nickte. „Vielleicht kann ich deine Freunde mal treffen. Ich mein, wenn es dir Recht ist?" Ich unterbrach kurz und überlegte, dann sprach ich laut weiter: „Dieser Ort war irgendwie komisch. Ich mein, ich habe etwas Merkwürdiges gespürt." Tiger sah mich an. „Etwas Positives", spezifizierte ich. Ich sah ein Lächeln über Tigers Gesicht huschen. „Vielleicht…" Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Vielleicht triffst du sie einmal. Wenn das Licht es dir zeigt." Mit dieser mystischen Bemerkung drehte er sich in Richtung Hogwarts und wir liefen beide im Laufschritt zurück zur Schule. Ich sah noch einmal zum Wald zurück und dann zu den Sternen hinauf, die langsam am Himmel erschienen. _Ich werde das Geheimnis lüften._ Ja, ich hatte Tiger verstanden. Ich musste es alleine herausfinden.


	14. Begegnungen

**Hallo da bin ich wieder. Hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt euch. Na dann viel Spaß beim Lesen! R &R, bitte!**

 **Begegnungen**

Die Wochen vergingen. Neville und ich trafen uns immer öfter. Emily und Lauren fragten mich am Anfang, wieso ich mich damit belaste, denn Neville war wirklich eine magische Katastrophe. Aber ich erklärte ihnen, dass Neville mein Freund ist und Freunde helfen einander. Neville war ein magisches Nervenbündel, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Er war lieb und ruhig und ich mochte ihn. Es machte Spaß mit ihm in der Bibliothek zu lernen oder in einem leeren Klassenraum Zaubersprüche zu üben.

„Okay Neville noch einmal. Halte den Zauberstab vor dich, konzentrier dich und sag deutlich: Lumos." Neville nickte, nahm zögernd seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Lumos." Ein schwaches Leuchten erglimm in der Spitze seines Stabes. Ich nickte aufmunternd: „Gut, jetzt lass es stärker werden. Lass das Licht sich ausbreiten." Neville sah angestrengt auf die Spitze seines Zauberstabes und das Leuchten wurde nach einer Weile stärker. Dann erlosch es und Neville blickte traurig drein. „Ich kann das einfach nicht.", sagte er leise. „So ein Unsinn.", widersprach ich energisch.

Ich zeigte auf seinen Zauberstab: „Du hast es doch geschafft." „Ja aber nur ein Glimmen. Du kannst den ganzen Saal in Licht tauchen." „Das kannst du nicht vergleichen. Ich habe ein Händchen für Zauberkunst. Auch bei Lauren und Emily ist das Licht nicht so stark. Jeder ist eben anders. Deine Stärke liegt in Kräuterkunde!" Neville nickte: „Ja Kräuterkunde in dem man keinen Zauberstab braucht und auch keine Zauber." Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf erwidern sollte. Selbstvertrauen und Selbstwertgefühle tauchen nicht über Nacht auf. Ich brauchte Geduld. Neville versuchte den Zauber erneut mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. Ich lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu: „Noch einmal. Übung macht den Meister" Neville versuchte es erneut und es klappte ein bisschen besser.

Ich lächelte ihn an. „Genug für heute. Was gibt es sonst so neues bei dir?" Neville erzählte mir von seinen Erfolgen im Gewächshaus ein Liliengewächs zum Blühen gebracht zu haben und von Prof. Sprouts Belobigung. „Das ist super Neville." Er lächelte leicht und berichtete weiter. „Weißt du Anna. Es ist toll eine Freundin zu haben. Bis jetzt habe ich mich nie getraut so mit jemandem zu reden.", meinte er nach einer Weile leise und sah mich an. Er wurde zwar leicht rot, aber in den letzten Wochen ist er immer zuversichtlicher und mutiger geworden. „Danke. Ich bin gerne deine Freundin und weißt du Neville auch meine Freunde können deine sein.", antwortete ich ihm. Neville nickte.

Ich setzte mich auf einen der Schreibtische und sah aus dem Fenster, an welchem sich Frostkristalle gebildet hatten. „Es wird immer kälter.", meinte ich beiläufig. Neville folgte meinem Blick und trat dann ans Fenster: „Kein Wunder. Morgen ist der erste Advent.", er drehte sich zu mir um. „Das ist das erste Wochenende an dem ihr kein Switchball gespielt habt.", bemerkte er. Ich nickte: „Ja es wird einfach zu kalt und der Boden ist eisig und rutschig. Prof. Flitwick hat angeboten, einen Zauber auf das Feld zu legen, aber wir haben zusammen beschlossen, dass wir Switchball dann wieder spielen, wenn es wieder wärmer ist und es allen wieder Spaß macht, denen die spielen und denen die zuschauen." Neville nickte erneut.

„Was machen die Vorbereitungen für das Weihnachtskonzert? Kannst du deine Stücke schon spielen?", wechselte er das Thema. Ich seufzte. _Ja noch etwas das in den Büchern nicht beschrieben wurde. Jedes Jahr findet ein Weihnachtskonzert mit Chor und Musik statt. Ich frage mich was noch so geschehen wird._ „Nein noch nicht alle Neville. Noch so ein Grund warum Switchball nicht stattfindet. Alle haben mit den Vorbereitungen aufs Fest und die nach den Ferien anstehenden Prüfungen zu tun." Neville wurde leicht blass: „Erinnere mich bitte nicht daran. Ich weiß schon jetzt, dass ich grandios scheitern werde." Meine Miene verhärtete sich. „Mit dieser Einstellung ganz sicher. Neville zum Zaubern braucht man Zuversicht. Du kannst nicht immer sagen, dass du etwas nicht schaffst. Hab Vertrauen. Wir lernen ja zusammen. In der Theorie hast du dich doch schon verbessert. Und wie gesagt Zaubern braucht Übung."

Neville senkte den Kopf: „Du hast ja Recht.", sagte er leise. „Ich wünschte ich könnte die Ferien über hierbleiben und mit dir üben und lernen. Dann hätte ich mehr Zuversicht." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie werden einfach die Zeit nutzen, die uns bleibt.", dann schaute ich auf meine Uhr und meinte: „Aber jetzt muss ich gehen. Ich habe Klavierstunde." Ich sprang vom Tisch und ging zur Tür. „Treffen wir uns morgen nach dem Frühstück in der Bibliothek? Emily, Lauren und Stephen hatten mich gefragt und ich dachte, naja, vielleicht hast du auch Lust?" Ich sah Neville fragend an der nickte zögernd. „Ja in Ordnung. Bis morgen Anna." „Bis morgen Neville. Ich freu mich." Dann verließ ich den Raum und lief schnell zum Musikflügel.

Am nächsten Tag trafen wir uns alle in der Bibliothek an einem großen Tisch im hinteren Teil. Durch eines der Fenster strahlte die kalte Wintersonne und erhellte unseren Tisch. Neville und Lauren verstanden sich auf Anhieb. Lauren erzählte ihm von den Gewächshäusern ihrer Mutter und Neville berichtete ihr von seinem. Ich hörte ihnen zu und lächelte. _Ein kleiner Schritt Richtung Häuserverständigung._ Wir lernten, machten unsere Hausaufgaben und fragten uns gegenseitig ab. Stephen und ich diskutierten Zaubertränke, während Emily und Lauren Neville in Verwandlung halfen, als ich Harry und Ron sah. Harry nickte mir zu, ich nickte ebenfalls. Die beiden setzten sich zu Hermine, die alleine an einem Tisch hinter einem riesigen Wälzer versteckt und kaum zu sehen war.

Ich stand auf um ein weiteres Buch für meinen Aufsatz in Zaubertränke, die Wirkungsweise von Schlangenzähnen in Heiltränken, zu suchen. Prof. Snape war sehr anspruchsvoll und wollte immer einen Hinweis auf die verwendete Lektüre in unseren Aufsätzen lesen. Vermutlich um zu sehen, ob wir mehr lasen als das absolute Minimum. Ich ging zu einer Regalreihe und stieß mit einem Mädchen zusammen, das mit einem Arm voller Bücher um die Ecke bog. Die Bücher fielen zu Boden. „Oh, es tut mir leid. Ich habe dich nicht gesehen.", entschuldigte ich mich sofort und kniete mich nieder um ihr beim Auflesen der Bücher zu helfen. „Schon in Ordnung.", murmelte diese und ging eilig davon, als sie alle Bücher wieder in den Armen hielt. Ich sah ihr nach. _Das muss Tracey Davis gewesen sein. Im Zaubertrankunterricht sitzt sie immer hinten in der Ecke und sagt keinen piep. Es sei denn Prof. Snape fordert eine Antwort. Ich frag mich was sie hat?_

Stephen kam und sah mich fragend an: „Hast du ein Buch gefunden?" „Noch nicht.", antwortete ich. Wir suchten zusammen und beendeten dann unsere Hausaufgaben. Als wir gemeinsam die Bibliothek verließen, sah ich Tracey alleine an einer Tischreihe sitzen. Emily folgte meinem Blick und zog mich am Ärmel. „Komm schon Anna. Ich will nicht den ganzen Tag hier drin verbringen. Wieso schaust du denn nach der Slytherin? Hat sie oder Goyle dir was getan?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Alles in Ordnung. Ich bin vorhin nur mit ihr zusammengestoßen und sie war so kurz angebunden." „Kein Wunder. Sie ist eine Slytherin!", meinte Lauren. „Die sagen nie etwas zu anderen, die bleiben immer unter sich. Halten sich wohl für etwas Besseres.", fügte Stephen hinzu. „Also, ich hätte jetzt Lust auf eine Partie Schach. Anna? Du schuldest mir eh noch eine Revanche.", meinte Stephen und zog mich am anderen Arm aus der Bibliothek. Lauren und Neville wollten zum Gewächshaus 1 gehen, denn Neville wollte ihr die Liliengewächse zeigen. Ich nickte: „Klar. Lass uns spielen." So liefen Emily, Stephen und ich zum Ravenclawturm und verbrachten dort den Rest des Tages mit Schach spielen und quatschen. Lauren trafen wir erst beim Abendessen wieder. Neville hatte richtig leuchtende Augen und ich flüsterte ihm zu: „Meine Freunde können auch deine sein. Ich hab´s dir ja gesagt. Kräuterkunde ist cool, auch wenn man nicht so oft seinen Zauberstab braucht!" Er nickte.

Die folgenden Tage verbrachte ich in der Bibliothek, denn auch wenn ich es Neville nicht zeigte, ich war extrem nervös wegen den Zwischenprüfungen. Außerdem suchte ich alle Bücher, die ich über Hogwarts und den Verbotenen Wald finden konnte. Ich war bei der Suche um diesen mysteriösen Ausflug von Tiger noch nicht einen Schritt weitergekommen und er schwieg sich aus. Aber von jetzt an sagte er mir zumindest, wenn er mal wieder seine Freunde besuchte.

Ich lief eine Regalreihe entlang und strich mit meinen Fingern über die Buchrücken. „Das Einhorn und seine Freunde, Der Wald im magischen Zirkel,…", murmelte ich leise vor mich hin. Ich bog um eine Ecke und sah Tracey wieder alleine an der Tischreihe sitzen, tief über ein paar Bücher gebeugt. Ich ging an ihr vorbei und fand endlich das Buch, das ich die ganze Zeit suchte: „Ländereien von Hogwarts" _Na endlich, dieses Buch war nie da. Hoffentlich finde ich darin ein paar Infos über den Wald, außer dass er verboten ist._ Tracey blickte auf, ich lächelte sie an und nickte ihr zu, dann ging ich zurück an meinen Platz. Ich las und machte mir viele Notizen. Ein Schatten fiel auf das Buch und ich blickte auf. Diesmal stand Tracey neben mir. Ich lächelte sie wieder an. Sie lächelte zurück. Sie suchte ein Buch und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als ich sie ansprach: „Du bist doch Tracey Davis, oder?" Sie drehte sich überrascht um. „Ja bin ich du und du bist …. Anna…Hansen?" Ich nickte. „Wo sind deine Freunde?" Tracey blickte sich um. „Die sind alle bei ihren Hobbies oder in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Warum?", fragte ich. „Ach nur so." Sie wendete sich wieder ab. „Wo sind deine?", konterte ich. Sie versteifte sich kurz und ging dann schnell weg. _Oh Mist! Das hat sie in den falschen Hals bekommen. Ich sollte mich entschuldigen._

Ich seufzte und räumte meine Sachen zusammen und suchte dann Tracey, die wieder alleine an einem Tisch saß. Ich ging zögernd näher: „Tracey, es tut mir leid. So war das nicht gemeint. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit gewundert warum du immer alleine hier bist. Und da hab ich...wie auch immer… es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten." Tracey sah zu mir auf, lächelte dann leicht und nickte. „Ich bin oft hier…alleine.", meinte sie dann. Ich legte meine Bücher ab und schüttelte meine Arme aus. Tracey sah sich meine Bücher interessiert an. „Die sind aber nicht für den Unterricht?!" Ich lächelte: „Nein, die sind einfach so zum Nebenstudium." „Du interessierst dich für den Wald und die Ländereien?" Ich nickte. „Aber warum?", fragte sie. „Der Wald ist seit Ewigkeiten so, wie er jetzt ist, das sagt zumindest mein Vater.", meinte Tracey. „Darf ich?", fragte ich und deutete auf den leeren Stuhl neben ihr.

Sie nickte und ich setzte mich. „Dein Vater war hier in Hogwarts?", fragte ich interessiert. Tracey nickte: „Ja, in Slytherin und meine Mutter in Ravenclaw." Sie lächelte und sah auf mein Abzeichen. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und grinste. „Na super. Und der Wald war schon immer so? Ich mein düster und gespenstisch?" Tracey nickte: „Ja, schon immer. Nun ja, mein Ur-Großvater hat mal von einer Geschichte erzählt, die sich in seiner Schulzeit zugetragen hat. Damals war ein Schüler wohl ständig im Wald ohne Kenntnisse der Lehrer und eines Tages kam er nicht zurück. Seitdem ist der Wald nicht nur als gefährlich, sondern auch als verboten eingestuft worden. Kein Schüler darf ihn seitdem mehr betreten." „Keiner hat diesen Schüler mehr gesehen?" Tracey schüttelt den Kopf: „Niemand." Ich dachte nach. „Aber das heißt doch, das man zu diesen Zeiten, also vorher noch in den Wald durfte, oder?" „Nur im Beisein der Lehrer! Aber seitdem nicht mal mehr das.", antwortete Tracey.

Ich musste lachen. Tracey sah mich verdutzt an. Ich erklärte es ihr: „Durch dich habe ich mehr über diesen Wald gelernt, als in diesen Büchern. Da steht zwar alles Mögliche über die Tiere darin und über die Zentauren, aber sonst nichts. Kaum etwas über die Geschichte. Also hatte mein Vater recht. Er sagte immer, dass wir mehr von unseren Mitmenschen lernen, als aus Büchern." „Meine Mutter sagte das auch immer.", meinte Tracey nun auch lachend. Da kam Madame Pince vorbei und mahnte uns leise zu sein. Wir nickten und flüsterten weiter miteinander. Tracey erzählte von ihrer Familie und ihrem zu Hause. Ihr Vater stammte aus einer alten magischen Familie, die aber im Gegensatz zu den Malfoys nicht so viel Wind darum machten. Die Familie ihrer Mutter stammte aus Frankreich und noch immer sprach ihre Mutter Französisch mit ihr und ihrer Schwester, die 2 Jahre jünger war. Ihr Vater und ihre Mutter waren ständig unterwegs, denn Ihr Vater arbeitete als eine Art Botschafter für die britische Zaubererschaft. Ihre Mutter begleitete ihren Mann immer auf seinen Reisen in alle Herren Länder. Tracey und ihre Schwester blieben eigentlich immer zurück in ihrem großen Landsitz. Ich erzählte ihr ein wenig von meiner Familie, aber auch das diese tot sind.

„Also bist du eigentlich allein?", fragte mich Tracey, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Eltern sind tot, aber ich habe meine Freunde und Tiger. Ich bin nicht allein!" Tracey nickte. „Mir fehlt meine Schwester. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass sie endlich nach Hogwarts kommt. Aber das dauert noch 2 Jahre." „Wie gefällt es dir in Slytherin?", fragte ich nun. Tracey verstummte nun doch. „Ganz in Ordnung. Daphne ist ganz nett, aber Draco, also Malfoy, na, sagen wir einfach: Ich gehe ihm gern aus dem Weg. Er gibt immer mit seinen Eltern und seiner Abstammung an." Ich nickte. „Das kenn ich. Ich bin damals im Zug mit seinen Bodyguards aneinandergeraten. Die dachten ich sei Muggelgeboren und haben mich das auch spüren lassen."

Tracey nickte: „So sind die immer." Dann stockte sie. „Was ist mit dir?", fragte ich. „Ach, eigentlich darf ich dir nichts erzählen von Slytherin." „Warum denn nicht?" „Das ist eine Regel bei uns. Slytherin hält zusammen.", antwortet Tracey. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Na und, die Regel gibt es auch bei uns, aber das heißt nicht, dass man mit allen eng befreundet sein muss oder nicht sagen darf, wenn man ihr Benehmen nicht abkann." „Ja schon, aber Slytherins müssen halt mehr zusammenhalten. Kein Streit außerhalb unseres Gemeinschaftsraumes. Das ist nun mal so und keiner verstößt dagegen." Tracey sieht mich beklommen an. „Du sagst doch nichts, oder? Bitte?" „Versprochen. Kein Wort.", versicherte ich ihr.

Tracey wirkte erleichtert. „Ist es auch eine Regel, dass ihr euch abgrenzt?", fragte ich. Tracey sah mich empört an: „Natürlich nicht! Die anderen reden nicht mit uns. Ich mein, es gibt Ausnahmen. Daphne kennt einige die in anderen Häusern sind und mit ihr reden. Aber ihr Vater ist auch ein wichtiger Zauberer im Ministerium und er hat Einfluss. Er gehört zur neutralen Basis und hat einen großen Bekanntenkreis und Daphne daher auch." Ich nickte: „Ja, Emily kennt sie." Tracey sah mich erstaunt an. „Emily Windsor." Tracey nickt verständig: „Ja die Windsors gehören auch zu dieser neutralen Basis." „Aber befreundet sind die beiden nicht.", entgegnete ich. Tracey schüttelte den Kopf. Ich legte den Kopf schief und sah sie an: „Aber du hast auch nicht mit mir gesprochen, sondern ich habe dich angesprochen." Tracey nickte und versuchte zu erklären: „Ich weiß, ich… also ich dachte… naja nicht das du mit mir sprechen willst. Du bist mit den Gryffindors befreundet und ich… ich bin eine Slytherin. Da dachte ich eben…das du nicht…Verstehst du?" Ich nickte zaghaft. „Ich kenne den Streit den die Gryffindors mit den Slytherins haben. Aber ich bin in Ravenclaw und ehrlich gesagt ist es mir egal, wer in welchem Haus ist."

Sie nickte: „Aber was ist mit deinen Freunden. Ich habe gehört, was ihr letztens gesagt habt." Ich sah sie zerknirscht an. „Ja das war nicht nett. Entschuldige bitte. Ich werde dich in Zukunft verteidigen." „Ehrlich?", fragte Tracey erstaunt. „Natürlich!", sagte ich bestimmt. „Ich mag dich. Du bist nett." Tracey nickte, aber zweifelte: „Ob das deinen Freunden aber so Recht sein wird?" „Meine Freunde müssen meine anderen Freunde akzeptieren. Ich habe gelernt, dass der Charakter zählt und nichts Anderes. Du bist nett und freundlich, also was soll es das du in Slytherin bist. Das ist nur ein Haus und fertig. Aber umgekehrt gilt das natürlich auch für dich. Du musst auch meine Freunde akzeptieren. Das heißt auch die Gryffindors." Tracey sah mich zweifelnd an: „Die Ravenclaws das glaube ich schon, aber das die Gryffindors mich akzeptieren. Das glaube ich nicht!" „Gib ihnen eine Chance. Nur wenn du die Hand ausstreckst, können sie sie nehmen. Vertrauen muss man geben, um es zu erhalten." Tracey überlegte lange, aber dann sagte sie zu. „Ich gebe ihnen eine Chance." „Danke." Tracey nickte nun und lächelte. „Wenn wir nun befreundet sind, kannst du mir dann helfen?" „Mit was?", fragte ich erstaunt. „Mit Zaubertränke. Du bist darin doch sehr gut." Ich nickte. „Natürlich. Was verstehst du denn nicht?" Tracey breitete ihre Bücher wieder aus und wir beugten uns zusammen darüber. Ich lernte bis zum späten Abend mit ihr zusammen.

Auf meinem Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum wurde ich nochmals aufgehalten. „Anna, warte mal kurz." Ich drehte mich um. Harry lief auf mich zu. „`nabend Harry. Was gibt`s denn?", grüßte ich ihn. „Hallo Anna, wie schön, dass ich dich noch treffe. Hermine wollte, dass ich dir das hier gebe." Er zog ein Buch aus seinem Umhang. „Die Geheimnisse des Waldes", las ich den Titel des Buches. „Ja, ich habe ihr erzählt, dass du etwas über den Verbotenen Wald lernen möchtest. Da hat sie sich an dieses Buch erinnert. Sie hat es vor Ewigkeiten ausgeliehen." _Typisch Hermine. Aber der Titel klingt interessant._

„Danke ihr von mir. Sobald ich es gelesen habe, gebe ich es ihr wieder. Versprochen." Ich nahm das Buch entgegen und steckte es in meine Tasche. Harry sah mich an. „Noch etwas?", fragte ich ihn. Harry druckste herum: „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte dir nur Glück wünschen. Das Konzert ist doch am kommenden Freitag. Fährst du danach zu Freunden in die Ferien?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bleibe hier in Hogwarts. Was ist mit dir? Fährst du zu Ron und seiner Familie?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Nein, ist eigentlich nicht geplant." Dann grinste er. „Das heißt wir verbringen Weihnachten zusammen." Ich lächelte. „Ja so sieht es aus." Ich sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor neun. „Harry wir müssen jetzt beide los. Es ist gleich neun." Harry nickte und wendete sich ab. „Gute Nacht, Anna." „Ja, gute Nacht Harry und vergiss nicht meinen Dank an Hermine weiterzugeben." Er nickte und wir trennten uns.


	15. Weihnachten

**Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **Weihnachten**

Die Ferien sollten morgen beginnen. Das Weihnachtskonzert gestern Abend war wunderbar gewesen. Einige Eltern und ehemalige Schüler waren gekommen und haben dem Konzert gelauscht, dass wir, einige Schüler, zusammen mit Prof. Flitwick zusammengestellt hatten. Die ganze große Halle wurde nur von den 12 Weihnachtsbäumen und den hängenden Kerzen beleuchtet. Die Haustische waren verschwunden und stattdessen stand ein Buffettisch am Ende der Halle. Unendlich viele Stühle standen, wie in einem richtigen Konzertsaal, vor dem erhöhten Podest auf dem normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand. Dort hatte sich der Chor aufgebaut. Wir, die Musiker, saßen und standen mit unseren Instrumenten rechts und links neben ihnen und Flitwick stand auf einem erhöhten Hocker, als Dirigent vor uns. Ich hatte mehrere alte Weihnachtslieder auf dem Klavier gespielt, während einige andere Anfänger mich auf Violinen, Cellos und Flöten begleiteten. Nach uns spielte das fortgeschrittene Orchester und der Chor sang einige alte Mären. Draußen schneite es dicke Flocken. Es war einfach nur himmlisch. Ich habe jede Sekunde davon genossen.

Am Ende des Konzertes kamen meine Freunde auf Emily, die Violine gespielt hat, und mich zu und gratulierten uns. Auch Emilys Eltern traten auf uns zu und Emily stellte mich vor. Mr. Windsor war ein großgewachsener, stattlicher Mann mit strengen, aber warmen Gesichtszügen. Mrs. Windsor war eine schlanke große Frau mit den gleichen wellenden blonden Haaren, wie ihre Tochter, und einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich mochte sie, aber weil ich ein wenig nervös war, vergaß ich fast zu knicksen, so wie es mir Emily und Lauren in den vergangenen Wochen beigebracht hatten. _Gott oder … Merlin, ist auch egal wem, jeden Tag für das Buch über die Zauberwelt und ihre Gewohnheiten! Ob irgendjemand Harry diese Gepflogenheiten beigebracht hat. Glaub ich kaum! Die Weasleys scheinen sich darüber nicht viele Gedanken zu machen. Würde ich ja auch nicht, aber ich will nicht zu sehr auffallen. Merlin gib mir Kraft!_

Mr. Und Mrs. Windsor schien das nicht allzu sehr zu stören. Emilys Mutter lächelte mich sanft an und meinte: „Unsere Bräuche brauchen Zeit, aber ich bin sehr beeindruckt, dass du sie dir so zu Herzen nimmst." Ich wurde leicht rot und dankte ihr und sagte leise: „Danke Lady Windsor! Ich werde mich auch in Zukunft bemühen ihre Regeln zu lernen. Es ist schließlich die Welt in der ich leben werde." Mr….Lord Windsor nickte zustimmend. Emilys Bruder kam herbei und das Gespräch wendeten sich den kommenden Ferien und Pläne zu.

Wir lauschten noch eine Weile höflich, bis wir uns verabschiedeten und uns zusammensetzten um über unsere Weihnachtspläne zu sprechen. Ich hatte mich ja vor langem schon entschieden in Hogwarts zu bleiben und hörte deswegen nun interessiert zu, was die anderen so vorhatten. Emily, Lauren und Stephen würden am kommenden Weihnachtsball der Greengrass teilnehmen und Lisa freute sich schon auf gemütliche, verschlafene Ferien bei ihren Eltern und einem Anstandsbesuch bei ihren Großeltern. Unser blaues Trio (Anthony, Terry und Michael) wollten Silvester zusammen feiern und Sue würde die Ferien bei ihren Großeltern verbringen.

Jetzt stand ich vor dem großen Portal und sah zu wie Hagrid die Kutschen zum Schloss dirigierte. _Komisch, ich kann die Thestrale nicht sehen. Mhm, ist vielleicht auch besser so!_ Da trat Neville neben mich mit einem strahlenden Gesicht. Ich lächelte ihn an. _Dieses Gesicht sehe ich in letzter Zeit immer öfter. Es gefällt mir._ „Rate mal.", meinte Neville. „Was soll ich denn erraten?", fragte ich überrascht. „Machs einfach, bitte. Drei Versuche, okay!" Ich seufzte leicht. „Na gut. Du weißt schon was du zu Weihnachten bekommst?" Neville schüttelte. „Nein, nächster Versuch." Ich überlegte. „Du hast eine neue Pflanze gezüchtet." Neville grinste und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nein, letzter Versuch." Ich überlegte und sah lange in Nevilles Gesicht. „Du bleibst über Weihnachten hier." Neville sah mich völlig verdutzt an. „Woher...? Ich mein, hat dir jemand…", fing er an zu stammeln. Ich starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Wie? Du bleibst wirklich? Aber warum? Was ist mit deiner Großmutter?" Neville lächelte. „Ich habe ihr vor Tagen geschrieben, dass ich hier in Hogwarts viel besser lernen könnte und ansonsten durch die Prüfungen fallen würde…"

Ich wollte ihm widersprechen, aber Neville hob die Hand und ich schwieg. „Ich weiß, dass ich es auch so schaffen würde, aber ich möchte die Ferien lieber mit dir hier verbringen. Ich mag meine Großmutter, ehrlich, aber naja dich mag ich auch und du wärst hier alleine. Also… bleibe ich hier! Meine Großmutter hat mir gerade geantwortet und Prof. McGonogall weiß auch schon bescheid." Ich jauchzte und umarmte Neville, der ein bisschen überrascht war und leicht rot wurde. „Oh Neville, das ist wirklich eine schöne Überraschung." Neville erwiderte meine Umarmung. _Okay, das stimmt mit den Büchern überhaupt nicht überein, aber mich stört es überhaupt nicht. Das wird nicht viel machen. Und ich habe meine Freunde um mich. Ist vielleicht ein selbstsüchtiger Gedanke, aber es ist mir egal!_

Die Scharen der Schüler kamen und ich verabschiedete mich von Emily, Lauren, Stephen und einigen anderen, die ich vom Switchball kannte. Neville und ich winkten den davonfahrenden Kutschen nach und gingen dann zurück ins Schloss. Da kam uns beiden ein anderes bekanntes Gesicht entgegen. „Harry, hallo! Gut geschlafen?" Harry nickte und begrüßte uns ebenfalls. „Hallo Neville, du bleibst auch hier?" „Ja, gerade alles geklärt mit Prof. McGonogall." „Harry!", rief es quer durch die Halle. Ron rannte auf uns zu und blieb ganz außer Atem vor uns stehen. „Tief Luft holen!", gab ich ihm grinsend den Rat. Ron zog eine Grimasse. „Ich brauche Harry…. um den Zwillingen…. Paroli bieten zu können.", schnaufte er zwischen ein paar Japsern. „Haben sie dich wieder herausgefordert?", fragte Harry verschmitzt. „Jaaa, und alleine schaffe ich das nie. Harry, du bist mein bester Freund. Komm schon!", rief Ron verzweifelt. „Wir helfen dir oder sind wir zwei nicht eingeladen?", meinte ich und deutete auf Neville und mich. Harry antwortete mir statt Ron: „Klar, je mehr desto besser!" Ron sah verdutzt zwischen uns hin und her, aber zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Wir liefen alle auf die freie Fläche vor dem Nebenportal. Dort fand eine großartige Schneeballschlacht statt, bei der die Zwillinge schließlich die weiße Fahne hissen mussten. _Triumph!_

Die nächsten Tage verliefen sehr ruhig. Ich war im Ravenclawturm fast alleine, nur eine Schülerin aus der 5. und zwei Jungen aus dem Abschlussjahr waren dageblieben. Tiger und ich genossen die Abende vor meinem Lieblingskamin in meinem Lieblingssessel, lasen alte Geschichten und freuten uns mal wieder nur zu zweit zu sein. Neville und ich verbrachten viele Stunden in der Bibliothek beim Lernen und vorbereiten auf die Prüfungen. Harry kam auch ein paar Mal vorbei und beendete seine Ferienaufgaben mit uns. Ron war eigentlich nie zu sehen. Er meinte die Bibliothek sollte man nicht in den Ferien aufsuchen, außerdem hätte er schon viel zu viel Zeit hier verbracht. _Jep, auf eurer sinnlosen Suche nach Nicolas Flamel. Vielleicht sollte ich euch mal einen Tipp geben?!_ Die Abende vor der Speerstunde verbrachten wir meistens in der großen Halle mit Schach und Kartenspielen. Die Zwillinge boten uns öfter mal eine Nascherei an, aber seitdem Neville nach dem vernaschen eines Toffees stundenlang grün angelaufen und leicht betrunken war, hielten wir alle eher Abstand von Naschwerken der Zwillinge, also suchten sie sich Percy als unfreiwilligen Tester aus. Den Auswirkungen ihrer Scherze zuzusehen war bei Weitem lustiger, als sie selbst zu erleiden.

Ich schlug mein Buch zu, streckte mich in meinem Stuhl und sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits nach 4 Uhr und draußen senkte sich bereits die Sonne. Neville sah auf und grinste: „Hat unser Rabe keine Lust mehr." Ich grinste zurück und meinte: „Jep, der Rabe will seine Flügel ausbreiten und sich austoben. Kommt der kleine Löwe mit?" Neville klappte auch sein Buch zu und nickte. „Ja, es ist der Wahnsinn. Wir haben alle Schulaufgaben erledigt und morgen ist Heiligabend. Ahhh…", er streckte sich ebenfalls. „…Ab jetzt werde ich diese Ferien total genießen!" Ich lachte laut, worauf Madam Pince uns einen ärgerlichen Blick zuwarf. Wir trollten uns aus der Bibliothek und machten einen Spaziergang zum Gewächshaus in dem es mollig warm war. Neville sah nach ein paar Beeten und ich wässerte ein paar der Obstbäume, die weiter hinten in der Halle standen. _Ja, so sind die Ferien doch wunderbar auszuhalten._

Und dann kam endlich Heiligabend. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich immer ein Teil meines Abends damit verbracht, mir Geschenke für meine Freunde auszudenken und sie teilweise selber zu basteln oder sie in einem der unzähligen Kataloge, die überall im Turm herumlagen zu bestellen. Ich hoffte sehr, dass alle meine Geschenke mochten. Ich war ein wenig unsicher, ob ich auch Tracey etwas besorgen sollte, entschied mich dann aber dafür. Schließlich hatte ich ihr gesagt, sie sei meine Freundin und wir hatten uns noch ein paar Mal in der Bibliothek getroffen. Am Morgen des 24. Dezembers zog ich mein blaues Kleid mit den Schneeflocken an, kämmte mir besonders lange die Haare und flocht dann ein paar blaue Haarbänder hinein.

Tiger saß die ganze Zeit auf meinem Bett und sah mir verschlafen zu. „Du siehst wunderschön aus.", meinte er als ich mich im Spiegel betrachtete. Ich lächelte ihn an: „Vielen Dank, mein kleiner Tiger." Dann nahm ihn auf meinen Schoß und kraulte ihm die Ohren. „Bereit für die Hansen-Weihnachtstradition?" Tiger schaute auf und maunzte: „Was beinhaltet das denn?" Ich lächelte wieder und sagte: „Plätzchen backen, Charles Dickens und eigentlich… die Kirche… die fällt leider diesmal aus." Tiger schnurrte leise: „Plätzchen klingt toll, aber wo willst du die backen?" Ich lachte auf: „In der Küche, wo sonst?" Tiger nickte: „Und was ist Charles Dickens?" „Ein Schriftsteller, der ein paar wahnsinnig tolle Geschichten geschrieben hat!" Tiger streckte sich und sprang von meinem Schoss und sagte: „Na dann los."

Tiger, Neville, Harry, und ich backten zusammen wunderbare Weihnachts-plätzchen während die Elfen um uns herum wuselten. Wir sangen laut und auch teilweise falsch Weihnachtslieder, bewarfen uns mit Mehl und aßen rohen Teig. Nach 3 Stunden waren eine Menge Plätzchen fertig und wir nahmen sie in Körben mit nach oben in die große Halle, setzten uns vor einen der Kamine und ich suchte mein Buch heraus. Ich hatte eigentlich vorgehabt mich im Turm vor den Kamin zu setzten und die Geschichte alleine zu lesen bzw. sie Tiger vorzulesen, aber dann hatte Neville das mitbekommen. Und weil er die Geschichte nicht kannte - _Klar Zaubererkind!-_ hatten wir abgemacht sie in der großen Halle zu lesen. Harry hatte ebenfalls Lust dazu und Ron kam auch. Ich schlug das Buch auf und begann aus dem Buch Weihnachtsgeschichten von Charles Dickens vorzulesen: „Erste Strophe. Marleys Geist. Marley war tot, damit wollen wir anfangen…"* Die anderen lauschten gespannt.

Fred und George kamen dazu, nahmen sich ein paar Plätzchen und setzten sich dazu. Es wurde immer dunkler draußen und wir entzündeten ein paar Kerzen. Ich war gerade bei der vierten Strophe angekommen: der letzte Geist, als Hagrid hereinkam und unsere kleine Versammlung sah. Er näherte sich uns und Harry lud ihn ein sich zu setzten, was er auch tat. Ich nahm schnell einen Schluck Tee, den uns die Hauselfen mitgegeben hatten und fuhr fort: „…Ich stehe vor dem Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht? fragte Scrooge. Der Geist antwortete nicht..."*

Die anderen hörten weiter zu während unbemerkt unsere kleine Versammlung immer größer wurden. Die restlichen Schüler waren hereingekommen, da bald das Essen beginnen sollte, und auch die verbliebenen Lehrer waren hinzugekommen und saßen etwas abseits an dem einzelnen Tisch, der die 4 Haustische ersetzte. Sie alle hörten zu während ich weiter die Geschichte von Scrooge und den drei Geistern vorlas… „Und so schließen wir mit Tiny Tims Worten: Gott segne jeden von uns."*, las ich das Ende der Geschichte vor und klappte das Buch zu. Als ich aufsah, blickte ich nicht nur in die Gesichter meiner Freunde, sondern sah auch Snape und McGonogall, Madame Pince, sowie Prof. Dumbledore, der mich lächelnd und mit zwinkernden Augen am Tisch sitzen, ansah. Ich wurde leicht rot und blickte zum Kamin. Prof. Dumbledore stand auf und räusperte sich.

Alle blickten ihn an. „Danke Miss Hansen, das war eine schöne Geschichte und ich hoffe Sie verzeihen mir, dass ich Ihre Worte aufgreife. Ich wünsche uns allen eine frohe Weihnacht. Bitte…", er gestikulierte zum Tisch mit seiner Hand „…lasst uns gemeinsam Weihnachten feiern." Wir setzten uns alle an den Tisch. Ich saß zwischen George und Neville und gegenüber von Harry und Ron. Das Essen erschien und es war mehr als köstlich. Einfach himmlisch. Die Hauselfen haben sich selbst übertroffen. _Und ich dachte kaum, dass das noch möglich war!_ Wir zogen an Knallbonbons und redeten durcheinander und miteinander. Es wurde sehr lustig und vor allem sehr spät.

Spät in der Nacht kroch ich in mein Bett und schlief bevor mein Kopf das Kissen berührte. Als am nächsten Morgen stand die Sonne schon sehr hoch, als ich durch die Vorhänge blinzelte. Tiger schlief noch immer seelig, also stand ich ganz leise auf und zog mir meinen Morgenrock über. Verschlafen, wollte ich ins Badezimmer gehen und stolperte fast über ein paar Gegenstände die am Fuß meines Bettes lagen. Ich blickte nach unten und sah, dass es Geschenke waren, die da zu einer kleinen Pyramide aufgestapelt lagen. _Was der Weihnachtsmann mir wohl gebracht hat…._

Ich kam vom Badezimmer zurück und setzte mich auf den Boden zu meinen Geschenken und begann diese auszupacken. Tiger sprang in meinen Schoß und stupste mit seiner Pfote ein silbernes Päckchen mit blauem Band an. „Das duftet gut und hat eine tolle Aura. Von wem ist es?", maunzte er. Ich schaute auf den kleinen Zettel. „Von Emily." Ich öffnete es vorsichtig. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleines Päckchen mit einem Brief darauf. Ich öffnete den Brief und las ihn vor: „Liebe Anna, fröhliche Weihnachten! Ich hoffe du hast schöne Ferien in Hogwarts. Ich denke immer noch, du hättest mit mir kommen sollen. Meine Eltern lassen ausrichten, dass du gerne über den Sommer kommen kannst. Dann bringe ich dir das Reiten bei. Aber erstmal viel Spaß mit deinem Geschenk. Die Plätzchen sind von meiner Mum. Gruß Emily."

Ich lächelte und erinnerte mich an die stundenlangen Diskussionen, die ich mit Emily hatte. Sie hat wirklich versucht mich zu überzeugen. _Ich konnte ihr ja leider nicht meine Gründe sagen. Nach dem Motto: Tschuldige Emily, aber ich will nach Harry sehen und den Spiegel finden, bevor er es tut und sich darin verliert… Und dafür habe ich nur noch einen Tag!_ Ich seufzte tief und wickelte dann den Gegenstand aus. Es war eine … Schneekugel. Ich sah verwundert auf die faustgroße Kugel. „Tiger, hat dieses Objekt diese positive Aura?", fragte ich ihn verdutzt. Tiger nickte und schnupperte an der Kugel. Ich sah in die Kugel und plötzlich leuchtete sie schwach auf. Bewegte Bilder erschienen darin, ich blickte konzentrierter und erkannte meine Freunde. Ich lächelte. _Ah, es ist so etwas wie ein Fotoalbum. Ein schönes Geschenk, aber warum eine Schneekugel? Sie ist sehr schön und das Podest ist aus blauem Samt…Typisch Ravenclaw._

Ich sah noch einen Moment in die Gesichter meiner Freunde, legte dann aber die Kugel vorsichtig zur Seite und nahm ein anderes Geschenk in die Hand. Es war von Stephen. Ein Buch über magische Wesen aus der ganzen Welt. Ich öffnete es irgendwo in der Mitte und das Bild von einem wunderschönen Phönix sah mich an, bevor er sich in Feuer verwandelte. Ich sah diesem Schauspiel ein paarmal zu, bevor ich es schloss und zur Seite legte. Ein paar Freunde vom Switchball, Hannah, Susan, Justin und Dean, und auch Ron haben mir Süßigkeiten aller Art, magisch und Muggel, geschickt. Ich türmte daraus einen Berg neben mir auf. _Na, da habe ich einen Vorrat für eine Ewigkeit. Naja, sie haben von mir ja das gleiche bekommen, allerdings nur Hannah und Susan, Muggelsüßigkeiten und Dean und Justin, Zaubersüßigkeiten. Außer Ron… Ich hoffe er freut sich über das Poster seiner Lieblingsquidditchmannschaft._

Tiger nahm eine kleine Schachtel ins Maul, die in grünes Seidenpapier eingewickelt war und stupste mich damit an. Ich grinste und verdrehte leicht die Augen. _Ich frage mich, wer das geschickt hat._ Ich löste die grüne Schleife und nahm die Notiz darunter in die Hand und las sie ebenfalls vor: „Frohe Weihnachten oder was wir hier in der Zauberwelt eher feiern: „das Julfest. Ich weiß wir sind noch nicht lange befreundet, aber ich wollte dir was schenken. Tracey." _Fast die gleiche Wortwahl, die ich gewählt habe._ Ich klappte die kleine Schachtel auf und darin lag ein silbernes Armband mit zwei kleine Anhänger, ein kleiner schwarzblauer Rabe und eine kleine grüne Schlange. Ich staunte. „Das ist sehr hübsch!", staunte Tiger. Ich nickte und legte das Armband an. „Ja es ist wirklich sehr hübsch.", stimmte ich zu.

Dann nahm ich das größte Päckchen und riss das Papier auf. Darunter war eine Holzschachtel mit unterteilten Kästchen, wie ein Schachbrett, allerdings war eine Reihe nicht in Kästchen unterteilt, sondern ein langer Kasten. Daneben lag ein kleines Säckchen gefüllt mit bunte Kristallen verschiedener Formen: rote Herzen, grüne Karos, silberne Kugeln, blaue Vierecke, und gelbe Sterne. Ich sah mich um und fand einen Brief unter der Holzschachtel. Tiger inspizierte die kleinen Kristalle. „Frohe Weihnachten, Anna. Das ist eines der Spiele, die mein Vater erfunden hat. Wenn du die Kristalle in die Kästchen setzt und dann die Schachtel mit deinem Zauberstab berührst, werden sie animiert. Ziel ist es mind. 3 Kristalle der gleichen Art in eine Reihe zu ziehen, indem du 2 Kristalle miteinander die Plätze tauschen lässt. Dann explodieren sie und neue Kristalle erscheinen. Benutz für das Ziehen deinen Zauberstab oder Finger, aber dann pass auf! Achja, du musst den Rest der Kristalle in den großen langen Kasten legen. Diese werden zum ersetzten benutzt. Alle Kristalle die erfolgreich in eine Reihe gezogen werden, kommen dorthin und werden wiederverwendet. Wenn du mehr als 3 in einer Reihe bekommst, schau was passiert! Viel Spaß damit! Lauren."

Ich probierte es gleich aus und war fasziniert wie alle Kristalle, die in den Kästchen waren, anfingen zu funkeln und ich tauschte zwei Kristalle probeweise und das blaue Trio verpuffte mit einem kleinen Knall. Neue Kristalle erschienen und ich suchte schon nach der nächsten Kombimöglichkeit. _Das Spiel macht ja süchtig._ Oben an einer Ecke erschien eine Zahl. _Mhm, ist das eine Art Punktestand. Mal sehen…_ Ich tauschte wieder zwei Kristalle und eine grüne Reihe von Karos verpuffte. Tatsächlich änderte sich die 10 Punkte in 20 Punkte. _Aha! Punktestand! Cool!_ Tiger zeigte schon auf eine neue Kombination und ich folgte seinem Vorschlag. So spielten wir eine kleine Weile. „Tiger, komm, da sind noch ein paar Geschenke. Wir können später noch spielen." Ich legte das Spiel auf meinen Schreibtisch.

Die letzten drei Geschenke waren von Hermine, Harry und Neville. Hermine schenkte mir das Buch: Hogwarts, eine Geschichte. _Sehr guter Gedanke. Das Buch hilft mir vielleicht bei meiner Suche nach dem Mysterium im verbotenen Wald. Wieso habe ich nicht an das Buch gedacht. So oft, wie sie es in den HP-Büchern erwähnt hat._ Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Harry hat mir Schokofrösche und ein magisches Liederbuch mit Noten und kleinen Geschichten geschenkt. Ich blätterte es durch. _Auch eine schöne Idee. Vielleicht kann ich diese Geschichten irgendwann selber mal spielen. Wäre toll._ Nevilles Geschenk hatte eine komische Form und überall waren kleine Löcher drin. „War Neville das bei seinem Versuch es zu verpacken?", fragte Tiger neckisch. Ich schmunzelte. _Könnte ich mir vorstellen, aber ich glaube kaum._

„Ich glaube eher…" ich löste vorsichtig das Papier und eine kleine Blume mit lila Blüten kam zum Vorschein. „… weil es Luft und Licht brauchte. Ist die schön!", schloss ich staunend. Auf einem kleinen Zettel stand: „Diese kleine Blume ist eine Epulari Solisceae. Es gibt sie in fast allen Farben, aber deine Lieblingsfarbe ist ja lila! Sie bringt Sonne ins Zimmer und macht eine fröhliche Stimmung. Gies sie regelmäßig und sieh was passiert. Frohe Weihnachten! Neville." Ich sah die kleine Blume an, die wie eine kleine Sonnenblume aussah, allerdings mit lila Blüten und weißem Kreis. Ich gab ihr ein wenig Wasser und das kleine Blümchen bewegte und drehte sich. Es sah aus als ob sie tanzte. Ich musste lachen. _Yep, das macht fröhliche Stimmung! Ich muss mich nachher bei Neville bedanken und bei Harry und Ron._

Ich packte meine Geschenke in mein Regal und dann wendete ich mich an Tiger: „Jetzt habe ich alle meine Geschenke bekommen, aber einer fehlt noch." Tiger sah mich fragend an. „Wer?" „Du.", ich lächelte ihn an und zog unter meinem Kopfkissen ein kleines Päckchen hervor. Tiger sprang auf mein Bett und versuchte mit seinen Tatzen, das Papier zu zerreißen. Ich schaute amüsiert zu, nach einer Weile schaffte er es und ein kleiner Vogel war zu sehen. „Du fandest die Maus doch so toll zum Spielen. Das hier kann nicht nur flitzen, sondern fliegen." Ich tippte es mit meinem Zauberstab an und der kleine Vogel begann in der Luft zu flattern. Tiger war begeistert: „Danke, das ist toll."

Er machte sich zum Sprung bereit und fing den kleinen Vogel aus der Luft. Wie ein stolzer Jäger stand er auf meinem Bett und grinste über beide Ohren. Ich musste lachen. „Na komm Tiger, es ist Zeit zum Essen. Lass uns sehen, was die anderen so bekommen haben." Tiger und ich machten uns auf den Weg in die große Halle, in der uns Harry, Ron und Neville schon erwarteten und Neville dankte mir für die magischen Samen, Ron für das Poster seiner Lieblingsquidditchmannschaft und Harry für das VgddK-Buch. Wir aßen zusammen und gingen dann nach draußen um im Schnee zu spielen. Tiger sauste die ganze Zeit hinter seinem neuen Spielzeug her. Wir alle hatten einen riesen Spaß.

 **Hat es euch gefallen? Na dann.. bis zum nächsten Mal.**

 ***Aus meinem Buch Weihnachtsgeschichten von Charles Dickens**


	16. Der geheime Raum

**Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich hoffe ihr seit alle gut ins neue Jahr gerutscht, ohne Knochenbrüche ;)**

 **Ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt...**

 **Der geheime Raum**

Die Weihnachtstage waren um und ich war mal wieder in der Bibliothek. _Wenn ich nicht bald etwas Relevantes über den Wald finde, drehe ich durch! Was zum Teufel ist da im Wald? In einfach jedem verflixten Buch finde ich Informationen über Einhörner, Zentauren, Schlangen, alle mögliche Vogelarten, selbst einen kleinen Hinweis auf die Möglichkeit von Acromantulas, aber nichts über diese komische Wand. Auch in dem Buch, das Hermine mir gegeben hat, konnte ich nichts finden, obwohl viele interessante Legenden darin standen. Der Wald war einmal nicht so gefährlich, sondern ein Ort für alle möglichen magischen Wesen, manche sind bereits verschwunden, andere haben sich vermehrt; leider die Schwarzmagischen bzw. die Gefährlichen. Die einzige sinnvolle Information war, dass Hogwarts an einem Ort erbaut wurde, der umgeben ist von Wasser, Wald, Bergen und Wiesen. Also allen möglichen Nischen für magischen oder nichtmagischen Wesen, weit entfernt von den Muggeln. Aber der Wald birgt schon lange nicht mehr nur jene Wesen, die in Hermines Buch beschrieben wurde, sowie Waldelfen, Sylphen, Zwergen, Rankenwesen, Greifen oder Phönixen. Aber was helfen mir diese Informationen?_

Ich seufzte und bog um die nächste Ecke und wäre beinahe mit Harry zusammengestoßen, aber der sah mich gar nicht richtig an. „Entschuldige, Harry. Hab dich nicht gesehen. Alles in Ordnung?", ich sah ihn besorgt an. Harry war ganz blass und hatte tiefe Augenringe. _Mist, ich habe diesen blöden Spiegel vergessen, ganz vergessen._ Harry antwortete mir nicht, sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich hielt ihn an jenen fest, als er einfach an mir vorbeigehen wollte. „Harry! Etwas ist doch mit dir? Was ist los? Du siehst aus, wie ein Geist." Harry sah mich lange an. Dann nahm er wortlos meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her. _Wo will er hin?_ Wir liefen einige Flure entlang, bogen ab, links, rechts, geradeaus, eine Treppe hinauf, wieder links. _Wir sind in der Nähe der Bibliothek._ Weiter geradeaus, wieder eine Treppe hinauf, links, rechts. _Der Spiegel! Er will mir diesen vermaledeiten Spiegel zeigen. Was auch passiert, ich werde nicht hineinschauen. Ich will es nicht sehen! Ich habe… Angst!_ Nun waren wir irgendwo in der Nähe des Klassenzimmers, Alte Runen.

Harry öffnete eine Tür und führte mich in einen großen hohen Raum mit schmalen Säulen. In der Mitte des Zimmers stand der große Spiegel. „Harry, was ist los? Wo sind wir?", fragte ich und sah mich in dem Zimmer um. Er ließ meine Hand los und setzte sich vor den großen Standspiegel.

Ich trat vorsichtig hinter ihn und achtete sehr darauf nicht in den Spiegel zu sehen. Sanft legte ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter und flüsterte: „Harry! Was ist das hier?" Harry sagte lange nichts. Ich dachte schon er hat mich nicht gehört, aber dann holte er tief Luft und flüsterte: „Ich sehe da meine Eltern! Meine Mutter ist wunderschön und mein Vater ist groß und hat genauso eine Brille, wie meine." Ich sagte lange nichts und dachte nach.

 _Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich bin kein Therapeut. Gut ich war ein paar Mal bei einem nach dem Tod meiner Eltern. Ach Harry! Ich kann dich ja verstehen. Ich vermisse meine Eltern auch. Ich weiß zumindest wer sie waren, wie sie aussahen, was ihnen wichtig war. Du weißt überhaupt nichts über sie. Es ist einfach nicht gerecht!_

Nach einer Weile holte ich tief Luft. „Du siehst in diesem Spiegel deine Eltern?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Harry nickte. „Harry, dir ist klar, dass das höchstens eine Illusion ist. Deine Eltern sind nicht in diesem Spiegel." Harry schwieg. „Harry", hakte ich nach. Endlich flüsterte Harry: „Aber ich kann sie sehen. Sie lächeln und nicken mir zu." Ich schluckte schwer. _Ich weiß nicht was grausamer ist. Er will nur seine Eltern. Nichts mehr. Das ist sein größter Wunsch und er kann nie erfüllt werden._

„Harry, wie oft bist du hier? Ich habe dich in den letzten Tagen nur sehr selten gesehen!" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was siehst du in dem Spiegel?", fragte er mich plötzlich. Ich starrte ihn perplex an. „Ron sieht sich selbst mit dem Haus- und Quidditchpokal. Und er ist Vertrauensschüler.", erklärte er mir. „Er glaubt der Spiegel zeigt die Zukunft, aber das kann nicht sein. Meine Eltern sind tot.", meinte er traurig. „Die Toten können nicht zurückkommen, oder?", fragte er fast hoffnungsvoll. „Nein!", sagte ich bestimmt. „Die Toten können nicht zurückkommen. Das ist gegen sämtliche Naturgesetze."

Ich untersuchte den Rahmen des Spiegels und erkannte die Schrift oben am Rahmen. „Ne…rhe…g…eb.", entzifferte ich. Harry sah auf und nickte. „Keine Ahnung was das heißen soll.", sagte er unsicher. Ich verdrehte leicht den Kopf; dann flüsterte ich leise: „Begehren." „Was?", fragte Harry. „Wie bitte.", korrigierte ich ihn mild. Dann zeigte ich auf die Buchstaben. „Das ist Spiegelschrift. Lies es von vorne nach hinten. Dann wird daraus… Na?", erwartungsvoll sah ich ihn an. Harry las stumm und sagte dann überrascht: „Begehren! Das heißt ja, der Spiegel zeigt uns, was wir begehren… uns also wünschen."

Ich nickte bestätigend: „Ja! Du wünschst dir deine Familie. Ron wünscht sich Anerkennung. Kein Wunder bei 5 älteren Brüdern." Harry nickte bedrückt und schwieg. Er trat wieder an den Spiegel heran und strich sanft über den Spiegel. _Vermutlich steht dort seine Mutter._ „Ich habe nie gewusst, wie sie aussehen. Im Haus meiner Tante gibt es keine Bilder von ihnen.", sagte er traurig. Ich trat an ihn heran; ich achtete sehr darauf nicht in den Spiegel zu sehen und drückte Harry leicht. „Das tut mir wirklich leid, Harry!" Harry blieb stumm.

Ich wusste nicht genau, was ich sagen soll. Nach einer Weile meinte ich leise, aber ernst: „Harry, du darfst hier nicht wieder herkommen." Harry drehte sich abrupt um und starrte mich mit großen Augen an. Dann verfinsterte sich sein Blick: „Du! Hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!" Ich seufzte. „So war das nicht gemeint, Harry. Aber Harry, sieh dich mal an! Du bist blass, hast Augenringe und anscheinend isst du auch nichts." Harry sah mich immer noch wütend an. Ich seufzte nochmals. „Harry, wenn du deine Eltern sehen willst, gibt es noch andere Möglichkeiten…z.B. Fotos." Harry blinzelte überrascht. „Es gibt keine Fotos von meinen Eltern. Das habe ich doch gesagt!" Ich nickte ungeduldig. „Ja, bei deiner Tante. Aber deine Eltern gehörten zur magischen Welt. Ich wette sie hatten hier auch Freunde und die könnte man anschreiben und bitten dir ein paar Fotos zu schicken."

Ich redete schnell weiter. „Du könntest mit Prof. McGonogall sprechen. Sie weiß bestimmt, wen man da anschreiben könnte. Dann hast du mehr als eine Illusion, sondern viele Fotos." „Das wäre schön, aber wo ist der Unterschied zu diesem Spiegel?", fragte Harry immer noch defensiv, aber nicht mehr ganz so wütend. „Du würdest die Vergangenheit sehen, vlt. sogar dich selbst als Baby. Das ist etwas anderes, als das da", ich gestikulierte zum Spiegel. „Keine Chance in eine Traumwelt zu fallen." Harry sah wieder in den Spiegel und es formten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. „Harry ich vermisse meine Eltern auch. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst! Du bist nicht alleine!" Harry sah mich an. „Ich habe ein Fotoalbum voller Erinnerung. Das hilft!"

„Siehst du auch deine Eltern?", fragte Harry mich plötzlich unvermittelt. Ich sah ihn verständnislos an. Harry zeigte auf den Spiegel. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht hineinsehen." „Warum nicht?", fragte er verwundert. „Weil es gefährlich ist. Wenn ich etwas sehen werde, so wie du, etwas das nicht wahr werden kann, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das aushalte."

Harry nickte verständnisvoll. „Mhm, ich denke Ron hat es da einfacher." Ich lachte. „Ja, stimmt. Er kann sein Begehren erreichen, wenn er sich anstrengt." Harry nickte langsam und sah sich zum Spiegel um. „Ich will sie nicht verlassen." Ich drehte mich zu Harry und sah im fest in die Augen. „Du verlässt sie nicht, Harry. Sie sind ein Teil von dir." Harry, der mich angesehen hatte, wollte sich wieder zum Spiegel umdrehen, aber ich hielt ihn leicht an den Schultern fest. „Harry, deine Eltern sind immer bei dir und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass deine Eltern nur wünschen, dass du lebst und d.h. Zeit mit deinen Freunden verbringst, lernst, Quidditch spielst und deine Zeit genießt."

Harry hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen. Ich umarmte ihn und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Sie wünschen sich, dass du lebst! Lebe und sie sind stolz auf dich. Ich versprechs!" Ich spürte, wie Harry nickte und ich ließ ihn los. Er lächelte mich an. Harry seufzte und sagte leise: „Manchmal ist es sehr schwer hier." Ich sah ihn fragend an. Harry fuhr fort: „Meine Eltern waren hier schon als Schüler. Ich habe oft das Gefühl, als ob ich nichts weiter wäre, als eine lebende herumlaufende Erinnerung." Harry blickte wieder zum Spiegel und sah traurig aus.

 _Ach, Harry! Wenn nur Sirius schon aus Askaban fliehen würde. Aber wie? Wie gerne würde ich das tun, aber das geht noch nicht, wenn Pettigrew jetzt schon entkommt… Oh Gott, lieber nicht dran denken!_

„Du bist nicht nur eine Erinnerung. Die Erwachsenen, die deine Eltern kannten, erkennen natürlich Teile von ihnen in dir. Das ist normal; war bei mir genauso." Harry nickte. „Es gibt hier nur wenige, die mich sehen, nur mich! Eigentlich nur Ron, Hermine und du." _Wenn du wüsstest, Harry! Wenn du wüsstest!_ „Alle anderen sehen nur den-Junge-der-lebt", seufzte Harry. „Gib den Menschen Zeit und zeig ihnen wer du bist. Die Menschen, die dir wichtig sind, sollten mit der Zeit dich sehen!", meinte ich schulterzuckend. „Es ist schon Ende Dezember. Ich hasse dieses Gewisper. Es hat zwar abgenommen, aber es ist trotzdem nervig."

Ich nickte, aber was konnte man dazu schon sagen. Harry schwieg wieder und sah ab und zu zum Spiegel. „Glaubst du ich bin wie sie?", fragte er unsicher. „Ich mein… ich bin zwar ganz gut, aber nicht so gut, wie Hermine. Alle sagen meine Mutter wäre die klügste Hexe ihres Jahres gewesen. Rons Noten sind wie meine, aber er ist ein Genie im Schachspielen. Ich kann ihn nie schlagen." Er schwieg wieder. Nach einer Weile meinte er leise: „Ich bin eigentlich nur im Quidditch gut." „Gut?", unterbrach ich ihn. „Mehr als gut, Harry. Du bist ein Ausnahmetalent!" Harry wurde rot. „Trotzdem, nur Quidditch. Meine Eltern scheinen in fast allem toll gewesen zu sein." Ich lächelte leicht. „Du erinnerst mich an einen Freund", sagte ich lächelnd. „An wen?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Neville." Es war kurz mucksmäuschenstill. „Neville?", fragte Harry total ungläubig. Ich nickte ernst. „Du kennst deine Eltern nicht und willst sein wie sie! Du möchtest, dass sie stolz auf dich sind." Harry überlegte kurz und meinte dann: „Will das nicht jeder?" „Vermutlich", gab ich schulterzuckend zu.

Ich blickte mich in dem Raum um. Außer dem Spiegel war wirklich nichts hier. Ich las wieder die Worte auf dem Spiegel und lächelte. _Dumbledore ist wirklich ein Genie. Selbst wenn Harry und die anderen nicht auf die Suche gegangen wären, Quirrell würde niemals den Stein finden. Genie und Wahnsinn liegen nah beieinander._ Harry unterbrach meine Gedanken. „Du bist gut in der Schule; die Beste! Du weißt fast immer alle Antworten und deine Zauber gelingen meist auch sehr schnell. Hermine konkurriert oft mit dir. Noch nicht mitbekommen?", fragte er verschmitzt. Ich wurde leicht rot. _Hermine konkurriert mit mir? So gut bin ich doch nicht. Zugegeben, ich habe hauptsächlich Ohnegleichen, aber ich lerne nicht von morgen bis abends. Ich lerne mit meinen Freunden._ Ich musste lächeln.

„An Schulnoten kann man arbeiten, Harry. Aber mit seinen Füßen denken zu können und in einer gefährlichen Situation nicht zu erstarren ist auch sehr wichtig." Jetzt wurde Harry rot. Ich musste auflachen und Harry lächelte auch und dann fing auch er an zu lachen. Ich nahm Harrys Hand und zog ihn aus dem Raum mit dem Spiegel. Harry wehrte sich nicht. Neville kam uns entgegen und wir spielten den Rest des Tages mit ihm und Ron Schnippschnapp.

Abends, auf meinem Weg zurück in den Ravenclawturm geschah dann etwas das ich nie vergessen werde. Ich kam am dritten Stock vorbei und schaute flüchtig in den verbotenen Korridor. Plötzlich krachte es laut hinter mir und ich sprang vor Schreck mindestens ein Meter in die Höhe. Ich drehte mich um und rief meinen Zauberstab aus dem Halter. Aber es war nur eine der Rüstungen, die umgefallen ist. _Wie ist das denn passiert?_ Ich sah mich forschend um, aber da war niemand. „Hallo", rief ich unsicher. Da krachte es wieder hinter mir und ich fuhr herum. Noch eine Rüstung krachte in ihren Einzelteilen auf den Boden zusammen. Da hörte ich ein Kichern und Gegacker und eine hohe Stimme lachte schallend. „Hui, das kleine Rabenlein. Hast du einen Schrick, Schräck, Schreck bekommen?" Diese Stimme kannte ich. _Peeves!_ „Peeves, wo steckst du? Zeig dich!" Peeves kam aus der dritten Rüstung, die nun auch zusammenkrachte und laut scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Ich zuckte zusammen. Peeves lachte wieder schallend. „Ohhh, was hat das Räbchen da schon wieder angestellt. Und das im dritten Korridor. Im Verbotenen!" Ich wollte Peeves gerade antworten, als ich ein Maunzen hörte.

Ich erschrak, das war nicht Tiger. „Wer hat hier wieder gegen Regeln verstoßen? Mein Meister wird zufrieden sein. Viele, viele Stunden nachsitzen.", flüsterte eine kratzige Stimme. _Norris, dieses vermaledeite struppige Mistvieh von Katze!_ Ich sah Peeves genervt an. „Gut gemacht, Peeves", sagte ich sarkastisch. Peeves grinste breit und wollte wieder anfangen zu lachen, als ich ihn unterbrach und schlicht grinsend meinte: „Der blutige Baron wird begeistert von meinem Bericht sein." Wenn Geister erblassen könnten. Ich musste breiter grinsen, als Peeves das Grinsen verging und durch die Wand davonrauschte. Ich hätte laut lachen können, aber Norris Stimme kam immer näher und auch ich gab Fersengeld.

Als ich drei Korridore und zwei Treppen weiter stoppte um Luft zu holen, hörte ich schon wieder diese Stimme. „Verfolgen, verfolgen. Komm, folge mir mein Meister. Bald gibt es frische Leckerlis für mich. Verfolgen, verfolgen, wo ist das kleine ungezogene Kind, das die wertvollen Rüstungen umgeworfen hat?" Ich stöhnte auf. _Oh Mann! Ich ertränke diese Katze irgendwann im schwarzen See._ Ich lief schnell weiter, aber die Stimmen kamen immer näher. _Mist, so komme ich nie zum Turm. Was mache ich nur?"_ Nach weiteren zwei Korridoren und einer Treppe; hörte ich nicht nur Norris Stimme, sondern auch ihre Pfoten, die nur noch ein paar Meter entfernt waren. Ich war völlig außer Atem. _Ich bin total aus der Form... Muss mehr trainieren… was mach ich jetzt… Filch wird mir nie zuhören…_ Ich bog um die nächste Ecke. Ein entlegener Korridor, in dem ich selten langgelaufen bin um zum Musikflügel zu gelangen.

Ich stand vorn über gebeugt, stark keuchend im Gang und legte meine Hand an die Wand, an der einer der großen Wandteppiche hing. _Ich brauche ein Versteck. Irgendwas, wo mich Norris nicht findet. Hogwarts hilf mir. Es heißt doch, wer Hilfe braucht, bekommt sie. Jetzt wäre es der richtige Moment. Hilfe!_ Da leuchtete plötzlich der Teppichteil, auf dem meine Hand lag, hell auf. Ich blickte überrascht auf und zog rasch meine Hand weg. Auf dem Teppich leuchtete der Rabe vom Hogwartssymbol immer noch hell auf. Ich trat vorsichtig näher, da bemerkte ich einen Durchgang, hinter dem Teppich versteckt. Schnell sah ich mich um und verschwand hinter dem Teppich.

Hinter mir verschwand der Durchgang wieder und ich stand wieder vor dem Teppich, aber nicht im Gang, sondern in einem Zimmer. Ich sah mich um und trat vorsichtig in die Mitte des Raumes. Der Raum war rechteckig. Am linken Ende war ein schöner steinerner Kamin mit einem Sofa und zwei Sesseln um einen Tisch gruppiert. Die Kissen auf den Möbeln waren blau und gelb. An der Wand mit dem Wandteppich standen links und rechts jeweils ein halbhohes Regal. Auf der rechten Seite des Zimmers stand ein Arbeitstisch mit 6 Stühlen, deren Polster rot oder grün waren, drum herum. Gegenüber der Wand mit dem Wandteppich ließen drei Fenster mit Sitznische viel Licht der Wintersonne herein. Zwischen den Fenstern hingen die Banner der vier Gründer herab. Ich lächelte und bestaunte alles.

Es war recht kühl und deshalb zog ich meinen Zauberstab und rief: „Incendio." Sofort flammte das Holz im Kamin auf. Ich setzte mich auf einen der Sessel, genoss die Ruhe und nahm mein Zauberkunstbuch hervor. Nach drei Kapiteln legte ich mein Buch weg. _Was ist das hier für ein Raum. Der Raum der Wünsche ist es nicht. Ein geheimer Raum? Dieses Leuchten des Rabens lässt ja darauf schließen. Die große Frage ist mehr… Wie komme ich wieder heraus? So wie hinein? Der Raum ist sehr schön und gemütlich._ Ich trat an eines der Fenster und sah hinaus über den gefrorenen See. Ich sah mich nochmal im Raum um und löschte das Feuer im Kamin. Ich trat vor den Wandteppich und schob ihn beiseite, aber da war nur Wand. _Zeit die Theorie zu testen._ Ich legte meine Hand auf den Raben und wieder fing dieser an zu leuchten. Ich schob den Teppich beiseite und da war der Durchgang. Ich horchte kurz und hob den zweiten Teppich beiseite. Im Korridor war niemand. _Mrs. Norris hat wohl aufgegeben._ Ich drehte mich zum Wandteppich mit dem Hogwartssymbol um und musste lächeln. _Ein weiteres Geheimnis von Hogwarts. Danke Peeves!_

 ** _Ich weiß nicht, wann ein neues Kapitel kommt, aber bald wird es wieder lustig, Versprochen! Welche Geheimnisse werden noch entdeckt? Seid gespannt!_**


	17. Freundschaft

**Hallo Leute, hier ein kleines Zwischenkapitel. Mein RL ist im Moment mit sehr vielen Terminen gefüllt. Aber ich uploade und schreibe weiter keine Sorge. Naja genug gequasselt; viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **Freundschaft**

Die Ferien waren vorbei und die Prüfungen für das Semester geschafft. Neville und ich saßen auf der Außentreppe vor Hogwarts und sahen hinüber zu den Gewächshäusern. „Ich fühle mich total wohl!", Neville streckte sich und grinste breit. Ich musste auflachen. „Ich mich auch." „Die Prüfungen sind vorbei und ich habe das Gefühl, ich habe sie alle bestanden, sogar Zaubertränke!" Ich grinste ihn an. „Sogar Zaubertränke?", fragte ich und stupste ihn dabei leicht an. Neville wurde leicht rot und lachte. „Ja, sogar Zaubertränke!" Wir lachten gemeinsam. Da hörte ich Schritte hinter mir und drehte mich um. Tiger kam auf uns zu und sprang mir elegant auf den Schoß. Kurz hinter ihm lief Tracey und ließ sich neben uns auf den immer noch sehr kalten Stufen nieder. „Was gibt es denn so laut zu lachen?", fragte sie neugierig.

Ich lächelte sie freundlich an. In den letzten drei Wochen waren Tracey, Neville und ich fast unzertrennlich. Entweder wir lernten gemeinsam in der Bibliothek oder wir saßen zusammen im geheimen Raum, den ich dank Peeves oder mehr wegen ihm gefunden hatte. Dort waren wir ungestört und keine strafenden oder misstrauischen Blicke nervten uns da. Meinen Freunden Emily und Lauren war meine enge Freundschaft mit Neville und Tracey auch schon aufgefallen, da ich immer weniger Zeit mit ihnen oder im Turm verbrachte. Meistens kam ich erst zur Sperrstunde und verschwand dann auch sehr schnell in unserem Zimmer und im Bett. Aber es störte die beiden nicht.

In Gryffindor sagte und bemerkte kaum jemand etwas. Wie auch, Neville war für die meisten praktisch unsichtbar. Sie bemerkten gar nicht, dass er nun auch mit Tracey befreundet war. Das ich mit ihm befreundet war, wussten viele und dagegen hatte niemand etwas. Neville hatte mal gemeint, dass nur Hermine ihn in letzter Zeit öfter fragend ansah, aber sie nichts sagte. Wieso auch?! Sie war mit Harry und Ron befreundet.

Slytherin allerdings war eine andere Geschichte. Tracey musste sich ständig abschätzende Wörter von einem bestimmten blonden Jungen und seinen beiden Leibwächtern anhören. Malfoy und seine Gang hatte sie kurz nach den Ferien bedroht.

Flashback:

Nach den Ferien begrüßte ich Tracey und umarmte sie. Wir suchten uns wieder einen abgelegenen Flecken in der Bibliothek. „Also wie waren deine Ferien?", flüsterte ich leise. Tracey lächelte: „Sehr gut! Es war so wunderbar meine Schwester wieder zu sehen." Ich nickte. „Kann ich mir vorstellen." Wir sprachen über unsere Ferien, das Weihnachtsfest und Silvester. Nach einer Weile leistete Neville uns Gesellschaft. Wir hatten eine gute Zeit, als plötzlich eine höhnische Stimme unser Gespräch verstummte. „Wen haben wir denn da? Eine verräterische Schlange." Tracey wurde blass und ich drehte mich um.

Malfoy und seine Bodyguards standen grinsend selbstherrlich vor uns. „Was wollt ihr Malfoy?", fragte ich. Goyle trat näher und musterte mich abwertend. „Mit dir reden wir nicht…Schlammblut!" Neville und Tracey zogen scharf die Luft ein, während ich den anderen nur anstarren konnte. _Hat er das gerade wirklich laut gesagt._

Malfoy wandte sich an Tracey. „Du bist eine Verräterin, Davis. Du gibst dich Feiglingen", er sah zu Neville „und Minderwertigen", er sah zu mir „ab. Was ist mit dir bloß los? Hast du kein Ehrgefühl?" Tracey blieb stumm. „Ehrgefühl? Du sprichst von Ehrgefühl?", fragte ich laut erbost. Goyle trat direkt vor mich, sah mich von oben nach unten an und versetzte mir einen kräftigen Stoß, sodass ich in meinen Stuhl und mit diesem nach hinten wegkippte. „Mit dir hat niemand gesprochen, Schlammblut! Lern deinen Platz!", zischte Goyle hasserfüllt.

Ich war mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen und als ich mich versuchte aufzurichten, begann die Welt sich furchtbar zu drehen. Malfoy blickte Tracey nun an: „Und du kenne auch deinen Platz wieder! Halte dich von diesen Typen fern. Du bist eine Slytherin. Wir verbrüdern uns nicht mit dem Feind!", er sah zu Neville „vor allem, wenn dieser Feind schwach und armselig ist." Er drehte sich um, als näherkommende Schritte zu hören waren. „Wenn du dich weiter für die falsche Seite entscheidest, wird dein Leben in Slytherin nicht angenehm werden", drohte er ihr leise, dann verschwanden die drei hinter den Reihen der Regale. Neville und Tracey halfen mir auf, als Madame Pince, die Bibliothekarin, plötzlich auftauchte und uns strafend musterte.

Wir entschuldigten uns leise für die Lautstärke und Madame Pince verschwand wieder mit einem mahnenden Gesichtsausdruck. Wir schwiegen alle für eine Weile. Mir brummte der Schädel und ich rieb meinen Hinterkopf, während ich verunsichert zu Tracey herübersah. _Bringe ich sie in Gefahr. Mache ich ihr Leben nur schwerer, weil ich mit ihr befreundet sein will und diesen dummen Vorurteilen trotzen will. Für Snape ging seine Freundschaft mit Lily auch nicht gut aus. Vielleicht sollte ich mich von ihr fernhalten?!_

Ich seufzte leise. „Tracey", begann ich zögernd „wenn du willst dann… Also ich meine, ich kann mich…naja fernhalten." Tracey, die die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte, sah mir in die Augen und ich musste schlucken. Ihre Augen waren so hasserfüllt, dass es mir eiskalt den Rücken runterlief. Tracey schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein!", sagte sie bestimmt und mit kalter Stimme. „Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen! Niemals!" Ich nickte unsicher. _Mann oh Mann! Sie ist wütend! Aber Merlin sei Dank nicht auf mich._

„Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen!", sagte sie nochmals lauter. Neville sah sie ungläubig an und wendete zaghaft ein: „Aber ihre Drohung. Sie werden dein Leben in Slytherin schlimm machen. Ich mein…", er brach ab. Tracey lächelte ihn leicht an: „Das können sie nicht. Zumindest nicht komplett. Ja sie können mich nerven und allem, aber angreifen, nein, dass können sie nicht!" Wir sahen sie verwundert an, denn genau das hatten die drei doch gerade eben gesagt. Tracey lachte leise und meinte: „Snape verbietet es! Einen Krieg zwischen Slytherins offen für die ganze Schule sichtbar gestattet er nicht! Und im Gemeinschaftsraum muss ich nur zur Lernstunde sein und in der darf es keine Ablenkungen geben. Außerdem ist der Professor dabei auch meistens anwesend. Da werden Malfoy und Co nichts wagen."

„Und was ist mit der Zeit dazwischen, der Unterricht, die Pausen, Mahlzeiten, und die Abendstunden?", fragte Neville. Tracey zuckte mit den Schultern: „Im Unterricht können sie es nicht wagen Punkte zu verlieren, bei den Mahlzeiten ist Professor Snape anwesend. Die Abendstunden kann ich in meinem Zimmer, das ich mit Daphne teile, verbringen. Die anderen Mädchen werden es nicht wagen, die Erbin von Greengrass zu verärgern, indem sie in unserem Zimmer irgendeinen Blödsinn anstellen." Ich lächelte, aber Neville war noch nicht überzeugt. „Du willst den drein, die ganze Zeit aus dem Weg gehen und was ist, wenn Daphne den dreien hilft?" „Wird sie nicht!", sagte Tracey bestimmt. Ich nickte zustimmend. „Ihr Vater gehört zur neutralen Fraktion. Er fördert bestimmt Freundschaften über die Grenzen heraus und wird das auch seiner Tochter nah gelegt haben, denn Daphne ist mit Emily befreundet, die wiederum mit mir befreundet ist", sagte ich leise um nicht gleich wieder den Hausdrachen aufzuschrecken. Tracey nickte bestimmt. „Ich lasse mich nicht bedrohen, wenn Malfoy denkt, dass er das schaffen kann, ist er schief gewickelt!"

 _Und mir kommt ein Gedanke, wie das ganze noch einfacher wird._ Ich lächelte verschwörerisch und flüsterte leise den beiden zu: „Treffen in 15 Minuten im 7. Stock im rechten Flügel. Passt auf, dass euch niemand folgt." Dann verschwand ich leise und schnell.

Kurze Zeit später traf ich mich mit den beiden und zeigte ihnen den Weg zu meinem geheimen Raum. Die beiden folgte mir schweigen und neugierig. Am Wandteppich angekommen, legte meine Hand auf das Symbol des Rabens, spürte die Magie und öffnete die geheime Tür. Tracey und Neville waren sprachlos, aber folgte mir rasch in den Raum.

Ich entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin und setzte mich auf einen der Sessel, während meine Freunde den Raum erkundeten. Ich erzählte ihnen, wie ich ihn entdeckt hatte und Tracey fing an immer mehr zu lächeln, bis sie schließlich laut loslachte. „Das ist perfekt! Hier können wir uns treffen und lernen und Spaß haben und… und… Ach keine Ahnung, einfach Freunde sein ohne das Malfoy etwas dagegen tun kann. Es ist als ob Hogwarts uns helfen will!" Ich lächelte und nickte zustimmend. _Ja wer in Hogwarts um Hilfe bittet, bekommt sie auch!_

Flashback Ende

So ist der geheime Raum unser kleines Versteck geworden, denn wir hatten uns geschworen, es niemandem zu verraten und hatten den Raum zusätzlich mit einem kleinen Passwort gesichert: Unique. So nannten wir uns von da an auch!

„Also was ist so lustig? Ich könnte Spaß gebrauchen." Tracey wirkte traurig und ich sah sie mitfühlend an. „Haben sie dich wieder geärgert?" Tracey lachte hohl auf: „Goyle." Ich seufzte tief und Neville schüttelte den Kopf. _Der schon wieder. Ich dachte er hätte seine Rache vergessen. Nach dem Zwischenfall im Zug damals, hatte er zwar Rache geschworen, aber mich danach vollkommen in Ruhe gelassen. Naja…_ ich blickte zu Tracey. _..bis jetzt. Er macht ihr das Leben schwer, weil sie mit mir befreundet ist. Wenn er nicht so eine Schnecke im Denken wäre, könnte man das fast als genial betrachten. Mich nicht direkt angreifen, sondern meine Freunde._

Ich legte meinen Arm um Traceys Schulter und versuchte sie zu trösten. Sie lehnte sich leicht an mich. „Nimm es nicht so schwer. Er ist ein Idiot. Macht dir noch jemand anderes Stress?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, die anderen sind alle okay. Daphne und Theo sagen dazu nichts, wie vermutet. Ich bin mit ihnen in einer Lerngruppe und sitze im Unterricht zwischen ihnen. Da lassen die drei mich in Ruhe. Aber am Abend sobald Malfoy und sein Gefolge auftauchen, macht Theo sich rar. Daphne bleibt sitzen, aber wirklich helfen tut sie nicht. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie was sagen würde, aber…" Tracey seufzt tief.

Neville sah uns an und stand auf. „Kommt mit. Ich weiß, was dich aufmuntern wird." Wir sahen ihn beide erstaunt an, aber folgten ihm neugierig. Er führte uns zu den Gewächshäusern. _Typisch Neville! Seine Antwort auf alles._ An einem Beet mit bunten Blumen hielt er an. Ich musste lachen. _Hier hatte unsere Freundschaft damals begonnen!_

„Du und dein Gewächshausfimmel. Also, was sollen wir hier tun?", fragte ich verschmitzt. Neville warf mir eine Gießkanne zu. Ich nickte und gab sie an Tracey weiter. Ich zeigte ihr, wo der Wasserhahn ist und die anderen Gartenutensilien. Wir füllten die Kannen mit Wasser und gossen die Blumen, dann jäteten wir Unkraut und immer mehr entspannten sich alle. Wir begannen zu reden über die Schule, die Hausaufgaben und die letzten Neuigkeiten aus dem Tagespropheten. Durch eine der Fenster konnte ich direkt zum verbotenen Wald blickte wieder zu Tracey und Neville, die gerade eine Rose, die umgeknickt war, wiederaufrichteten. Tracey versuchte den dornigen Zweigen auszuweichen und schaffte es nicht wirklich. Neville half ihr geschickt und die beiden lachten. Ich schmunzelte und sah auf meine erdverschmierten Finger. _Meine Freunde sind die Besten der Welt!_


	18. Das Geheimnis im Wald

**Hallo Leute, hier endlich das neue Kapitel! Tschuldigt für das lange Warten, hatten einen kleinen Hänger. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **Das Geheimnis im Wald**

Weitere Wochen waren ins Land gezogen und der Schnee war geschmolzen. Die Switchballspiele waren am Samstagnachmittag wieder zurück. Und mein altes Team aus Hanna, Megan, Justin, Stephen, Harry, Emily, Lauren, mir und neu mit Dean, Susan und nun auch Tracey, zumindest als Ersatzspielerin, hatte sich wieder zusammengefunden. Die anderen nahmen Tracey freundlich auf und da auch ein paar ältere Slytherins mit ein paar Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs ein Team gebildet hatten, brachte ihr Beitritt nicht noch mehr Stress und Streit für Tracey mit ihrem Haus. Merlin sei Dank dafür!

Ich war recht unruhig, denn ich wusste nicht mehr ganz genau, wann Harry und seine Freunde Norbert entdecken würden. Aber ich hatte auch wieder anderes im Kopf. Denn jetzt, wo ich mich endlich wieder frei auf den Ländereien bewegen konnte, ohne im meterhohen Schnee zu versinken, streifte ich oft zu der Stelle am verbotenen Wald, an die mich Hedwig so viele Monate voher geführt hatte. Ein paar Mal suchte ich den Weg, der mich an die glatte Steinwand führte, und fand ihn auch, aber weiter kam ich nie. Es war frustrierend!

Es gab einfach kein Weiterkommen und Tiger war mir keine große Hilfe, im Grunde eigentlich gar keine! Ich saß im geheimen Raum, unserem Hauptquartier, und las wieder in einem meiner Bücher über den verbotenen Wald, als Tracey hereinkam. Ich lächelte ihr zu und sie lächelte breit zurück. Ich zog eine Braue hoch und fragte: „Woher das breite Lächeln? Was ist passiert?" „Snape", antwortete Tracey. „Das ist ein Grund zum Lächeln?", fragte ich erstaunt. Tracey sah mich verschmitzt an und nickte. „Ja, Goyle und Crabbe haben mir wieder gedroht, aber sie haben nicht auf die Umgebung geachtet. Diese Idioten! Snape hat sie gehört und du weißt ja was ich dir über die Hauseinigkeit von Slytherin erzählt habe…"

Ich nickte und sie erzählte weiter: „Naja, er hat uns alle in sein Büro zitiert und gefragt, was das Spektakel zu bedeuten hat und ich erklärte es ihm. Snapes Blick wurde immer finsterer und Crabbe und Goyle waren klug genug... " Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und ich musste grinsen. „zu schweigen. Snape hat mir angeordnet sofort Bescheid zu sagen, wenn mich nochmal jemand bedroht. Komisch, irgendwie hat er wirklich was gegen Mobbing. Ich frage mich warum…" _Ich weiß wieso. Rumtreiber._ „…na und dann hat er den beiden Arrest gegeben und 1 Woche Nachsitzen mit Filch." Tracey ließ sich neben mir aufs Sofa fallen und wirkte sehr zufrieden.

„Was liest du?", fragte sie neugierig und spähte in mein Buch. „Der verbotene Wald?", fragte sie dann erstaunt. „Was hast du bloß mit diesem Wald? Seit Monaten liest du darüber alles was du finden kannst. Warum? Gibt es ein Geheimnis?" „Was für ein Geheimnis?"; fragte Neville, der gerade durch die Tür kam und diese vorsichtig schloss. Ich seufze und hob dann abwehrend die Hände. „Okay, Neville setz dich!" Neville setzte sich in den Sessel und sah mich dann genauso gespannt an wie Tracey. „Okay, also wo soll ich beginnen…" Ich erzählte den beiden nun von Tigers Verschwinden, von Hedwigs und meinem Ausflug, das plötzliche Auftauchen von Tiger und meine Überlegungen und Nachforschungen. Neville und Tracey hörten aufmerksam zu und hielten ab und zu die Luft an, als ich ihnen davon erzählte, in den Wald gegangen zu sein, beinahe abgestürzt wäre und mich fast verlaufen hätte.

„Wieso bist du in Ravenclaw?", fragte Tracey verblüfft. Ich sah sie erstaunt an. Sie erklärte: „Der Wald ist super gefährlich! Und du spazierst darin herum, wie bei einem Sonntagspaziergang. Du könntest in Gryffindor sein, ehrlich!" „Hey!", rief Neville „Tschuldige Neville, nichts gegen dich. Nur gegen den Charakterzug der Sorglosigkeit. Den besitzt du, Merlin sei Dank, nicht." Neville sah immer noch pikiert aus, aber nickte. Ich intervenierte: „Tiger läuft ständig dort rum und ihm ist noch nie etwas passiert. Und ich weiß auch nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll, aber die Umgebung dort wirkt friedlich und naja…gut. Ach keine Ahnung, ist schwer zu beschreiben." Neville und Tracey sahen mich zweifelnd an. Ich versuchte es anders: „Hört mal, Tiger ist eine Wildkatze mit Knieselgenen. Er kann Aurenmagie oder so was Ähnliches spüren. Wenn es dort gefährlich wäre, also tödlich gefährlich, dann würde er nicht zulassen dass ich dort, wie du es sagst Tracey, herumspaziere. Glaub mir! Er ist mein Familar. Er beschützt mich! Immer!" Neville, der Trevor hervorgeholt hatte, nickte wissend. Tracey schien auch mehr überzeugt.

„Und du denkst, dass dort irgendwas ist, ein Ort oder was?", fragte Tracey skeptisch. Ich nickte. Neville sah zwischen uns beiden hin und her. Dann fragte er zögernd: „Willst du da wieder hin? Alleine?" Ich sah von Tracey zu Neville herüber und nickte abermals. Die Sonne schien durch die Fenster ins Zimmer und Neville kniff seine Augen leicht zusammen, als er schwieg und Trevor streichelte, der glücklich gluckste. Ich spürte die Sonne in meinem Rücken und genoss die wohlige Wärme. Draußen wurde es wirklich langsam Frühling. Wir schwiegen, aber nach einer Weile meinte Neville noch mit zögerlicher, aber fester Stimme: „Ich komme mit." Ich zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und fragte total überrascht: „Was?" Dann korrigierte ich mich schnell. „Ich meine, wie bitte? Du möchtest mit?" Neville schloss kurz die Augen, dann nickte er.

Tracey seufzte tief, dann sagte sie: „Ich auch!" Ich sah sprachlos von einem zum anderen, dann lächelte ich dankbar: „Ihr zwei seid die Besten!" „Jup!", lachte Neville. Tracey wendete allerdings ein: „Aber Snape darf nichts davon erfahren, sonst sind wir tot." Ich nickte ernst: „Natürlich! Ich hänge an meinem Leben. Das könnt ihr mir glauben!" _Mit Snape will ich mich wirklich nicht anlegen. Der wäre, neben Dumbledore, der einzige der mein Geheimnis herausfinden kann. Lieber unsichtbar bleiben._ Wie war mein Gedanke war, sollte ich in einigen Monaten herausfinden…

„Also, na dann los." Neville stand auf und sah uns beide fragend an. „Los, wohin?", fragte ich überrascht. Tracey verdrehte die Augen und meinte: „Na wohin wohl? Komm! Es ist Sonntag und bis zum Abendessen vermisst uns keiner. Wo ist Tiger überhaupt?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, seit dem Frühstück verschwunden." Tracey zog mich am Arm hoch und wir verließen unser Hauptquartier. In der Eingangshalle wollten Tracey und Neville schon nach draußen gehen, als ich sie stoppte. „Wartet kurz, ich komm gleich wieder." Dann sprintete ich schnell nach links den Gang entlang.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam ich wieder. Tracey sah mich fragend an und ich zeigte ihr den Inhalt meiner Schultertasche, die gefüllt war mit Kirschsaft und Kürbislimonade, sowie mehreren Blaubeermuffins. Tracey grinste und wir gingen aus der großen Halle und um das Schloss herum auf die hinteren Wiesen. Ich lief voraus und die anderen folgten mir. _Ich kann es nicht glauben! Sie kommen wirklich mit mir. Ich mein, ich hatte Freunde und Schulkollegen, aber ich glaube kaum, dass einer von denen mir wirklich in so ein Abenteuer gefolgt wären. Aber naja die magische Welt ist anders._

Wir kamen am Baumstumpf an und ich blickte in den Wald hinein. „Wollt ihr wirklich mit?", fragte ich nochmals. „Sind wir nun Freunde, die Uniques, oder nicht?" Ich nickte dankbar. „Ja sind wir.", bestätigte Tracey und harkte sich bei mir ein. „Also los. Wir müssen zum Bach und ihm folgen." Neville folgte uns und am Bach liefen wir den kleinen Pfad entlang bis zu den Steinkuppeln. „Wir müssen darüber klettern", ich zeigte auf den Steinhügel und begann zu kraxeln, Tracey und Neville folgten mir… ein bisschen unbeholfen. _Ich habe schon mehr Übung und weiß, wie ich klettern muss ohne auf den glatten Steinen auszurutschen._ Ich half ihnen über die Kuppel und dann liefen wir gemeinsam über die Lichtung.

Neville rief plötzlich erfreut auf und lief an den linken Rand der Lichtung. „Neville? Was ist?", rief Tracey. „Das sind alles seltene Kräuter und Blumen.", erklärte Neville begeistert und beugte sich über einige grüne Pflanzen. Tracey lächelte verschmitzt, aber meinte dann ernst: „Komm schon Neville, wir können hier nicht so lange bleiben!" Neville wirkte zunächst betrübt, aber dann nickte er zustimmend und ich führte sie an den alten Buchen vorbei. Nach der nächsten Kurve standen wir vor der Steinwand. „Da wären wir nun.", meinte ich und zeigte nach links und rechts. „Es geht so die ganze Zeit weiter, bis zur Schlucht, die da vorne ist."

Neville und Tracey sahen sich interessiert um. „Und du hast hier bereits alles untersucht? Bist du sicher?", fragte Tracey und tastete dabei die Wand vor ihr ab. Neville untersuchte währenddessen den Weg, der zur Schlucht führte und kam dann wieder zurück und schüttelte den Kopf: „Also, wenn wir nicht schwimmen gehen wollen, geht es da vorne nicht weiter." Ich nickte: „Jep, hab ich doch gesagt. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wo Tiger damals hergekommen ist." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Neville sah sich um: „Wo war er denn damals?" „Dort vorne.", ich zeigte auf ein entferntes Gebüsch das rechts den Weges stand. Wir gingen dorthin und Tracey untersuchte auch dort die Wand, während Neville den Weg weiter entlangging.

„Welche Hinweise hast du noch?", fragte Tracey. Ich überlegte kurz. Ich sagte leise: „Ich kann mich nur noch an diesen ominösen Satz erinnern, irgendetwas mit… wenn das Licht es dir zeigt." Tracey sah mich fragend an. Ich zuckte abermals mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, was das heißen soll." Ich sah nach oben, wo das Licht der Sonne durch die Wipfel der Bäume fiel und lustige Schatten auf den Weg und auf die Steinwand fallen ließ. Ein leichter Wind blies den Weg entlang und zerzauste mir leicht das Haar. Ich strich mit der Hand durch mein welliges Haar. Tracey strich sich ebenfalls das Haar aus dem Gesicht und band es hinten in einen Zopf zusammen.

„Mhm, Licht wird es dir zeigen. Hast du die Schatten untersucht?" Ich nickte, aber wand ein: „Aber die Schatten fallen immer unterschiedlich, je nachdem, wie die Sonne einfällt. Tracey nickte langsam. „Schon, aber vielleicht geht es nicht darum, sondern um etwas Anderes." „Und was?", fragte ich neugierig. Aber bevor Tracey mir antworten konnte, kam Neville angerannt; ganz außer Atem. „Kommt…. Kommt mal mit. Ich….ich glaub da…..da vorne ist etwas." Tracey und ich folgten Neville den Weg entlang. Bis zu einer Stelle, wo der Weg fast vollständig zugewachsen war.

Wir wollten uns schon durchschlagen, aber Neville hielt uns zurück. Er zog uns zum Boden und nun hockten wir alle auf der Erde und sahen durch die Zweige hindurch auf den Weg, der dort noch ein Stück weiterführte und dann nach links wieder in den Wald abknickte. Neville fragte: „Wie weit bist du den gegangen?" Ich zeigte bis zur Abknickung und erklärte: „Bist dort vorne hin. Dann knickt der Weg in den Wald und führt zu einer Steinschlucht." Neville nickte, dann zeigte er auf den Weg. „Vorhin habe ich dort vorne ein Wiesel oder so etwas Ähnliches gesehen und dann hab ich mich kurz umgeblickt und als ich wieder hinsah, war es verschwunden." „Vielleicht ist es zurück in den Wald.", flüsterte Tracey leise. Neville schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf: „Nein ganz sicher nicht! Dann hätte das Gebüsch rascheln müssen oder so, aber da war nichts, kein Geräusch." Ich fügte hinzu: „Als ob er vom Erdboden verschluckt worden wäre." Neville nickte zustimmend. „Vielleicht passiert noch etwas, warten wir einfach mal ab." Tracey flüsterte mir leise zu: „Du bist sicher, dass wir hier sicher sind und nicht angegriffen werden?" Ich nickte und sagte: „Ja, solange wir nicht aktiv zaubern, sind wir hier sicher. Keine Sorge. Ich war etliche Male schon hier, aber ich wurde nie bedroht."

Wir warteten und warteten und warteten. Zwischendurch verteilte ich Muffins und jedem eine Flasche zu trinken. Aus ein paar Minuten wurde eine Stunde. Tracey nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche und zeigte dann auf den Weg vor uns. „Schau mal, Anna." Ich folgte ihrem Fingerzeig und fragte: „Was soll ich sehen?" „Das Licht! Ich beobachte die ganze Zeit das Schattenspiel, aber dort ist eine Stelle von der Wand, die niemals im Schatten liegt." Ich sah neugierig an die Wand und musste Tracey zustimmen. Ein bestimmter Abschnitt zwischen zwei Büschen wurde nie von Schatten bedeckt. _Wieso habe ich das nie bemerkt? Naja ich habe aber auch noch nie so lange an einer Stelle gesessen._

„Seht mal", flüsterte Neville und zeigte auf den Weg, auf dem jetzt ein kleines Tier, das aussah wie ein Maulwurf, stand und sich umblickte. Wir drei saßen stocksteif, machten keinen Mucks und beobachteten gespannt das kleine Tier. Es lief auf die Wand zu, verschwand aus unserem Sichtfeld, als es zwischen die zwei Büsche lief und wir warteten. Aber nichts passierte. „Komisch, wo ist das kleine Wesen hin?", fragte Tracey verblüfft. Neville erklärte: „Das war ein Niffler." „Okay, also wo ist der kleine Niffler hin?", fragte Tracey erneut. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sollen wir nachschauen?", fragte Tracey unsicher, aber Neville schlug vor: „Lasst uns lieber noch ein bisschen warten." Wir nickten zustimmend.

Nach einer viertel Stunde war es Tracey zu langweilig. „Also wenn der Niffler sich nicht in dem Gebüsch schlafen gelegt hat, dann ist er verschwunden ohne gesehen zu werden. Der kann sich nicht unsichtbar machen, oder?" Neville schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Kommt lasst und nachsehen." Ich stand auf und zog Tracey mit hoch, dann reichte ich auch Neville die Hand, die dieser nahm. Wir schlugen uns durch das Gebüsch und liefen auf die Stelle zu. Im Gebüsch war niemand und drum herum war der kleine Niffler auch nirgends. _Okay, das ist mehr als merkwürdig. Ist er einfach durch die Wand gelaufen…_ Neville schien den gleichen Gedanken gehabt zu haben, denn er tastete bereits mit seinen Händen die Wand ab. _Mhm, durchgängig war die Wand also nicht. Vielleicht brauchen wir einen Zauber oder…_

Den gleichen Gedanken musste Tracey haben, denn sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und strich vorsichtig über die Wand. Neville und ich sahen interessiert zu, aber nichts geschah. _Vielleicht doch nicht._ „Das hilft also nicht. Was wir wohl sonst machen können?", fragte Neville traurig. Tracey und ich sahen uns an und zuckten ratlos mit den Schultern. Tracey zuckte plötzlich mit dem Kopf und flüsterte: „Psst, seit mal leise. Hört ihr das?" Wir lauschten. _Klopf, klopf, klopf… das hört sich nach Hufgetrappel an._ „Ein Pferd?", mutmaßte Neville. „Kommt schnell" Ich zog beide an den Ärmeln zu den Bäumen. „wir müssen uns schnell verstecken."

Wir waren gerade hinter den Bäumen verschwunden, als ein wunderschönes weißes Einhorn durch die Bäume in Sicht kam. Begleitet wurde dieses majestätische Tier von einem anderen fliegenden Geschöpf, das ich kannte. _Mystery! Wow, die habe ich auch lange nicht mehr gesehen. Das erste Tier mit dem ich gesprochen habe, seit ich in diese Welt gepurzelt bin._ Ich musste lächeln.

Wir sahen gespannt zu, wie das Einhorn sein Horn sanft gegen die Wand hielt und dann anfing hindurch zu gehen, allerdings hielt es kurz an, um auf Mystery zu warten, die ein wenig hinter ihm oder ihr flog. „Kommt schnell, vielleicht können wir mit hindurch schlüpfen.", flüsterte ich hastig, als nur noch das Hinterteil des Einhorns zu sehen war. Schnell rannten wir los und hielten uns dabei an den Händen fest. _Keine Angst, keine Angst. Wie bei der Gleisbarriere._ Ich schloss die Augen und rannte weiter. Ich erwartete den Aufschlag gegen die feste Steinwand, aber ich spürte nur ein warmes Zucken über meinem gesamten Körper. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah, das ich mit Tracey und Neville in einem Höhlengang stand.

„Wir haben es geschafft!", flüsterte Neville so erstaunt, dass ich fast lachen musste. Tracey drückte sacht meine Hand. „Anna, sieh mal da vorne." Ich folgte ihrem Kopfrucken und entdeckte einen schwachen Lichtschimmer. Ganz leise schlichen wir drei dem Schimmern entgegen. Der Gang war nicht besonders breit oder hoch, vlt. 2m x 3m. _Gott sei Dank, habe ich keine Platzangst._ Nach etwa 30m knickte der Gang nach links ab und nur wenige Meter danach standen wir auf einer Plattform, die den Blick auf ein wunderschönes Tal preisgab.

Vor uns in der Tiefe erstreckten sich große Wiesen, links entlang der Felsen _von der anderen Seite wohl die Steinmauer_ erstreckte sich ein Wald, der sich am Ende des Tales etwas mehr verbreiterte. In der Mitte konnte man einen großen See erkennen aus dem ein Fluss entsprang, der uns entgegenlief, sich in geschwungen Bahnen durch die Wiesen zog und dann im Fels zu verschwinden schien. Auf der rechten Seite des Tals lagen einzelne Wiesenkuppen mit teilweise sehr alten großen Bäumen darauf. „Ist das wunderschön!", hörte ich neben mir Neville murmeln. Tracey stimmte leise zu und auch ich konnte nur staunen. _Wirklich wunder- wunderschön! Und die Luft; sie ist…_ Ich zog tief Luft ein und atmete langsam aus.

„Spürt ihr das auch?", fragte Tracey vorsichtig, die die Augen geschlossen hatte und tief und langsam ein- und ausatmete. Ich nickte und Neville spürte es auch. Eine Wärme, die nicht durch die Sonne entstand und sich im ganzen Körper langsam ausbreitete. _Was das wohl ist?_ „Seht mal", Tracey war an den Rand des Plateaus gelaufen und zeigte nach links. Wir folgten ihrem Wink und sahen einen Pfad der am Felsen entlang hinunter ins Tal führte. Ich sah die beiden anderen mit abenteuerlustigen Augen an. „Wollen wir?" Neville wirkte nun doch nervös. „Was ist wenn da unten gefährliche Kreaturen hausen?" Tracey aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn das so wäre, würde ein Einhorn hier nicht sein." Ich nickte und zeigte dann auf eine Wiese, die weit hinten im Tal lag. „Seht mal, das könnte eine ganze Herde sein." Die anderen folgten meinem Blick und sahen nun auch, was ich sah, weiße und goldene Wesen…Pferde, die auf der Wiese zu grasen schienen.

„Lasst uns weitergehen. Das ist spannender als alles was wir bis jetzt in Hogwarts erlebt haben.", entschied Tracey und begann den Pfad hinab zu steigen. Ich nickte und folgte ihr. Neville blieb zunächst noch etwas zögernd stehen, aber lief uns dann doch hinterher. Auf ein Abenteuer wollte er auch nicht verzichten!

 **Hat es euch gefallen? Bitte Review ;)**


	19. Das verborgene Tal

**Hallo liebe Leser/innen, es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe. Aber ich hoffe das Warten hat sich gelohnt. Naja, auf jeden Fall, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **Das verborgene Tal**

Wir kamen am Boden und in den Schatten der mächtigen Bäume an. _Wow, diese Bäume müssen mindestens…Jahrhunderte alt sein._ Ein Trampelpfad führte auf eine große grüne Wiese, auf der die ersten Frühlingsblumen die Köpfe aus der Erde steckten. „Ist das schön hier!", meinte Tracey verzückt. Ich nickte und sah mich um. Neville hatte uns eingeholt und starrte ebenfalls auf die Wiesen vor uns. Dort ruhten Hasen in einer großen Kuhle im Boden. Schmetterlinge und kleine Feen flogen über die bunten Blumen, die hier schon zu fast hunderten aus dem Boden sprießen. Viele, viele Vogelstimme waren im Wald zu hören und das Kreischen von Adlern in der Ferne über den Bergen.

„Ich frage mich was das für ein Ort ist?", fragte sich Tracey. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und suchte den Himmel ab. „Nach was suchst du?", fragte Neville. Ich antwortete ihm: „Die Eule von vorhin. Ich habe sie erkannt. Sie hat mir meinen Brief gebracht im Sommer." Tracey und Neville suchten nun ebenfalls den Himmel ab. Aber Mystery war verschwunden. Tracey schlug vor: „Lasst uns einfach zu dem See dort gehen." Neville fügte zaghaft hinzu: „Aber vorsichtig! Wer weiß, was hier noch so rumfliegt oder läuft?!" Alle nickten zustimmend.

Langsam und vorsichtig liefen wir in die Ebene hinein und näherten uns dem großen See. Einige der Tiere, die auf der Wiese waren, waren verschwunden. Auch am Himmel war kein Vogel mehr zu sehen. Es war in der Tat extrem still geworden. Ich sah mich unwohl um. _Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl wir werden beobachtet. Aber zu sehen ist niemand! Ich hoffe nur die Beobachter sind freundlich._ Die anderen blickten sich auch um, allerdings nicht um unsichtbare Beobachter zu suchen. Neville war fasziniert von den vielen Blumen und Kräutern, die hier wuchsen und Tracey beobachtete die bunten Fische, die neugierig ans Ufer herangeschwommen waren.

Auf einmal kam eine große hochgewachsene Frauengestalt auf uns zu. Sie war schlank, hatte grüne Kleidung an und lange rote Haare. Ich zückte schnell meinen Zauberstab. _Sicher ist sicher!_ Meine Freunde taten es mir gleich. Die Frauengestalt hob die Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste. Wir senkten ein wenig unsere Stäbe, aber steckten sie nicht ganz weg. Als sie auf wenige Meter herangekommen war, konnte man erkennen, dass die Gestalt einen menschlichen, aber sehr großen Körper hatte. _Sie… es… wie auch immer… ist mindestens 2m groß._ Die Iris ihrer Augen war lila und das Haar feuerrot. Auf dem Kopf trug sie einen Kranz aus hellgelben Blumen und grünen Blättern. Ihre Kleidung floss wie eine zweite Haut um ihren schlanken Körper. _Was ist das für ein Stoff, was durchsichtig und doch nicht… Fest aber fließend. Man könnte meinen es wäre Seide oder so…._

Wir haben sie wohl alle drei verblüfft angestarrt, den die Frauengestalt lächelte freundlich und sagte mit einer sanften samtenen Stimme: „Willkommen Kinder, im verborgenen Tal! Ich muss sagen euch hier zu sehen freut und erstaunt mich zu gleichen Teilen. Ihr habt gewiss viele Fragen, wie auch wir, aber bitte folgt mir zuerst!" Sie drehte sich um und lief elegant fast schwebend über die Wiese in Richtung einer Hügelkuppe.

Neville, Tracey und ich sahen uns verdutzt an und zögerten der unbekannten Frauengestalt, oder was sie war, zu folgen. Diese hatte sich wieder zu uns umgedreht und rief: „Kommt Kinder, hier wird euch kein Leid geschehen!" Ich sah Mystery über ihrem Kopf am Himmel fliegen, lächelte und wollte den beiden folgen. „Kommt ihr zwei!", sagte ich aufmunternd und ging zwei Schritte los, als Neville mich am Arm festhielt und den Kopf leicht schüttelte und auch Tracey wirkte sehr zögerlich und flüsterte leise: „Anna, warte! Du weißt doch nicht wer" er sah zu der Frau „oder was das ist oder ob es wirklich freundlich ist!" Neville fügte ebenso leise hinzu: „Sie hat Recht, Anna. In der magischen Welt ist selten etwas so wie es scheint. Das weißt du doch!" _Mehr als du denkst, … mehr als du denkst!_

Ich sah die beiden beruhigend an und zeigte in den Himmel. „Erkennt ihr diese Eule? Das ist Mystery, die Eule, die mir meinen Brief gebracht hat. Sie ist meine Freundin. Sie fliegt ganz nah an dieser Gestalt, also kann sie nicht gefährlich sein. Lasst uns gehen! Ich glaube es ist sicher!" „Du glaubst?", fragte Tracey ungläubig. Ich sah sie leicht genervt an und meinte: „Was sollen wir sonst tun? Wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gehen ohne Antworten, mit tausend Fragen ohne Erklärungen. Nein! Ich will Antworten! Kommt schon." Ich lief los und die anderen beiden blieben zunächst stehen, aber dann folgten sie mir doch und wir kamen gemeinsam an der Hügelkuppe an, auf der die Gestalt auf uns gewartet hatte. _Ich sollte mich nicht beschweren! Meine Freunde denken für sich selbst und rennen nicht blindlings in Gefahren hinein._

Die Frauengestalt lächelte uns aufmunternd zu und führte uns dann über die Graskuppeln hinweg. Diese Graskuppeln waren allerdings keine einfachen Hügel, sondern Wohnungen. Überall waren kleine Eingänge, die kaum zu erkennen waren, wenn geschlossen, aber hier und da war ein Eingang halb offen und gab Einblick ins dunkle Innere, wo hier und da auch ein grünliches Licht flackerte. Überall liefen kleine kugelige Wesen mit brauner dunkler Haut in Blätterkleidung und lustigen Blumen- oder Blätterhüten herum. Die Frauengestalt erklärte uns: „Das sind Blätterkobolde. Sie leben hier in den Hügeln." Neville, Tracey und ich sahen uns mit großen Augen um und versuchten alles gleichzeitig zu sehen.

 _Mann, jetzt wünschte ich mir 3 Augenpaare mehr. Diese kleinen Wesen sind lustig aus. Nur 1m hoch und aber fast so breit. Sie sehen aus wie kleine laufende Bäumchen…Blätterkobolde. Laut dem Buch von Hermine gibt es diese in England nicht mehr. Zumindest sind sie seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gesehen worden._ Mir fiel noch was Anderes auf. Die kleinen Blätterkobolde liefen zwar heran, bestaunten uns neugierig, aber sobald die große Frauengestalt herankam, verbeugten sie sich leicht und zogen sich ein wenig zurück. _Ich hoffe das ist ein Zeichen für Respekt und nicht für Angst! Aber Tiger hat gesagt hier seien seine Freunde, also…_ Tracey rückte etwas näher zu mir und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Diese kleinen Wesen sehen lustig aus, nicht wahr?" Ich nickte zustimmend.

Wir ließen die Hügelebene hinter uns und folgten einem kleinen Bach weiter in Richtung Berge. Der Bach lief schnell sprudelnd aus den Bergen in Richtung See. _Komisch um den See herum habe ich gar keinen Zufluss gesehen. Vielleicht ein unterirdischer…_ Ich blickte genauer in den Bachlauf, weil ich darin etwas Glitzerndes sah. _Was ist das?_ Auch Tracey muss etwas gesehen haben, denn sie nahm meinen Arm und flüsterte leise: „Anna, sieh mal da im Wasser? Was ist das? Sieht aus wie ein Mensch?" Ich sah genauer hin und musste ihr zustimmen: „Ja sieht so aus, aber ein Mensch aus Wasser?" Die Frauengestalt kicherte leicht und erklärte uns: „Das sind Wassergeister! Sie haben außerhalb des Wasserlaufes und auch leicht im Wasser eine menschliche Gestalt mit Fischschwanz. Sie leben hier im See und in den Flüssen. Ich glaube in eurer Welt kennt man sie als Meerjungfrauen."

Ich sah erstaunt auf und Tracey fragte verdutzt: „Wie die Wassermenschen im schwarzen See? Die sehen aber anders aus, als diese hier!" Die Frauengestalt erwiderte ruhig: „Ich sagte Wassergeister, nicht Menschen! Das sind andere Wesen. Diese Geister bestehen nur aus Wasser und sind kaum zu sehen, nur selten zeigen sie sich in der Außenwelt. Daher die Geschichten in eurer Welt." Tracey sah immer noch verblüfft aus. Ich beugte mich leicht über das Wasser und besah die Gestalt, die kindlich aussah, genauer. Ihre Haut war glatt und glänzend. Sie hatte große Augen und einen schmalen Mund. Ihr Harr war lang und floss wie Wellen an ihr herunter. Sie lächelte und winkte mir zu. Ich winkte zurück und lief dann der Gruppe schnell hinterher, während das Wassergeistkind uns folgte.

Wir kamen an den Ausläufern der westlichen Berge an. Hier war ein rundes Plateau in der Hügellandschaft. In regelmäßigen Abstand um die runde Fläche standen hohe Holzsäulen, die dem Ganzen einen antiken Touch gaben. In der Mitte war eine Feuerstelle zu sehen, darum ein Kreis aus halben Baumstämmen und darum in größerem Abstand voneinander ebenfalls in einem Kreis angeordnet 10 große Holzstühle, die Thronen ähnelten. Die Hügel um die Kreisfläche herum waren stufenartig eingekerbt, sodass man auf den Stufen sitzen konnte, wie in einem Atrium. Tracey, Neville und ich staunten nicht schlecht. „Dies ist unser Versammlungsplatz", erklärte die Frau und setzte sich auf einen der 10 großen aus Holz und mit wunderschönen Ornamenten verzierten Stühle. Hinter der Frau hing eine große goldene Glocke, die auf ihr Zeichen hin, von einem kleinen Wesen _Fee, Elfe? Ich verwechsle die ständig_ geläutet wurde. Der Gong war wahrscheinlich im ganzen Tal zu hören obwohl er ungewöhnlich sanft und leise war.

„Kommt her und setzt euch", sie gestikulierte zu den halben Baumstämmen, die um die Feuerstelle herumlagen. „Ich bin Kalita, Königin dieses Tals und Beschützerin aller Wesen, die hier leben und eine Schutzfee!" Wir nickten sprachlos. „Und wer seid ihr und wie habt ihr den Weg hierher gefunden?" Tracey und Neville sahen mich hilfesuchend an, ich seufzte leise und begann zu erzählen: „Ich habe vor vielen Wochen meinen kleinen Freund Tiger gesucht und ihn im verbotenen Wald, auf der anderen Seite der Steinwand, gefunden. Ich bin von Natur aus neugierig und so hab ich angefangen zu forschen, aber kam nicht so weit. In den Büchern in unserer Schule steht nicht viel über die Bewohner in diesem Wald und von diesem Tal sowieso nicht." _Ist das ein Lächeln?_ Ich räusperte mich leicht und erklärte weiter: „Meine Freunde", ich gestikulierte zu Neville und Tracey, die still neben mir saßen und staunend noch immer alles betrachten „haben mich jetzt begleitet und per Zufall haben wir gemeinsam den Eingang gefunden."

Kalita nickte und fragte: „Tiger ist mir wohl bekannt und er hat dir nicht geholfen?" Ich verneinte, sie nickte und begann dann zu erzählen: „Ihr seid im verborgenen Tal! Vor vielen Jahrhunderten, als sich dieser Wald durch den Einfluss der Außenwelt veränderte, richteten unsere Vorfahren diesen Ort ein um allen zukünftigen Generationen einen Ort zu sichern, der ihr Überleben garantiert. Nur jene deren Seele rein und gewissenhaft ist, kann und darf dieses Tal betreten." Neville, Tracey und Anna sahen uns fragend an. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Kalita erklärte: „Ihr seid durch eine Schutzwand gegangen, wärt ihr nicht geeignet, wäret ihr wie von einer Steinwand abgeprallt." Wir wurden ein wenig blass. „Aber ihr seid hier und das ist wunderbar!" Jetzt waren wir nicht nur blass, sondern komplett verwirrt.

Ich räusperte mich zaghaft und fragte vorsichtig: „Wieso…. Eure… ähm… Majestät?" Sie nickte leicht und ich schluckte ein wenig. „Es ist seit Jahrhunderten das erste Mal, das magische Kinder den Weg in unser Tal gefunden haben." Wir drei sahen uns verwundert. „Magische Kinder finden selten bis hier. Nach unser Informationen dürfen sie den Wald nicht einmal betreten?!" Wir wurden leicht rot. „Nun, das ist noch immer so!", gab ich leise zu. Die Königin lächelte sanft. „Ihr steht nun unter unserem Schutz, solange ihr unsere Gesetze einhaltet!" „Welche sind diese?", fragt Tracey neugierig, Kalita hob sanft eine Augenbraue und Tracey fügte unsicher hinzu: „…ähm eure…. Majestät" Sie nickte leicht und antwortete: „Nun, das Wichtigste und alle daran anliegenden Gesetze ist: Achtet das Leben!"

Wieder sahen wir uns an. Neville blickte zur Schutzfeekönigin und nickte: „Natürlich…. eure Majestät!" Die Königin stand auf und um die Hügel kamen plötzlich noch andere Wesen auf dem Versammlungsplatz an. Ein Wassergeist floss elegant über den Boden und setzte sich auf einen der Throne. Dann kam ein Vogel, der aus Feuer zu bestehen schien, stürzte aus dem Himmel und sobald er in der Nähe des Bodens war, verwandelte er sich in eine menschenähnliche Gestalt, die sich ebenfalls auf eine der Throne setzte. Um eine der Ecken torkelte jetzt eine der kleinen Blätterkobolde und auch dieser setzte sich auf einen der Throne. Auch die Tribünen hinter uns füllten sich mit magischen Wesen aller Arten und warteten gespannt.

Ich sah mich, wie auch meine Freunde, interessiert um. Da hörte ich ein Flügelrascheln und sah nach oben und dort kam jemand auf mich zu die ich sehr gut kannte und lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. „Mystery", rief ich erfreut. Mystery landete auf der Bank neben mir und schuhute erfreut: „Na junge Anna! Das ist mehr als eine Überraschung, nicht wahr?" Ich nickte leicht und streichelte ihre Federn sanft. „Ist das die Eule von vorhin?", fragte Tracey neugierig und beäugte Mystery kritisch. „Was meint das Mädchen?", fragte Mystery jetzt doch überrascht. Ich musste lachen. „Ja Tracey, das ist die Eule, der wir vorhin gefolgt sind und es ist die gleiche, die mir vor all den Monaten meinen Hogwartsbrief gebracht hat", erklärte ich nicht nur Tracey, sondern auch Mystery. _Wie lange kann ich meine Fähigkeiten noch geheim halten oder vielmehr sollte ich sie vor meinen Freunden noch länger geheim halten?_

Da hörten wir eine fröhliche Musik, die offensichtlich durch eine Flöte erzeugt wurde. Wir blickten auf und sahen ein Mann in Lederkleidung mit langen dunklen Haaren auf einer Holzpanflöte spielend auf den Versammlungsplatz laufen. Ihm folgten mehrere jungaussehende Frauen in langen grünen fast durchsichtigen Gewändern. Sie tanzten vergnügt zu der Musik. Der Mann verbeugte sich vor der Königin und setzte sich dann auf eine der Throne, während sein Anhang hinter ihm auf den Tribünen Platz nahm. Neville konnte kaum die Augen von den Frauen nehmen, Tracey und ich sahen einander an und kicherten. Da wendete Neville abrupt den Blick ab und wurde kirschrot. _Ein Saphir und seine Nymhen. Ich hab über die in einer meiner vielen Recherchen gelesen. Sie helfen der Natur beim Wachsen und Gedeihen. Und sie lieben Musik!_

Ich hatte so gespannt all die Wesen auf den Tribünen beobachtet, dass ich eine andere Gestalt, die auf mich zuschlich erst bemerkte, als sie mit einem Satz auf meinen Schoß sprang. Ich erschrak und fiel fast hinten über, hätten mich Neville und Tracey nicht festgehalten, als ich Tiger lustig maunzend sagen hörte: „Du hast das Geheimnis entdeckt. Jetzt können wir immer zusammen hierherkommen. Das ist so toll Anna. Es gibt hier so viel das ich dir zeigen will." „Tiger", rief ich aus und umarmte ihn dann stürmisch. „Hast du mir einen Schreck eingejagt, du kleiner Wirbelwind." Neville und Tracey lachten laut und auch in der Versammlung hörte man leises Gekicher und unterdrücktes Lachen. Ich wurde ein wenig rot.

Kalita, die Königin sah sich um und nickte dann. „Es ist Zeit für den Schwur! Kinder, steht bitte auf." Alle anderen standen ebenfalls auf und sahen gespannt und muchsmäuschenstill zu, wie wir uns erhoben, es Kalita gleichtaten und unsere Hände übereinander auf unser Herz lagen. „Sprecht mir nach. Ich schwöre das Geheimnis des verborgenen Tales zu wahren und mit niemanden zu teilen, der nicht Teil dieser Gemeinschaft ist. Ich schwöre das Leben zu achten und alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun um Leben zu wahren und zu erhalten. Ich schwöre den die Magie aller Wesen in diesem Tal zu respektieren und ein Teil dieser Gemeinschaft zu sein. Sie zu achten, zu wahren und sie zu beschützen!" Wir sprachen es Kalita feierlich nach und was dann geschah, lässt sich kaum beschreiben.

Es war, als ob eine unsichtbare Welle oder Hauch über meinen Körper strich, in einnahm und dann auch durch mein Inneres floss. Es war nicht unangenehm, sondern warm, aber ungewohnt und irgendwie lebendig! _Was in Merlins Namen ist das?!_ Irgendwie war es auch so, als ob ich Tracey und auch Neville spüren konnte und einfach jeden auf dem Platz. Ein wirklich sehr, sehr, sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl. Die Welle oder Hauch oder was auch immer es wahr, umschloss alle die hier waren und auch die es nicht waren. Ich konnte es nicht beschreiben, aber ich fühlte mich sicher, geborgen! Die Welle legte sich wieder und kurz herrschte Stille, bevor ein Jubel ausbrach und alle Wesen uns willkommen hießen.

Königin Kalita hob ihre Hand und alles beruhigte sich wieder. „Ihr seid nun ein Teil unserer Gemeinschaft und genau, wie ihr gerade geschworen habt, uns zu beschützen und zu achten, werden auch wir es tun. Wann immer ihr Hilfe braucht oder einen Rat, kommt hier her und es wird euch jemand zuhören." Tracey hob zaghaft ihre Hand und Kalita bedeutete ihr zu sprechen: „Ähm… Majestät, das ist sehr großzügig und hilfsbereit von euch und wir", sie gestikulierte zu mir und Neville „sind auch sehr dankbar, aber ich weiß nicht, wie wir euch helfen oder beschützen sollen. Wir sind erst im ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Wir kennen noch keine starken Zauber. Es tut mir leid!" Die Königin lächelte sanft. „Ihr seid noch Kinder, kleine Tracey. Noch müsst ihr niemanden aktiv beschützen. Ihr werdet beschützt von uns! Wir werden euch lehren und in ein paar Jahren, wenn ihr erwachsen seid, dann könnt ihr aktiv beschützen. Nicht einen Moment vorher!"

Neville sprach leise und neugierig: „Was wollt ihr uns lehren …. Eure Majestät?" Kalita lächelte wissend und antwortete: „Es gibt Magie auch ohne Zauberstab und Worte. Wir alle besitzen sie, fühlen sie und benutzen sie! Diese Schule lehrt euch mit Büchern, Sprüchen und Tränken die Magie. Das ist auch alles wichtig, aber sie haben dabei etwas verloren, das wir noch besitzen und auch ihr!" „Was haben sie verloren und wieso haben wir es noch? Sollten wir es nicht auch verloren haben?", fragte ich skeptisch „eure Majestät", fügte ich schnell hinzu. Tracey nickte ebenfalls fragend. „Mhm verloren ist vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck, mehr vergessen. Magie ohne Zauberstäbe und Worte. In eurer Sprache alte Magie." Neville und Tracey wurden ganz aufgeregt und auch ich begriff allmählich. _Lilys Magie, die Harry rettete. Das war alte antike Magie. Wollen sie uns das lehren. Ich habe in keinem Buch in Hogwarts darüber was gefunden und ich habe gesucht! Das ist ja fantastisch! Unglaublich!_

Kalita lachte leicht auf. „Wie ich sehe, ist nicht alles vergessen worden. Das ist gut! Wir werden euch lehren, was wir wissen und ihr könnt uns erzählen von eure Welt. Wir werden voneinander lernen und unsere Wissen vergrößern." Alle auf dem Versammlungsplatz nickten und Tiger und Mystery stupsten mich aufgeregt an. „Aber jetzt Kinder, müsst ihr uns verlassen." Wir sahen erstaunt auf und Kalita deutete zum Himmel. „Die Sonne geht unter. Ihr werdet in eurer Schule vielleicht schon vermisst. Besucht uns einmal wieder. Mystery, Tiger, geleitet sie sicher zurück zur Schule", befahl sie und Mystery und Tiger flogen und sprangen bereitwillig auf und sagten: „Natürlich Königin Kalita!" Tracey, Neville und ich verbeugten und verabschiedeten uns. Dann folgten wir Mystery und Tiger über die Hügel, am See vorbei, über die Wiesen und hinauf auf das Felsplateau, von wo aus wir das ganze Tal nochmals bestaunten.

Da die Sonne, aber wirklich schon verflixt tief stand, beeilten wir uns und liefen zurück nach Hogwarts, wo wir gerade rechtzeitig, aber atemlos, pünktlich zum Abendessen ankamen, aber wir gingen nicht sofort hinein, sondern blieben vor dem großen Portal stehen. Neville, Tracey und ich sahen nochmal zurück zum verbotenen Wald, der so viele Geheimnisse in sich versteckte, aber eins davon hatten wir gemeinsam entdeckt. Neville sagte leise: „Das war das Unglaublichste, das ich je erlebt habe." Tracey und ich nickten zustimmend, was sollten wir auch sonst sagen. Es war einfach unglaublich! „Das war das erste Abenteuer, das wir zusammen erlebt haben. Ich frage mich, wie viele noch auf uns warten?!", meinte Tracey Schultern zuckend, aber so aufgeregt, dass ich fast lachen musste. Mystery flog über uns, verabschiedete sich und flog dann hinauf zur Eulerei. „Kommt, ich habe einen Bärenhunger!" Die anderen nickten. Klar, schließlich hatten wir seit heute Morgen nichts mehr gegessen.

Als ich an diesem Abend in meinem Bett lag und noch aus dem Fenster in den Sternenhimmel blickte, lies ich all die Geschehnisse nochmal in meinem Kopf abspielen. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass ich in diesem Moment nicht die Einzige war, die das tat. Nein, ich konnte fast fühlen, wie auch Tracey und Neville über heute nachdachten. Was ich heute erlebt hatte, hatte nichts mit Harry oder Hogwarts oder den Büchern zu tun. Es war mein Abenteuer! Mein eigenes und ich fragte mich, was es zu bedeuten hatte und was meine Freunde und mich sonst noch alles zu erwarten hatten. Eines jedoch war sicher: die Uniques würden es gemeinsam herausfinden! _Yep, das Abenteuer war großartig und viele sollten noch folgen!_

 **Hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Bitte schreibt ein Kommentar/review unten rechts**

 **PS: Ich gebe diese Geschichte nicht auf, denn es macht mir einfach viel zu viel Spaß sie zu schreiben, aber ich kann nicht immer schreiben, denn ich habe leider, nein eigentlich nicht leider, ein Privatleben und das geht immer vor!**

 **PPS: Trotz der unregelmäßigen Updates hoffe ich das ihr weiterlest und dabei Spaß habt!**


	20. Ein feuriges Problem

**Ein neues Kapitel für euch. Ist ein bisschen länger geworden, als sonst. Konnte einfach nicht stoppen ;)**

 **Na auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **Ein feuriges Problem**

Seit wir das verborgene Tal entdeckt hatten, verbrachten wir fast komplett die beiden Tage des Wochenendes dort, ausgenommen Frühstück und Abendessen. Die Schutzfeen, Feuervögel, Wassergeister, der Saphir und seine Nymphen zeigten uns das verborgene Tal und ihre Lebensweisen. Sie erklärten, wie sich alles Leben ineinanderfügte und miteinander verband. Ich mochte am Liebsten die Wassergeister und verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihnen am großen See. Zum Schwimmen war es allerdings noch viel zu kalt. Tiger hatte mich seinen Freunden, den magischen Ottern, vorgestellt. Cocky, eine der jungen Otter, mochte mich sehr, sprang mir immer um die Beine und suchte mir glitzernde Steine und Muscheln vom Seegrund. Ich hatte schon eine kleine Sammlung davon im geheimen Raum ausgestellt. Neville hatte dort auch bereits einige Pflanzen und Blumen in Töpfen auf den Fensterbänken dekoriert. Tracey hatte von zu Hause Patchworkdecken und Spitzendecken mitgebracht und sie ebenfalls im Raum verteilt und ihn so noch wohnlicher gestaltet. Über dem Kamin hatten wir ein Foto aufgestellt, das uns drei auf einer Picknickdecke am schwarzen See zeigte. Die Regale waren mit Büchern von Traceys und Nevilles Zuhause, wie auch ausgeliehenen Büchern aus der Bibliothek, gefüllt und die Hauselfen stellten uns immer Tee und ein wenig Gebäck auf dem Couchtisch bereit.

In kurz, am Wochenende waren wir meistens im verborgenen Tal, außer zu den Switchballspielen, die wieder regelmäßig stattfanden. Während wir während der Woche, ausgenommen zu den Mahlzeiten, Schulstunden und Switchballtraining, unsere Zeit im geheimen Raum verbrachten. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatte ich also schon lange Zeit, außer im Unterricht, nicht mehr gesehen und auch Emily und Lauren waren außer während der Studierstunden recht kurz gekommen. Diese Stunden waren inzwischen wieder sehr wichtig geworden und wir sprachen in dieser Zeit kaum über Privates, denn jetzt kam auch noch was anderes sehr Wichtiges hinzu: die anstehenden Prüfungen. Neville, Tracey und ich büffelten bereits schon stundenlang am großen Tisch in unserem Hauptquartier. Zur Studierstunde kehrte ich immer in den Ravenclawturm zurück und lernte zusammen mit Emily, Lauren und Stephen, abends dann auch manchmal alleine in der Bibliothek. Und mit den Prüfungsvorbereitungen kam ein anderes Ereignis, das ich fast vergessen hatte: Norbert!

Aber dieses Detail blieb nicht lange vergessen. Es war ein sonniger Nachmittag, als ich Harry, Ron und Hermine halblaut miteinander flüsternd durch die große Eingangshalle laufen sah. Emily, Lauren und ich waren in der großen Halle und hatten gemeinsam für Kräuterkunde gelernt. Jetzt waren wir auf dem Weg zurück in unseren Turm. Wir gingen ein Stück hinter den drein her und ich konnte ein paar Worte hören, wie Hagrid, verrückt, Flamme, Holzhütte und stur. _Hagrid, Holzhütte, Flamme… Oh Mann! Der kleine Drache! Ist das jetzt?! Wann kam das im Buch nochmal vor…. Mist! Ich kann mich beim Besten Willen nicht erinnern. Aber es war in den Vorbereitungen für die Prüfungen. Na mal sehen…_ „Emily, Lauren, lauft schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich nach", sagte ich zu den beiden und lief den drei Gryffindors hinterher. „Versprochen?", rief Emily fragend hinterher und ich drehte mich noch im Laufen um und rief nickend: „Versprochen!"

„Ron, Harry, Hermine, wartet mal", rief ich den dreien zu. Die drei blieben abrupt stehen und drehten sich dann erschrocken um. Als sie mich sahen lächelten sie aber erleichtert. „Anna", rief Harry dann freudig. „Lange nicht gesehen", meinte ich lächelnd, als ich bei den dreien angekommen war. „Ja, stimmt. Stresst dich das Lernen auch so?", fragte Ron grinsend „Hermine lässt uns überhaupt nicht in Ruhe. Ich hab das Gefühl mein Kopf platzt bald." „Ron, sie ist in Ravenclaw! Die sind nicht gestresst, wenn sie lernen müssen. Im Gegenteil dort muss bestimmt niemand zum Lernen gezwungen werden", meinte Hermine genervt. _Wenn das wahr wäre, hätten Prof. Flitwick und die Vertrauensschüler wirklich einen leichten Job. Ob mans glauben will oder nicht, nicht alle im Haus der Adler sind so verrückt aufs Lernen. Prof. Flitwick lässt uns kaum eine Wahl!_ „Das muss nicht sein. Stimmt´s Anna? Lernen stresst dich auch!" Ron sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich musste lachen und antwortete: „Naja, lernen an sich stresst mich nicht. Aber diesen Druck wegen den Prüfungen… auf den könnte ich wirklich verzichten." Ron sah triumphierend zu Hermine, die ihre Augen daraufhin verdrehte und leise stöhnte.

 _Okay, was jetzt. Vielleicht, einfach ein bisschen bluffen…_ „Es gibt einen Grund warum ich euch aufhalte." Die anderen sahen mich gespannt an. Ich senkte die Stimme und blickte mich verstohlen um, ob auch niemand lauschte. Die anderen waren unwillkürlich nähergekommen. „Es geht um Hagrid", begann ich vorsichtig. Rons Augen weiteten sich und er platze heraus: „Himmel, weißt das auch schon. Erst Malfoy und jetzt auch du. Wenn Hagrid nicht aufpasst, dann ist das Geheimnis bald kein Geheimnis mehr." „Ron sei still!", zischte Hermine leise und boxte ihm mit ihrem Ellbogen nicht gerade sanft in die Rippen. _Erwischt!_ „Was hat dir Hagrid erzählt?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Nichts", ich schüttelte den Kopf. Aber ich habe eine kleine Rauchschwade gesehen und durchs Fenster geschaut. Da hab ich ihn gesehen und da Hagrid euer Freund ist, wollte ich mal fragen, was ihr vorhabt." „Was meinst du?", fragte Harry erneut. Ich verdrehte zusammen mit Hermine die Augen. „Anna meint, wie wir Hagrid helfen wollen. Er kann den Dra…. Norbert nicht behalten. Er lebt in einer Holzhütte!", erklärte Hermine.

Ich nickte. „Also…" Ich sah sie fragend an. Hermine seufzte und flüsterte: „Hagrid will ihn behalten. Er ist ganz vernarrt in den kleinen Teufel. Leider!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. _Unglaublich! Hagrid muss doch wissen in welchen Schwierigkeiten er steckt. Illegaler Drache…_ „Ihr müsst ihn überzeugen. Wenn das jemand ausplaudert, dann steckt er in riesengroßen Schwierigkeiten! Der Kleine muss weg!" Harry nickte aber meinte unschlüssig: „Aber wohin? Wir können ihn schlecht irgendwo aussetzten. Er ist schließlich wirklich noch ein Baby!" „Ein großes Baby", fügte Ron hinzu. _Mhm, okay Charlie ist noch nicht im Gespräch. Vlt. ein kleiner Anstoß…_ „Es müsste jemand sein der sich mit diesen Tieren auskennt. Was meint ihr übrigens damit, dass Malfoy es weiß?!" Harry seufzte und antwortete: „Malfoy ist uns nachgeschlichen und hat den… äh Norbert entdeckt." „Dann muss er schneller fort; am besten schon gestern!" „Du hast Recht, Anna, aber wie und wohin?", fragte Hermine leise. Ich nickte und sagte: „Denkt euch was aus. Ich überlege auch und werde euch helfen. Versprochen!" Harry nickte dankbar und meinte: „Das ist nett von dir." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Ihr seid meine Freunde. Das ist doch normal. Ich könnte mal Flitwick fragen…" „Nein", rief Ron laut.

Ich beschwichtigte die drei: „Nicht direkt, aber ich könnte ihn mal nach verbotenen und verschollenen Kreaturen fragen. Einfach so zum Teegespräch." „Das gibt´s?", fragte Ron erstaunt. Ich nickte: „Natürlich, wenn wir Probleme haben oder Fragen können wir immer zu ihm kommen. Das ist Prof. Flitwick sehr wichtig." Hermines Augen leuchteten auf. „Wow das ist echt toll." Ich sah auf meine Uhr. „Leute, es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen alle schnell zu unseren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Es ist fast Speerstunde." Die anderen nickten und Harry versprach mir mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Im Turm angekommen spielte ich eine Partie Schach mit Emily und Lauren. Um kurz vor 22 Uhr machten wir uns bettfertig und quatschten noch eine Weile in unserem Zimmer. Tiger lag schon schlafend auf meinem Bett und schnurrte leise im Schlaf.

Am nächsten Tag stand ich am Abend vor Prof. Flitwicks Büro. Ich zögerte kurz, aber dann klopfte ich doch an die Tür. „Herein", sagte eine helle Stimme. Ich atmete noch einmal durch und ging hinein. Prof. Flitwick saß auf einem Sofa vor dem brennenden Kamin und vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand eine Kanne Tee. „Ah, Miss Hansen. Guten Abend, was kann ich für Sie tun, mein Kind?" Ich knickste höflich und schloss die Tür hinter mir. „Guten Abend, Professor Flitwick. Ich wollte fragen, ob ich mit Ihnen sprechen könnte?" Prof. Flitwick sah mich an, lächelte und sagte freudig: „Aber natürlich, Miss Hansen. Bitte, setzen Sie sich. Etwas Tee?" Ich nickte und setzte mich auf einen der Sessel, die ebenfalls vor dem Kamin standen, und nahm die Tasse, die Prof. Flitwick mir reichte entgegen. Dieser lehnte sich zurück und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich nahm einen Schluck Tee und schwieg. _Keine Ahnung, wie ich das anfangen soll._

„Was liegt Ihnen auf dem Herzen? Sie wissen, dass Sie mit mir über alles reden können, nicht wahr, Miss Hansen?" Ich nickte und sagte: „Ja, das weiß ich Professor. Es ist so ich habe in den letzten Monaten viel über Hogwarts, den Wald und die vielen Kreaturen, die es hier und in England gab und naja… das war ziemlich interessant und … traurig." Prof. Flitwick nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Ich wollte Sie fragen, … naja.. wieso viele dieser Tiere nicht mehr existieren oder eingesperrt werden?" Ich schwieg. Prof. Flitwick lächelte sanft. „Nun Miss Hansen, die Antwort auf diese Frage ist einfach und doch kompliziert. Es gibt viele von ihnen nicht mehr, weil es mal in Mode war, sie zu jagen, auszustellen oder einzusperren und das haben viele nicht überlebt. Nicht viel anders, als bei den Muggeln, möchte ich meinen?!" Ich nickte und sah ins Feuer des Kamins. „Was ist mit all denen, die noch existieren? Wieso braucht man so viele Lizenzen um bestimmte Tiere, wie keine Ahnung, Palominos, Drachen oder sogar Niffler zu besitzen. Wieso ist es ohne sie illegal? Die Tiere können doch nirgendwo hin und wenn sie bei einer bestimmten Person gut aufgehoben sind, warum sie von dort fortholen, nur weil dieser irgendein Stück Papier nicht hat?" Flitwick überlegte kurz und sah mich dann an.

„Lassen Sie mich eine Gegenfrage stellen, Miss Hansen?" Ich wartete gespannt. „Woran erkennt man, dass jemand wirklich geeignet ist, sich um ein anderes Lebewesen zu kümmern?" Ich überlegte. _Schwierig. Vermutlich wenn diese Person versucht dem anderen das Beste zu geben, das es gibt. Hat Norbert das Beste bei Hagrid? …. Eigentlich…. Nein… Er sollte bei solchen seiner eigenen Art sein, oder? Norbert mag Hagrid. Das ist klar, aber weiß Hagrid ehrlich über ihn oder sie Bescheid? Er weiß nicht mal ganz genau, ob er ein er ist oder eine sie. Aber Hagrid liebt diese Tiere und sie mögen ihn wohl auch. Ist das nicht auch wichtig?! Würde Hagrid alleine leben, wäre es so schlimm, wenn er ein Drachen, Cerberus, oder was weiß ich bei sich hat? Eigentlich mache ich mir nur um die Schüler sorgen, wir sind nicht so robust, wie Hagrid, aber im Wald kann er auch nicht leben…. Im verborgenen Tal auch nicht… Viel zu gefährlich!_

Ich seufzte tief und antwortete leise: „Ich weiß es nicht, Professor. Ich finde jemand sollte schon wissen, was er tut, aber ob Lizenzen wirklich der einzige Weg sind?! Und was passiert mit denen die, die Regeln nicht befolgen. Kommen die nach Askaban? Das fände ich nämlich ziemlich… krass!" Prof. Flitwick zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schmunzelte und fragte: „Sie haben über Askaban recherchiert?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht direkt. Ich habe andere davon reden hören, aber die Dementoren habe ich recherchiert!" Prof. Flitwick nickte und antwortete: „Askaban wird von Dementoren bewacht, aber nicht alle Häftlinge sind ihnen in gleichen Maße ausgesetzt. Manche spüren sie und ihre…. Auswirkungen jeden Tag, andere nur hin und wieder." Ich nickte, aber musste einwerfen: „Trotzdem nur, weil man illegal einen Niffler hatte, ist man diesen Kreaturen ausgesetzt und selbst wenn es nur kurz ist, finde ich es nicht richtig!"

Professor Flitwick nickte, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee und sprach: „Im Moment ist das die Realität. Wer weiß, vielleicht finden Sie einmal einen anderen Weg. Wenn Sie an solchen Fragen und Dingen interessiert sind, wäre vielleicht ein Beruf im Ministerium eine Idee?" Er sah mich schmunzelnd an. Ich zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und meinte: „Nicht auszuschließen, aber noch will ich mich nicht festlegen." „Verständlich. Das hat auch noch Zeit", antwortete Prof. Flitwick. „Ist das auch der Grund, warum es keine geflügelten Pferde mehr in Hogwarts gibt, wegen der Lizensen?", fragte ich dann. Prof. Flitwick zögerte kurz, aber schüttelte dann den Kopf: „Nein, es gibt sie nicht mehr, weil sie viel Platz und viel Pflege brauchen. Hogwarts ist in erster Linie eine akademische Schule. Reiten können unsere Schützlinge auch in den Ferien. Die Pflege der Tiere würde zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und euch alle von euren Studien abhalten." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und widersprach: „Das müsste dann aber auch für Quidditch und Switchball gelten. Schließlich nehmen die auch Zeit in Anspruch und manchen hier ist ihr Sport wichtiger, als ihre Studien. Ich mein, manche wollen ein Quidditchstar werden und andere Jockeys sollten sie dann nicht auch die Chance bekommen, es hier in Hogwarts weiter zu forcieren?"

„Ein gutes Argument", bemerkte Prof. Flitwick anerkennend und ich musste lächeln. „Aber geflügelte Pferde gab es früher in Hogwarts, weil sie ein normales Transportmittel waren, nicht weil viele Jockeys werden wollten. Fast in jedem Manor gab es Pferde und so sollten auch alle Kinder lernen, sie zu reiten. Heute ist es nicht mehr wichtig. Ihr lernt das Fliegen auf Besen in den ersten Wochen hier in Hogwarts, weil sie heute ein typisches Transportmittel sind und in jedem magischen Haushalt zu finden sind, anders als geflügelte Pferde. Unsere Welt hat sich verändert und so natürlich auch Hogwarts. Und nur ein kleiner Teil der Schüler spielt Quidditch. Es sind auch nur sehr wenige, die in ihrer Freizeit fliegen wollen. Da können Sie Madam Hooch fragen. Wir bieten Quidditch an, als eine Art Zusammenhalt innerhalb der Häuser. Es ist ein beliebter Sport, aber nicht um eine solche Laufbahn zu stärken."

Er hob die Hand, weil ich ihn unterbrechen wollte und so schwieg ich und er erklärte weiter: „Das Flying Derby ist auch beliebt, aber mehr bei den Erwachsenen. Es gibt nur eine Handvoll von Schülern in jedem Haus, die gerne hier in Hogwarts reiten möchten. Für diese wenigen können wir nicht solche Bemühungen auf uns nehmen. Wir müssen uns um alle Schüler kümmern und wie gesagt in erster Linie, sind sie alle hier um zaubern zu lernen. Nicht wegen Quidditch, reiten oder Switchball." Ich schloss kurz meinen Mund und überlegte wieder. _Er hat Recht. Alle jubeln zwar und reden über die kommenden Spiele, aber es ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Es gibt zwar das Auswahltraining, aber so viele haben sich da nicht beworben. Vlt. 20 von 70 Schülern. Und Besen sind wirklich leichter zu verstauen und zu pflegen, als Pferde. Auch in der Menschenwelt, gibt es nicht in jedem Internat Pferde oder überhaupt Tiere._ Ich sah Professor Flitwick an und lächelte. „Sie haben Recht, Professor! Wir sind hier um zu lernen. Aber verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Ich mag die Switchballspiele und die sind auch beliebt. Wir haben schon 6 Teams, das sind mehr als beim Quidditch! Nur nicht so viele Zuschauer", gab ich grinsend zu.

Professor Flitwick lachte: „Stimmt. Einer der Gründe warum die Schule es gestattet. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es Ihnen schon einmal gesagt habe, aber Miss Hansen, ich bin sehr stolz auf Sie und ihre Freunde. Ihr zeigt eine Zusammengehörigkeit von Hogwarts, die es lange nicht mehr so gegeben hat. Es ist zwar ein kleiner Schritt, aber ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung." Ich konnte nicht anders, aber bei diesem Lob musste ich strahlen. Prof. Flitwick lächelte und fuhr fort: „Ich weiß auch von Ihrer Freundschaft mit Miss Davis und Mr. Longbottom und ich hoffe, dass sie diese Freundschaften in Ehren halten und sie bewahren!" Ich starrte ihn kurz verblüfft an, aber antwortete dann schnell: „Natürlich, Sir! Aber woher wissen Sie das?" „Ich bin Ihr Hauslehrer, Miss Hansen! Es ist meine Aufgabe auf Sie zu achten. Sie haben eine Menge Bälle zu jonglieren und ich habe eine Bitte an Sie" Ich nickte schnell und er fuhr fort: „Sollte es Ihnen irgendwann mal zu viel werden oder wenn Sie ein Problem haben und nicht wissen, wie Sie es lösen können, scheuen Sie sich nicht davor zu fragen. Ich werde Ihnen immer helfen, Ihnen und ihren Freunden, auch wenn sie nicht von Ravenclaw sind!"

Ich lächelte, nickte und versprach: „Ich werde kommen, wenn ich Hilfe brauche. Versprochen!" _Für das Problem Norbert haben wir ja schon eine Lösung. Also ist es nicht gelogen._ „Gut." Professor Flitwick und ich tranken unseren Tee und sprachen noch über die anstehenden Prüfungen und meine Vorbereitungen für diese. Nach einer Stunde verabschiedete ich mich und dankte nochmals für das Gespräch. Prof. Flitwick winkte ab und verabschiedete mich: „Keine Ursache, mein Kind. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine erfolgreiche Woche."

Wir trafen uns wieder um die Abreise von klein! Norbert zu besprechen. Hermine räusperte sich leicht: „Okay, also wir müssen uns überlegen, wie wir den Dra…Norbert transportieren können." Harry schlug vor: „Wie wärs mit einer Kiste?" „Klingt gut", meinte Hermine und Ron und ich nickten. „Aber Norbert wird ziemlich schnell wachsen und wir wissen noch nicht, wann Charlie sich meldet. Er ist jetzt schon fünfmal so groß, wie zu seiner Geburt und das ist erst 1 Woche her", meldete ich mich zu Wort. Hermine nickte zustimmend und sagte: „Wir müssen unbedingt, dass in Betracht ziehen." „Ein Schwebezauber oder der Federleichtspruch wäre ganz hilfreich", antwortete ich. Ron sprach entsetzt aus: „Die hatten wir noch nicht." Hermine verdrehte die Augen: „Natürlich nicht Ron. Aber lernen können wir sie trotzdem. Ich kann sie recherchieren." „Musst du nicht. Ich weiß Bücher in denen sie stehen. Ich schreib die Seiten ab und probiere die Sprüche. Vielleicht kann ich einen älteren Schüler in Ravenclaw fragen, ob er sie mir beibringen kann", antwortete ich ihr. „Niemand darf von Norbert wissen", warf Harry ein. Ich seufzte tief: „Ich werde niemandem von ihm erzählen. Ich sag einfach, ich will den Zauber lernen für meinen Schulkoffer. Das wird niemand eigenartig finden." Ron nickte zustimmend: „Stimmt in Ravenclaw sind die ganzen Streber." Ich funkelte Ron genervt an. Hermine stieß ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Hör auf Ronald. Lass sie in Ruhe." Harry nickte. „Hat Charlie sich eigentlich gemeldet?", fragte Harry Ron. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Noch nicht. Ich hab ihn vor ein paar Tagen geschrieben, aber noch keine Antwort bekommen, aber die kommt noch. Ganz sicher! Auf Charlie kann man sich verlassen!"

Einige Tage später trafen wir uns wieder in einem leeren Klassenraum. „Habt ihr Hagrid überzeigen können?", fragte ich und Harry nickte. Ron meinte: „hat endlich eingesehen, dass es nicht anders geht. Norbert ist aber auch wirklich ein kleines Monster." _Das kann ich nur bestätigen. Hab den Kleinen schließlich inzwischen auch schon getroffen…. mit vieeeel Sicherheitsabstand! Norbert speit Feuer wohin er will und beißt jeden, der ihm zu nahekommt; ausgenommen natürlich Hagrid und selbst wenn… Er ist ein Riese, ein Drachenbiss macht ihm nichts… noch nicht!_ „Was hat Prof. Flitwick dir erzählt?", fragte Hermine neugierig. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Er sagt, es gibt gute Gründe warum die Regulierung der magischen Tiere so streng geregelt wird. Unsere Welt würde offenbart werden und nicht nur den Tieren würde es nicht gut ergehen. Wenn Hagrid erwischt wird, winkt ihm eine lange Strafe in Askaban."

„Eine ältere Schülerin, Helena Baker, hat mir geholfen. Einer der Sprüche ist zwar etwas fortgeschritten, aber mit etwas Übung können wir sie bald perfektionieren." Ich stellte mich in die Mitte des Zimmers vor einem einzelnen Stuhl um die Zauber vorzuführen. „Pluma quasi lux ist der Federleicht- Zauber", erklärte ich. Ich schwenkte meinen Zauberstab in einen Schlenker direkt über dem Stuhl „Pluma" und führte dann meinen Zauberstab direkt über die Mitte des Stuhls „quasi" und machte dann direkt dort eine schnelle, aber kontrollierte Aufwärtsbewegung „lux". Der Stuhl glühte kurz auf und ich konnte ihn ganz einfach mit einer Hand hochheben. Die anderen drei staunten. „Das ist unglaublich. Dieser Spruch wird so nützlich sein", rief Hermine aufgeregt. Ich nickte und erklärte weiter: „Wichtig ist die erste Silbe von Pluma so betonen. Versuch es doch einmal Hermine." Hermine trat vor und versuchte es an einem anderen Stuhl. Wie nicht anders erwartet klappte es bereits beim ersten Mal. Sie lächelte stolz und ich lächelte ihr anerkennend zu.

„Also ihr könnt diesen Zauber verwenden, aber dann müsst ihr die Kiste noch selber schleppen oder ihr verwendet den Bewegungszauber, der ist aber um einiges kniffliger. Aber wenn richtig angewendet kann man mit diesem Zauber jeden Gegenstand einfach hin und her bewegen. Der Gegenstand schwebt von alleine und kann mittels des Zauberstabes dirigiert werden", erklärte ich den zweiten Zauber. Ron klatschte in die Hände und rief: „Das wäre perfekt, so können wir den Drachen transportieren ohne ihm zu nahe zu kommen." Ich stimmte ihm zu, aber gab zu Bedenken: „Stimmt, aber dieser Zauber ist kompliziert und braucht eine Menge Konzentration." Ich zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf einen anderen Stuhl und sprach deutlich: „Locomotor Stuhl" Der Stuhl begann zu ruckeln und schwebte leicht über den Boden. Ich dirigierte den Stuhl nach links und er bewegte sich tatsächlich dorthin. Aber als Hermine und Harry leicht klatschten und ich kurz zu ihnen her rüber blickte, verlor ich meine Konzentration und der Stuhl krachte laut zu Boden.

Die drei sprangen erschrocken ein wenig nach hinten. Ich musste lachen und als ich mich beruhigte da meinte ich leichthin: „Wie gesagt, es ist komplizierter und braucht eine Menge Konzentration." Harry nickte und rieb sich seinen Nacken. Ron sah ungläubig auf die Überreste des kaputten Stuhls und sagte ernst: „Also, dass sollte besser nicht mit der Kiste passieren in der Norbert sein wird!" „Definitiv!", stimmte Hermine zu. „Also", sie krempelte ihre Ärmel hoch „lasst uns üben!" Ich zeigte ihnen wiederholte Male die Bewegungen und die Betonung. Wir vier übten den gesamten Nachmittag bis jeder zumindest den Federleichtzauber beherrschte.

„Okay, die Kiste ist bereit, die Sprüche funktionieren…einigermaßen und Charlie hat geschrieben", fasste Hermine die Situation zusammen. Ron erklärte: „Charlie schrieb in seinem Brief, dass wir uns am Samstag um Mitternacht auf dem Astronomieturm mit seinen Freunden treffen sollen." „Um Mitternacht?", fragte ich gespielt entsetzt. Harry antwortete mir leicht genervt: „Ja klar, wann sollen wir uns sonst mit ihnen treffen? Am helligen Tag können wir nicht mit einer Kiste, in der ein Drache ist, durch die Schule spazieren." „Das stimmt schon Harry, aber nachts komme ich nicht aus dem Turm", erklärte ich. „Angst vor den Geistern", neckte mich Ron. „Ugh, nein Ronald. Ich meine, ich komme nicht ohne das Professor Flitwick es mitbekommt aus dem Turm heraus. Er hat eine Art Sicherung an der Tür und Fernbleiben ist auch keine Option, weil das den Vertrauensschülern auffallen würde", erklärte ich nun genervt. „Echt?", fragten Ron und Harry total baff. Ich nickte. „Das ist ja krass. Merlin sei Dank, dass die alte McGonogall sowas nicht hat", meinte Ron nun total erleichtert. „Professor McGonogall", verbesserte Hermine streng. Ron verdrehte die Augen. Harry grinste und tröstete mich: „Das ist schade, Anna. Aber du hast uns schon super geholfen mit den Sprüchen. Also mach dir keine Sorgen. Norbert können wir auch zu dritt auf den Turm schaffen." Ich nickte, wir planten nochmal alles und dann mussten wir nur noch auf den Tag der Abholung warten.

Am Sonntagmorgen kam ich herunter in die Eingangshalle und sah die Punktegläßer. _Ohje, scheint als ob Prof. McGonagall sie doch erwischt hätte. Auwei! Ich muss Harry unbedingt sprechen._ „Habt ihr die Punktegläßer gesehen?", fragte Stephen uns. Lauren nickte und fragte in die Runde: „Was ist wohl passiert?" Die anderen sahen etwas ratlos aus und nicht nur meine Freunde mutmaßten was passiert ist. In der ganze Halle war der Stand der Punktegläßer das Thema Nummer eins. „Ich schätze Harry Potter und seine Freunde waren wieder beteiligt", vermutete Terry und nickte zum Gryffindortisch hinüber. Wir drehten uns um und sahen Hermine und Harry dort bekümmert sitzen. Emily sah mich vorsichtig an, lehnte sich zu mir und fragte leise, sodass die anderen es nicht mitbekamen: „Weißt du was Anna?" Ich sah sie an und nickte leicht. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie drängend. Ich seufzte leise und antwortete ihr: „Sie wollten einem Freund helfen, aber irgendwas scheint schief gelaufen zu sein."

Ich sah nochmal kurz zu Harry und Hermine und dann wieder zu Emily. Diese sah mich lange an, aber dann lächelte sie. „Schon gut. Du musst nicht mehr erzählen. Schließlich möchte ich auch nicht, dass du ein Geheimnis von mir ausplauderst, wenn ich dich darum bitte es nicht zu tun." Ich lächelte sie dankbar an. _Emily ist wirklich eine sehr gute Freundin. Ich sollte das mehr achten!_ Die anderen spekulierten noch weiter und ich hörte ihnen zu, bis ein Schüler, ich glaube Thomas hieß er, aus einen der oberen Jahrgänge uns informierte, dass Potter, Granger und Malfoy gestern Nacht außerhalb der Betten erwischt wurden. Die anderen diskutierten daraufhin darüber, aber es war zu merken, dass die allgemeine Stimmung recht missmutig war, denn die Führung von Gryffindor war damit hinfällig und es sah so aus, als ob Slytherin einmal mehr gewinnen würde, was keinem recht zu gefallen schien. Außer natürlich den Slytherins.

Ich sah zu Tracey herüber, die sich mit Daphne und Theodore Nott unterhielt. Dann blieb mein Blick an Draco Malfoy hängen, der mal nicht arrogant und selbstherrlich grinste und einen Hofstaat um sich versammelte, sondern recht geknickt und alleine sein Frühstück aß. _Snape scheint sich ihn vorgenommen zu haben. Klar, wenn mal eine seiner Schlangen erwischt wird, findet er das nicht besonders komisch._

Nach dem Frühstück suchte ich Harry und fand ihn schließlich in der Bibliothek zusammen mit Hermine. „Hallo ihr zwei", begrüßte ich die beiden flüsternd. „Hallo Anna", murmelte Hermine bedrückt. Ich setzte mich zu ihnen. „Was ist passiert? Wer hat euch erwischt?" „Woher?", fragte Harry. „Dummkopf", zischte ich und fügte hinzu: „Die Punktegläßer! Gryffindor war in Führung und jetzt seid ihr auf dem letzten Platz." Die zwei seufzten tief. Harry erklärte niedergeschlagen: „Filch hat uns erwischt und uns zu McGonagall gebracht." „Prof. McGonagall, Harry", berichtigte Hermine ihn. Harry seufzte theatralisch. „Ich dachte ihr habt ein Mittel nicht entdeckt zu werden? Und was ist mit Norbert?" „Der wurde von Charlies Freunden abgeholt. Keine Sorge!", antwortete Harry mir. Ich nickte. _Na zumindest etwas._ „Und Filch hat euch erwischt. Das ist so ein Mist!" Hermine nickte bedrückt. „Aber wieso hat Gryffindor so viele Punkte verloren? Das ist doch sonst nicht Prof. McGonagalls Art. Sie ist streng, schon klar, aber das ist ja fast, wie mit Kanonen auf Spatzen zu schießen", meinte ich.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und schwieg, aber Hermine antwortete mir. „Sie war sehr wütend! Draco Malfoy wurde nämlich von ihr erwischt. Drei Schüler waren wohl zu viel und Malfoy hat auch von Norbert erzählt. Zum Glück hat sie ihm nicht geglaubt." Ich nickte und schwieg eine Weile, die anderen beiden auch. _So ein blöder Mist. Ich hätte Harry an seinen Tarnumhang erinnern sollen. Dann hätte er ihn vielleicht nicht auf der Plattform vom Astronomieturm vergessen. Wieso habe ich bloß nicht daran gedacht?! Mist, Mist, Mist!_ Nach einer Weile meinte ich flüstern: „Es tut mir ehrlich leid. Kann ich etwas für euch tun?" Die beiden schüttelten den Kopf. „Das ist lieb, Anna, aber das brauchst du nicht." „Irgendwie bin ich aber Mitschuld. Ich habe das schließlich auch mitgeplant und allem…" Hermine unterbrach mich: „Aber du bist nicht draußen herumgeschlichen. Du kannst nichts dafür. Du hast uns toll mit den Zaubern geholfen. Wir konnten Norbert ganz einfach auf den Turm hinaufbringen. Das wir dann erwischt wurden, ist wirklich nicht deine Schuld. Also mach dir keine Gedanken!"

Ich nickte wieder und fragte dann: „Wo ist Ron?" Harry sank ein wenig mehr zusammen und flüsterte: „Im Krankenflügeln Norbert hat ihn gebissen." _Oh nein! Das hatte ich vergessen! Mist, Mist, Mist! Wie konnte ich nur so viel übersehen. Mann! Anna das nächste Mal musst du genauer nachdenken. Wozu bin ich denn in Ravenclaw!_ „Wird er wieder gesund?" Hermine nickte und ich seufzte erleichtert. Ich blickte mich um und sah Neville, der sich suchend umblickte. Ich stand schnell auf und verabschiedete mich: „Ich muss leider los. Kopf hoch ihr beiden! Ohne euch könnte Hagrid bereits in Askaban sein." Ich lächelte freundlich und lief dann zu Neville. _Stimmt ja wir wollten uns im Hauptquartier treffen um das Beltaneereignis zu besprechen._

Neville und ich waren auf dem Weg zu unserem Hauptquartier, als Prof. Flitwick uns aufhielt: „Miss Hansen, Mr. Longbottom. Guten Morgen Ihnen beiden!" Ich knickste leicht und begrüßte ihn ebenfalls. Neville verbeugte sich leicht. „Miss Hansen. Ich würde Sie gerne kurz entführen. Würden Sie mich bitte begleiten. Mr. Longbottom, Miss Hansen wird sich in Kürze Ihnen wieder anschließen." Ich nickte Neville schnell zu und lief hinter Prof. Flitwick her. Dieser führte mich in sein Büro und bat: „Bitte, Miss Hansen setzten Sie sich. Tee?" Ich nickte und meinte: „Ja gerne. Danke, Prof. Flitwick!" _Was will er von mir? Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl!_ Prof. Flitwick schenkte mir und sich selbst Tee ein, lehnte sich zurück und trank ganz in Ruhe. Ich nahm mir meine Tasse und setzte mich ebenfalls zurück. _Was er wohl möchte?... Oh Gott, hat das was mit Norbert zu tun?_ Ich sah mich im Büro um. Es war noch alles so wie immer. Viele Bücher lagen auf Tischen und in den Regalen. Im Kamin brannte ein warmes Feuer und wunderbarer Teegeruch lag in der Luft. Nach einer Weile räusperte ich mich und sagte: „Prof. Flitwick, gab es etwas das Sie mit mir besprechen wollten?" Prof. Flitwick sah mich schmunzelnd an. „Haben Sie ein schlechtes Gewissen?" Ich wurde leicht rot und blickte kurz nach unten und murmelte: „Eigentlich nicht. Ich habe nichts getan. Soweit ich weiß. Hat sich jemand über mich beschwert?"

Prof. Flitwick lächelte leicht und erwiderte: „Nein, es hat sich niemand beschwert. Aber ich habe interessante Gerüchte gehört und konnte nicht um hin ein paar Rückschlüsse zu ziehen." _Oho! Einfach nichts zugeben und er kann nichts beweisen._ „Was für Rückschlüsse?", fragte ich frei heraus. Prof. Flitwick neigte leicht den Kopf und nahm noch einen Schluck Tee. Er lehnte sich zurück und erzählte: „Nun, es zirkuliert das Gerücht, dass es einen Drachen hier im Schloss gegeben haben soll. Und nach Ihren Fragen, am letzten Samstag habe ich mich gefragt, ob Sie mich vielleicht aus einem bestimmten Grund aufgesucht haben?" _Okay jetzt muss ich schauspielern. Er darf es nicht wissen. Hagrid könnte in gigantische Schwierigkeiten geraten und dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen._ Ich ließ meine Tasse ungläubig sinken. „Ein Drache?", fragte ich entsetzt. „Ein echter Drache? Ein feuerspeiender? Das ist nicht wahr?!" Ich lehnte mich leicht vor und entgegnete: „Sie machen Scherze Professor? Das kann gar nicht sein. Drachen sind groß. Die kann man doch nirgendwo verstecken!"

Prof. Flitwick nickte. „Da haben Sie Recht, Miss Hansen. Ich finde es nur sehr merkwürdig, dass Sie mich letzte Woche nach illegalen Tieren ausfragen und jetzt taucht so ein Gerücht auf." Ich nickte und bemerkte: „Ja, da stimme ich Ihnen zu. Es ist merkwürdig, aber ich habe Sie wirklich nur aufgesucht, weil mich diese Themen absolut interessieren. Wir haben ja nicht nur über illegale Tiere gesprochen. Es ging mir mehr um die Besitzer, egal ob sie Jarveys, Drachen oder Niffler halten und natürlich um die Habitate." Ich nahm einen Schluck Tee und beobachtete unbemerkt meinen Lehrer. Er schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

Ich räusperte mich nach einem Moment. Prof. Flitwick sah wieder auf, ich lächelte ihn an und fragte: „Sind Sie sich den ganz sicher, dass es wirklich einen Drachen gab? Ich meine Gerüchte gibt es hier jeden Tag dutzende und einen Drachen unbemerkt vor so vielen Menschen zu halten? Das ist doch unmöglich! Meinen Sie nicht auch? Irgendjemand hätte etwas bemerkt und es gemeldet. Aber das hat niemand, oder doch? Ich glaube nicht das es wahr ist. Ich habe heute Morgen selbst die unglaublichsten Spekulationen gehört nachdem ich die Punktegläßer gesehen habe. Zugegeben, ein Drache war nicht dabei, aber eine Menge anderer Dinge, von denen ich überzeugt bin, dass sie nicht wahr sind." Prof. Flitwick hatte mir ruhig zugehört und nickte dann. „Sie haben in vielen Punkte Recht, Miss Hansen", stimmte er mir zu. Ich wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, _Glück gehabt!_ als er fortfuhr: „Aber ich kenne Sie nun auch schon eine Weile und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie etwas wissen. Sie haben sich doch mit Mr. Potter und Miss Granger vorhin in der Bibliothek unterhalten und beim Frühstück haben Sie oft zu den beiden hinübergesehen. Sie sind ihre Freunde und ich verstehe, wenn Sie sich um sie sorgen, aber da steckt noch etwas anderes dahinter."

 _Okay, was jetzt. Ablenken funktioniert nicht. Ich kann ihn auch nicht komplett anlügen. Das würde er merken! Folglich was?... Was hab ich mal irgendwo gelesen… oder vielleicht gehört… Die besten Lügen sind ganz nah an der Wahrheit. Also…_ Ich nahm tief Luft und antwortete ihm leise: „Sie haben Recht. Ich wusste, dass Harry und Hermine irgendetwas vorhatten. Aber was wusste ich nicht. Und ich habe nichts gesagt, deswegen fühle mich ein wenig mitschuldig, dass sie so viele Punkte verloren haben." Prof. Flitwick lächelte und sagte: „Sie wollten nicht petzen. Das verstehe ich. Sie müssen sich aber eines klar machen Miss Hansen." Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Für das Regelbrechen von anderen sind Sie nicht verantwortlich. Sie sind ihre Freundin, nicht ihr Schutzengel!" _Irgendwie schon! Und dann wiederum hat er Recht. Ich bin nur ein Kind, auch wenn ich die Zukunft kenne, bin ich nicht für alles was schiefläuft verantwortlich._

Ich nickte meinem Lehrer zu. Dieser lächelte mir aufmunternd zu. „Sie dürfen gehen Miss Hansen. Einer Ihrer Freunde wartet doch auf Sie. Ich habe Sie lange genug aufgehalten." Ich knickste höflich, verabschiedete mich, verließ das Büro und lief zum Hauptquartier. _Neville und Tracey warten doch…_

 ** _Hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe! Neues Kapitel ist bereits in Arbeit..._**


	21. Beltane

**Hallo ihr Lieben, es hat doch etwas gedauert das Kapitel zu beenden. RL war sehr ablenkend. Hoffe euch gefällt es und naja viel Spaß beim lesen!**

 **PS: Noch nicht beta gelesen, also nicht zu streng mit kleinen Fehlern sein ;)**

 **Beltane 1. Mai**

Ich lief schnell zu unserem Raum und durch den geheimen Eingang hinter dem Teppich. Neville und Tracey warteten schon auf mich. _Na klar, wir waren ja auf dem Weg hier her._ „Anna, was war denn los?", rief Neville, sprang auf und lief auf mich zu. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Nichts. Prof. Flitwick wollte nur etwas mit mir besprechen. Keine Sorge!" Tracey sah mich und Neville neugierig an. Ich sah sie fragend an. Sie lächelte wissend und fragte dann verschmitzt: „Wusstest du was von dem Drachen?" Ich sah sie leicht geschockt an, Neville drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um und rief aus: „Drache?!" _Ich will die beiden nicht belügen! Also was mach ich jetzt?... Ich glaub ihnen sollte ich die Wahrheit sagen. Sie sind schließlich meine besten Freunde!_ „Anna, was ist los?" Ich seufzte und gestikulierte zu den Sesseln. „Setzt euch!" Die beiden taten, wie ihnen geheißen war, und sahen mich gespannt an. Ich nahm tief Luft und begann zu erzählen: „Okay, was ich euch jetzt erzähle, darf diesen Raum nicht verlassen, sonst könnte ich, die anderen drei plus noch ein paar Andere in große Schwierigkeiten geraten." „Also ist das Gerücht mit dem Drachen echt wahr?", unterbrach mich Tracey ungläubig. Ich sah sie leicht genervt an, aber nickte bestätigend.

„Ja, es gab einen Drachen, einen kleinen. Hagrid hatte ihn als Ei. Er oder sie ist geschlüpft und ist immer größer geworden. Das hätte nicht mehr lange gut gehen können. Also haben Harry, Hermine, Ron und ich einen Plan geschmiedet um ihn hier raus zu schaffen. Hagrid hätte sonst nach Askaban gehen müssen." Die anderen nickten verständig. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nichts gesagt habe, aber wir hatten Verschwiegenheit versprochen." Neville legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und meinte: „Kann ich verstehen. Sie sind auch deine Freunde. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie kompliziert das ist. Deine Freunde in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und uns. Es ist okay, dass du bestimmte Geheimnisse für dich behältst. Aber du sollst wissen, dass wir immer für dich da sind." Ich lächelte ihn an.

 _Neville ist wirklich ein toller Freund, eigentlich mein bester Freund. Er ist loyal, freundlich und ja auch tapfer._ Ich sagte: „Danke Neville, du bist mein bester Freund!" Neville wurde leicht rot, nickte dann leicht. Tracey räusperte sich leise und ich sah zu ihr und meinte lachend: „Und du meine beste Freundin, Tracey!" „Danke, dass weiß ich, denn du bist auch meine. Wollen wir jetzt das Beltane Fest besprechen?!" „Ja, klar!", antwortete Neville. _Beltane, das große Sommerfest. Ein tolles Festmahl wird in der großen Halle aufgetischt. Noch ein kleines Detail, das nicht in den Büchern erzählt wurde. Logisch, ist für die Geschichte nicht so wichtig._

Wir setzten uns auf die Sessel und begannen alles für das kommende Ereignis zu organisieren. „Okay, das Schwierigste wird sein, dass wir noch um Mitternacht im Tal sein müssen. Also werden wir wohl die ganze Nacht dort verbringen, denn ich habe nicht vor im Dunklen durch den Wald zu laufen und uns dabei gar zu verirren", fasste Tracey zusammen. Wir stimmten ihr zu. „Also für mich ist es kein Problem", sagte Neville und erklärte: „Ich werde mich einfach früher von der Party zurückziehen und die Vorhänge meines Bettes zuziehen; keiner der Jungs wird reinschauen. Sie werden denken, dass ich schon schlafe. Wir müssen nur morgens früh genug wieder zurück sein." Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. Tracey nickte zustimmend. „Klingt nach einem gutem Plan. Ich mache es genauso. Vielleicht täusche ich Kopfschmerzen oder so was vor, dann wird Daphne nichts sagen, wenn ich mich früher schlafen lege." Die beiden sahen mich erwartungsvoll an und ich nickte. „Ja, so könnte es auch bei mir gehen. Allerdings kann ich nicht durch die Tür aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwinden. Da würde mich jeder sehen, denn das Fest wird garantiert noch im Gemeinschaftsraum fortgesetzt. Ich muss alles schon vorher vorbereiten und gar nicht in den Turm zurückkehren."

Tracey und Neville nickten. „Was ist mit den Vertrauensschülern?" „Für den Fall präpariere ich am besten das Bett ein bisschen, sodass es so aussieht, als ob ich drin liege", überlegte ich laut. „Gute Idee. Das mache ich auch. Nur für den Fall", stimmte Tracey zu. „Okay, wir gehen also zum Festessen in die große Halle. Wir alle verschwinden ein wenig früher, aber nicht gleichzeitig, natürlich! Wo treffen wir uns denn am besten?", fasste Neville zusammen. „Ich würde sagen am Baumstumpf, oder?", fragend sah Tracey zu uns. Neville und ich nickten. „Gut, dann sollten wir alles was wir brauchen schon am Nachmittag dort hinschaffen. Decken, Kerzen, und nur für den Fall Wechselkleidung", sagte ich abschließend. Die anderen stimmten zu und den Rest des Nachmittages verbrachten wir mit Lernen und Hausaufgaben. _Wie aufregend!_

Eine Woche später war es Freitag und der 1. Mai; Beltane! Aber vorher hatten wir erst Unterricht. _Nun ja, der Freitag ist bei uns Raben ja recht angenehm. Vormittags eine Stunde Kräuterkunde und nachmittags eine Stunde Theorie Astronomie. Schön entspannend ins Wochenende rein und die Studierstunde fällt heute auch noch aus, wegen dem Festessen heute Abend! Am besten schlafen ich etwas vor. Die Nacht wird sicher sehr lang und aufregend…_ Ich kam zum Frühstück runter, aß mit Emily, Lauren und Stephen und ging dann mit ihnen und Neville zu Kräuterkunde. Wir mussten eine Auswahl von Pflanzen benennen, katalogisieren und ihre Verwendungszweck aufschreiben. Ich arbeitete mit Neville und Lauren zusammen. _Zwei Nerds in Kräuterkunde! Noch entspannender…_

Zwischen dem Mittagessen und dem Nachmittagsunterricht mimte ich Kopfschmerzen vor und legte mich zu einem Nickerchen hin. Nach dem Astonomieunterricht setzte ich mich mit Tracey und Neville an den See und wir fragten uns gegenseitig in Geschichte ab. _Wir müssen Binns loswerden! Und zwar schnell!_ Tracey sah auf den See und meinte leise: „Es wird bald Zeit für das Fest und dann ab ins Tal. Ich bin schon total gespannt." Neville blickte von seinem Buch auf und sagte zustimmend: „Ja ich auch!"

Das Fest in der großen Halle war toll und lecker. Die Hauselfen hatten sich mal wieder überboten mit Köstlichkeiten und kleinen Naschereien, aber ich spielte immer noch ein bisschen Unwohlsein vor und um kurz nach halb neun entschuldigte ich mich und meinte ich würde mich zurückziehen und hinlegen. Emily, Lauren und die anderen nickten verständig und wünschten mir eine gute Nacht. _Okay Plan 1 hat schon mal funktioniert. Jetzt ab zum Treffpunkt. Neville und Tracey werden bald dort auftauchen._

Ich lief durch einen Korridor ohne Gemälde in einen Hinterhof und von dort über die Wiesen zum Wald hinüber. Nur zur Sicherheit benutzte ich kein Lumus um niemanden, der zufällig nach draußen sah, zu alarmieren. Ich wartete am Baumstumpf. Um kurz vor neun kam Tracey an und 10 Minuten später auch Neville. Er meinte: „Ich bin mit den anderen gegangen und hab mich dann abgeseilt. Das merkt sowieso kein Mensch in Gryffindor." Tracey und ich sahen uns an und zuckten nur mit den Schultern. _Was sollen wir auch dazu sagen. Ich bin zwar mit Neville befreundet und er ist schon anders, als in den Büchern, aber in Gryffindor hat er trotzdem keine Freunde. Hermine und die Jungs sind ein Team. Seamus und Dean sind beste Freunde und oft zusammen durch die Switchspiele mit Ernie und seinen Freunden. Und Lavendar und Pavarti hängen dauernd mit Padma, Sue und Lisa ab; diese Quatschttanten. Dauernd nur Jungs, Mode und Jungs._

Wir liefen in den Wald und zum verborgenen Tal. Inzwischen kannten wir den Weg beinahe auswendig, allerdings sind wir ihn noch nie im absoluten dunkeln gegangen und nie so spät. Wir liefen nah beieinander und achteten auf jedes Geräusch. _Tiger musste ja unbedingt schon den ganzen Tag dort verbringen und konnte uns nicht begleiten._ Wir kamen an der Steinwand an und hörten plötzlich ein lautes Rascheln von der Seite. Wir traten näher zusammen und hoben abwehrend unsere Zauberstäbe. Das Rascheln wurde lauter und dann sprang plötzlich ein Schatten auf uns zu, aber von einer anderen Seite. Ich rief laut: „Protego" und was immer da angesprungen kam, prallte an dem leichten Schutz ab. Tracey und Neville leuchteten mit ihren Stäben in die Dunkelheit. „Aua", hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme maunzen und rief genervt: „Tiger, was soll das? Du hast uns zu Tode erschreckt!" „Wenn ich das getan hätte, müssten hier drei Leichen liegen, oder nicht?!", fragte dieser verschmitzt und trat ins Licht der Zauberstäbe. Ich rollte meine Augen und sah, die zweite Gestalt, die das Rascheln verursacht hatte. Es war Cory. _Natürlich Cory und Tiger. Die zwei stellen immer nur Unfug an, wenn sie zusammen sind._

Tracey und Neville hatten sich nach meinem Ausruf etwas entspannt und Tracey beugte sich hinunter, nahm den kleinen Otter auf den Arm und streichelte ihn, dabei schimpfte sie leise in sein Ohr: „Kleiner Frechdachs! Man erschreckt andere nicht so, vor allem nicht seine Freunde. Und wir sind doch Freunde, oder nicht?!" „Jup, und es macht Spaß Freunde zu erschrecken!", schnüffelte der kleine Otter. Ich musste schmunzeln. _Wenn Tracey ihn verstehen könnte, würde er nicht geknuddelt werden und sondern einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf bekommen!_ Neville betrachtete die Szene auch, klatschte dann in die Hände und sagte: „Alle wieder beruhigt? Gut dann lasst uns gehen! Ich will zu diesem Fest und es ist bereits viertel vor zehn." Tracey stand auf, immer noch mit dem kleinen Otter auf dem Arm. Ich nahm Tiger auf den Arm und wir gingen durch das magische Steinwandtor.

Von der Plattform aus sahen wir hinunter in das dunkle Tal… fast dunkle Tal, denn am Versammlungsort flackerten Fackeln rund um den Platz. Wir kamen wenig später dort an. Alle möglichen Tiere und Wesen hatten sich bereits dort versammelt. Die Feuervögel flogen in Kreisen über den Platz und die Wassergeister tanzten zu der Musik des Saphirs in dem kleinen Fluss, der hier entlang floss. Die Nymphen und Blätterkobolde brachten Blumen und Kräutern und legten sie überall auf die Erde. Ich schnupperte und roch die verschiedenen Düfte. Es war fast berauschend. Neville lief zu einem der Kobolde hin und begann mit ihm zu reden. _Wahrscheinlich über Kräuter…_ Tracey war in ein Gespräch mit einem Wolkengänger vertieft und Tiger spielte mit ein paar der kleinen Füchse, die vor ein paar Wochen geboren waren.

Ich stand am Rande des Platzes und betrachtete das alles still. Die Luft um mich herum war vibrierend. Ich bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut und rieb unbewusst über meinen Arm, als ich eine Stimme hinter mir hörte. „Guten Abend Kind, wie schön, dass ihr kommen konntet!" Ich drehte mich um und machte sofort einen Knicks. Vor mir stand Kalita mit zwei weiteren Schutzfeen. Ich begrüßte sie: „Guten Abend, eure Majestät! Und ich muss mich bedanken, für die Einladung." Kalita lächelte und zeigte mir an ihr zu folgen. Ich tat es und folgte ihr in die Mitte des Platzes. Dort standen ein paar der Anführer, der einzelnen Clans vom Tal. Eine fast durchsichtige Frau, ein Wassergeist, ihr Name war Merilia kam hinzu und begrüßte Kalita herzlich und sah dann mich. „Ah, die kleine Anna. Willkommen Kind!" Ich nickte höflich und knickste leicht. _Wieso immer klein? Wie wärs mit jung, das klingt bei Meilen besser!_

Ich hörte der Unterhaltung zu und beobachtete dabei weiterhin wie immer mehr Wesen auf den Platz kamen. Kleine junge Blätterkobolde und andere Tierkinder spielten mit den Kräutern und Blumen. Die Chamäleonotter spielten im Wasser und auf den Hügeln versammelten sich immer mehr Wesen und unterhielten sich. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Es war inzwischen elf Uhr nachts geworden. Tracey und Neville kamen zu mir und wir setzten uns auf den Hang einer der Hügel. „Spürt ihr das auch?", fragte Tracey leise und Neville nickte zustimmend, während ich ihr meine Gänsehaut zeigte, die immer wieder kam. Es fühlt sich so an, wie damals bei unserem Versprechen", meinte Neville und schloss die Augen. „Ihr spürt die Magie, die uns umgibt. An Tagen, wie diesen, ist sie ganz besonders stark und fühlbar", unterbrach eine glucksende Stimme unsere Unterhaltung. Ich sah auf und vor uns stand Merilia, die Anführerin der Wassergeister. „Ich habe so etwas nur gespürt an den großen Festtagen zu Mittsommer und dem Jultag", erklärte Tracey. „An diesen Tagen feiern viele Zauberer und Hexen gemeinsam, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich Merilia. Tracey nickte.

 _Komisch, ich hab letzte Weihnachten nichts derartiges gespürt._ Bevor ich meine Frage aussprechen konnte, warf Neville ein: „Das ist ein altes Ritual in unserer Welt, aber alle die nach Hogwarts gehen, können nicht daran teilnehmen, weil wir in der Schule sind. Dort feiern wir zwar auch, aber es ist anders." Merilia nickte und erklärte: „Ihr feiert in einer Halle und nicht draußen auf den Wiesen. In einem Gebäude, so stark es auch mit Magie erbaut wurde, kann die Magie niemals so fließen, wie im Freien. Auch unsere Bauten und Höhlen bilden da keine Ausnahme. Ihr spürt Magie, in Hogwarts, hier im Tal, im großen Schutzbaum der Feen, und auch unter Wasser, denn sie ist überall, aber auf einem so weiten und offenen Platz kann sie sich freier bewegen und alle, die hier sind, geben ein wenig dazu und so ist sie so fühlbar, wie gerade. Außerdem kommt der heutige Tag dazu. Heute gedenken wir der Magie und der Elemente des Lebens.

„Wir feiern den Sommer, dachte ich", warf ich etwas verwundert ein. Merilia nickte und lachte. „Ja wir feiern den Sommer und das Leben! Magie und die Elemente der Natur sind der Grund warum wir leben, also gedenken wir ihnen heute." „Macht Sinn", stimmte ich ihr zu. „Was genau passiert den gleich?", fragte Neville neugierig, der sah das vier Baumstümpfe auf dem Platz aufgebaut wurden. Tracey und ich sahen dort hinüber und konnten vier große Holzstümpfe sehen, auf denen jeweils etwas lag, aber wir waren zu weit fort um es genau zu erkennen. „Das sind die vier Altäre der Elemente Natur: Wasser, Feuer, Luft und Erde. Wir werden uns gleich um die Altäre verteilen, zu dessen Element wir gehören. Ihr, da ihr zu keinem speziell gehört, stellt euch mit den anderen, den Schutzfeen und Einhörnern, in die Mitte des Platzes." „Und dann? Was geschieht dann?", fragte Tracey neugierig. „Das werdet ihr sehen. Bald ist es soweit!", meinte Merilia lächelnd.

 _Ich bin so aufgeregt. Was passiert gleich?_ Neville und Tracey fühlten wohl genauso, denn sie beobachteten ebenso gespannt, wie ich den Aufbau der Altäre. „Gibt es so ein Ritual nicht bei den Festen zu Mittsommer oder dem Julfest? Außerhalb von Hogwarts?" Die beiden schüttelten ihre Köpfe. „Nein, es gibt Essen, Musik und Tanz! Alle amüsieren sich, haben Spaß miteinander und feiern bis spät in den Morgen. Aber keine Rituale in dieser Art!" Ich nickte dankend. „Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, das gleich etwas Besonderes passiert." Wieder zog ein Schauer über meine Haut. Kalita trat in die Mitte des Platzes und rief laut aus: „Willkommen alle zusammen. Ich begrüße euch zu unserem Fest zum Gedenken und Danken der Elemente der Natur und Magie. Bitte kommt und nehmt eure Plätze ein."

Ein lautes Getuschel und Getrappel entstand, als alle auf den Platz kamen und sich hinter und um die Altäre aufstellten. Neville, Tracey und ich stellten uns zu den Schutzfeen und Einhörnern in die Mitte. Es wurde still und alle schienen auf etwas zu warten. Kalita sprach wieder: „Bitte senkt eure Häupter und gedenkt dem Leben, derer die gegangen sind und derer, die nicht bei uns sind und derer, die neben euch stehen." Alle senkten ihre Köpfe, wie zu einem Gebet. Es war ganz still. Ich senkte auch meinen Kopf und schloss meine Augen. Ich dachte an meine Eltern, mein früheres Leben, meine alten Freunde, meine neuen Freunde: Neville, Tracey, Emily, Lauren, Stephen, Harry, Ron, Hermine und meine Mitschüler. Ich hörte dann wieder Kalitas Stimme, die die Macht des Wassers, der Luft, des Feuers und der Erde anrief. Mit jedem Ruf, hatte ich das Gefühl, als ob eine weitere unsichtbare Macht um mich herumschwirrte. Ich spürte den Wind um mich herum wehen, Wasser über meine Beine und Arme fließen, roch die Blumen und Kräuter, hörte die Bäume und Sträucher rascheln und die Wärme des Feuers um mich herum wehen.

Unsicher öffnete ich meine Augen und musste scharf Luft holen. Um uns herum flogen Schwaden, Spiralen und Bänder aus allen Farben des Regenbogens, durchsichtig und schimmernd zugleich. Um den vier Altären war das Farbspiel aufgeteilt. Beim Altar des Wassers umhüllten Blaugrüntöne die Wassergeister, Chamäleonotter und sämtliche andere Amphibien, die sich angefunden hatten. Um den Altar des Feuers waren die Farben mehr Rotorange. Der Altar der Erde war komplett in Grüntönen getaucht und der des Windes in hellen gelben Farben. Drum herum vermischten sich diese Farben und umspielten einander und alle die in diesem Farbenspiel stehenden Wesen. Tracey, Neville und ich sahen einander an und uns fehlten die Worte. Wir genossen die ganzen verschiedenen Gefühle, die uns erfüllten.

Dann geschah etwas Unglaubliches. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als ob mich jemand unsichtbar an die Hand nahm und in eine Richtung zog. Erst versuchte ich mich dagegen zu wehren, aber etwas in mir wollte der Macht folgen und so trennte die Schwaden, Wirbel und Schleier mich von Tracey und Neville und führten mich zum Altar des Wassers. Ich konnte die anderen zwei nicht mehr sehen und machte mir Sorgen. Aber dann legte sich eine kühle sanfte Hand auf meine Schulter und ich blickte in die beruhigenden Augen von Merilia. Sie nickte mir zu und ich entspannte mich. _Was immer hier los ist. Es ist alles in Ordnung! Ich habe das Gefühl in den Tiefen des Ozeans zu sein, mitten im Wasser! Es fühlt sich gut an. So wie früher, wenn ich schnorchelnd in unserem Pool geschwommen bin. Als ob ich…. Zu Hause wäre._

Das Farbenspiel endete langsam und zurück blieb eine große Gemeinschaft von Wesen, die noch einen Augenblick ruhig dastanden um das Gefühl der Verbundenheit noch ein wenig nachklingen zu lassen. Ich sah Neville bei den Blätterkobolden stehen und Tracey stand mit den Feuervögeln zusammen. Ich blickte den beiden kurz in die Augen und sah die gleiche Frage auf ihren Gesichtern stehen, die ich mir selbst auch stellte. _Was im Namen von Merlin ist gerade passiert?_

Einige der Wesen begannen um mich herum zu tuscheln und auf mich, Tracey und Neville zu zeigen. Ich machte mich etwas kleiner und trat näher an Merilia heran. _Das gefällt mir nicht. Was ist los?_ Ich hörte das Gemurmel von ein paar Wassergeistern hinter mir: „Was macht sie bei uns? Sie ist kein Wesen des Wassers. Sie ist doch nur ein Hexenkind!" „Ja, du hast recht und schau, der Junge und das andere Mädchen. Sie sind auch auserwählt!" „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Sie sind doch keine von uns!" _Ermutigend! Echt total ermutigend. Danke! Merlin was ist los?_

Kalita erhob etwas die Stimme: „Nun es scheint, als ob ein paar unter uns einem neuen Element angehören. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr drei! Nun lasst uns feiern! Musik!" Der Saphir und auch andere Feen und Kobolde begannen Musik zu spielen und nach und nach fanden sich welche in Paaren oder kleinen Gruppen um zur Musik zu tanzen. Es gab immer noch erstaunte und verwunderte Blicke hier und da, aber die meisten wendeten sich den Festivitäten zu. Neville, Tracey und ich liefen wieder in die Mitte und warteten darauf, dass Kalita oder einer der anderen zu uns kam um zu erklären, was passiert ist. Wir mussten nicht lange warten, da kam Kalita zusammen mit Merilia, einem Feuervogel und dem Saphir auf uns zu.

„Ihr habt sicher Fragen! Kommt!" Sie führte uns zu ihrem Thron und setzte sich. „Ihr drei seid je einem Element zugeteilt worden. Ich wusste nicht, dass so etwas passieren würde, es ist recht selten." Neville drehte sich zu mir und Tracey um und fragte dann leise: „Einem Element zugeordnet? Was bedeutet das?" Der Saphir trat vor, räusperte sich und meinte: „Es bedeutet, dass ihr irgendwann in der Lage sein werdet euer Element zu kontrollieren. Wir können Blumen und Bäume zum Gedeihen bringen, können Gräben entstehen lassen oder auch schließen. Merilia und ihr Volk können das Wasser kontrollieren, nicht nur Wellen, sondern auch die Wolken, und Grom kann überall und immer Feuer herbeischwören und dieses dann kontrollieren!"

 _Wow, Moment mal! Zurück spulen und Stopptaste! Heißt das ich werde wie in den Geschichten von Triton und Poseidon, Fluten herbeirufen können?_ Tracey war die erste, die sich einigermaßen gefangen hatte und fragte ungläubig: „Wir werden Elementarmagie lernen können?" Kalita nickte: „Ja, im Groben gesagt. Da hängt noch viel mehr dahinter dran, aber das werden euch eure Mentoren", sie gestikulierte zu Merilia, Grom und Nyrom, dem Saphir „genauer erklären." Wir sahen uns an und Neville fing an zu grinsen. Ich sah ihn fragend an: „Was?" „Das ist so cool. Meine Gran, wird mir das nie glauben! Ich, ihr tollpatschige Enkel wird irgendwann die Erde kontrollieren können. Ich werde die besten und seltensten Kräuter und Pflanzen züchten." „Du warst schon immer in Kräuterkunde. Dein Element passt, aber wieso bin ich im Element Feuer?", warf Tracey ein und fügte zu Grom hinzu „nicht das es uncool ist! Aber ich verstehe es nicht."

Kalita und Merilia sahen mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte ruhig: „Ich fühlte mich im Wasser schon immer wohl. Bin schon immer gern geschwommen und mein Lieblingsferienort ist der Strand und damit das Meer." Merilia nickte wissend. Grom sah Tracey fragend an und meinte: „Hast du dich in Gegenwart von Feuer jemals unwohl gefühlt? Welche Jahreszeit gefällt dir am besten?" „Der Sommer und nein. Natürlich nicht, in unserem Leben ist überall Feuer: Kerzen, Laternen, Kamine." Grom lächelte leicht. „Ich werde dich lehren das Feuer zu kontrollieren. Aber eines ist ganz wichtig und die oberste Regel!" Wir sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Merilia führte seinen Ansatz fort: „Ihr dürft nur hier im Tal zunächst diese Art der Magie praktizieren, nicht in der Schule. Das wäre viel zu gefährlich, denn" Nyrom beendete den Satz: „wenn diese Magie außer Kontrolle gerät, kann nur jemand der dieses Element kontrollieren kann sie beenden. Kein Zauber aus einem Zauberstab kann die Magie beenden."

Ich sah Neville und Tracey an und die nickten. „Wir verstehen!" „Gut, aber euer Training beginnt nicht heute Abend. Heute wollen wir feiern. Tanzt, lacht und habt eine gute Zeit!", entließ Kalita uns. Tracey und ich knicksten und Neville verbeugte sich respektvoll. Neville und Tracey gingen zu einen der Baumstämmen auf denen Früchte und Honig als kleine Naschereien lagen. Ich suchte Tiger und nahm ihn auf den Arm. „Mann, Tiger! Das ist heute eine Nacht!" Tiger kuschelte sich in meinen Arm und schnurrte leise: „Scheint als ob ihr bald noch öfter hier sein werdet." Ich nickte: „Ja mit Sicherheit! Ich frage mich nur wie lange das gut gehen wird?" „Wie lange was gut gehen wird?", fragte mich Neville und ich drehte mich zu meinen Freunden um, die eine Auswahl vom Buffettstamm mitgebracht haben. Ich nahm mir ein paar Trauben, während die zwei sich zu mir ins Gras setzten.

„Wie lange niemand in Hogwarts mitbekommt, was wir hier treiben", antwortete ich ihm. Neville nickte verständig, aber Tracey schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Das wird noch lange dauern. Keiner achtet wirklich auf mich und solange meine Noten gut sind, wird sich Snape nicht regen. Er ist zwar aufmerksam, aber er kontrolliert uns nicht auf Schritt und Tritt." Neville überlegte und meinte dann: „Das gleiche bei mir. In Gryffindor achtet niemand, wo wer ist und die McGonogall hat genug mit ihren vielen Pflichten zu tun. Ich falle da einfach durch die Maschen." Ich seufzte. _Das klingt zwar positiv, kann aber negativ aufgefasst werden._ „Und bei mir denken die meisten, das ich dann bei anderen Freunden bin, oder beim Switschball oder im Musikflügel. Ich tanze auf zu vielen Hochzeiten, als das jemand aufpassen kann wo ich wann bin." Tracey lachte auf: „Das stimmt. Gäbe es Tiger nicht und unseren Raum, wüsste ich nicht, wo ich mit dem suchen anfangen sollte." Neville nickte zustimmend. Ich wurde leicht rot und schmunzelte.

„Wollen wir tanzen?", fragte Tracey hibbelig. Diesmal musste ich lachen und sprang auf. „Na klar! Neville?" Neville wurde rot und murmelte: „Ich kann nicht tanzen." Tracey verdrehte ihre Augen und meinte: „Hier gibt es keine Standardtänze. Komm schon!" Tracey und ich sahen uns an, grinsten, griffen gleichzeitig seine Arme, zogen ihn hoch und fingen an zu der Musik der Nymphen zu tanzen. Wir tanzten stundenlang. Irgendwann wurden wir müde und legten uns einfach ins Graß und schliefen bis zum nächsten Morgen. Tiger hatte es sich auf meinem Bauch gemütlich gemacht und schnurrte glücklich.

In den frühen Morgenstunden schlichen wir uns zurück nach Hogwarts und in unseren Raum, wo wir auf den Beginn des Frühstücks warteten. Als die ersten Schüler durch die Schule liefen, trennten wir uns und gingen in unsere Schlafsäle. Ich öffnete leise meine Tür und sah, das Lauren und Emily noch immer friedlich schliefen und schlich mit Tiger zu meinem Bett, öffnete die Vorhänge und ordnete mein Bett. Dann nahm ich meine Waschtasche und lief ins Badezimmer um mich unter die heiße Dusche zu stellen. Als ich 30 Minuten später wieder in mein Zimmer kam, war Emily bereits wach und blickte mich überrascht an. „Guten Morgen Anna! Geht es dir heute besser?", fragte sie freundlich. Ich nickte und sagte: „Ja, danke. Mir geht es gut. Wie war gestern noch die Feier?" Emily begann zu erzählen und währenddessen öffnete auch Lauren verschlafen die Augen und setzte sich auf.

Als wir alle angezogen waren, gingen wir hinunter in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Ich sah Neville, der sich mit Hermine unterhielt und Tracey, die bei Daphne und Theo saß und offensichtlich eine gute Zeit hatte. _Sehr gut! Unser nächtlicher Ausflug ist niemandem aufgefallen._ Ich nahm mir eine Schüssel Müsli und Obst und begann zu essen, während ich Emilys und Stephens Diskussion mit halben Ohr zuhörte.

 **Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Kommis bitte unten rechts ;)**

 **Lg Mel**


	22. Sterne, Monde und Schwierigkeiten

**Hallo ihr Lieben! Sorry kein neues Kapitel, aber dieses jetzt ist nun beta-gelesen! Viel Spaß...**

 **Sterne, Monde und Schwierigkeiten**

Drei Wochen waren seit dem Beltane Ereignis vergangen und Neville, Tracey und ich hatten noch mehr Zeit im Tal verbracht um mehr über unsere Fähigkeiten zu erlernen. Den Rest der Zeit waren wir meistens in der Bibliothek, mal zusammen, mal getrennt um zu lernen und in den alten Büchern zu stöbern. Hermine hatte mich schon ein paar Mal kritisch beobachtet. Lauren und Emily hatten zum Glück noch nichts mitbekommen und Daphne hielt wie versprochen ihren Mund. Denn Tracey hatte uns erzählt, dass ihr Verschwinden Daphne sehr wohl aufgefallen war, aber sie nichts erzählen wird, weil Tracey selber wissen müsse, wie weit sie Snapes Grenzen überschreiten will. Die Stimmung war recht angespannt, da die Professoren uns immer mehr Hausaufgaben aufgaben, als Vorbereitung für die Abschlussprüfungen, die Anfang Juni beginnen sollten. Quidditch und auch die Switchballspiele waren daher für dieses Jahr beendet und deswegen gab es nur noch wenig mehr Ablenkung, als die Schulbücher. _Zum Glück habe ich noch die Musik. Meine Klavierstunden machen mir immer wieder Spaß und bringen etwas Abwechslung._

Die letzte Woche vor den Prüfungen war angebrochen und die gestresste Stimmung war überall spürbar. Vor allem im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws konnte man das spüren. Selbst ein kleines Kichern wurde mit scharfem Zischen und strengen Blicken gerügt. _Mann oh Mann! Ich komme mir vor wie vor meiner Abipürfung! Dabei ist das nur die erste Klasse und nicht die ZAGs._ Ich seufzte und setzte mich auf meinen Platz neben Emily und Lauren. Prof. Flitwick sortierte noch einige Pergamente auf seinem Pult während die letzten Schüler hereinströmten. „Guten Morgen, meine Lieben! Nun, wir werden diese Woche nur noch wiederholen und ich geben Ihnen die Möglichkeit ihre Sprüche nochmals praktisch zu üben. Denken Sie daran, ihre Noten setzten sich aus einem schriftlichen und einem praktischen Teil zusammen. Nur die Theorie zu wissen wird Ihnen nicht viel helfen. Also lassen Sie uns beginnen!"

Er schrieb verschiedene lateinische Wörter an die Tafel. Ich blickte auf und las sie… Lumos, Nox, Wingardium leviosa, Aguamenti, Alohomora, Reparo, Tergeo, Color motatio, Relinquos chorus und Finite. „Wir werden heute diese Sprüche wiederholen und üben. Stellen sie Ihre Fragen! In der nächsten Stunde kommen die restlichen an die Reihe. In Ordnung, wer erklärt mir den Lumos- und Nox-Zauber?" Hände hoben sich und Prof. Flitwick rief Daphne Greengrass auf. Diese erklärte den Lichtzauber, seine Ausführung. Dann sollten wir ihn alle nochmals üben. Ich zückte meinen Zauberstab und sprach deutlich: „Lumos." Die Spitze meines Zauberstabes leuchtete stark auf und mit einem festen „Nox" erlosch es wieder. Prof. Flitwick sah sich um, nickte zufrieden und meinte: „Ja, das sieht doch schon sehr gut aus. Also der nächste…"

Und so ging es weiter und weiter, ein Spruch nach dem anderen. Mit dem Farbzauber hatte ich noch so meine kleinen Probleme. Das Blau war mehr lila, als blau. _Das muss ich noch etwas üben. Nächstes Mal noch die anderen 10 Sprüche und dann noch die Theorie…_ Emily neben mir lächelte zufrieden und auch Tracey nickte mir zustimmend zu. Nur Lauren stöhnte leise: „So ein Mist! 4 der Sprüche kann ich immer noch nicht und in der einen Woche schaffe ich das nie!" Emily legte ihr tröstend die Arme auf die Schultern. „Ich übe mit dir", meinte sie und ich stimmte ihr zu: „Ich auch. Versprochen!" „Musst du nicht mit Neville üben?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Du bist auch meine Freundin und wir können ja auch zusammen üben, oder nicht?" Lauren nickte. „Ja können wir. Neville ist ja nicht wie die da" Sie nickte mit ihrem Kopf zu den Slytherins. Draco Malfoy lachte gerade, weil Crabbes Feder mal wieder explodiert ist und sein ganzes Gesicht mit Ruß bedeckt war. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah unbemerkt zu Tracey, die neben Daphne saß. _Aber nicht alle sind so! Wenn das nur andere auch so sehen könnten!_

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte ich eine Freistunde vor Astronomie und hatte mich mit Tiger auf einen der Balkone im 7. Stock verzogen. „Was hast du denn, Anna?", maunzte Tiger und rieb sich an meiner Brust. Ich kraulte seine Ohren und seufzte leise: „Ach Tiger, alle sind so gestresst. Man kann nichts sagen ohne das irgendjemand sauer ist oder es in den falschen Hals bekommt." Tiger rieb seinen Kopf an mir und miaute: „Ach komm, das gibt sich auch wieder." Ich nickte und meinte: „Ja da hast du Recht Tiger. Es ist nur…" „Du sprichst mit ihm?!", unterbrach uns plötzlich eine sehr überraschte Stimme und ich drehte mich erschrocken um. Da standen Tracey und Neville mit verblüfften Gesichtern. Ich stand schnell auf und hielt Tiger im Arm fest. „Was meinst du?", fragte ich. „Du sprichst mit deinem Kater!", meinte Tracey und zeigte auf Tiger. Ich lächelte verunsichert. „Naja das macht man doch so. Man redet mit seinem Familar" versuchte ich abzulenken, aber die beiden fielen nicht darauf rein. „Nein, du hast richtig mit ihm gesprochen und er hat geantwortet. Ich mein er hat miaut, aber du hast geantwortet, als hättest du ihn verstanden." Neville sah mich entgeistert an und Tracey hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt.

 _Na super! Was mache ich jetzt? Soll ich es ihnen sagen… Eigentlich kann ich ja gar nicht anders. Ich hoffe nur sie halten dicht!_ Ich holte tief Luft und sah die beiden dann an. „Ja ihr habt Recht. Ich kann mit ihm sprechen!" Die beiden sahen einander an und dann wieder zu mir. „Du kannst mit ihm reden, so wie mit uns?", fragte Tracey. Ich nickte ergeben. „Und du hast uns nichts gesagt?", fragte Neville gekränkt. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte es zu erklären. „Ich wusste nicht wie! Ich habe in Büchern darüber gelesen und ich wollte nicht…. Ich mein, Tiermaster sind extrem selten und …. Ich wollte es niemandem sagen, noch nicht… Es weiß auch niemand…. Außer ihr…. Jetzt" „Du hättest uns das nie erzählt?", fragte Tracey entrüstet. „Aber wir sind deine Freunde und nach allem was wir dieses Jahr erlebt haben... Im Wald und so… Da konntest du uns nicht vertrauen?" Sie wand sich gekränkt ab und wollte gehen.

Ich ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Tracey, nein bitte, warte! So ist das nicht. Ich wollte es euch erzählen, aber ich wusste nicht wie! Seit der Sache im Wald und dann dem Beltanefest…. Aber….", ich brach traurig ab. Tracey drehte sich leicht um und meinte sauer: „Du wolltest uns nicht vertrauen. Und ich dachte wir wären Freunde!" Mit diesen Worten lief sie weg und drehte sich auch nicht um, als ich ihr nachrief. Ich sah zu Neville, der recht still gewesen war. „Neville, ich…", setzte ich an, aber er hob eine Hand und ich schwieg. „Warum?", fragte er nur und ich konnte die Verletztheit in seinen Augen sehen. _Ich habe ihm richtig weh getan._ Ich konnte nicht antworten, Neville sah mich nur an, dann drehte er sich um. Ich rief leise: „Ich wollte euch nicht verletzten und ich wollte es euch sagen, aber ich wusste nicht wie! Es tut mir so leid!" Neville sagte nichts und ging.

Ich sah ihm nach. Als er weg war, sank ich an der Mauer hinunter auf den Boden und weinte. Tiger versuchte mich zu trösten, aber ich weinte weiter. _Ich hätte es ihnen sagen sollen! Sie hätten es nicht verraten. Warum? Warum habe ich nichts gesagt. Ich… ich werde ja schon ein wenig wie Dumbledore mit seinen Geheimnissen. Langsam verstehe ich, warum er so viel für sich behalten hat. Was mache ich nur? Hoffentlich verzeihen sie mir!_ „Das war aber jetzt nicht so gut", sagte Tiger zerknirscht. Ich nickte traurig und wischte meine Tränen weg. „Ich hätte es ihnen sagen sollen", flüsterte ich leise. Tiger schleckte mein Gesicht und ich musste schmunzeln. „Du bist lieb, Tiger." Ich drückte mein Gesicht in sein Fell.

Es war Nachmittag und ich stand etwas abseits von Neville, Hermine, Stephen, Emily und Lauren vor der Tür zum Astronomie Unterricht. „Habt ihr auch schon die Sternbilder der 12 Sternzeichen?", fragte Hermine, die wie immer seit ein paar Wochen mit einem offenen Buch vor der Nase im Gang stand. Stephen nickte und meinte leichthin: „Natürlich und natürlich auch, die Planeten unseres Sonnensystems und ihre Anhängsel." Hermine wandte entrüstet ein: „Ich bezweifle, dass Anhängsel für Prof. Sinistra die korrekte Aussage ist. Es heißt Monde!" Alle verdrehten kurz die Augen und Stephen meinte leicht genervt: „Natürlich!" Lauren fügte hinzu: „Und vergesst nicht die Unterschiede zwischen dem Wissen der Muggel und uns. Das ist auch noch wichtig und kommt bestimmt in den Prüfungen dran." Emily zählte an ihrer Hand die Themen mit und nickte dann zustimmend. „Jup! Das müsste alles sein, was in den Prüfungen drankommen wird." Ich hörte nur mit halbem Ohr mit, denn Harry und ich standen ein wenig Abseits und diskutierten mal wieder seine Erlebnisse und Schlussfolgerungen vom Nachsitzens im verbotenen Wald. _Ernsthaft? Nachsitzen nachts in einem verbotenen Ort, weil man nachts verbotenerweise durch die Gänge der Schule geschlichen ist? Ich kapier diese Schule manchmal nicht?!_

Neville sah immer wieder zu mir hinüber und wandte sich dann wieder ab. _Er ist wirklich sauer. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nichts gesagt habe, aber ich hatte Angst… ich habe Angst. Hoffentlich bleibt er nicht so lange sauer!_ Harry sah die Blicke auch und sah mich fragend an, aber ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Zum x-ten Mal sagte ich ihm wieder: „Harry nur weil du Prof. Snape nicht magst und er dir gegenüber ungerecht ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er derjenige ist. Hör auf das Buch nach seinem Einband zu beurteilen!" Aber wie immer wollte er nicht hören. _Noch eine Schwierigkeit! Hört das denn nie auf?!_

Der Unterricht bei Prof. Sinistra war wieder sehr interessant. Im runden verdunkelten Klassenzimmer saßen wir und sahen uns Sternbilder an, die in die Mitte des Raumes projiziert wurden. Unsere Professorin ging nochmals alle 12 Sternkreiszeichen und ihre Positionen am Himmel mit uns durch. Dann folgte eine kleine Quizrunde wie immer bevor die Glocke läutete und das Ende der Stunde ankündigte. „Nächstes Mal wiederholen wir noch einmal unser Sonnensystem und dann sind Sie alle wohl bestens auf die Prüfungen vorbereitet." Mit diesen Worten entließ sie uns. Ich räumte meine Sachen schnell zusammen, weil ich noch mit Neville sprechen wollte, aber er war schon weg. Emily hielt mich auf und erinnerte mich an die Studierstunde, die in den letzten Wochen noch obligatorischer geworden war, als in den vorherigen Monaten. Keiner durfte schwänzen! _Na dann vielleicht morgen…_

Die letzte Stunde vor dem Mittagessen sollte gleich beginnen und ich fühlte mich elend. Neville hatte nicht mit mir in Kräuterkunde zusammengearbeitet, so wie den ganzen Rest des Schuljahres seit meinem Nachsitzen an Halloween und Tracey hatte mich in Verteidigung komplett ignoriert. _Ich muss das mit den beiden wieder gut machen. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, wie wichtig sie mir geworden sind. Es ist wie in dem ersten Rätsel, das mir die Ravenclawtür gestellt hat. Was ist schwer zu gewinnen, aber leicht zu verlieren? Was ist unendlich kostbar und doch kostet es nichts! Und ich hab es für selbstverständlich gehalten! Und jetzt…Mann!_

Binns schwebte in der Mitte des Raumes und begann bereits seine Lektion bevor alle Schüler da waren und ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten. _Ich dreh noch durch! Naja eine weitere Stunde bei Binns._ Ich kramte mein Geschichtsbuch heraus, schlug mein gebundenes Heft für Geschichte auf und legte ein leeres Pergament für Notizen noch hinaus. „Na, beginnst du wieder dein Ritual?", fragte Lauren keck. Ich lächelte sie müde an und meinte: „Klar, bei dem Geist lernen wir doch nichts!" „Doch über Koboldkriege und auch allem anderem, nur ohne Struktur!", warf Stephen ein. Diesmal musste ich kichern und flüsterte: „Da hast du Recht, Stephen. Trotzdem, mit einem lebenden, wachen und aufmerksamen Lehrer würden wir mehr lernen und es wäre interessanter!" „Interessanter vielleicht", gähnte Lauren „Aber wann könnte ich dann mal relaxen?" „Oder überfällige Hausaufgaben machen", fügte Anthony, der hinter uns saß, ein. Ich verdrehte meine Augen und begann in meinem Geschichtsbuch das nächste Kapitel zu lesen. Die anderen wendeten sich ihren Beschäftigungen zu, Lauren schlief, Stephen las in einem Magazin, Emily und Sue sprachen leise über Pferde, Antony, Terry und Michael machten ihre Hausaufgaben von Verteidigung und Lisa und Padma lasen in der Hexenwoche. _Aber alle Ravenclaws haben nichts im Sinn außer Lernen. Ja ja_

Ich sah zu den Gryffindors hinüber, wo es nicht viel anders aussah, sie dösten, machten Hausaufgaben, spielten Schach (Ron und Dean). Die einzige Ausnahme war Hermine, die wie immer fleißig mitschrieb was die Schlaftablette erzählte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wendete mich wieder meiner Arbeit zu. Am Anfang hatte ich noch versucht, Binns Monologen zu folgen, es aber bald aufgegeben. Dann hatte ich begonnen, Kapitel für Kapitel aus meinem Geschichtsbuch zu lesen und eine Zusammenfassung, wie eine Zeitentabelle für jedes Kapitel in meinem Heft aufzuschreiben. Mit einem halben Ohr hörte ich Binns zu und notierte mir Namen, die er von sich gab um sie später zu recherchieren und nötigenfalls eine zusammengefasste Notiz im Heft aufzuschreiben. _Same procedure as last time…_

Den Nachmittag verbrachte ich im Ravenclawturm in meinem Zimmer und lernte mit Hilfe meiner Hefte. Ich hatte abermals versucht mit Tracey zu reden, aber vergebens und nun… hatte ich dringenderes zu erledigen. Lernen! Tiger saß auf meinem Bett und döste. Nach dem Abendessen saß ich mit Stephen im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielte Schach. Emily las in einem Pferderoman und Lauren malte. Es war wie immer sehr ruhig. Andere Schüler redeten leise miteinander, machten letzte Hausaufgaben oder spielten Karten. Um manche war eine Ruheblase, sodass ihre lauten Kommentare oder die Explosionen von den Karten nur extrem gedämpft im Raum zu hören waren und niemanden störten. In nur wenigen Stunden würde unsere letzte praktische Astronomiestunde vor den Prüfungen anbrechen.

Es war kalt, obwohl es Anfang Juni war. Ich stand auf der Plattform und suchte nach und nach den Himmel ab um alle Sternbilder und Planeten zu finden und sie in meine Sternkarte einzutragen. Neville kam nicht auf mich zu und ich hatte Angst mit ihm zu sprechen mit den anderen so nah um uns herum und auch weil ich wusste, dass Neville diese letzte Praxisstunde brauchte, wie ich auch. Astronomie war bis jetzt mein schwächstes Fach. Ich hatte einfach immer Schwierigkeiten die Sterne am Himmel zu erkennen und zu benennen. _Wenn es doch einfach nur Theorie wäre. Das wäre so viel einfacher!_

„Ruhe, setzen Sie sich alle bitte!" Prof. McGonagall ging durchs Klassenzimmer zu ihrem Pult. „So, heute ist unsere vorletzte Stunde vor den Prüfungen. Ihre Aufsätze legen Sie bitte vor sich hin. Ich werde sie gleich einsammeln. Schlagen Sie Seite 143 in ihrem Buch auf und lesen Sie das Kapitel über Formverwandlung; leise!" Es kehrte Ruhe ein als alle das Kapitel lasen. _Formverwandlung! Das Kapitel muss ich noch lernen vor den Ferien!_ Ich sah zu Tracey hinüber, die auf der anderen Seite des Ganges saß und mich noch immer ignorierte. Ich seufzte leise. _2 Tage! Es sind bereits 2 Tage und sie will nicht mal in meine Richtung zu sehen. Was mache ich nur?_

Prof. McGonagall sprach mit uns über Formverwandlung und dann war unsere Aufgabe aus einem Würfel eine Pyramide, dann eine Kugel, dann ein Kasten und danach einen Zylinder zu formen. _Mann oh Mann! Das wichtigste bei diesen Zaubern ist absolut die Vorstellungskraft! Wenn man es nicht visualisieren kann, wird der Zauber nicht gelingen. Das predigt sie uns seit der ersten Stunde! Zum Glück hatte ich schon immer große Fantasie._ Ich sah auf meinen Zylinder. Prof. McGonagall kam an meinen Tisch und betrachtete kritisch das Ergebnis. Sie nickte und sagte: „Und jetzt wieder zurück in einen Würfel."

Ich nickte, hob meinen Zauberstab, konzentrierte mich und formte dann in der Luft über dem Objekt ein Viereck während ich deutlich sagte: „Mutatio cuboideum" Der Zylinder begann sich zu verändern und nur Sekunden später lag an derselben Stelle ein Würfel. „5 Punkte an Ravenclaw, Miss Hansen. Bei ihrer Prüfung nächste Woche habe ich keine Bedenken." Dann drehte sie sich zu Crabbe und Goyle um vor denen ein Objekt lag, das… naja irgendeine Form hatte. _Sieht aus wie ein Tonklumpen mit dem ein Kind gespielt hat._ „Bei Ihnen beiden allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob Sie nächstes Jahr noch mit ihren derzeitigen Schulkollegen in einer Klasse sein werden. Das hier…" sie hob Crabbes Klumpen hoch „ist eine Katastrophe. Sie müssen das Objekt visualisieren!" Ich sah zu den beiden hinüber und konnte mir ein fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Tracey sah es und sah mich dann böse an. _Was hat sie denn? Crabbe und Goyle haben ihr doch die ganze Zeit das Leben schwergemacht. Und sie hat selbst über deren Inkompetenz gelacht._

Es war Donnerstagmorgen und uns stand die letzte Stunde Zaubertränke vor den Prüfungen an. Ich stand mit Lauren und Emily im Kerkerkorridor und las mir ein letztes Mal das aufgegebene Kapitel durch. _Ich traue es Snape zu heute noch eine kleine Prüfung durchzuziehen._ Ich seufzte tief. „Alles in Ordnung, Anna?", fragte mich Lauren. Ich nickte düster. _Was sollte ich auch sagen? Dass Neville und Tracey im Moment nicht mit mir sprachen, weil ich ihnen von meiner Gabe nichts erzählt hatte?! Ich will nicht, dass noch mehr Leute davon erfuhren!_ Die Kerkertür wurde aufgerissen. Ein paar Kinder zuckten zusammen. _Ehrlich Leute?! Er macht das jedes Mal und ihr erschreckt euch immer noch? Langsam solltet ihr euch daran gewöhnt haben!_ Ich packte mein Buch weg und setzte mich auf meinen Platz. Ich saß alleine in meiner Bank und baute meinen Kessel und Zutatenkoffer auf. Dann legte ich mein Buch auf den Tisch und Pergament mit Feder und Tinte. Als ich das alles hingelegt und aufgebaut hatte, kam der wohlbekannte Befehl: „Ruhe!"

Es wurde noch stiller, als es eh schon war. „Nun da heute die letzte Stunde vor den Prüfungen ist, werden wir heute ein kurzes Quiz machen. Eure Leistungen werden benotet" Allgemeines Stöhnen, das mit einem Blick von Snape aufhörte. „Seht es als Chance eure sehr wahrscheinlich großen Wissenslücken zu erkennen. Beheben könnt ihr sie bis nächste Woche sowieso nicht mehr", sagte er mit einem fiesen Lächeln. _Jup, typisch Snape!_ Das Quiz war anstrengend und fordernd. Snape stellte eine Frage; rief jemand einfach auf und zog ständig Punkte ab, weil die Antwort nicht ganz so exakt war, wie er es gerne wollte. Ich konnte meine Fragen einigermaßen gut beantworten und die meisten der anderen ebenfalls. _Na die Prüfungen können ja dann kommen! Nur der Knatsch mit Tracey und Neville müsste nicht sein. Vielleicht versuche ich nochmal mich bei ihnen zu entschuldigen!_

Es war Freitagmorgen und wir standen alle vor dem Gewächshaus 1. Neville stand alleine da und ich ging zu ihm hinüber. Ich hob meinen Zauberstab und flüsterte leise: „Forme Blase der Stille." Als ich sicher war, dass niemand unserer Unterhaltung genau folgen konnte, sagte ich leise: „Hey Neville." Er sah kurz auf und blickte dann wieder in sein Kräuterbuch. Ich seufzte und meinte leise: „Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Bitte, es tut mir leid, dass ich nichts gesagt habe. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten…und auch Tracey nicht. Bitte!" Neville sah mich an und meinte dann leise: „Ich bin ziemlich enttäuscht. Ich mein, ich hatte dir zwar gesagt, ich verstehe, wenn du Geheimnisse hast, aber nicht so etwas?! Ich mein es ist doch etwas cooles und… dachtest du vielleicht ich würde es verraten, damit angeben oder so etwas? Das würde ich nie tun und das du…." Er brach ab.

Ich nickte leicht und meinte dann: „Das war nicht der Grund. Ich weiß du kannst ein Geheimnis bewahren und so, aber ich hatte trotzdem Angst, denn an dem Geheimnis hängt noch ein viel Größeres dran und ich hatte…. habe Angst, wenn ich das eine lüfte, dann wird auch das andere gelüftet. Und das will ich nicht! Niemals! Es hat etwas mit meiner Familie zu tun, mit meinen Eltern und ich bin einfach noch nicht bereit darüber zu reden. Mit niemandem. Ich mein Neville, es ist nicht so, dass ich euch etwas verschwiegen habe, dass andere wissen. Ich würde nur euch beiden davon erzählen und sonst niemandem. Aber meine Vergangenheit… ich bin da selbst noch nicht ganz sicher." Ich zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und sah Neville bittend an. Neville schien zu überlegen. Ich hielt den Atem an. Dann nickte er und ich atmete erleichtert aus. „Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich bin immer noch sauer, aber vielleicht sollten wir in Ruhe reden ohne Mithörer. Er gestikulierte zu den anderen. Ich nickte zustimmend. „Morgen vielleicht? In unserem Raum?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Aber er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss morgen Professor Sprout helfen. Wie wärs Sonntagmorgen? Nach dem Frühstück?" Ich nickte erleichtert, beendete den Zauber und ging mit den anderen ins Gewächshaus.

Der Samstag verlief relativ ereignislos. Ich lernte morgens in meinem Zimmer Theorie und Lauren, Emily und ich fragte uns gegenseitig ab. Nach dem Mittagessen setzten wir uns dann alle zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen alle praktischen Zaubersprüche durch. Danach fühlte ich mich ganz schön ausgelaugt. _Man sollte eben bedenken, dass der magische Kern wie eine Batterie ist, die leer gehen kann. Irgendwann ist man erschöpft._ Nach dem Abendessen folgte eine Fragerunde über alle Kräuter und alle Zaubertrankrezepte. Schließlich müssen wir in Zaubertränke irgendeinen Zaubertrank aus dem Gedächtnis brauen ohne Hilfestellung. _Himmel ich kenn noch nicht mal die Plätzchenrezepte meiner Großmutter aus dem Kopf. Wozu auch, schließlich muss man nur wissen, wo man es aufgeschrieben hat. Snape! Kochrezepte lernen!_ Völlig alle fiel ich abends um 10 Uhr ins Bett und schlief traumlos bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Es war Sonntag und ich wartete mit Tiger unruhig auf Neville in unserem geheimen Raum. Nervös knete ich meine Hände und sah immer wieder auf die Tür. Neville kam herein und ich stand auf. „Hey Neville! Danke das du gekommen bist!" Neville nickte und setzte sich in den Sessel am Kamin. Ich hatte Eistee und Sandwiches mitgebracht. _Nevilles Lieblingsgetränk!_ Er schenkte sich ein Glas ein. Ich setzte mich wieder hin und wartete. Wir saßen so eine Weile da.

Dann räusperte ich mich und meinte leise: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nichts erzählt habe. Wirklich leid!" Neville nickte und lächelte. Ich lächelte erleichtert zurück. „Ich bin nicht mehr sauer und du hast dich nun oft genug entschuldigt. Ich würde nur einfach gern wissen warum?" Ich nickte seufzend. Ich hatte es mir überlegt und würde ihm die Wahrheit sagen, die auch Tiger kennt. Meine echte Wahrheit würde ich mit ins Grab nehmen. „Das würde ich auch gerne wissen!" Ich sah überrascht auf und da stand im Eingang Tracey. Ich stand auf und meinte: „Tracey ich wollte mich auch nochmal bei dir entschuldigen. Und ähm wegen in Verwandlung… also…" Tracey winkte ab. „Die beiden sind und bleiben Idioten… und ich war auch irgendwie eine. Ich war halt verletzt! Du hast so ein Geheimnis und erzählst es nicht!" Ich nickte traurig.

Tracey setzte sich neben mir auf das Sofa. Tiger sprang auf ihren Schoß und ließ sich von ihr kraulen. „Also, es… ich kann mit den Tieren sprechen, aber erst seit letztem Sommer. Es hat mich selbst total überrascht. Das erste Tier mit dem ich gesprochen habe war Mystery" „Die Eule?", unterbrach mich Neville. Ich nickte und fuhr fort: „Dann hat mich der kleine hier gefunden und wir sind schnell Freunde geworden. Er hat mir sehr geholfen, denn…" Ich holte tief Luft. „Ich bin alleine!" „Alleine?", fragte mich Tracey. „Wie meinst du das?" Ich sah die beiden an. „Meine Eltern sind tot und meine Verwandten wissen nicht wo ich bin. Sie wissen nichts von der magischen Welt und ich will auch das es so bleibt. Ich bin alleine besser dran und irgendwie hing in meinem Kopf das eine Geheimnis am anderen und… ich konnte es einfach nicht erzählen. Und naja am Anfang wollte ich auch erstmal hier in der Bibliothek darüber lesen." Neville und Tracey sahen mich an.

Tracey legte dann einen Arm um meine Schultern. „Wir werden nichts verraten, aber wie hast du das vor Prof. Flitwick geheim gehalten?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er denkt ich bin Muggelgeboren und das meine Vormünder nicht antworten, wie bei Harry. Er meinte ich könne, wenn ich Probleme habe immer zu ihm kommen. Ich glaube er ahnt etwas… aber was könnte er auch tun... sie zwingen sich zu melden? Nein! Emily hat mich für den gesamten Sommer zu sich eingeladen und das habe ich ihm erzählt, also bin ich unter Aufsicht." Neville sah Tracey an und dann mich. „Weiß sie…", fing er an, aber ich schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, niemand außer euch jetzt!" Die beiden nickten und schworen nichts zu verraten. _Gut! Ich hätte keine Lust den Sommer über in einem Waisenhaus in der Menschenwelt eingesperrt zu sein, wie Harry bei den Dursleys, oder Riddle früher. „_ Du kannst auch zu mir kommen. Meine Großmutter hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen", meinte Neville. Ich schüttelte den Kopf abermals. „Danke Neville, aber ich möchte reiten lernen und Emily meinte dafür braucht man ein bisschen Zeit und ihre Eltern haben mich bereits an Weihnachten eingeladen. Aber ich kann dich… also euch" Ich sah zu Tracey „bestimmt besuchen und ihr könntet nach Gryffin Coast kommen." Die beiden nickten.

Tiger sprang auf meinen Schoß und schnurrte leise: „Jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Streit ist manchmal gut, wie ein Gewitter, das die Luft reinigt." Ich nickte und stimmte leise zu. Neville und Tracey sahen mich fragend an. Ich musste lachen und übersetzte für sie. Die beiden sahen Tiger an und mussten auch lachen. Tracey nahm Tiger in den Arm und knuddelte ihn. „Da hast du Recht Tiger. Manchmal ist Streit ganz gut!" „Aber nur wenn eine Versöhnung folgt", fügte Neville hinzu. Wir lachten zusammen. Dann sahen die beiden mich erwartungsvoll an und ich verdrehte meine Augen. „Nun fragt schon, was ich weiß erzähle ich euch. Solange ich kein Geheimnis verraten muss, denn auch Tiere haben Geheimnisse und die will ich nicht verraten." Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch mehr Bälle. Ich frage mich wie viele du noch jonglieren kannst, bevor du zusammenbrichst?!" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Wir saßen eine Weile zusammen, aßen Sandwiches, tranken Eistee und die beiden fragten mich alles, was ihnen einfiel. Neville war etwas enttäuscht, dass ich Kröten und Frösche nicht verstehen konnte. Aber Tracey meinte, das wäre so wohl ganz gut, sonst würde mich ja überall ein Gewirr aus Stimmen empfangen. Ich schüttelte da den Kopf und erklärte, dass ich erst dann die Stimme klar hören konnte, wenn ich mich auf sie konzentriere, ansonsten hörte ich auch nur in der Ferne oder Nähe Vogelgezwitscher oder andere Tierstimmen und je vertrauter die Stimme desto einfacher.

Am Abend lag ich in meinem Bett mit Tiger an meiner Seite, sah den Mond und die Sterne draußen funkeln und schlief glücklich ein. Der Streit und die Schwierigkeiten waren vorbei und die Prüfungen konnten beginnen.

 **Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ihr Anregungen oder Gedanken habt, bitte schreibt mir! Freu mich auf eure konstruktiven! Kommentaren und Reviews! ;) Bis denn**


	23. Die Prüfungen

**Hallo ihr Lieben! Hier ein kleines Zwischenkapitel. Sollte eigentlich nur ein paar Absätze lang sein, wurde aber mehr**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **Die Prüfungen**

Die Woche der Prüfungen hatte begonnen und Prof. Flitwick hatte am schwarzen Brett die Termine der einzelnen Prüfungen und der Räume aufgelistet. Der fünfte und siebte Jahrgang schrieb seine schriftlichen Prüfungen ausschließlich in der großen Halle und würde anschließend in den leeren Räumen im Erdgeschoß die praktischen Prüfungen ablegen. _Jetzt hatten diese leeren Räume auch endlich mal einen Sinn._ Alle anderen Schüler schrieben ihre Arbeiten in den normalen Klassenräumen und hatten dafür 1 Stunde Zeit. Für die praktischen Arbeiten waren 2 Stunden für jeden Jahrgang eingeplant, denn jeder Schüler wurde einzeln hineingerufen, allerdings waren die praktischen Demonstrationen nicht unbedingt direkt an die schriftlichen Prüfungen gebunden. Das lag daran, so erklärte Tanja, dass die Lehrer auch alle schriftlichen Prüfungen der ZAGs und UTZs beaufsichtigen mussten und so kam es jedes Jahr zu ein paar Engpässen und Überschneidungen mit anderen Arbeiten. Eine andere Kleinigkeit war, dass wir die schriftlichen Arbeiten mit allen anderen unseres Jahrganges zusammenschreiben würden und nicht wie sonst nur mit einem anderen Haus.

Der Prüfungsplan der ersten Klasse von Ravenclaw sah also wie folgt aus:

Montag: 11:00-12:00 Verwandlung schriftlich, 15:00-16:00h Astronomie schriftlich

Dienstag: 09:00-10:00 Zauberkunst schriftlich, 11:00-13:00 Verwandlung praktisch, 13:00-15:00 Zauberkunst praktisch

Mittwoch: 09:00-10:00 VgddK schriftlich, 12:00-13:00 Kräuterkunde schriftlich, 15:00-17:00 VgddK praktisch, Mitternacht Astronomie praktisch

Donnerstag: 11:00-12:00 Geschichte schriftlich, 13:00-14:00 Zaubertränke schriftlich, 15:00-17:00 Zaubertränke praktisch

Den Freitag hatten wir frei. „Puhh, das wird eine extrem stressige Woche", meinte Lauren und Emily neben ihr lächelte matt. Stephen schlug ihr kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und meinte: „Stressiger als die letzten Wochen? Das glaube ich kaum!" Ich musste lachen und sagte bestätigend: „Stimmt! Ich mache drei Kreuze, wenn die Stimmung hier wieder entspannt und ruhig ist." „Ich auch", sagte Lisa neben mir leise. Ich sah sie überrascht an. Sie lächelte mich freundlich an und ich nickte ihr zu. _Komisch, normalerweise spricht Lisa kaum ein Wort und ist immer der Schatten von Sue._

Die schriftlichen Arbeiten für Verwandlung und Astronomie waren schnell geschrieben. In Verwandlung wollte Prof. McGonagall alle Formen von Verwandlung, die wir das Jahr über besprochen hatten, erklärt haben. Die Theorie zu einzelnen bestimmten Zaubern, ihre Aussprache und Zauberstabbewegung. Sowie einige knifflige Fragen zur Theorie der Zauberei im Allgemeinen. Vor dem Astronomieexamen traf ich mich noch mit Neville und Tracey in unserem Hauptquartier um die Theorie für Astronomie abermals durchzugehen und übte mit ihnen nochmal alle Verwandlungs- und Zauberkunstsprüche durch. In Astronomie kam alles dran, was wir die Woche zuvor zusammengetragen hatten, die Planeten unseres Sonnensystems, die 12 Sternbilder und der Theorieunterschied zwischen den Muggel und der magischen Welt. Bei diesen Fragen musste ich besonders aufpassen, denn auch schon im Unterricht sind mir ein paar Dinge eingefallen, die die Menschen in der Zukunft über das Weltall wissen, aber heute _bzw. in der Vergangenheit_ noch nicht, wie z.B. der Status von Pluto oder wie eine Supernova entsteht. _Das kann noch zu einem Problem werden!_

Die Theorieprüfung in Zauberkunst verlief nicht viel anders, als die in Verwandlung, nur mit anderen Zaubersprüchen und anderen Fragen über die Zaubereitheorie. _Wahrscheinlich haben sich Flitwick und McGonagall abgesprochen!_ Als die praktischen Prüfungen an der Reihe waren, wurden wir einzeln in alphabetischer Reihenfolge in den Raum gerufen, auf dem Flur stand eine weitere Lehrkraft um das Tuscheln und Vorsagen zu verhindern. Ich wurde von Prof. McGonagall hineingerufen und gebeten eine Maus in eine Schnupftabakdose zu verwandeln. _Natürlich! Mensch, daran hätte ich mich erinnern sollen! Aber zu meiner Verteidigung muss gesagt werden, es ist JAHRE her, dass ich die Bücher gelesen habe und solche Winzinformationen haben es nicht in mein Langzeitgedächtnis geschafft!_

In Zauberkunst sollte ich dann eine Ananas einen Stepptanz vollführen lassen. _Dito, wie in Verwandlung, hätte mich daran erinnern sollen, hab ich aber nicht. Naja zumindest sind so meine Ergebnisse gerecht!_ Ich schaffte beide Zauber beim ersten Versuch, zugegeben war meine Schnupftabakdose recht einfach ohne viele Verschnörkelungen und Details, allerdings war kein Indiz mehr von einer Maus zu sehen, jedoch glaubte ich nicht ein O geschafft zu haben. Meine stepptanzende Ananas hingegen war voll gelungen und Prof. Flitwick lächelte mich sehr zufrieden an. _Ich bin mir sicher, das wird ein Ohnegleichen!_

Der Mittwoch war bei weitem der stressigste Tag. Früh morgens hatten wir die schriftliche Prüfung in VgddK und wieder in diesem stinkenden knoblauchverseuchten Klassenraum. _Ich schwöre, ich habe nichts gegen Knoblauch! Ich liebe Knobibaguette und die Knoblauchbutter darf bei einem Grillabend nicht fehlen, aber DAS hier, ist Körperverletzung!_ Ich konnte mich kaum konzentrieren und musste mehrere Antworten korrigieren. Die Fragen drehten sich alle um die einfachen Schild- und Entwaffnungszauber, sowie ein paar schwarzmagische Kreaturen, allen voran natürlich Vampire!

In Kräuterkunde konnte ich mich hingegen entspannen. _Es hilft nun mal, wenn man einen Freund hat, der fast mit den Pflanzen sprechen kann! Und die ganzen Nachmittage, die ich mit ihm im Gewächshaus verbracht habe._ Ich blickte von meinem fertigen Prüfungsblatt auf und sah, dass auch Neville bereits die Feder hingelegt hatte und mich zufrieden anlächelte. Ich lächelte bestätigend zurück. Hingegen musste ich mir ein fieses Grinsen verkneifen, als ich Crabbe und Goyle sah, die sich verzweifelt umblickten. _Tja, Malfoy kann ihnen nun nicht helfen und vorsagen. Diese Anti-Schummelfedern, die wir vor jeder Prüfung ausgehändigt bekommen, sind schon eine tolle Erfindung!_ Ich sah mich weiter um und sah Hermine, die ihre Antworten wohl nur noch einmal durchging, Harry war auch fertig, aber Ron schrieb noch mit einem hochroten Kopf. Ich fing Laurens Blick auf, die auch bereits fertig war und mich fragend ansah. Ich nickte auch ihr bestätigend zu. _Sie hat dieses Schuljahr auch entspannen können! In mancher Hinsicht haben die, die aus magischen Familien stammen UND in dieser Welt auch aufgewachsen sind doch ein paar Vorteile! Ich freu mich schon darauf im Sommer die Kräuterfarm ihrer Mutter zu besuchen._

Die praktische Prüfung am Nachmittag in VgddK war recht simpel. Prof. Quirrell wollte das ich einen Schildzauber heraufschwor und versuchte mich mit einem leichten Schmerzzauber zu treffen, der jedes Mal in seiner Stärke zunahm. Es brauchte 4 Wiederholungen bevor mein Schild zusammenbrach. Danach sollte ich auf eine Puppe den Kitzelfluch werfen. Ich hatte drei Versuche, 2mal leuchtete die Puppe hellgelb und einmal orange. _Mal sehen, was das bedeuten soll._ Später im Gemeinschaftraum fragte ich Tanja und sie antwortete mir und meinen Freunden, die natürlich auch neugierig waren. „Grün bedeutet leicht, Gelb mittel und Rot stark. Je stärker die Puppe also in den Rottönen aufgeleuchtet hat, desto besser." Stephen boxte in die Luft. „Meine hat 2x orange aufgeleuchtet." Tanja erwiderte: „Das ist in der Tat recht beeindruckend für jemanden in deinem Alter." Stephen lächelte zufrieden.

Am Abend legte ich mich auf mein Bett und ruhte mich aus, denn in der Nacht fand unsere Astronomieprüfung statt. Es war kalt und wir mussten, wie in jeder Stunde zuvor eine Sternkarte anfertigen und ein paar Sterne betiteln, die auf unserem Prüfungsbogen vermerkt waren, wie Orion, den Polarstern und ein paar andere Sterne. Ich hatte die größten Schwierigkeiten mit dieser Aufgabe. Ich hab mich das ganze Schuljahr nicht mit meinem Teleskop anfreunden können und es gab ja auch keine Möglichkeit es in der Freizeit mal auszutesten, denn nach 21 Uhr, wenn es endlich schön dunkel war, durften wir unseren Gemeinschaftsraum nicht mehr verlassen. Ich seufzte genervt und sah auf meine Sternenkarte. Sie war so ziemlich vollständig, hoffte ich zumindest, aber 3 von den 10 Sternen waren noch nicht eingezeichnet, als wir abgeben mussten. _Ich glaube, das wird meine schlechteste Arbeit!_

Am Donnertag fand kurz vor dem Mittagessen unsere Geschichtsprüfung statt. Ich sah dieser Prüfung echt gelassen entgegen. Der Geist, wie Neville, Tracey und ich inzwischen Binns nannten, machte uns nicht sehr nervös. Er wird vermutlich tausend Fragen über die Kobolde stellen und darauf waren wir recht gut vorbereitet. So wie vermutet war es auch! Insg. waren es genau 100 Fragen, in über 50% der Fragen ging es um die verschiedenen Koboldkriege und ihre Auswirkungen und die restlichen Fragen waren nach wichtigen Personen, die er mal im Unterricht erwähnt hatte und deren Namen ich aufgeschrieben und recherchiert hatte. Nach der Prüfung beim Mittagessen, als die anderen das Examen diskutierten, fragte mich Lauren: „Na Anna, wie ist es bei dir gelaufen?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Ziemlich gut. Ich habe mehr gelernt, als nötig war, aber das ist okay." Stephen, Emily und Lauren, die mit Hilfe meiner Notizen gelernt hatten, nickten zustimmend. „Ich finde wir sollten uns was überlegen, wie wir Binns loswerden könnten", flüsterte Lauren verschwörerisch, aber Emily und Stephen winkten ab. Emily meinte nur: „Vergiss es! Binns ist hier als Geist seit Dekaden und es gab schon einige Beschwerden von der Schulkommision, aber der Schulleiter hat immer einen Weg drumherum gefunden." Bei dem Statement horchte ich auf. _Interessant!_

Die schriftliche Prüfung in Zaubertränke war knifflig und herausfordernd. Ein paar _Quatsch, fast alle_ Fragen musste ich doppelt lesen, weil ich eine versteckte Fangfrage dahinter vermutete. _Und so wie ich Snape kannte, war das auch so!_ Es waren Fragen über Zaubertrankzutaten: mit was sie gemischt werden durften, mit was nicht, worauf man achten musste, wie sie vorbereitet werden mussten usw. Die wichtigsten Zutaten für 5 verschiedene Zaubertränke mussten genannt werden und die komplette Zubereitung des Beulentrankes war verlangt. Ich schaffte es gerade so alle Fragen zu beantworten und war mir ziemlich sicher, keine versteckte Fangfrage übersehen zu haben. Nach der Prüfung schaffte ich es nicht Hermine aus dem Weg zu gehen, so wie ich es die ganze Woche über geschafft hatte. Ihre Angewohnheit jede einzelne Frage durchzugehen, ging mir tierisch auf die Nerven, aber diesmal nagelte sie mich fest.

„Anna, du musst mir helfen! Harry und Ron haben nämlich keine Ahnung!" Ich sah zu den Jungs, die ihre Augen verdrehten. „Was ist es denn, Hermine?" „Bei Frage 43. Welche Besonderheit hat das Schierkraut beim Alterstrank?" Ich nickte und fragte: „Ja was ist damit?" „Was hast du geantwortet?" „Keine, denn das Schierkraut ist nicht Bestandteil des Alterstrankes." „WAS?", schrie Ron aufgebracht. Hermine hingegen lächelte erleichtert. „Das dachte ich mir. Er hat ein paar solcher Trickfragen gestellt, nicht wahr?" Ich nickte bestätigend, während Ron sich den Kopf hielt und vor sich hinmurmelte: „Ich bin durchgefallen. Mum wird mich köpfen!" Ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen. _Tja, das ist typisch Snape! Nach etwas fragen, das nicht benötigt wird um zu sehen, wer es wirklich weiß oder wer nur irgendetwas schreibt um die Frage zu beantworten. Ich frage mich, wie viele eine leere Lücke lassen?_ Hermine ging mit Ron und Harry im Schlepptau davon und ich suchte Tracey und Neville.

Nach nur einer kurzen einstündigen Pause mussten alle Ravenclaws und Slytherins sich treffen um die praktische Prüfung in Zaubertränke abzulegen, in diesem Fach wurden wir doch getrennt, da das Brauen doch recht gefährlich ist und eine kleinere Anzahl von Prüflingen besser zu überwachen war. _Ich frage mich, warum er die Häuser tauscht?_ Wir hatten eine Stunde Zeit um den Vergesslichkeitstrank zu brauen. Ich musste mein Lächeln verstecken, als ich selbstsicher an die Arbeit ging. Diesen Trank hatte ich mit Neville und Tracey so oft durchgesprochen, weil ich mich an DAS Detail doch erinnern konnte. Rons Aussage auf Hermines Frage im Film, was die 7 wichtigsten Zutaten seien. _Das habe ich vergessen, hatte Ron gesagt! Typisch Ron! Aber in diesem Fall sehr hilfreich. Also Dankeschön Ron!_ _Neville sollte bei diesem Trank auch keine so großen Probleme haben!_ Und so war es auch, nachdem auch die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs ihre letzte Prüfung in diesem Schuljahr abgelegt hatten, kam Neville zufrieden strahlend in unser Hauptquartier, wo Tracey und ich auf unserem Balkon bereits die Sonne genossen und bunte Fruchtdrinks tranken. Neville nahm sich seinen Drink und setzte sich auf eine der Liegen, die im Frühling erschienen waren nachdem die Sonne immer wärmer geworden war. „Und?", fragte Tracey und Neville streckte ihr nur den gehobenen Daumen entgegen und nahm genüsslich einen Schluck von seinem Fruchtdrink.

 **Hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Nächstes Kapitel ist bereits fertig, muss aber noch beta-gelesen werden. Freut euch drauf! Kommentare sind gern gesehen und werden auch gelesen**


	24. Snapes Nachsitzen

**Hallo ihr Lieben! Ein neues Kapitel ist fertig. Irgendwie war meine Muße fleißig. Hoffe es gefällt euch! Viel Spaß**

 **Snapes Nachsitzen**

Die Prüfungen waren zu Ende und alle waren ziemlich erleichtert. Die Stimmung wurde deutlich besser und der Unterricht vor den Ferien war recht gediegen. Alle Professoren waren etwas lax mit ihren Aufgaben und schienen sich auch schon auf die Ferien zu freuen. Alle… bis auf Professor Snape, der eine recht schlechte Laune zu haben schien, denn ich bekam in seinem Unterricht eine Stunde Nachsitzen wegen Unaufmerksamkeit aufgedrückt. _Na super! Mein zweites Nachsitzen dieses Jahr und ausgerechnet bei Snape!_

Ich war nicht die Einzige, die am Abend nach dem Essen vor der Tür zum Zaubertranklabor wartete. Anthony hatte am Morgen eine Auseinandersetzung mit Snape gehabt und so stand auch er schon nervös vor der Tür, aber lächelte mich trotzdem leicht an. Ich wollte ihn gerade begrüßen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Snape wieder, wie eine übergroße Fledermaus, vor uns stand. „Rein", war das einzige Wort, was er sagte und wir beide wagten es nicht uns ihm auch nur eine Sekunde zu widersetzen. Wir standen vor seinem Schreibtisch und warteten auf seinen nächsten Befehl. Snape stellte sich vor uns hin und ich wagte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Eigentlich hatte ich keine Zeit hier zu sein. Heute Abend werden Harry und Konsorten Fluffy ein zweites Mal begegnen und ich wollte es verhindern, auch wenn ich noch keine Ahnung hatte wie, und dieses Nachsitzen machte diese Aufgabe nicht einfacher.

Snape räusperte sich leise und ich wusste er wollte Augenkontakt mit mir. Zögernd hob ich meinen Kopf und blickte ihn an. Er sah mich streng an und weil ich versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen, hob er seine berühmte Augenbraue und sah mich noch intensiver an. _Wieso muss er mich so ansehen? Blödmann!_

Nach wenigen Augenblicke, ohne den Blick von mir zu nehmen, flüsterte Snape: „Mr. Goldstein, Sie werden das Chaos beseitigen, dass Sie heute in meinem Unterricht hinterlassen haben und danach werden Sie Kessel schrubben." Anthony sah zu seiner Werkbank auf der noch immer die Reste seines verunglückten Zaubertrankes zu sehen waren. Er nickte und sah dann Prof. Snape unsicher an. „Warten Sie auf eine schriftliche Einladung?", herrschte Snape ihn an und Anthony machte sich blitzschnell an die Arbeit.

Jetzt stand ich alleine vor meinem Zaubertränkeprofessor und noch immer hatte dieser diesen merkwürdigen Blick auf mich gerichtet. _Mann, kannst du nicht mal woanders hinsehen!_ Ich versuchte still zu stehen, aber das klappte nicht besonders gut. Endlich sprach Snape leise: „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was heute in Sie gefahren ist, Miss Hansen. Aber lassen Sie mich Ihnen versichern, dass ich mich nicht zum Narren halten lasse." Ich sah ihn kurz in die stechend schwarzen Augen und senkte dann schnell wieder den Kopf. „Sehen Sie mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede!", tadelte er mich. Ich zögerte kurz, aber gehorchte. Snape blickte mir wieder in die Augen. _Ich habe keine Zeit dafür. Gib mir endlich meine Aufgabe…Wie kann ich Harry bloß aufhalten? Warum hört er nicht zu? Nicht mal Hermine… Ich verstehe es nicht…Als ob ich gegen Wände reden würde. Wenn Snape nun endlich zu Potte kommen…_ „Miss Hansen!", herrschte eben dieser mich an. _Upps, wieder mal abgeschweift. Fokus, Mädchen!_

Snape sah mich nun sehr entschieden an. Anthony hatte kurz seine Arbeit unterbrochen, aber ein Blick von Snape genügte und er beugte sich wieder tief über seine Werkbank und schrubbte weiter. Snape wendete sich wieder mir zu und nun zog er seine beiden Augenbrauen hoch. „Entschuldigung, Prof. Snape", sagte ich zerknirscht. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich noch etwas höher. _Gleich verschwinden sie in seinen fettigen Haaren!_ Er schien auf etwas zu warten. Ich schwieg. Die Stille hing im Raum und bis auf das Schrubben der Büste über die hölzerne Werkbank, war nichts zu vernehmen.

Stille!

Ich wich Snapes Blick nicht aus. Noch mehr Ärger konnte ich nicht gebrauchen. „Sie werden den Zaubertrank von heute nochmals brauen", bestimmte dieser endlich. Ich sah ihn überrascht an. _Er lässt mich den Zaubertrank nochmal brauen. Ich dachte, ich wäre durchgefallen. Er gibt mir ne zweite Chance. Das ist so Un-snapisch._ „Diesmal brauen Sie ihn auf Ihrem Niveau, wenn nicht…", er ließ die Drohung offen. _Hab ich solange Nachsitzen, wie es Ihnen gefällt. Mann oh Mann! Jeden anderen Tag gerne Snape, aber nicht Heute! Verdammt!_ Ich rechnete in Gedanken vor mich hin. _Für den Trank brauche ich vlt. 1. Stunde. Dann bin ich vor neun hier raus und kann Harry und die anderen vor der Tür aufhalten. Hoffentlich! Merlin hilf!_ Ich nickte und wollte mich gerade an die Arbeit machen, als Snape die Hand hob und ich innehielt.

„Nicht so eilig. Zuvor schreiben Sie mir einen 5-seitigen Aufsatz über die Bedeutsamkeit der Konzentration beim Brauen von Zaubertränken", fügte er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln hinzu. Ich starrte ihn entgeistert an. _Das ist nicht sein Ernst! Dafür brauche ich mehr als ne halbe Ewigkeit. Auf jeden Fall länger, als heute Abend. Ich muss doch Harry aufhalten! Wer weiß, was sonst passiert. Wer kann denn genau sagen, dass alles so ablaufen wird, wie im Buch?! Ich habe keine Zeit, Aufsätze zu schreiben. Verflixt!_ „Das schaffe ich nicht heute Abend!", wendete ich ein. Snape sah mich… erstaunt an. „Ist das so?" fragte er dann höhnisch. „Nun dann werden Sie wohl einige Zeit in meiner Gesellschaft verbringen müssen. Keine Sorge, Prof. Flitwick ist informiert. Sie brauchen sich also über die Sperrstunde nicht beunruhigen zu lassen und können sich ganz und gar auf ihren Aufsatz und den Trank…konzentrieren." Bei diesem Wort sah er mir intensiv in die Augen und ein Schauer lief mir über die Arme.

Ich starrte ihn immer noch fassungslos an. _Er will mich ewig hier halten. Warum?_ Ich sah ihn skeptisch an. „Sie können mich nicht ewig hier behalten. Prof. Flitwick wird bestimmt darauf bestanden haben, dass ich mit der Sperrstunde zurück im Turm bin", versuchte ich es schwach. _Seh ich da ein Schmunzeln in seinem Gesicht? Was will er?_ Snape sagte nichts, dann zeigte er auf den Tisch direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Fangen Sie an, 5 Seiten!" Ich setzte mich zögernd auf den Stuhl und begann Feder und Pergament aus meiner Tasche heraus zu kramen. Seufzend begann ich zu schreiben.

Snape setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann Pergamente, vermutlich Arbeiten, durchzusehen. Er ließ mich nicht aus den Augen und Ich bemühte mich sehr mich auf meine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, ab und zu blinzelte ich zu Anthony hinüber, der immer noch angestrengt seine Bank schrubbte. Für eine Weile wurde es schrecklich still im Kerker, bis Snape anfing nervig mit seiner Feder und roter Tinte über die Pergamente zu kratzen. Ich sah kurz auf und entspannte leicht. Snape war beschäftigt. _Gut so!_ _Merlin sei Dank! Ich dachte schon diese ständige Dauerüberwachung endet nie. Also zurück zu meinem Problem…_

Ich schrieb weiter an meinem Aufsatz: Die Bedeutsamkeit der Konzentration beim Zaubertrankbrauen. Aber konzentrieren konnte ich mich überhaupt nicht. _Ironie!_ Immer wieder schweiften meine Gedanken, wie auch schon in den letzten Tagen, zu Harry und dem Stein der Weisen. _Also gut. Wie komme ich hier bloß weg. Ich muss in den dritten Stock. Wann begann ihr Abenteuer nochmal? Um Mitternacht? Früher, später? Mist, die ganzen kleinen Details fallen einem einfach nicht ein. Was mache ich nur?_ Ich schrieb weiter, aber in meinem Kopf versuchte ich Pläne zu formen. Viele, viele Pläne, aber ich kam zu keinem Ergebnis. _Was soll ich denn machen? Die drei wollten nicht zuhören. Ich könnte mich ihnen entgegenstellen, sowie Neville es vielleicht tun wird. Ich hätte ne Chance, aber gegen drei? Ich könnte auch zu Flitwick gehen, aber wie erkläre ich das dann alles? Mann, wie hat Dumbledore das nur geschafft? All diese Pläne, die Planung, Durchführung usw. Ich habe jetzt schon Kopfschmerzen!_

Ich seufzte leise; Snape blickte kurz auf; aber ich schrieb schon weiter. _Okay, Konzentration! Vlt. wäre Snape auch eine Option._ Ich blickte kurz auf und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf. _Nein, blöde Idee. Ganz, ganz blöde Idee! Ich kann Harry nicht verraten! Ich kann es einfach nicht. Die drei würden in riesige Schwierigkeiten geraten. Auch wenns mich nervt, dass sie oft ohne Strafen davonkommen, aber das kann ich nicht machen._ Das kurze Räuspern von Snape ließ mich kurz zusammenzucken und aufblicken. Er sah mich wieder streng an und ich machte mich schnell wieder an meinen Aufsatz. Ich hatte es, ohne es wirklich darauf angelegt zu haben, geschafft 3,5 Seiten zu schreiben; aber so langsam kamen mir keine neuen Einfälle mehr. Ich konnte ja wohl schlecht über verbotene Abenteuer schreiben. Ich verfiel wieder in meine Gedanken. Seit Wochen versuchte ich Harry und die anderen davon zu überzeugen, den Stein in Ruhe zu lassen, aber nichts was ich sagte oder versuchte, konnte die drei davon abbringen.

 _Denk an einen sturen Esel und es ist nur die halbe Wahrheit. Ich habe mir in letzter Zeit ja nicht oft gewünscht, meinen alten Körper wieder zu haben, aber jetzt wäre ich gerne erwachsen und hätte ein bisschen… Macht über diese… Kinder. Gott, ich hasse diese Hilflosigkeit. Entweder ich offenbare mein Geheimnis, rette diese Esel und verhindere das Riddle wiederauftaucht oder ich sage nichts, versuche es als Kind und a) schaffe es oder b) eben nicht. Tolle Aussichten!_ Ich seufzte wieder leise und senkte meinen Kopf ein wenig tiefer über meine Pergamente. _Wenn ich nichts tue, werden Harry und die anderen sich heute Nacht in größte Gefahr begeben. Was ist, wenn sie den Stein nicht beschützen können?_ Die Filmsequenzen aus dem ersten HP-Film liefen vor meinem inneren Auge ab und ich sah wie Harry sich Quirrell entgegenstellte.

Ich bemerkte es erst gar nicht, aber plötzlich lag ein großer Schatten auf meiner Pergamentrolle. Prof. Snape stand direkt vor mir und sagte mit leiser gefährlichen Stimme: „Mr. Goldstein genug für heute! Raus hier!" Anthony sah verblüfft auf und auch ich drehte mich überrascht zu ihm um. _Was ist jetzt passiert?_ Ich sah wieder zu Snape, der mich mit einem Blick ansah, den ich nicht richtig einschätzen konnte, war es Erstaunen, Unglauben oder Wut; oder alles? Dann durchfuhr mich ein Schock. _Hat er meine Gedanken gelesen? Aber braucht er dafür nicht Blickkontakt?_ Da Anthony sich noch immer nicht bewegte, herrschte Snape ihn an: „Raus! 10 Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw und wenn Sie in drei Sekunden nicht draußen sind, sind es 30." Anthony schnappte sich seine Sachen und war aus dem Klassenraum geflohen, schneller als ich Quidditch sagen konnte. Ich sah ihm nach. Snape schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und die Tür krachte zu. „Was verschweigen Sie mir, Miss Hansen?"

Ich starrte von der Tür wieder zurück zu Snape und schwieg. Ich war zu verblüfft oder zu erschrocken. _Hat er nun meine Gedanken gelesen? Ich hoffe nicht! Was mache ich jetzt?_ Ich wollte den Mund öffnen um zu antworten, aber Snape unterbrach mich unwirsch: „Wagen Sie es ja nicht mich anzulügen!" Ich konnte nicht antworten. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. _Wie soll ich etwas erzählen ohne etwas zu erzählen._ Ich stöhnte innerlich. Äußerlich schwieg ich und das schien Snape nicht besonders zu amüsieren. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ich schwieg. Er hob die Augenbrauen. Ich schwieg. „Haben Sie mir nichts zu sagen, Miss Hansen? Keine Erklärung warum Sie heute Morgen zum ersten Mal ihren Zaubertrank mehr als ruiniert haben? Wo sind Sie seit Wochen mit Ihren Gedanken? Offensichtlich nicht bei Ihrer Arbeit, weder heute früh noch jetzt. Ich habe mir das jetzt lange genug angesehen. Heute Morgen war der Gipfel! Sie wissen, was passiert wäre, hätte ich Ihren Fehler nicht korrigiert?!" Ich schwieg noch immer, saß da und versuchte seinem Blick so gut es eben ging auszuweichen, aber das war fast unmöglich! Snape musterte mich kritisch.

 _Wendet er wieder Leglimentik an? Das ist doch verboten! Müsste ich nicht etwas spüren?_ Ich versuchte irgendwas Ungewöhnliches zu bemerken, aber da war nichts. Snape kam auf mich zu und griff nach meinem Aufsatz. Er fing an ihn zu lesen, dann sah er auf mich herunter. _Muss er so über mir stehen. Als ob er nicht auch schon aus der Entfernung bedrohlich wirkt._ „Akzeptabel, aller höchstens. Das ist nicht Ihre Leistung! Jetzt hören Sie mir mal genau zu, junge Dame. Nur weil das Schuljahr sich dem Ende neigt und die Prüfungen zu Ende sind, Miss Hansen, bin ich nicht im geringsten dazu geneigt Schludrigkeiten und Leichtfertigkeit zu akzeptieren." Er knallte den Pergamentbogen vor mir auf den Tisch. Ich blickte auf meinen Aufsatz und entspannte leicht. Snape, dem offensichtlich nicht viel entging, bemerkte wohl diese Entspannung und sagte prompt: „Akzeptabel, Miss Hansen, ist nicht Ihr Niveau! Sie sind besser, als das da!"

Ich lickte zu ihm auf, Snape beugte sich leicht zu mir herab und sagte leise: „Sie haben genau zwei Möglichkeiten junge Dame. Erstens; Sie sagen mir, wo sie mit ihren Gedanken sind und wen Sie decken…" Ich wollte ihm widersprechen, doch Snape hob seinen Zeigefinger „Sie decken jemanden! Lügen. Sie. Mich. Nicht. An." Ich schwieg. „oder", fuhr er fort. „Zweitens; Sie schreiben diesen Aufsatz jetzt neu, brauen morgen den Trank ohne Punkteerwerb und kommen die nächsten 3 Abende zum Nachsitzen!"

Ich wurde wütend. _Das ist nicht fair! Ich habe nichts verbrochen!_ Meine Wut musste in meinem Gesicht zu lesen gewesen sein, denn Snape verschränkte seine Arme wieder vor der Brust und fügte süffisant hinzu: „Wenn Sie jetzt Vorhaben zu schreien oder sich über die Ungerechtigkeit zu beschweren, können Sie sich gleich Nase voran dort in die Ecke stellen bis Sie Ihre Emotionen wieder kontrollieren können!" Ich sah ihn verblüfft an, atmete dann mehrmals ein und aus um mich zu beruhigen und um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

 _Das ist wie damals an Halloween. Ich decke die drei und bekomme den meisten Ärger! Soll ich schon wieder schweigen?! Was soll ich denn nun tun?_ Ich sah zu Snape auf, der mich noch immer scharf ansah und senkte wieder den Kopf. Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, dann seufzte er leise und fragte: „Was haben Potter und seine Freunde jetzt wieder vor?" Ich versuchte ausdruckslos drein zu schauen, aber das gelang mir nicht besonders gut, denn Snape nickte triumphierend. „Aha, ich hatte also Recht! Raus damit!" Ich sah ihn geschockt an. Aber als ich weiter schwieg, sah mich Snape fast schon herausfordernd an. _Ich will das heute Abend zwar verhindern, aber nicht so! Sie sind meine Freunde!_ Snape blickte mich noch durchdringender an. Ich fühlte mich nicht besonders wohl in meiner Haut. Snape schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Ich rutschte etwas unruhig auf meinem Stuhl hin und her.

Nach einer Weile, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit in diesem kalten Raum vorkam, sprach Snape leise und eindringlich: „Miss Hansen, benutzen Sie Ihren Verstand! Was auch immer Potter und seine Freunde vorhaben, scheint Ihnen Sorgen zu machen und zwar so sehr, dass Ihre Konzentration und Leistung abnimmt. Das Potter wieder mal etwas ausheckt und Sie sich sorgen ist keine Neuigkeit! Das wundert mich nicht! Was mich wundert ist, dass Sie schweigen! Also…" Ich sah ihn an und schwieg. „Miss Hansen, meine Geduld findet bald ihr Ende. Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit!"

 _Was soll ich machen! Was nur? Sag ich es ihm? Aber kann ich Snape vertrauen? Er ist auf der richtigen Seite, aber seinen Hass gegen Harry wird er kaum aufgebeben. Der sitzt viel zu tief. Was soll ich bloß machen?_ Meine Zerrissenheit brachte mich zum Stottern: „Ich weiß nicht…Ich mein… Also…" Snape kniff seine Augen kurz zusammen und fasste sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an den Nasenrücken. „Junge Dame, Sie sind eine Ravenclaw, oder nicht?" Ich schluckte und nickte langsam. „Dann benutzen Sie ihren Verstand, der Sie in dieses Haus eingeordnet hat."

Weil ich wieder schwieg, fügte er ernst hinzu: „Miss Hansen, ich verstehe, dass Sie Potter schützen wollen, aber Freundschaft endet auch irgendwo!" Ich blickte fragend auf und Snape sprach weiter: „Freundschaft bedeutet nicht jeden Blödsinn zu unterstützen! Sie haben ihren eigenen Kopf. Benutzen Sie ihn!" Ich seufzte tief. _Wo habe ich das nur schon einmal gehört! Stimmt ja, Papa, hat mir das mehr als einmal gesagt. Harry, es tut mir leid, aber ich will nicht, dass einem von euch was passiert!_

Ich seufzte schwer und sank mit meinem Kopf auf meine Arme. „Wenn ich es Ihnen erzähle, dann brauche ich ihr Wort, dass Sie nicht verraten von wem Sie es wissen. Ich möchte es meinen Freunden selbst erklären, warum ich sie verraten habe." Ich sah bittend auf. Snape sah mich lange an, aber dann nickte er. Aber das war mir nicht genug. „Ich brauche Ihr Wort, Professor!", sagte ich mit fester Stimme. Snape funkelte mit seinen Augen, aber ich hielt ihm diesmal stand. Er flüsterte: „Sie haben mein Wort! Ich brauche bei ein paar Gryffindors keine großen Ausreden. Sie können sich später erklären!" Ich nickte und sagte dann leise und schnell: „Harry und seine Freunde wollen den Stein beschützen. Sie glauben er soll geklaut werden." Snapes Blick wurde finster und mit tödlicher Stimme, die mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, flüsterte er: „Woher wissen Sie von dem Stein? Er geht euch nichts an! Er ist beschützt! Ihr seid 11-jährige Kinder! Das geht euch alles nichts an!" „Ich weiß!", verteidigte ich mich laut.

Snapes Blick durchbohrte mich, schnell senkte ich meinen Blick und meine Stimme: „Entschuldigung, Sir. Aber das weiß ich alles! Das müssen sie mir nicht sagen!" Ich redete schnell weiter: „Harry hört mir nicht zu. Er ist davon überzeugt, dass der Stein gestohlen werden soll. Das glaube ich ihm auch! Aber was ich auch weiß ist, dass Harry gegen einen erwachsenen dunklen Zauberer keine Chance hat." „Offensichtlich!", stimmte Snape sarkastisch zu. „Was haben die drei jetzt vor? Sie kommen nicht an den Stein ran. Er wird beschützt von…" „von den Professoren von Hogwarts. Ich weiß!", unterbrach ich ihn. Diesmal sah mich Snape noch eisener an und ich entschuldigte mich schnell, dann fuhr ich fort: „Die drei wissen, wie man an dem ersten Hindernis, genannt Fluffy, vorbeikommt. Hagrid ist zu redselig. Sie sollten ihn bei der nächsten Geheimaktion ausschließen." Snape schnaubte kurz auf und ich musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. „Ich werde die Tür magisch verschließen. Kein Erstklässler kann sie dann öffnen." Snape wollte sich abwenden, als ich ihn am Ärmel festhielt. Ungläubig sah er mich an. _Ich bin lebensmüde!_

Ich sah ihn eindringlich an. „Sie wollen heute Nacht da runter, weil sie glauben der Dieb nutzt Dumbledores Abwesenheit aus." „Professor Dumbledore", korrigierte mich Professor Snape. _Täusche ich mich oder ist er ein weeenig blass geworden!_ Snape stand nun an der Tür und öffnete sie. „Miss Hansen, Sie begeben sich sofort zum Turm und verlassen diesen heute Abend nicht mehr. Ich kümmere mich um diese Situation." Ich nickte und räumte schnell meine Sachen zusammen. Dann lief ich zurück zu Snape, der ungeduldig wartete. Er begleitete mich bis zum dritten Stock. Ich sah ihn kurz an, dann zum verbotenen Korridor, dann drehte ich mich um und wollte weiter die Treppen hinaufsteigen, als mich eine Hand an meinem Arm festhielt. Ich sah verdutzt auf meinen Arm und dann auf Snape. _Soll ich etwa doch bleiben?_ „Das war die richtige Entscheidung!", sagte er leise. Ich nickte und wollte endgültig gehen, als Snape mich nochmals aufhielt. „Ach Miss Hansen…" ich drehte mich fragend zu ihm um. „Ich verlange immer noch einen 5-seitigen Aufsatz von Ihnen und einen perfekt gebrauten Trank morgen Abend um 19 Uhr. Seien Sie pünktlich!" Ich nickte ergeben. _Natürlich, als ob er jemals mal einfach nett sein könnte. Das ist wohl zu viel verlangt._

Ich stand vor der Tür im Ravenclawturm und hörte das Rätsel: „Eines faulen Vaters Kind und doch schneller als der Wind." Ich lächelte müde, _Ja, sowas bin ich wohl heute auch!_ antwortete der Tür, trat ein und ging geradewegs auf mein Zimmer. Die anderen, die noch gemeinsam im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, beachtete ich nicht. Ich legte mich in mein Bett und schloss die Vorhänge.

 **Na was meinst ihr? Was ist die Antwort zu diesem Rätsel? PS: Hab ne Rätselseite entdeckt! ;)**

 **Keine Sorge, Snape wird nicht nett und lieb, dann wäre er nicht mehr Snape!** **Ich hoffe, ich habe ihn im Charakter gelassen. Schreibt mir bitte, wie es euch gefallen hat.**


	25. Nachspiel

**Nachspiel**

Irgendwann endete die schlaflose Nacht, in der ich mich mehr wach in meinem Bett hin und her geworfen hatte. Die Sonne färbte allmählich den Himmel bläulich und ich war todmüde. Emily und Lauren schliefen noch friedlich. Aber ich wusste, dass ich keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde und so stand ich leise auf und zog mich an. Tiger hob verschlafen den Kopf und fragte leise: „Was machst du denn da? Es ist noch mitten in der Nacht!" Ich sah auf die Uhr; es war 7 Uhr in der Früh. „Ich kann einfach nicht mehr schlafen!", meinte ich müde. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Tiger verwundert. Ich atmete leise aus und antwortete: „Ach gestern ist etwas passiert, also ich meine, ich habe gestern etwas gemacht von dem ich nicht besonders überzeugt bin, dass es gut war. Ich mein es war richtig, aber…" Ich seufzte tief, brach ab und strich mir müde übers Gesicht. Tiger sah mich skeptisch an und miaute: „Ich brauche mehr Informationen!"

Ich seufzte erneut und sah zu den beiden schlafenden Mädchen hinüber und flüsterte: „Nicht hier." Ich gestikulierte ihm mir zu folgen und führte ihn aus dem Turm ins Hauptquartier. Dort setzte ich mich auf einen Sessel. „Also!", Tiger sprang auf den kleinen Kaffeetisch und setzte sich mir gegenüber hin. „Ich habe Prof. Snape von Harrys Pläne erzählt", gestand ich leise. Tiger nickte nur. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das gut war. Ich meine, …ich weiß, es war richtig. Aber ob es gut war? Ich weiß nicht", versuchte ich weiter zu erklären, aber gab seufzend auf. Tiger lächelte wissend und fragte: „Hast du Angst Harry könnte sauer auf dich sein?" „Unter anderem!", antwortete ich. Tiger nickte verständnisvoll. Ich versuchte weiter zu erklären: „Die Sache ist die, Prof. Snape hatte mir versprochen, den anderen nicht zu erzählen von wem er die Informationen hat."

Tiger sah mich fragend an und miaute: „Dann ist doch alles gut!" Ich sah ihn müde an und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich sollte es ihnen erklären. Ich mein, ich habe wochenlang versucht, die drei von diesem Abenteuer abzuhalten, aber sie haben nicht zugehört. Nun sind sie meinetwegen in Schwierigkeiten." Tiger schüttelte vehement den Kopf: „Nein, sie sind deinetwegen hoffentlich nicht verletzt. In Schwierigkeiten sind sie, weil sie wiedermal die Regeln gebrochen haben."

Ich stöhnte. _Mann, wieso ist das Richtige zu tun, so deprimierend. Tiger hat schon Recht, aber ich habe trotzdem so ein komisches Gefühl. Hätte McGonagall ihnen bloß zugehört und wäre nicht so abrupt gewesen. Ich mein, verstehen kann ich es ja. Aber trotzdem…vielleicht wären die drei dann nie losgegangen._ „Du hast schon Recht, Tiger! Aber ich kann einfach nichts gegen dieses dumme Schuldgefühl in meinem Bauch tun", meinte ich niedergeschlagen. Tiger schnurrte leise, sprang auf meinen Schoß, rollte sich zusammen und ich streichelte ihn. Das entspannte mich etwas. Nach ein paar Minuten bemerkte ich, wie meine Lider schwer wurden und ich schlief, Tiger streichelnd, auf dem Sofa ein.

Ich erwachte abrupt, weil jemand ziemlich laut polternd in den Raum gestolpert kam und Tiger purzelte von meinem Schoß, aber landete auf seinen Pfoten. Er sah irritiert nach oben und sprang wieder zurück in meinen Schoß. Neville stand völlig außer Atem im Raum. „Anna, gut du bist hier! Ich hatte so ein Gefühl! Stell dir vor, was passiert ist", sagte er. Ich sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Neville erklärte völlig außer Atem: „Harry, Ron und Hermine sind gestern Nacht durch die Falltür im 3. Stock." _Klar welche sonst?_ Ich schluckte dann aber schwer.

 _Moment, war ich zu spät gewesen. Es war gestern doch erst kurz vor zehn. Sind die drei so früh losgelaufen?_ „Ist ihnen was passiert?", fragte ich ängstlich. „Nein, nein", beschwichtigte Neville mich schnell „Aber da waren viele Hindernisse und jetzt rate mal, wer sie aufgehalten hat?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Neville rief laut aus: „Prof. Snape! Er kam, als Harry sich mit Quirrell duellierte und hat ihn ausgeknockt!" Ich musste auflachen. Neville grinste breit und ich sah ihn fragend an. „Du hattest Recht! Du hast immer gesagt, dass mit Quirrell etwas nicht stimmt." _Wer die Zukunft kennt, ist klar im Vorteil. Aber was ist mit Neville? Eigentlich sieht er ganz gut aus. Wurde er nicht eingefroren?_ „Und du? Bist du ganz in Ordnung?", fragte ich vorsichtig. „Mit mir?", fragte Neville verdutzt. „Mir geht es gut. Ich habe alles verschlafen." _Okay…. Anders als im Buch!_

Ich lächelte. „Sind sie in Schwierigkeiten?", fragte ich. Neville schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „Bevor Snape loswettern konnte, kam wohl Prof. Dumbledore und hat alle vier ins Bett geschickt." Ich musste grinsen: „Vier?" Nevilles Lächeln wurde noch breiter, wir schwiegen kurz und mussten dann laut loslachen. „Ist wirklich niemand verletzt worden?", fragte ich erneut. Neville wirkte nun doch etwas zerknirscht und meinte leise: „Naja, Ron musste in den Krankenflügel, aber Hermine sagte es sei nicht so schlimm." Ich nickte erleichtert. Neville setzte sich auf das Sofa und legte die Beine hoch. „Wenn die uns schon wieder Punkte kosten, werden sie keine schöne Zeit in Gryffindor bis zum Ende des Schuljahres haben."

Ich lächelte schwach. _Naja, so lange ist es nicht mehr bis dahin. Und außerdem konnte Snape zwar schlimmeres verhindern, aber Dumbledore wird sehr wahrscheinlich seine schützende Hand über Harry und seine Freunde halten. So wie immer, daran muss man sich gewöhnen. Ob er das auch für die Uniques mal machen wird? Bin ich vielleicht dazu verdammt, zuzusehen wie alles so geschieht, wie es schon geschehen ist? Naja sozusagen…_ Ich entspannte mich ein wenig und sank in die Kissen zurück. _Harry und den anderen beiden ging es gut; Hauspunkte werden sie vermutlich nicht verlieren, sondern gewinnen und Snape konnte sie nicht bestrafen._ _Meine Schuldgefühle sind weg, aber irgendetwas ist da noch… Wut? Enttäuschung? Ach ich weiß nicht, eigentlich sollte ich froh sein, aber irgendwie bin ich es nicht. Ich glaub ich muss mit Harry sprechen, ein ernstes Gespräch! 17 zu sein ist manchmal anstrengend!_

Die Möglichkeit zu einem Gespräch ergab sich erst zwei Tage später, denn offenbar waren die drei doch nicht so straffrei aus der Sache entwischt. Prof. McGonagall verdonnerte sie zu zwei Tagen Nachsitzen mit Filch. Prof. Snape lief aber trotzdem mit so einem grimmigen, finsteren Gesicht herum, dass alle einen riesigen Bogen um ihn herummachten. Ich auch! Zumindest versuchte ich es nach meinem zweiten Nachsitzen. Er ließ mich ein und deutete nur auf meinen Arbeitsplatz. Ich schrieb meinen Aufsatz neu, so wie Snape ihn wollte und braute den Zaubertrank erneut, aber diesmal korrekt. Prof. Snape schwieg die ganze Zeit nur. Als ich mit meinem Trank fertig war, nickte er nur und meinte leise: „Dieses Niveau will ich von nun an wieder bei Ihnen sehen. Sie haben Talent, Miss Hansen und sollten sich in Zukunft lieber Ihren Studien widmen, als arroganten Gryffindors das Leben zu retten. Glauben Sie mir, es gibt genug von der Sorte!" Ich nickte leicht und verabschiedete mich höflich von ihm.

Allerdings in meinem Herzen stimmte ich ihm nicht zu. _Es wird nie etwas anderes geben, dass wichtiger ist als ein Menschenleben! So verbittert wie Snape will ich niemals werden. Ich weiß, er hat seine Gründe, aber trotzdem!_ Er sah mich nach dem Nachsitzen einige Tage später einmal im Gang und nickte mir kurz zu, aber ansonsten sagte und tat er nichts. Tracey, die neben mir lief, bemerkte es trotzdem und fragte mich danach und so erzählte ich ihr und Neville dann alles über mein Nachsitzen mit Snape, über den Stein der Weisen und meinem Versuch, die drei von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen in unserem Hauptquartier. „Du hast richtig gehandelt. Ich will mir nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn nicht", meinte Tracey dann nachdenklich. Neville nickte zustimmend.

Am Abend drei Tage nach dem Abenteuer traf ich Harry und Hermine im Gang vor der Bibliothek. „Hallo ihr zwei", sprach ich sie an und die beiden grüßten mich ebenfalls. Ich nickte ernst und sagte dann: „Harry, ich muss mit dir sprechen!" Hermine sprach bevor Harry die Möglichkeit hatte zu antworten: „Wenn es um die Sache mit dem Stein geht, lass es! Prof. McGonagall hat uns schon eine Standpauke gehalten und wir hatten den ganzen Tag Nachsitzen mit Filch. Ron ist gestern erst entlassen worden und muss heute und morgen noch seine Strafe absitzen." Hermine wollte weitergehen, aber ich trat ihr in den Weg. Sie seufzte genervt. „Was möchtest du Anna?" Ich hob eine Augenbraue, Snape-mäßig, hoch und sah sie herausfordernd an. „Mit euch reden!" _Manchmal komme ich mir echt fehl am Platz vor. Ich muss mich daran erinnern, dass die beiden erst 11 Jahre alt sind, und nachsichtig sein. Fast erwachsen zu sein und die Zukunft zu kennen, lässt einen die Dinge anders sehen. Ich muss geduldig sein. Aber trotzdem, so einen Blödsinn, habe ich nie gemacht. Abenteuer ja, tödliche Gefahr nein!_

Ich öffnete eine Tür zu einem leeren Klassenzimmer und deutete den beiden an reinzugehen. Die beiden sahen sich verwundert an, aber folgten mir in den Raum. Ich schloss die Tür, drehte mich um und sah die beiden dann streng an. „Ich werde nicht wiederholen, was Prof. McGonagall wahrscheinlich bereits gesagt hat, denn es ist mir ziemlich egal, dass ihr die Regeln gebrochen habt etc. pp." Die beiden sahen erstaunt aus. Harry räusperte sich leicht und fragte: „Über was möchtest du dann sprechen?" Ich setzte mich auf einen der leeren und leicht verstaubten Tische im Raum und seufzte: „Darüber, dass ich total sauer auf euch bin!"

Die beiden machten große Augen. „Warum?", fragten sie, wie aus einem Mund. „WARUM?", fragte ich entgeistert und fuhr lauter fort: „Vielleicht, weil ich eine Heidenangst um euch hatte? Vielleicht, weil ihr nicht mal in Betracht gezogen habt, dass ich Recht haben könnte und ihr falsch liegt? Vielleicht, weil ihr euch ohne SINN und VERSTAND und OHNE Plan in TODESGEFAHR gebracht habt? Ihr vertraut den Erwachsenen nicht, aber ihr hättet mir vertrauen können! Harry, was wäre passiert, wenn Prof. Snape nicht gekommen wäre? Hattest du irgendeine Chance gegen QUIRRELL?"

Harry schluckte mühsam und Hermine war leicht rot geworden. „Hör zu, Anna", begann Hermine, aber ich unterbrach sie entschieden: „Nein, Hermine! Eure Erklärungen habe ich mir wochenlang angehört und … Endergebnis: Ich hatte Recht und ihr Unrecht! Wärt ihr dem Stein nicht hinterhergelaufen, wäre er immer noch in Sicherheit! Es war eine Falle für den Dieb! Punkt! Schluss! Aus! Ich hätte beinahe drei meiner engsten Freunde verloren, weil sie dachten sie könnten es mit einem erwachsenen Zauberer aufnehmen!" Jetzt waren die beiden still und sahen auf den Boden.

Ich war allerdings noch nicht fertig mit meiner Ansprache. „Harry, ich dachte du hättest nach der Katastrophe mit Norbert gelernt, dass Erwachsene manchmal wirklich helfen können!", meinte ich leise. „Wir haben versucht Prof. McGonagall Bescheid zu geben, aber sie hat uns nicht zugehört!", versuchte sich Harry zu verteidigen. Ich unterbrach ihn: „Aus dem gleichen Grund, den ich schon versucht habe, euch zu erklären: Der! Stein! War! Sicher! Und selbst wenn Prof. McGonogall euch nicht zugehört hat, was war mit Sprout, Flitwick oder irgendeinem anderen Lehrer. Nur weil einer euch nicht zuhört, gebt ihr gleich auf? Lieber stellt ihr euch einem gefährlichen dunklen Zauberer? Ihr seid ja komplett verrückt!" Ich hatte Tränen in den Augen und flüsterte nun: „Du bist mein Freund Harry und ich hätte dich verlieren können. Verstehst du das denn nicht?!" „Es tut mir leid!", sagte Harry geknickt. „Wirklich es tut mir leid, Anna. Nächstes Mal…naja… denken wir besser nach. Ehrlich!", versprach er. Ich nickte dankbar. Harry sah erleichtert aus und kämmte sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, wodurch es noch mehr zerwühlt wurde.

Hermine entschuldigte sich auch leise: „Es tut mir auch leid, Anna!" Ich nickte und bat: „Bitte, wenn jemals wieder so etwas passiert, denkt an dieses Gespräch. Bitte!" Die beiden nickten, ich sprang vom Tisch und umarmte die beiden. In Harrys Ohr flüsterte ich noch leiser: „Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst!" Harry nickte leicht und umarmte mich kurz fester. Wir trennten uns danach, die zwei liefen zurück in den Gryffindorturm und ich in die Bibliothek. Neville sah von seinen Aufgaben auf und lächelte leicht: „Na Anna, du siehst aus, als ob du Snape begegnet wärst!" Ich lächelte matt und erzählte ihm von meinem Gespräch mit Harry und Hermine. Neville sah nachdenklich aus und flüsterte leise: „Hast du ihnen erzählt, dass du es warst die Snape Bescheid gegeben hat?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Neville nickte wissend: „Sie würden es vermutlich falsch verstehen, besser es bleibt ein Geheimnis zwischen den Uniques." Ich stimmte leise zu.

Es vergingen noch fünf ruhige Tage, die die Uniques stundenlang im verborgenen Tal verbrachten, ihre Elementarmagie übten und sich mit den magischen Wesen austauschten. Es würden Wochen vergehen bis wir dieses Tal wieder besuchen könnten. Deswegen nutzten Neville, Tracey und ich jede Gelegenheit, die wir hatten um uns ins verborgene Tal zu schleichen. Im Moment lag Neville zufrieden auf der Wiese am See, während kleine Gartenfeen um ihn herumschwirrten und Blumen wässerten, dabei bespritzten sie auch hin und wieder ihn, was in dieser warmen Jahreszeit niemanden sonderlich störte. Neville wischte sich dann und wann übers Gesicht ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Er hatte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und döste friedlich.

Tracey saß neben mir auf dem großen flachen Stein, der leicht über den Rand des Sees hing, und genoss ebenfalls die warmen Sonnenstrahlen. Ich lag auf dem Bauch und sah ins klare Wasser des Sees. Meine Arme baumelten über den Rand des Steines und meine Finger spielten im Wasser. Ab und zu ließ ich kleine Schnüre aus Wasser an meinen Fingern in die Höhe steigen. „Ich werde diesen Ort wirklich vermissen!", flüsterte ich leise. Tracey öffnete ein Auge und schielte leicht zu mir. „Wir sind doch in 2 Monaten wieder hier", meinte sie gähnend. Ich nickte und sagte: „Trotzdem!" Tracey lächelte und sprach: „In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft und nach diesem Schuljahr können wir alle Ruhe gebrauchen. Ich mein, Freunde in anderen Häusern, Goyle und Crabbe, das verborgene Tal, ein Drache und das Beltanefest. Ich mein reicht das nicht? Also ich kann zwei Monate Ruhe gebrauchen. Wer weiß was uns nächstes Jahr erwartet?" _Ein verfluchtes Tagebuch, ein freigelassener Basilisk, Versteinerungen und und und… Okay Tracey hat ja Recht. Wir können Ruhe gebrauchen und sollten die Ferien genießen._

Ich nickte ihr zustimmend zu. Tracey sah mich kurz an und lächelte, dann ließ sie sich auf den Rücken sinken und schloss wieder die Augen. Ich sah von ihr zu Neville und mein Blick schweifte dann über das ganze Tal, das wir noch immer nicht komplett erkundet hatten. _Es gibt hier noch so viele Geheimnisse, Fragen und Wesen. Ich wünschte trotzdem ich könnte den Sommer komplett hier verbringen._ Ich seufzte tief und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. _Unmöglich! Außerdem wären Emily und Lauren enttäuscht. Emily hat mich auf das Gestüt ihrer Eltern eingeladen und ich kann es kaum erwarten Gryffin Coast kennenzulernen. Ein magischer Hafen und geflügelte Pferde …. Ist doch auch spannend und aufregend!_

Die Einladung kam ursprünglich von Emilys Eltern, die mich an Weihnachten dazu eingeladen hatten, den Sommer bei Ihnen zu verbringen, da sie ja glaubten, dass ich mich mit meinen Verwandten nicht gut verstehe und gerne die Ferien woanders, als bei denen, verbringen würde. Neville hatte auch schon Pläne gemacht um uns hin und wieder zu besuchen. Tracey würde zunächst ihre Ferien in ihrem Manor mit ihrer Schwester verbringen und später mit ihr in die deutschen Lande reisen, in denen ihr Vater im Moment arbeitet. Die Uniques würden demnach erst wieder im neuen Schuljahr zusammenkommen. _Allerdings freue ich mich auch darauf wieder intensiv Zeit mit Lauren und Emily zu verbringen. Ich habe sie in den letzten Monaten ja doch recht vernachlässigt. Das war nicht beabsichtigt aber irgendwie habe ich mehr Zeit mit den Uniques und Harry verbracht, als mit irgendwem sonst. Im Ravenclawturm war ich nur zwischen Speerstunde und Schlafenszeit. Neville hatte recht mit seiner Meinung, dass ich viele Bälle jonglieren würde. Mal sehen was mich auf dem Gestüt der Windsors erwarten wird. Bin schon sehr gespannt…_

Tiger kam herangelaufen, sprang im Zickzack durch die Wassersäulen, die ich hinaufbeschwor, landete dann zufrieden zwischen Tracey und mir, rollte sich zusammen und schnurrte zufrieden. Ich lächelte, entließ das Wasser wieder, legte mich dann ebenfalls auf den Felsen und genoss die letzten Stunden im magischen Tal, das still und zufrieden in Mitten der Felsenberge lag.

In der Ferne graste eine Herde Einhörner auf einer großen Wiese. Das Fell der Fohlen blitze in der Sonne. Am Wasserfall planschten die magischen Chamäleonotter im Wasser mit den Wassergeistern. Am Himmel kreisten Adler über den Felsen, ein bunter Vogelschwarm flog knapp über den See hinweg und ein paar Feuervögel konnte man in der Ferne erkennen. In den Hügelkämmen wuselten die Blätterkobolde und auf dem Versammlungsplatz, an der magischen Quelle, tanzten die Nymphen um ihren Saphir, der eine lustige, aber ruhige, Melodie spielte. Die Schutzfeen gingen in allen möglichen Ecken des Tales ihren Beschäftigungen nach und ihre Königin Kalita machte mit einem Teil ihrer Berater einen Erkundungsspaziergang durch das Tal.

Ich döste und ließ die Magie durch mich durchfließen, sowie es mir meine Mentorin beigebracht hat. _Nur hier fühlt sie sich so lebendig, warm und sicher an. Nirgendwo sonst, auch nicht in Hogwarts. Ob es mal so war?_

Nur ein paar Stunden später war es mit der Ruhe und dem Frieden vorbei, als wir alle zurück in Hogwarts waren und getrennt an unseren Haustischen saßen. Wir warteten mit allen anderen Schülern darauf, dass das Abschlussfest begann. Von der Decke hingen Flaggen und Banner in den grünen Slytherinfarben. _Naja nicht mehr lange, fürchte ich._ Ich besah mir die Dekorationen und lauschte den Gesprächen um mich herum. Lisa würde mit ihren Eltern nach Spanien reisen, die Patils reisten anscheinend nach Indien, Sue nach China und Stephen würde auf jeden Fall das Endspiel der Quidditchliga in Spanien besuchen.

Der Schulleiter erhob sich, begrüßte uns alle, nannte die Hauspunkterangliste, Ravenclaw lag auf dem zweiten Platz, dicht hinter Slytherin. „Zweiter Platz, schade, aber nicht schlecht, oder?", murmelte Stephen neben mir und ich nickte abwesend. „Das Slytherin gewinnt, liegt an Harry Potter und Hermine Granger! Hätten die beiden Gryffindor nicht so viele Punkte gekostet, würden die Schlangen endlich mal verlieren", hörte ich jemanden aus der zweiten oder dritten Klasse wütend sagen. Ich verdrehte die Augen. _Ja oder wir hätten uns mehr angestrengt und hätten die Slytherins ganz ehrlich geschlagen. Fasst euch an die eigene Nase!_

Ich hatte den letzten Worten vom Schulleiter keine Beachtung geschenkt und als ich mich wieder auf seine Ansprache konzentrierte, hörte ich die berühmten Worte von Prof. Dumbledore. „…aber die letzten Ereignisse müssen auch beachtet werden." In der großen Halle wurde es still. „Was meint er?", fragte Lauren flüsternd. Dann blickte sie zum Gryffindortisch herüber und zischte leise aber fassungslos: „Er wird doch nicht…" Prof. Dumbledore gab gerade 50 Punkte an Ron. „Ich fürchte doch", flüsterte ich zurück. Weitere 50 Punkte an Hermine. „Sie haben Hufflepuff überholt", flüsterte Emily „und uns fast eingeholt", meinte Stephen mürrisch. „Was habt ihr?", frag ich gespielt überrascht und fügte hinzu: „Seit Wochen grummelt ihr, weil Harry, Hermine und Ron durch die Drachenaktion 150 Punkte verloren und Slytherin so den Sieg geschenkt haben." Die anderen sahen mich verblüfft an, dann grinsten sie. „60 Punkte an Mr. Harry Potter...", sprach Prof. Dumbledore weiter. „Jetzt haben sie uns überholt!", fügte Lisa hinzu „und haben Gleichstand mit Slytherin", meinte ich gleichgültig. „Das ist nicht fair", protestierte Lauren. „Da hast du Recht! Aber ehrlich gesagt will ich nicht, dass die Schlangen gewinnen", entgegnete Stephen achselzuckend.

Ich suchte Traceys Blick. Wir verstanden uns auch ohne Worte und Traceys Blick war traurig. „Es ist trotzdem nicht gerecht!", bemerkte ich seufzend. Die letzten 10 Punkte gab Prof. Dumbledore an Seamus, weil dieser sich den drein entgegengestellt hatte. _Ein bisschen anders als im Buch, aber ändert nicht das Ergebnis._ Die Halle explodierte in Applaus. Gryffindor hatte gewonnen und Slytherin verloren. Das worauf alle ein paar Wochen zuvor drauf gehofft hatten, war eingetroffen. Jetzt feierten alle mit den Gryffindors. Die Abneigung gegen das Haus der Schlangen war größer, als die Aufregung gegen die Ungerechtigkeit gegenüber den Häusern, deren Mitglieder nicht gegen fundamentale Regeln der Schule verstoßen haben.

Ich war nicht mit aufgesprungen und als Stephen sich wieder neben mich setzte, wollte er etwas sagen, aber das Essen erschien und alle aßen und feierten das Ende dieses Schuljahres, sodass er mein Verhalten nicht mehr kommentieren konnte. Das Schuljahr war vorbei und neun lange wunderbare schulfreie Wochen lagen vor uns. Am späten Abend saßen Lauren, Emily und ich in unserem Zimmer und räumten unsere letzten Habseligkeiten in unsere Koffer. „Ich freue mich schon so auf zu Hause", freute sich Lauren übermütig und hüpfte dabei durch unser nun fast leeres Zimmer. Emily verdrehte schon amüsiert die Augen und ich musste lachen. Tiger, der schon zusammengerollt auf meinem Kissen schlummerte, hob müde den Kopf. Ich streichelte ihn beruhigend und kraulte sein Ohr.

 _Irgendwie sieht das Zimmer so komisch aus ohne die Bücher in den Regalen, Pergamentrollen, Federn und Tinte auf den Tischen und Emilys Bildern an den Wänden. Das Terrarium von Tom und Jerry, den beiden Schildkröten von Emiyl, war bereits zusammengeschrumpft und weggepackt. Das hier ist mein Zuhause und trotz oder eher wegen allem, freue ich mich schon darauf wieder hier her zu kommen. Ich denke, nun habe ich etwas mit Harry gemeinsam. Hogwarts ist unser zu Hause und ich weiß nicht, was oder ob ich was tun kann, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ein verrückter Irrer es zerstört!_

Als wir dann doch irgendwann schliefen, denn wir konnten das flüstern und kichern lange nicht beenden, sodass zum Schluss Tanja so genervt war, dass sie gedroht hatte uns stumm zu zaubern, wenn wir nicht endlich Ruhe geben würden, träumte ich von Mystery, dem verborgenen Tal, den Uniques und allem was Hogwarts zu meinem Hogwarts machte. Am nächsten Morgen waren alle unglaublich müde und trotzdem total aufgedreht. Ich teilte mir mit Neville und Tracey ein Abteil im Zug. Es war zwar ein Risiko, aber wir wollten ein letztes Mal zusammen sein vor den Sommerferien.

Ich ging während der Zugfahrt einmal kurz zu Hermine, Ron und Harry, sowie zu den Mitgliedern meines Switchballteams. Prof. Flitwick und Madame Hooch wollten die Switchballspiele nächstes Jahr weitergehen lassen und vielleicht ein richtiges Turnier auf die Beine stellen. Lauren fand das toll und plante schon alles mit den anderen, als ich mich zu ihnen setzte. Am Ende vereinbarten wir, wie in diesem Jahr, zweimal wöchentlich zu trainieren und ich ging im Zug wieder zurück zu meinem Abteil. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete ich ein paar Mitschülern, die ich aus dem Musikflügel kannte und wünschte auch ihnen erholsame Ferien. Als der Zug am Abend endlich in London einrollte, seufzte ich erleichtert und kletterte mit meinem schweren Koffer hinaus. _Blödes Zauberverbot!_ Lord und Lady Windsor begrüßten Emily, Matthew und mich freundlich. Schnell verabschiedete ich mich von meinen Freunden: Neville, Tracey, Lauren, Stephen, Harry, Hermine und Ron. Dann nahm Lady Windsor meine Hand um uns zum Gestüt Windsor zu apparieren.

 _Ich habe das erste Jahr überstanden! Jetzt erwarten mich wunderbare, abenteuerlustige und spannende Sommerferien!_

 **Das war´s fürs erste liebe Leser und Leserinnen! Ich hoffe euch hat diese Reise genauso gut gefallen wie mir. Bald geht es weiter mit dem zweiten Schuljahr! Aber zunächst geht es in die Sommerferien hier und im RL. Was Anna in diesen Sommerferien noch alles erlebt werde ich in den ersten Kapiteln von "eine magische Reise -Jahr 2-" erzählen. Bis jetzt hat sich in Hogwarts noch nicht viel verändert, aber das bleibt nicht so, versprochen! Ihr werdet es sehen, wenn ihr mir und meiner Geschichte gewogen bleibt.**

 **Auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen, eure Melody!**


	26. Ankündigung zum nächsten Buch

**Hallo ihr Lieben!**

Die Reise von Anna ist noch lange nicht zu Ende. Folge ihr und ihren Freunden in ein neues Schuljahr. Alte Freunde, neue Freunde, Wissen, Geheimnisse und noch mehr Probleme. Kann sie mit ihrem Wissen aus ihrer Welt ihre Freunde beschützen oder wird alles nur noch komplizierter? Eines ist auf jeden Fall sicher, es wird gefährlicher...

Folgt ihr und mir in ein neues Abenteuer in „Eine magische Reise -Jahr 2-„


End file.
